El camino hacia ti
by Fatima Winner
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar en la escuela de Teiko inicia y con ello la historia de nuestros protagonistas también. La llegada de un alumno nuevo de Estados Unidos moverá un poco el ritmo normal de las cosas y pondrá al descubierto los dramas y enredos existentes entre los chicos de los últimos años. ¿Kuroko logrará olvidar a su antiguo amor y darse una nueva oportunidad? KagaKuro y otros
1. Primer día

**"** **El camino hacia ti** **"**

 **Por**

 **Fatima Winner**

 **Categoría:** Yaoi (chico x chico).

 **Pareja principal:** KagaKuro.

 **Parejas secundarias:** AoKi (?), MidoTaka, KiyoHyuu, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, quizá alguna más xD

Sin embargo habrá mención y escenas de otras shipps como AoKuro, KagaHimu, KiKasa, AkaMido y creo que son todas -O sea prepárense para un Todos x Todos xD-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no al grandioso Tadatoshi Fujimaki, porque si fueran míos el KagaKuro y el AoKi serían canon :v Como decía, yo solo tomo prestado a los bellos personajes de Kuroko no Basket para escribir esta historia cursi y gay sin fines de lucro, si no más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con todos ustedes~

 **Advertencia:** Mucho drama, polígonos amorosos, y ni idea de que cosas más, quizá hasta yuri xD

 **Nota preliminar:** Además de que habrán escenas de otras shipps y más enredos amorosos que en la propia serie -¿será posible?-, diría que habrá mucho drama y romance, y que posiblemente todos los personajes sean gays o bi xD Y si me da la locura puedo hacer hasta yuri ;D Los que me leen de antes saben que pueden prepararse para TODO, pero al menos pueden estar tranquilos con dos cosas, la primera que se respetará la OTP principal y que, como en todas mis historias, tendrá un final feliz para ellos y para los demás o al menos para la mayoría n.n

 **Capítulo 1:** Primer día.

Uno de los colegios nikkei más prestigiosos de latinoamérica, Teiko, daba inicio a su nuevo año escolar con la mayoría de los graduados del año anterior y con muchos nuevos alumnos también.

Kuroko Tetsuya, quien normalmente pasaba desapercibido para los demás, chocó ligeramente con un joven alto al dirigirse hacia el patio en donde se realizaba la ceremonia de inauguración.

—Perdón.

Pero el pelirrojo pareció no percatarse y solo siguió con su camino.

—¿Cuántos patios tiene esto? ¿Dónde será la ceremonia?— pensó en voz alta al caminar.

El chico de cabellos celestes pensó en hablarle, pero cuando estuvo por hacerlo fue interrumpido por las demostraciones de afecto de un peculiar rubio.

—¡Te atrapé, Kurokocchi!— exclamó sonriente al abrazarlo —Ahora debes de aceptar salir conmigo~

—Kise-kun, creo haberte dicho que pesas, ¿verdad?— se quejó —Y deja de burlarte de mí, por favor.

—¿Qué si no es una broma, eh?

Kuroko logró zafarse del agarre y miró a su compañero. Alto, delgado, rubio y bien parecido, eso sin mencionar que era bastante popular con las chicas, especialmente por venir de una familia de actores y ser modelo a tan corta edad. ¿Cómo podía ser gay luego de haber salido con tantas mujeres? Tenía que estar bromeando, o acaso...

—¿Estás acosando a Kuroko de nuevo?

La voz del recién llegado hizo que dejaran de mirarse y se fijaran en el mayor.

—Sempai...

Pero antes de que el rubio acabara la frase, recibió una patada voladora por parte del otro.

—¡Deja de molestar a otras personas y ponte a trabajar!

—Waaaaa. ¡Kasamatsu-sempai, eso duele!— se quejó al tambalearse por el impacto —¿Por qué siempre me pegas? Además nos estamos viendo después de las vacaciones de verano deberías de ser más considerado conmigo, ¿sabes?

—Y una mierda, Kise. Si empiezas el año flojeando como se supone que lo acabes, ¿eh? Luego andarás lloriqueando para que te ayude como siempre, tsk— lo jaló del brazo para llevárselo de allí —Así que ponte en marcha de una vez, la formación está por empezar.

—¿Por qué tanta violencia? Si te gusto deberías...— pero fue tirado al piso por atreverse a decir semejante suposición —Ouch.

—¡No soy gay, idiota, tsk!— le gritó antes de irse.

—Sempai, solo estaba bromeando— lo vio alejarse —Ahora se va a desquitar conmigo luego.

—Y lo tienes merecido por andar acosando gente.

—¿Tú también, Kurokocchi? Nadie entiende mi modo de dar amor.

—Nadie quiere tu amor, Kise-kun.

—¡Que cruel! Al menos las chicas me hacen caso.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas con alguna?

—Ehhh, incluso Kurokocchi me maltrata con sus palabras.

Un muchacho de cabello verde y lentes llegó donde ellos, seguido de un chico pelinegro.

—¿Que hacen aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Seguro fue Kise quien te detuvo, Kuroko.

—Efectivamente, Midorima-kun.

—¿Por qué todo es mi culpa siempre?— se quejó el rubio y miró el peluche en forma de mapache que traía el de lentes —¿Ese es el ítem de hoy?— se burló.

—Cállate y muestra más respeto por Oha Asa, nanodayo.

—Pufff.

—Je, je, je. je. Shin-chan, llegaremos tarde si no vamos ahora~— habló el acompañante del más alto.

Pero dos personas más llegaron al lugar, aunque solo una de ellas saludó.

—Chicos.

Aomine que estaba junto a Momoi no sabía si debía de decir algo, era un nuevo año después de todo deberían de olvidar todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado...

Silencio, todos se mantuvieron callados al notar lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.

—Takao-kun, tiene razón, llegaremos tarde si no vamos ahora y luego los del Consejo estudiantil estarán molestándonos como al vago de Kise-kun— habló de repente Kuroko.

—Hey— protestó el rubio.

—Sí, vamos de una vez— secundó el chico de lentes y todos comenzaron a caminar, pero Momoi y Aomine se quedaron atrás.

—¿Seguirán sin hablarse?— preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé.

—Dai-chan, Tet...

Pero el moreno se fue sin dejarla terminar.

—Tetsu-kun no te odia...

—Lo sé— murmuró desde donde estaba.

Todos llegaron al patio central en donde la formación había comenzado. Los del Consejo estudiantil se encontraban hablando por el micrófono.

—Buenos días con todos, les saluda el presidente del Consejo estudiantil, Teppei Kiyoshi del sexto A y tengo el gusto de presentarles a mis dos compañeros, Junpei Hyuuga y Yukio Kasamatsu, ambos del mismo salón que yo.

—Buenos días— saludaron ellos.

—Gracias por elegirnos. Este año...

Al terminar el discurso y la bienvenida a los nuevos, pasaron a sus respectivos salones.

En el cuarto C, el profesor acababa de ingresar junto a un chico de cabellos rojos.

—Solo por ser nuevo se te disculpa la tardanza, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Todos los miraron a la expectativa. Era el chico con el que había chocado Kuroko en los pasillos.

—Muy bien, chicos, antes de empezar la clase voy a presentarles a un nuevo alumno que hoy se incorpora a nuestra institución— señaló al chico alto —Su nombre es Taiga Kagami y viene de Estados Unidos.

—¿Norteamericano?— murmuraron.

—No, en realidad solo mi madre lo es, pero mi padre es japonés.

—Ohhh, ella era pelirroja entonces.

—Así es.

—¿Te quedaste dormido en tu primer día?

—No, estuve aquí desde temprano, pero me perdí entre los pasillos y terminé en la cafetería. Como me había dado hambre por caminar tanto me puse a comer y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las ocho, así que salí corriendo y por suerte tropecé con el profesor, aunque lo tiré al piso sin querer...

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Por eso tiene la ropa sucia!

—¡Silencio! Y tú, Kagami, siéntate de una vez. Hablarás con ellos en el recreo.

—Sí.

—Hay un sitio libre junto a Kuroko. Kuroko, alza la mano para que sepa donde es.

El chico de cabello celeste alzó la mano y Taiga fue a sentarse a su lado. La clase comenzó y todos sacaron sus cuadernos.

A la hora del receso algunas de las chicas fueron donde el chico nuevo y otras se quedaron con Kise como siempre.

—Por eso no me gustan los nuevos— murmuró el rubio al ver la escena.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste, Kagami?

—Hace unos días. Pasé las vacaciones en Estados Unidos y luego vine a aquí.

—¿Tus padres son separados?

—Sí.

—Ohh, eso debió de ser difícil para ti.

—No tanto, ellos eran jóvenes cuando se casaron y siempre fueron buenos conmigo, así que no tuve problemas realmente.

—Kagami...

—Me dijeron que también llegó un chico nuevo en el salón del quinto B— intervino repentinamente.

—¿En serio, Kuroko?

—Y es tan apuesto como Kise.

—¿Eh?

—¡Ya regresamos, Kagami!— sin más las muchachas salieron del salón rumbo a los salones de quinto y las fans del rubio terminaron por seguirlas.

—Gracias por quitármelas de encima— agradeció el chico nuevo.

—De nada, siempre se emocionan así al principio, pero luego se les pasa.

—Ustedes se conocen desde primero, ¿no?

—Sí, con la mayoría.

—¡Kurokocchi! Eso quiere decir que me consideras el más apuesto de la escuela eh~— se metió en la plática.

—No, solo dije lo que ellas querían escuchar.

—Buuu, ya di que me amas~

—Claro que no.

Kagami se quedó mirándolos.

—No lo malinterpretes, el marica es Kise.

—¡Oye!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— rió divertido —Realmente no me importa ese tipo de cosas— pensó en alguien —Después de todo mi hermano es gay.

Se miraron entre ellos y luego al alumno nuevo.

—¿El hermano de Kagami es homo?— preguntó Kise curioso.

—No exactamente. En realidad no es mi hermano de sangre, pero crecimos juntos, así que lo considero como tal.

—Oh, entonces es tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¡También tengo un amigo gay que parece estar enamorado de mí aunque no lo acepte! Él es como a los que suelen llamar "tsundere", ya sabes...— dijo medio en broma.

—¿Ah...?— el pelirrojo se mostró bastante sorprendido al escuchar la declaración del otro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más fueron interrumpidos por una patada voladora que fue directo donde el rubio.

—¡Ahhhh!— cayó al suelo por el impulso del golpe.

—¡¿Quién es gay y está enamorado de ti, idiota?! ¡Ni en un millón de años! ¡Y tampoco soy tsundere!

—Kasamatsu-sempai, ¿cómo sabes que me refería a ti en primer lugar?— interrogó mientras se levantaba.

Todos miraron al superior y este se sonrojó sintiéndose avergonzado por la suposición. Pero intentando mantener todo bajo control arrojó un pequeño bolso de comida al susodicho rubio, quien logró atraparlo.

—T-Tu hermana me pidió que te lo entregara, tsk. A pesar de lo grande que estás no sé por qué sigue preparándote refrigerio... Con lo vago que eres ni si quiera lo mereces.

—Comida casera, yay.

—¡Solo eso, me voy!

—Kasamatsu... Gracias— sonrió.

Pero el mayor solo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir más.

—Comienzo a creer que de verdad siente algo por ti— comentó Kagami luego de que se fuera.

—Sí, yo también— secundó el chico de cabellos celestes.

—Es que soy irresistible hasta para los chicos~

—Por eso nadie te toma en serio, Kise-kun.

—Kurokocchi siempre es tan frío.

Kise abrió el bolso y comenzó a comer el sánguche que su querida hermana había preparado para él, al verlo Kagami se antojó también.

—¿Dónde era la cafetería?

—¿No habías estado allí recién?

—Este lugar es muy grande y realmente no lo entiendo del todo aún.

—Te llevaré si gustas, quiero comprar un batido de vainilla para mí— se ofreció Kuroko.

—¡Genial! Vamos entonces— aceptó feliz.

—Ni creas que te dejaré a solas con Kurokocchi tan pronto~

—Kise-kun, por favor, deja de pensar que todos son gays solo porque tú lo eres.

—Eh, pero yo no lo soy— aclaró el pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco— mintió el más bajito.

Kise lo miró, pues sabía algo que Kagami no, pero decidió solo bromear un poco.

—Kurokocchi es tan heterosexual que siempre me rechaza~

—Kise-kun, cállate— comenzó a fastidiarse —Vayámonos de una vez, Kagami-kun.

—Oh— fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del salón junto a su acompañante.

En los pasillos se pusieron a conversar.

—¿Ese tal Kise siempre te ha acosado de ese modo?

—Desde que nos conocimos en segundo, sí— suspiró —A pesar de que nunca le hago caso no sé porqué sigue con ese tema.

—¿Entonces es gay?

—Yo diría que es bisexual. Pero dudo que realmente esté enamorado de mí, creo que solo le gusta molestarme porque soy pequeño y delgado.

—Oh, ya veo. «Que chico más extraño es ese tal Kise».

Kuroko guardó silencio por un momento al acordarse de otra persona. Términos como "hetero, gay o bi" no eran un tema en lo que se hubiese detenido a pensar antes, él simplemente se enamoró una vez de su mejor amigo y eso fue todo. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que se tratara de otro chico o que nunca haya tenido relaciones con nadie. Además él aún tenía 16, ¿no?

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa, Kagami pidió una hamburguesa enorme y Kuroko un batido de vainilla como había comentado antes.

—¿Y cómo fue que descubriste que tu amigo era gay?— preguntó de repente el más bajito.

Kagami se sonrojó al escucharlo y desvió un poco la mirada al responder.

—Ah... Porque me confesó que se había enamorado de un chico.

—¿Y no te sentiste engañado o algo así?

—¿Uh, por qué?

—Es decir, porque siempre pensaste que él era hetero.

—Creo que las preferencias de los demás no es algo en lo que yo deba opinar o meterme, cada quien es libre de ser como quiera, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto en el salón del cuarto C, Kise se encontraba pensativo al haber recordado cierto tema.

—Me pregunto si Kurokocchi aún sentirá algo por Aominecchi... ¿Y por qué le mintió a Kagami? ¿Será que aún no se ha aceptado? De todos modos supongo que no es el tipo de cosas que uno dice de buenas a primeras, ¿no? Y Aominecchi... ¿seguirá enamorado de Kurokocchi?— su mirada pareció haber entristecido al pensar en ello.

¿Por qué los sentimientos eran tan complejos? ¿Cuándo fue que la admiración que sentía por ese chico se convirtió en un sentimiento incluso más fuerte? ¿Fue cuando lo vio ganar la interescolar de atletismo? ¿O cuando fue defendido por él de ese delincuente la noche en la que le tendieron una emboscada? Fue porque...

—Fue amable conmigo sin fijarse en mi apariencia o mi apellido...

Porque fue el único que dijo que Ryota podía hacerlo, y que le demostraría a todos que él era bueno por sí mismo. Pero Aomine ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón.

Kise suspiró. Sí que debía de ser muy idiota y masoquista amándolo por tanto tiempo aún cuando sabía que no iba a voltear a verlo. No mientras Kuroko se encontrara frente a él al menos. Sacudió su cabeza y salió del salón en busca de los que se fueron antes.

Se encontró con ellos en los pasillos.

—Kurokocchi, te extrañé~.

—Yo no.

—Tan cruel como siempre— sonrió pesadamente.

Quizá su destino era ser rechazado por los chicos.

«¿Será que mis feromonas solo funcionan con las mujeres?».

—Tetsuya.

La repentina voz de un muchacho bajito y de cabello rojo, los hizo girar hacia aquella persona. Un séquito de personas lo seguía a cierta distancia.

—Akashi— saludaron sus amigos.

—Hola, los vi llegar con las justas a la ceremonia de apertura. Y debo suponer que la culpa de ello fue de Ryota— comentó con la mirada en el rubio.

—Eh...

—Ryota, deberías escuchar los consejos de tu amigo del Consejo estudiantil y ser más responsable. Sabes que no puedes acumular faltas en un colegio como este.

—¿Por qué todos me regañan?

—Porque eres muy flojo obviamente— pero antes de continuar con el tema giró la mirada hacia el chico más alto —Un alumno nuevo.

—Ah, sí... Soy Taiga Kagami.

Akashi lo examinó con la mirada por un momento, se veía como un adolescente normal aunque con un buen físico.

—¿Qué deporte practicas?

—Basket y atletismo.

—Oh, si eres lo suficientemente bueno como para permanecer aquí, será interesante ver si consigues la atención de los demás. Especialmente de ese cabeza de chorlito.

—¿Disculpa?

—Se refiere a Daiki Aomine del cuarto B. Él es nuestro as en deportes— explicó el muchacho de cabello celeste.

—¿Y por qué debo competir con él?

—Es obvio. Porque esta es la mejor escuela del país, incluso Kagami le ganó a otros para poder entrar, ¿no?— comentó Kise.

—Bueno, sí...

—Espero ver que tan talentoso eres entonces.

—Akashi-kun...— Kuroko se extrañó ligeramente por la actitud del otro.

—Nos vemos más tarde— se despidió y pasó por el lado del otro pelirrojo —Estaré observándote— murmuró.

—¿Ah?—

¿Cuál era su problema? Sin más el chico bajito se retiró seguido de ese pequeño grupo de personas.

—¿Quién se supone que es ese tipo?— preguntó el más alto.

—¿Entraste aquí sin saberlo? Por supuesto él es Seijuro Akashi del cuarto A, el chico genio de este lugar. Hijo de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país, a pesar de no ser miembro oficial del Consejo estudiantil tiene la confianza del director y todos los profesores de aquí, es respetado y admirado por muchos. Akashi es el emperador de esta escuela— explicó el rubio.

—¿Hay chicos tan sobresalientes aquí?

—¿Es en serio? ¿No sabes quien soy yo por ejemplo?

—La verdad no.

—Eh...

—Pfff— Kuroko rió al ver la cara de decepción de su compañero —Ryota Kise es hijo de una familia rica y reconocida, sus padres son actores famosos y él ya se desempeña como modelo. Ha obtenido premios para Teiko en los concursos de canto y teatro. Él es uno de los chicos que representan a este lugar junto con Akashi y el resto de la Generación de los milagros.

El rubio hizo una pose cool al ser presentado.

—Yo~.

En ese momento Kagami recordó ese conocido título y se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que acababa de conocerlos en su primer día de escuela.

—Los famosos chicos milagros...— entendió y giró a ver al más bajito —¿Tú también?

—No, yo no soy tan talentoso como ellos. Incluso si pude entrar y permanecer aquí, dentro de Teiko no soy más que un estudiante común y corriente. Solo soy una sombra comparado con esas brillantes luces.

—Hey, no lo digas así tampoco. Después de todo y como tú mismo dices, eres lo suficientemente bueno como para haber ingresado y permanecido aquí todos estos años, ¿no? Incluso eres reconocido por esos chicos tan llamativos, así que definitivamente eres bueno, Kuroko. Solo deberías confiar más en ti mismo.

El muchacho de cabello celeste lo miró. No es como si hubiese dicho eso esperando ser consolado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente había dicho la verdad, así que no esperaba que el chico nuevo dijera algo como eso. De seguro se trataba de una persona muy amable.

—No sé como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas, pero gracias— sonrió ligeramente.

—Perdón por decir cosas raras— se quejó ligeramente sonrojado, por lo que el más bajito solo sonrió más.

La hora del receso terminó y todos pasaron a sus respectivos salones a continuar con las clases.

—Antes de seguir quisiera hacer la pregunta respectiva de siempre. ¿Quieren que este año Riko siga siendo la delegada del salón?

—¡Sí!— aceptó la mayoría.

—Bien. Queda entonces. Riko alza la mano para que te conozca Kagami.

La castaña suspiró ligeramente y alzó la mano como le había pedido el profesor a cargo. Kagami se acercó a Kuroko.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo ella ha sido la delegada?

—Desde primero.

—Ehhh... Eso es mucho tiempo, realmente deben de confiar mucho en esa tal Riko.

—Es una buena chica y una buena amiga también, pero cuando se trata de ser estricta lo es, así que cuando se enoja da miedo.

—Como la mayoría de mujeres— bromeó.

—Ella más que cualquiera— aseguró.

—Tendré cuidado de no enojarla entonces.

—Silencio— pidió el docente y continuó.

Horas después, cuando la campana del final de clases sonó, los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para irse. Riko se acercó a Kagami.

—Hola Kagami, soy Riko Aida, la delegada de este salón como sabes.

—Ah, sí. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. Ya que eres nuevo, si tienes alguna duda puedes acudir a mí o a Kuroko.

—¿A mí por qué?

—Porque te sientas a su lado y eres veterano, ¿no?

—Uh, de acuerdo seré su niñera aunque él se vea como un bebé gigante.

Kise rió por el comentario.

—Hey, yo no necesito de una niñera— se quejó.

—Solo bromeo— aclaró como si nada —De todos modos y como dice Riko, si necesitas algo dilo— lo miró suspicazmente —¿Sabes llegar a tu casa por ejemplo?

—¡Claro que sí! Ya he venido aquí antes, tampoco me traten como un completo extranjero.

—Tu cabello es rojo.

—Y el tuyo celeste, ¿y yo qué digo?

Ni si quiera era normal ese tipo de color, ¿no?

—Es natural.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, uno de mis padres viene del planeta turquesa, en el que...

—Kuroko...

—Lo siento, parecía fácil engañarte y no pude resistirme.

—Kagami es muy ingenuooooo— se burló el rubio.

—Ah, suficiente. Me voy— tomó su mochila —Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos.

Kagami salió y los demás decidieron seguirlo.

Mientras Kise y Kuroko caminaban hacia la salida, el rubio se detuvo por un momento.

—Kurokocchi ahora se abre a los demás más fácilmente que en el pasado.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Cuando ingresé aquí todavía parecías tímido, pero te fuiste soltando un poco, especialmente cuando te acercaste tanto a Aomine el año pasado.

Kuroko se mantuvo callado.

—Así que pensé que luego de que ustedes dos pelearan, te volverías más reservado, y aunque al principio parecía así. Parece que las vacaciones te ayudaron a despejarte, ¿no?— pero siguió sin haber respuesta de parte de su compañero —Perdón por entrometerme, es solo que había estado preocupado por los dos... Y me siento más tranquilo al ver a Kurokocchi siendo capaz de bromear y tomarle el pelo al chico nuevo— le dio una palmadita como forma de despedida y se dispuso a adelantarse —¡Nos vemos mañana!— y sin más se fue.

Kuroko se quedó parado en silencio. Agradecía la preocupación de su amigo, pero tampoco era como si lo hubiese olvidado todo, simplemente ya se había resignado a ello.

«De todos modos no serviría de nada continuar lamentándome, por lo que solo debo de seguir adelante, ¿no?»

Y al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Silencio... Kuroko agachó la mirada y Aomine la desvió. Luego de un par de minutos uno de ellos intentó hablar.

—Ah, yo...

Pero fue interrumpido.

—Hay un alumno nuevo en mi salón, se llama Taiga Kagami y dicen que es bueno en deportes... Quizá pueda ser un oponente digno de ti, ¿no crees?— comentó aún con la mirada baja.

Aomine lo miró sin entender, además de que por primera vez en su vida estaba intentando disculparse seriamente y no lo habían dejado.

—Así que deberías dejar de flojear y andar de amargado por allí, esfuérzate para que pueda ser divertido de nuevo como tanto querías...

—Tet...

—Estaré esperando por verlos competir, así que nos vemos— intentó sonreír y siguió con su camino pasando al lado de él.

Aomine solo lo vio irse mientras Kise observaba a escondidas desde otro lugar.

«Huyó. Supongo que aún le cuesta hablar por mucho tiempo con él... ¿Eso quiere decir que aún siente algo por Aominecchi o solo es por los recuerdos?».

El chico de cabello azul marino se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida. Las clases del primer día habían terminado y todos se dirigían a sus casas.

Kagami entró con su llave al departamento donde vivía y dejó la mochila caer sobre el sofá, para luego ir a lavarse y dirigirse al cuarto, en donde se sentó sobre la cama y tomó su celular para marcar un número de memoria. Timbró y timbró, pero nadie cogió la llamada, hasta que la voz de la operadora en inglés le dijo que podía dejar un mensaje, por lo que cortó. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

—Tatsuya...

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

Holi~ xD Soy yo de nuevo luego de mucho tiempo (?) volviendo a las andadas :v Bueno, sobre el fic... No sé en qué demonios me estoy metiendo, pero tenía demasiados feelings por culpa de KNB y tenía que sacarlo de algún modo, así que comencé a escribir esto... Me costó mucho ponerle título porque como deben saber, soy re fail para eso y siempre acabo eligiendo rótulos cursis, pero en fin xD

No sé que más decir... Ya dije que esto va a tener hartos enredos amorosos homos y mucho drama y cosas gays por todos lados xD Así que si les gusta dejen comentarios por favor~ Y tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones, ya que trabajo y no suelo tener mucho tiempo libre, pero ya ven que a pesar de todo estoy por aquí w

Es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 2! ;D


	2. El día de la mujer

**Capítulo 2:** El día de la mujer.

Las clases habían comenzado con normalidad mientras los nuevos se acoplaban al ritmo de la escuela e iban conociendo los pasillos y la gente del lugar.

El cuarto C tenía clases de deportes por la mañana del viernes. El momento de ver que tan bueno era el chico nuevo parecía haber llegado.

—Diez vueltas para calentar.

—¿Ehhhh? Pero...

—Sin peros, los que no sean capaces de terminar habrán perdido su orgullo y la oportunidad de entrar a alguno de los equipos del colegio.

—Pero las mujeres...

—Aquí todos son iguales. ¡Empiecen!

Kuroko suspiró, no era como si estuviera interesado en unirse a algún equipo ni tampoco tenía orgullo deportivo. Él solo era un estudiante común y corriente, como ya lo había dicho el otro día. Pero para mantenerse en ese lugar, no tenía opción más que comenzar a correr junto a sus compañeros.

Kise como el personaje que era en esa escuela se la pasó guiñándoles el ojo a las chicas que lo miraban.

—Kyaaaa. ¡Kise es tan genial!

—Hay Kise para todas, linduras~

—¡Silencio!— los mandó a callar el profesor a cargo.

—Ese viejo no tiene consideración por nosotras ni por ser nuestro mes conmemorativo...— se quejaron algunas.

Kagami miró hacia atrás en busca de sus conocidos compañeros y vio como Kuroko se iba quedando atrás junto con la mayoría de las mujeres, cuando apenas iban en la tercera vuelta. ¿Era tan débil? Giró la vista y pudo ver a ese tal Kise rodeado de muchachas y sonriendo como idiota. ¿Es que nadie se tomaba en serio la clase de deportes? Para la sexta vuelta a ese enorme patio, el pelirrojo ya había logrado tomar la delantera. Pero por curiosidad se le dio por voltear de nuevo y vio a ese pequeño chico tirado en el suelo mientras los demás simplemente pasaban por el lado de este como si no vieran nada. ¿Es que a nadie le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle? Se detuvo sin pensarlo y para sorpresa de todos corrió en dirección opuesta en la que iban. Varios lo miraron sin entender y preguntándose que hacía. Hasta que lo vieron llegar donde el supuesto moribundo.

—¡Hey, ¿estás bien?!— le dio la vuelta para ver si estaba consciente.

—¿Kagami-kun...?— entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo —Por favor, solo déjame atrás y continua sin mí...

—¡¿Ah, es que a caso te estás muriendo?!

—Me alegra haberte conocido...— se despidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Oye...!

Sin pensarlo, Kagami lo tomó de los hombros, pero antes de que volviera a hablar se escuchó la sonora risa de Kise.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Kagami es tan gracioso siguiéndole el juego a Kurokocchi siempre.

—¿Ah...?

¿Es que se estaban burlando de él? Dejó de mirar al rubio para regresar la vista al otro, pero al hacerlo se chocó de lleno con esos enormes espejos celestes que lo observaban seriamente.

—¿Kagami-kun es una especie de súper héroe? Digo, solo te faltó cargarme o intentar darme respiración de salvamento— lo molestó.

—¡Tsk, cállate!— lo soltó y se apartó fastidiado —¡No volveré a preocuparme por ti!— le gritó ligeramente sonrojado.

Kuroko lo miró sin decir nada y aunque no lo demostrara, por dentro le divertía tomarle el pelo al chico nuevo. Era gracioso ver sus reacciones y la facilidad con la que parecía poder sonrojarse, realmente era fácil de molestar.

—Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo y continuar— miró al muchacho que se encontraba en el suelo —Y tú, deja el drama y sigue corriendo.

—Imposible.

—Kuroko, continua aunque tengas que arrastrarte, ¿entendido?

El chico de cabello celeste suspiró y se levantó en respuesta antes de hacer enojar más al profesor.

Todos volvieron a ponerse en marcha y aunque Kagami se había quedado al último por culpa del teatro de su compañero, para la penúltima vuelta, y para sorpresa de todos, ya había recuperado su posición anterior. El adulto a cargo observó en silencio, al parecer el chico nuevo no era tan inútil, su tamaño y contextura ya lo delataban como un buen deportista.

Al terminar todos se tiraron al suelo a descansar, aunque Kuroko ya había dejado de correr hace mucho. El profesor se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Kagami, ¿tienes experiencia corriendo?

—Ah... Estuve en el equipo de atletismo en mi anterior escuela y gané un torneo de colegios...— respondió mientras normalizaba la respiración.

Todos giraron a verlo.

—Mmmm... Veamos que tan bueno eres aquí entonces. ¿Aún puedes dar una vuelta más?

—...Sí.

—Riko, compite con él— la llamó.

—¿Eh?— se extrañó al principio, pero entendió —De acuerdo.

—¿Con ella?

La castaño lo fulminó con la mirada al escucharlo.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme solo por ser hombre? ¿Es que me subestimas por ser mujer?

—No, no quise decir eso...

El resto de las mujeres también lo miraron mal por el comentario hecho.

—¡Y en pleno mes de la mujer! ¡Acaba con él, Riko!— gritaron sus compañeras.

Kagami se llevó una mano a la cabeza, realmente no había querido sonar machista ni nada por el estilo. Pero era muy común en él hacer malos comentarios.

—Riko es parte del equipo de atletismo de Teiko, lo peor que puedes hacer es subestimarla— comentó y se hizo a un lado —Den una vuelta ustedes dos solos, quiero ver que tal lo hace el chico nuevo.

—Soy Kagami...

—Bien— aceptó la muchacha mirando de reojo al más alto.

Al parecer ya era odiado por alguien. Suspiró y se puso en posición de partida al igual que su compañera.

«¿Debería dejarla ganar?» se preguntó para sus adentros.

—¡Si tú pierdes tendrás que desnudarte frente a todo el salón!— exclamó la castaña justo antes de comenzar a correr.

—¡¿Ehhhhh?!— gritó sorprendido y la siguió.

—Kyaaaaaaa— se emocionaron las chicas ante tal apuesta.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja— como siempre Kise era el que más se divertía con todo.

Kuroko lo pensó por un instante. No parecía una mala propuesta. Después de todo Kagami era alto y de buen cuerpo.

«¿Riko debería ganar...?».

Un momento, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Rió para sus adentros al reaccionar y regresó la vista a los chicos que daban la vuelta al patio. Iban iguales.

«¿Por qué diablos debería desnudarme frente a todos? ¡Ni de broma, no haré tal cosa!».

Kagami aceleró para sacarle ventaja a la muchacha. Estaba cansado luego de las diez vueltas anteriores, pero su honor estaba en juego ahora. No podía perder.

—Démosle algo de crédito al chico nuevo, yo apuesto por Kagami— comentó el rubio.

—Pero Riko es genial... ¡Ella ganará!— afirmó una de las chicas.

—¡Sí!— apoyaron varias.

—Lo dicen solo porque quieren ver al musculoso ese sin ropa...— murmuraron los chicos.

—¡Les apuesto que ese chico es malo en matemáticas!— aseguró un muchacho de lentes.

—Ay, por favor. Lo dices de pura envidia— contestó una muchacha.

Kuroko volvió a reír para sus adentros, al parecer la anatomía del chico nuevo podía crear controversia entre sus compañeros. Aunque no los culpaba por ello, ya que él mismo se había sorprendido pensando en eso. Giró la vista hacia los que competían y vio que Riko no podía pasar a Kagami. Era de esperarse de alguien que había ganado un torneo de atletismo, ¿no?

—Taiga Kagami...— murmuró el profesor desde su lugar.

Kagami ya podía ver el punto de llegada, suspiró tranquilo, su honor estaba a salvo.

«Sería un desperdicio si Kagami-kun ganara. Además sería malo para Riko y estamos en el mes de la mujer después de todo».

Aprovechando que todos miraban atentos el patio, Kuroko tomó la botella con agua que había dejado su compañero en uno de los bolsillos externos de la mochila y sin que nadie lo notara la hizo rodar justo debajo de los pies de Kagami, haciéndolo tropezar.

—¡Fuck..!— perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—¿Eh?

Riko no entendió nada, pero llegó antes que el más alto y giró a verlo. ¿Qué había pasado? Era lo mismo que se preguntaban los demás.

—¿Se cayó? ¿Se tropezó con algo?— miraron sin entender.

—¿Cómo llegó esa botella hasta allí?— cuestionó el adulto.

Nadie lo había notado, Kuroko seguía siendo el mejor en pasar desapercibido para los demás. Quería reír por su hazaña, pero si lo hacía se delataría por completo, así que se mostró neutral como siempre, aunque por dentro se estuviera riendo mucho por lo sucedido.

—Debe de haberse rodado sola...— comentó el rubio y miró al chico de cabello celeste, quien aparentaba normalidad y cara de inocencia pura.

—No sé que pasó realmente, pero ya que perdiste, cumple con lo acordado, Kagami— exigió la castaña.

—¡Yo nunca acepté nada!— se negó el pelirrojo al levantarse.

—Sé hombre.

—Y lo soy, pero no tengo que desnudarme para demostrarlo— ¿además cual era el afán por verlo sin ropa? —Así que, por favor, dejen de burlarse de mí solo por ser nuevo— se quejó ligeramente sonrojado.

—Eh, pero queríamos ver...— murmuraron las chicas.

—Ya lo sabíamos...— murmuraron los chicos.

—Como sea. Dejen de perder el tiempo con tonterías. Ya otro día será que compitan de nuevo. Ahora empecemos con los ejercicios del día. Todos a sus lugares— ordenó el profesor.

Kagami recogió la botella del suelo y la llevó de nuevo hasta su mochila.

«¿Cómo te saliste de donde estabas?».

Ese era un misterio que no descubriría en mucho tiempo.

Al terminar con la clase los alumnos del cuarto C comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias para que los chicos del cuarto A ingresaran al patio para las actividades de Educación física que les tocaba.

—¡Estoy agotado!~ Ese profesor siempre es duro con nosotros desde el principio— se quejó el rubio al tomar su mochila y mirar al más bajito —¿Kurokocchi?

Kuroko parecía un fantasma por el modo en el que se tambaleaba.

—Estoy bien...— murmuró a duras penas.

—Pareces un niño que recién aprende a caminar, ja, ja, ja, ja— aprovechó para abrazarlo. —Al menos ahora no puedes rechazarme, ne?~

—Kise idiota...— fue lo último que pudo decir mientras él otro seguía abrazándolo cariñosamente.

—Kurokocchi es tan apapachable~— comenzó a rozar su mejilla contra la del otro.

Kagami los miró, el muchacho bajito realmente carecía de resistencia. ¿Debería de intentar ayudarlo? Pero había dicho que no se preocuparía por él después de todo, además el rarito de Kise ya estaba con el chico de cabello celeste.

Un alumno del cuarto A se acercó a ellos.

—Ryota, ¿qué se supone que le haces a Tetsuya?— cuestionó.

—Eh...— lo soltó lentamente —Solo lo abrazaba, Akashicchi.

—Pero si él parece no poder hablar.

Al ser soltado por Kise, el muchacho perdió por un momento el equilibrio y por inercia Kagami fue hasta él y lo sostuvo, ganándole al propio Akashi, quien lo miró y a quien le devolvió la mirada.

—El chico nuevo— murmuró sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Soy Taiga Kagami— contestó serio.

—Cuando hagas algo por lo que destaques aquí, recordaré tu nombre.

—¿Ah?

¿En verdad cual era el problema de ese enano? De repente, Kuroko se separó del más alto y se mantuvo en pie solo.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun. Estoy bien ahora.

—Eh, te duró tan poquito.

El muchacho de ojos celestes lo miró feo.

—No me mires así, Kurokocchi, no te hice nada malo solo te abracé~

Aunque para alguien que normalmente no tenía mucho contacto físico con otras personas, eso había sido incómodo.

Mientras tanto un muchacho de lentes, y con un ábanico en manos, los había estado observando detenidamente todo este tiempo. Takao lo miró al darse cuenta.

—A mí realmente no me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado de Shin-chan, solo quisiera que desde ahora me miraras a mí.

—Bakao, ¿de qué estás hablando?— interrogó ligeramente sonrojado al acomodarse los lentes.

—Lo que digo es que, a quien hayas querido antes no me importa. No tengo problema con ello, pero ahora...

—¡La clase ya va a empezar, apúrate, nanodayo!

Takao sonrió resignado.

—Sí, sí. Vamos con los demás de una vez— y se dirigieron juntos al patio, aunque Midorima había evitado mirarlo durante el trayecto.

Kagami se adelantó al ver que Kuroko ya estaba bien, no estaba interesado en sociabilizar mucho con ese extraño chico de cabello rojizo o fucsia, el color que fuera. Kise y Kuroko lo siguieron, mientras Akashi solo los vio irse para luego reunirse con los demás chicos del cuarto A. El profesor comenzó con la clase.

A la hora del receso, Kagami y Kuroko fueron a la cafetería mientras Kise iba a perder el tiempo con una chica.

—Sigo sin entender por qué demonios esa mujer me salió con semejante locura.

—Fue porque la provocaste, Kagami-kun, y yo te dije que ella daba miedo cuando estaba enojada. Te lo advertí.

—Pero yo solo hice un mal comentario.

—Las mujeres se ofenden con facilidad y más ahora que estamos con todo eso del día de la mujer encima. Además una chica enojada puede llegar a ser como un animal salvaje, pero Riko, ella es el mismo demonio en persona— imagen mental de Riko con cuernitos en la cabeza de Kuroko —Así que será mejor que lo recuerdes desde ahora.

—¡Lo recordaré!— movió ligeramente la cabeza y regresó la vista a su compañero —¿En serio te llenas con solo un batido?

—Puedo tomar hasta cinco.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto. Además necesito olvidar lo de Kise... Pero lo acusaré con Kasamatsu en cuanto lo vea.

—¿Esos dos son amigos desde hace mucho?

—Sí, desde que Kise llegó aquí en segundo. Kise se unió al club de música y allí se conocieron, aunque sus personalidades son bastantes diferentes, de algún modo se hicieron buenos amigos. Para explicarlo de alguna forna, Kasamatsu suele estar persiguiendo a Kise como si fuera una especie de madre tratando de corregir a su hijo haragán. Es gracioso de cierto modo, pero incluso han grabado canciones juntos y Kasamatsu es el único a quien Kise suele escuchar.

—Vaya, entiendo.

—Ahora que recuerdo creo que tengo el número del sempai— sacó el celular y comenzó a teclear.

—Tú también das miedo, Kuroko.

—¿Yo?— terminó de teclear y sonrió con malicia —Listo.

—Sí, tú.

—Yo soy un ángel, Kagami-kun.

Mientras tanto en la sala de junta del Consejo estudiantil, Kasamatsu recibió un mensaje y tomó el celular para verlo.

—Este idiota...— murmuró al terminar de leer.

—¿Kise?— preguntaron sus compañeros.

—Quien más me daría problemas— comentó guardando el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo —Ya regreso, ¿si?

—Claro, adelante. Estamos en receso después de todo, así que puedes tomarte libre lo que queda de él.

—Gracias, Kiyoshi— sin más salió dejando a los otros dos solos en el salón.

El castaño miró al muchacho de lentes, quien se sonrojó ligeramente al ser observado por el otro. Teppei sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Eso de que se tomara el tiempo libre fue a propósito, no?— lo acusó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? Solo quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo, Hyuuga.

—Pero estamos en la escuela, imbécil.

—¿Y qué? Estamos solos ahora, ¿no?— sonrió más y se inclinó hacia él.

—Kiyoshi idiota...— murmuró sonrojado y desviando la vista a un lado.

El castaño lo acorraló contra la pared y lo besó, y no pensaba soltarlo hasta que acabara el receso.

Por otro lado, Kise se encontraba platicando con una chica de otro grado acerca de la celebración que tendrían el fin de semana.

—¿Votarás por mí entonces?

—Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría poder votar por todas, ya que considero que todas las mujeres son hermosas. Que sería de mí...— pero fue interrumpido por una patada voladora —¡Ouch!— se cayó hacia atrás por el impulso y solo atinó se sobarse adolorido.

—Gyaaaaaa— se asustó la muchacha.

—¡Kise idiota!

—¿Eh? Pero sempai, ¿qué hice ahora?— comenzó a levantarse.

—Estuviste molestando a Kuroko en educación física, ¿no?

—Ehhh, ¿pero cómo es qué...?

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que lo dejes en paz, él no es gay como tú!

«En realidad sí lo es» pensó el rubio despreocupadamente ante el comentario.

—¿Ah...?— la chica miró sin entender la escena.

—Hinamori-chan, nos vemos luego, ¿si?...

—Ah... ok— y sin más se fue.

—La espantaste, sempai.

—Tsk. ¿Y qué? ¿No estabas saliendo con otra muchacha?

—Terminamos antes de que comenzaran las clases, ¿sabes?

—Tú mocoso...— volvió a golpearlo.

—¡¿Qué hice ahora?!

—¡Cállate y reflexiona un poco sobre tus acciones, tch!

Kasamatsu se fue renegando, ese chico parecía no entender que no debía de estar perdiendo el tiempo por allí. ¿Es qué nunca pensaba asentar cabeza? Suspiró y se dirigió de regreso al Consejo al estudiantil, pero antes de que tocara la puerta escuchó ruidos extraños dentro, por lo que se espantó y se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

«Por eso fue que me dejaron libre, ¿no...?» sacudió la cabeza y se fue casi corriendo de allí, realmente no quería saber más acerca de lo que pasaba entre sus compañeros «¡¿Que no pueden hacerlo en sus casas?!»

Rato después, cuando el receso estaba por terminar, Hyuuga por fin logró sacarse de encima al más alto.

—¡Te dije que no llegaras hasta el final, idiota!— le reclamó el chico de lentes al terminar de cambiarse.

—Eh, pero te gustó, ¿no?

—¡Cállate, Kiyoshi!

—Pero si el que estuvo haciendo ruido fuiste tú...— lo golpearon con el saco del uniforme por decir esto —Hey, ¿por qué te pones así...?

Pero solo fue golpeado de nuevo, a lo que el castaño solo sonrió

—Jun, te quiero.

Su compañero se sonrojó al escucharlo.

—En serio no puedo contigo...— murmuró agachando la mirada y luego solo se besaron antes de salir de allí.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar desde temprano a la escuela. Había música en el lugar y el escenario se preparaba para la actuación de ese día mientras los demás se reunían en el patio. Aomine y Kise estaban platicando cerca del estrado.

—Que milagro verte por acá, Aominecchi~.

—Solo no tenía nada que hacer hoy.

«¿No será que quieres ver a Kurokocchi?».

—Yo diría que es raro no verte perdiendo el tiempo con alguna tipa.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie ahora, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera~.

—Seguro acabaras saliendo con alguna otra pronto, que pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, pero si las chicas son lindas... ¿Tú por qué no sales con alguna?— interrogó con la mirada en él.

—El salir con alguien es una pérdida de tiempo. Además las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

—¿Y qué hay de un chico...?

—¿Ah? Los chicos no tienen pechos, así que paso.

—¿Es esa tu única razón...?

—Ah... ¿Por qué eres tan gay siempre, Kise?

—Pfff perdón por no pensar tanto en pechos como tú, Aominecchi.

—Ya cállate.

De todos modos Aomine no era bueno manteniendo una relación estable con alguien, ni si quiera había podido hacerlo con Kuroko a pesar de haberlo querido tanto, aunque él mismo continuaba negando aquello. Quizá solo estuvo confundido, después de todo nunca le había gustado un chico además de Tetsuya. Más bien siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de pechos grandes y era fan de Mai, eso lo hacía hetero, ¿no?

En ese momento la imagen del rostro sonrojado de Kuroko vino a su mente y lo hizo dudar de nuevo.

«Quizá sea bi... Sería bi si se tratara de Tetsu al menos».

Si tan solo no lo hubiera arruinado todo como lo hizo. Pero lamentarse ahora ya no le servía de nada, es por eso que Aomine mejor que nadie sabía que las relaciones amorosas no iban con él.

Akashi y Murasakibara llegaron donde ellos.

—Kise-chin, Mine-chin~— saludó mientras comía gomitas.

—¿Tetsuya aún no llega?— preguntó el otro.

—Me dijo que estaba por llegar, Akashicci no seas tan desesperado~.

—¿Qué habrá hoy? Espero no aburrirme~.

—Números y el concurso de la chica más linda ya saben. ¿Votaran por Momoicchi?

—Ah— el moreno asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Es por qué tiene pechos grandes, no?— le cuestionó el rubio.

—¿Y qué?

—Mine-chin tiene razones impuras, pobre Momo-chin~.

—Ni por ser tu amiga de la infancia, Daiki.

—¿Es qué todos van a cuestionarme hoy o qué?—

¿Además cual era el problema de mirar pechos?

—Meh.

En el escenario, el presidente estudiantil hablaba por el micrófono.

—Bienvenidos a la celebración por el día de la mujer. ¡Que sería de nosotros sin ellas! Así que por eso hoy hemos preparado algunos detalles para que las chicas sean felices. Así que la cafetería dará comida gratis para todas las mujeres hasta que se acabe el stock, así que será mejor que se apresuren en separar su cupo. Y aquí empezaremos con las coreografías de los alumnos de sexto.

Un grupo de chicos subió al estrado y comenzó a bailar.

Por otro lado, Kuroko se había encontrado con Kagami en los pasillos.

—¿Por qué solo la comida gratis es para ellas?

—Es porque es su día, Kagami-kun.

—Pero es mañana.

—Pero la escuela lo celebra hoy.

De repente fue sorprendido por una muchacha de cabellos rosados.

—¡Tetsu-kun!— lo abrazó como saludo.

—Momoi-san.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Votarás por mi, cierto?— le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

«¿Su novia...?» se preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto y estoy seguro que ganarás como en los años anteriores.

—Yay, gracias— sonrió más.

—Por cierto, él es un alumno nuevo de mi salón, su nombre es Taiga Kagami.

—Oh, el chico del que Ki-chan y Riko-chan me hablaron...

—¿Ah...?

¿Qué podrían haber estado diciendo esos dos sobre él?

—Si te hablaron mal de mí no les creas.

—Bakagami— murmuró el chico de cabellos celestes.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Kuroko?

—Je, je, je, je. Parecen llevarse bien. Mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi, mucho gusto.

—Oh, un gusto también, Momoi.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír y soltó a Kuroko solo para tomarlo del brazo.

—Me pareció ver a los chicos por allá. Vamos con ellos, ¿si?

El chico bajito guardó silencio. Seguro estaba Aomine también. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

—...Ya empezaron los números en el escenario, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a verlos?

Al escucharlo el rostro de Momoi pareció entristecer.

—¿Es por Aomine-kun, verdad?

«¿Aomine-kun? ¿Ese no era el nombre del deportista estrella de Teiko?».

—¿No quieres verlo?

—No es eso... Yo solo no estoy seguro de como actuar frente a él...

Aunque hubieran pasado varios meses ya, lo sucedido con Aomine y las palabras de aquella vez aún se repetían en su mente.

"¡Entonces deja de buscarme tanto! ¡¿Por qué solo no vas y te consigues una novia cursi?! ¡No es como si yo quisiera salir contigo, tsk!".

Kagami miró sin entender. ¿Por qué se había vuelto el ambiente tan lúgubre? Al notar la mirada de su compañero, Kuroko aparentó normalidad de nuevo.

—Vamos a ver las coreos, Kagami-kun. ¿O prefieres ir por comida primero?

—Ah, no, más tarde.

—Vayamos al patio entonces.

—Sí.

—Voy con ustedes.

En el patio las chicas andaban muy entretenidas viendo a los muchachos de último año bailar y platicando acerca de quien les gustaba más. Cuando los grupos terminaron el presidente estudiantil volvió a subir al escenario.

—El número especial ahora viene a cargo del famoso Ryota Kise del cuarto C, esperamos que les guste.

—Kyaaaaaaaaaaa— se emocionaron muchas.

—¡Hola, hermosas!— saludó al subir al escenario —Ya que estamos celebrando este maravilloso día, les he preparado un baile único que no pueden perderse— hizo un guiño y dejó el micrófono para comenzar a bailar sensualmente al ritmo de la música.

—¡Kise, Kise, Kise!

—Ese chico es todo un personaje en esta escuela, ¿no?— comentó el pelirrojo.

—Lo es, aunque sigo pensando que su forma de bailar es marica.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Cuando terminó de bailar, el rubio bajó del escenario y fue donde el muchacho de cabellos celestes.

—¡Kurokocchi!~— se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero fue esquivado por lo que terminó abrazando a Kagami —¿Eh? Tú no eres Kurokocchi— lo soltó.

—Ni yo quiero ser abrazado por ti.

—Pfff todos son malos conmigo.

—Es porque eres un acosador, Kise-kun.

—Que yo solo doy amor.

—Eso es un amor "stalker".

—Que malo eres, Kurokocchi.

Los números de canto comenzaron en el escenario y las chicas continuaron entretenidas con ellos.

—¿Tú no cantaras, Ki-chan?

—No, esta vez me tocó baile, pero Kasamatsu-sempai cerrará los números de canto y él es muy bueno cantando, ya saben.

—Las chicas lo aman, aunque él mismo no se haya dado cuenta de ello.

—Mejor así, no me imagino a un sempai popular.

—Egoísta— lo llamó el más bajito.

—Supongo que lo soy.

Solo no podía imaginarse a Kasamatsu con novia, aunque quizá si saliera con alguien dejaría de perseguirlo y golpearlo tanto. ¿Pero qué sería de él sin los golpes de su sempai?

«Ahora me siento masoquista por su culpa».

Kasamatsu cerró los números de canto como había mencionado Kise y fue totalmente aclamado por las chicas.

—¡Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu!

—Oh, así que él también es popular solo que no lo sabe— comentó el pelirrojo.

El rubio solo sonrió y agitó la mano hacia el muchacho que cantaba en el escenario. Kasamatsu solo le contestó con la mirada.

—Sempai es genial después de todo.

—¿Ahora es tu nuevo crush?

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Claro que no, mi favorito sigue siendo Kurokocchi~.

—Lamentablemente.

—Cruel~.

Cuando acabó, el chico de tercero bajó del escenario y fue en busca de algo para tomar, pero terminó siendo interceptado por una muchacha de otro año.

—Kasamatsu-sempai...

—Oh, Yoriko, hola...

El pelinegro no era bueno cuando se trataba de platicar con chicas, pero ya que era una compañera del club de música a quien conocía desde su ingreso, al menos no era tan vergonzoso.

—¿...Te estás divirtiendo?

—Sí, amé especialmente la canción de sempai.

—Gracias. Me alegra oírlo...

—Sempai, yo...

El mayor la miró sin entender y ella se armó de valor para continuar.

—Me gustas...— confesó sonrojada —Sal conmigo, por favor...

Kasamatsu se sonrojó y se sorprendió mucho ante tales palabras, y solo podía pensar en una persona en ese momento. En ese rubio idiota que sabía que nunca iba a mirarlo en serio y aún así...

—Ah, yo... Me siento muy agradecido por tus sentimientos, pero... Lo siento, no puedo verte más que como una amiga...

—...Ya veo...

—En verdad lo siento...

Esto era muy incómodo para ambos. Por lo que la chica prefirió solo irse sin decir más y Kasamatsu solo suspiró pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su época estudiantil? Aunque igual no estaba interesado en salir con nadie por ahora, al menos no con ninguna muchacha.

Mientras tanto en el escenario se realizaba el concurso de "Miss Teiko".

—Ya casi es la hora de contar los resultados, así que espero que todos hayan votado por su favorita de este año— comentó el presidente estudiantil por el micrófono.

—¿Cómo se vota?— interrogó el pelirrojo.

—Es con un enlace de la página y con tu id de alumno— contestó el más bajito.

—¿Y cuál es el enlace? ¿Lo busco en su página?

—Te lo pasaré, dame tu número.

—De acuerdo, pero no me hagas ninguna broma extraña, ¿ok?

—Como crees, Kagami-kun.

Kise observó en silencio como intercambiaban los números de celular, Kuroko se veía más tranquilo cuando estaban con Kagami.

«Supongo que es como un aire nuevo y refrescante para él».

Un rato después se proyectó un holograma en el escenario.

—¡Se acabaron las votaciones! Ahora veremos los resultados.

Todos se concentraron en la imagen que se proyectaba en el escenario y vieron como el nombre del primer lugar aparecía. Era...

—¡Satsuki Momoi del cuarto B! Por tercer año consecutivo ella sigue siendo la favorita de Teiko.

Todos aplaudieron y exclamaron felices, los chicos de esa escuela la amaban y las chicas en general se llevaban bien con ella. Momoi simplemente era querida por todos.

—¡Momoi, Momoi, Momoi!

—¡Yay!

—Momoicchi es aclamada por todos~.

—¿Ves?

—¡Tetsu-kun!— se abrazó de nuevo a él.

«¿Si será su novia?».

Momoi fue llamada al escenario, en donde le entregaron un ramo de flores y la cinta con la inscripción de "Miss Teiko".

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! Estoy muy feliz por haber sido elegida nuevamente como Miss Teiko— agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo suspirar a muchos.

—Como saben la ganadora del concurso tendrá comida gratis por un mes en la cafetería de la escuela. ¡Gracias a todos por participar! Ahora una pausa y regresamos con el concierto.

—¿Comida gratis por un mes? ¿Por qué no soy mujer?

—Pffff ponte bubbies y una falda y quizá los convenzas, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

—Yo te puedo conseguir la falda, Kagami-kun.

—Tch, dejen de reírse, yo solo tengo hambre.

—Pero siempre tienes hambre, Kagami-kun. Y eso no quita tus deseos ocultos por trasvestirte.

—Kurokooooo.

La muchacha regresó feliz donde ellos.

—¡Chicos, ya podemos ir por comida!

—Perfecto, al fin podremos comer.

Sin más se dirigieron a la cafetería y compraron mucha comida para llevar al concierto que estaba por haber en el patio, pero al regresar el camino se encontraron con un grupo de chicos en uno de los pasillos de ese enorme lugar.

—Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, Momo-chin.

—Tetsuya, Ryota, Satsuki y el chico nuevo.

—¿Cuantas veces debo de repetir mi nombre, eh?— cuestionó fastidiado.

—Él es Taiga Kagami, Akashi-kun, por favor, procura recordarlo— intervino.

Akashi lo miró. Aunque no fue el único, los demás también se sorprendieron de que el propio Kuroko le hubiese dicho algo como eso al gran emperador. Además era la primera vez que veían a ese muchacho alto en la escuela. ¿Quién era?

—Cierto, es la primera vez que Kagami ve a la Generación de los milagros completa, ¿verdad?— comentó el rubio.

—¿La generación de los milagros?— recordó lo que le habían contado el primer día de clases acerca de ellos —Oh...

Así que eran ellos.

—En efecto. Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintarou Midorima, Daiki Aomine y los otros dos que ya conoces, ellos son los cinco chicos más famosos de esta escuela— los presentó Kuroko señalando a cada uno.

Kagami los miró detenidamente, todos se veían tan imponentes, que destacarían en cualquier lugar, incluso el enano antipático ese. Aunque había alguien más con ellos que parecía de mal humor por estar siendo ignorado de esa manera.

—Ah, y él que está junto a Midorima es Kazunari Takao.

—¡Hey!— se quejó por haber sido nombrado de ese modo —¡Me vale que sean prodigios o lo que sea! ¡Shin-chan es mío igual!

Todos lo miraron y a Midorima también, quien se sonrojó y movió la cabeza mientras intentaba acomodarse los lentes.

—Bakao... Sabía que debía tener cuidado de escorpio hoy, mi horóscopo me lo dijo nanodayo.

—Amarra a tu novio, Midorima— lo molestó el moreno.

—Shintarou, te falta domesticarlo.

—¡¿Qué dijeron...?!

Pero antes de que Takao comenzara a pelear con ellos, el muchacho de lentes lo tomó del cuello de la polera y se lo llevó a rastras de allí.

—¡Shin-chan...!

—Cállate, nanodayo.

Todos los vieron irse y rieron un poco por la escena, quien hubiera imaginado que ese tal Takao resultaría así de impulsivo y celoso.

—Aomine-kun, ¿aún no comes nada?

«Así que es él».

—Ah, recién íbamos a la cafetería por comida. Pero le quité unas papitas a Murasakibara.

—Te aplastaré si no me compras otras, Mine-chin~— con las golosinas no se jugaba.

—¿Tetsuya, vienes?

—Eh, no... Nosotros ya compramos comida y estábamos de regreso al patio.

—Uhmm.

—Así que me adelanto, los veo en el patio para el concierto. Vamos, Kagami-kun— y sin más prosiguió su camino pasando al lado de Aomine sin que ninguno mirara al otro.

—Oh— el pelirrojo lo siguió y Momoi se quedó con el resto esta vez.

—¡Se están olvidando de mí!— se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero.

—A nadie le importas, Kise—se burló el moreno.

—Tú no te desquites conmigo...— murmuró y se fue detrás de los otros.

En cuanto Kagami y Kuroko llegaron al patio comenzó el concierto, así que se pusieron a escucharlo hasta que el rubio llegó y se unió a ellos.

—Siempre me dejan atrás, son tan malos conmigo.

—Lo siento, me olvidé por completo de ti, Kise-kun.

—Eh, que cruel eres Kurokocchi. «¿O es qué ahora solo notas a Kagami?».

Al terminar el concierto, el presidente estudiantil despidió el evento.

—Esperamos que todos hayan podido divertirse hoy, en especial las chicas. Así que sin más damos por finalizado la actuación por el día de la mujer. Y recuerden que lo importante es la igualdad de derechos. ¡Nos vemos el lunes, tengan un lindo fin de semana! ¡Gracias!~.

Todos comenzaron a dejar el patio y dirigirse por los pasillos hacia la salida. El castaño se reunió con el vicepresidente al bajar del estrado.

—Hyuuga, me abandonaste. De Kasamatsu lo entiendo, pero tú que eres mi...

—¡Cállate, idiota!— lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase —¿Qué parte de "estamos en la escuela" no logras entender, eh?

—Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?— le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Kiyoshi...

Mientras tanto Kise se separó de sus compañeros y se dirigió a otro lado, encontrándose con Kasamatsu en los pasillos.

—Kasamatsu-sempai estuviste muy bien hoy como siempre— comentó sonriente.

«¿Qué es lo que veo en este rubio bueno para nada?».

—Gracias. ¿No estás molestando a Kuroko hoy?

—Kurokocchi y los demás ya se fueron, yo estoy buscando a alguien. Ah, cierto... Estoy saliendo con una chica de quinto ahora— comentó como si nada.

—Ya veo...

—¿No vas a regañarme o algo así?

—Haz lo que quieras como siempre has hecho, ¿no? Ya me voy.

—¿Sempai...?

Sin más siguió con su camino a la salida sin voltear a mirar a quien había dejado atrás. Sí, que debía de ser muy estúpido por no haber salido con nadie en todo este tiempo solo por esperar a Kise.

«Vamos, Yukio, esto es solo lo de siempre... Ni si quiera le durará mucho... Y aún así no debería de importarme de todos modos...».

Al menos el día por fin había acabado.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

¡Hola de nuevo! Pasó un mes sin que me diera cuenta (?). Gomen, la verdad es que lo había dejado tirado por un par de semanas, luego me entretuve con el final de KNB QwQ y así acabé escribiendo como loca en los últimos días xD En la pc del trabajo solo dejaba el programa de textos abierto, ni face ni nada xD Y al fin pude acabar con el capi :3

Al principio iba a poner los nombres sin las terminaciones japos de kun y esas cosas, pero se me hacía tan raro leer que Kuroko llamara a secas a Kagami que terminé agregándole el kun para él y luego para los demás, espero que me comprendan, al fin y al cabo son nikkeis xD También terminé agregando los nanodayo de Midorima porque solo no podía XD

No sé si porque se me extendió o porque me ando desviando un poco de la línea de la trama, pero me costó escribir esto XD Por cierto, me siento como una traidora por shippear KiKasa, pero no pude evitarlo, en algún momento simplemente comencé a amar a Kasamatsu y ahora sufro con él en esta hsitoria /3 Pero ya le pondré a alguien luego para no dejarlo solito uwu Ah, y perdón por no poner mucho de Murasakibara, la verdad es que es un personaje que me está costando mucho manejar, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo w

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les gusta dejen comentarios, por favor~


	3. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 3:** Conversaciones.

Durante el segundo mes, Kagami se había unido al equipo de atletismo luego de pasar unas pruebas de resistencia física y velocidad. Las reuniones para practicar eran los martes y jueves después de clases.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al gimnasio y ser recibido por los superiores, fue buscar con la mirada a la estrella del equipo.

—¿Necesitas algo, Kagami?— le preguntó Kiyoshi.

—No... Solo me preguntaba que tal era ese chico llamado Daiki Aomine, me han hablado mucho de él y me dijeron que estaba en este grupo.

—Oh, Aomine... Él es algo peculiar, pero es nuestro mejor corredor después de todo— señaló hacia un rincón del enorme lugar, en donde el muchacho mencionado se encontraba entretenido leyendo una revista.

El pelirrojo se extrañó al ver la escena. ¿La estrella del equipo de altetismo de Teiko perdía el tiempo mientras los demás practicaban seriamente?

—Lo sé, es muy desconsiderado de su parte actuar así, pero al menos se pone a practicar antes de las competencias— suspiró al recordar algo —Extraño la época en la que Nijimura y Kuroko podían hacerlo entrar en razón.

Kagami lo miró intrigado. No tenía la menor idea de quien era ese tal Nijimura y aunque conocía a Kuroko, no sabía qué tipo relación tuvo con Aomine en el pasado.

—Nijimura fue el anterior presidente estudiantil, pero tuvo que cambiarse de colegio al terminar segundo. Todos pensaban que el gran Akashi se postularía entonces, pero no lo hizo, así que yo acabé siendo elegido junto con Hyuga y Kasamatsu. Pero como ya era el capitán del equipo de atletismo se hizo un poco complicado. Hay ocasiones en las que no puedo venir, pero siempre hago lo mejor que puedo. Oh, y a Kuroko si deberías de conocerlo, ya que es de tu año.

—Sí, estamos en el mismo salón y es mi compañero de sitio.

—Ya veo. Kuroko no destaca en nada en particular, pero desde que se hizo amigo de Aomine en primero y conoció al resto de los chicos llamados Generación de los milagros, siempre ha estado rodeado de ellos. Los demás alumnos se preguntan a qué se debe esto, pero yo creo que Kuroko debe de tener algo especial también.

Kagami también se había hecho esa pregunta al principio, pero ahora que había comenzado a conocer al chico de cabello celeste, al menos podía decir que era gracioso y agradable, aunque se la pasara haciéndole bromas estúpidas. Por otro lado también era muy misterioso. Cuando observaba a Kuroko detenidamente podía darse cuenta que escondía mucho detrás de su mirada. Pensamientos y sentimientos que no mostraría fácilmente frente a cualquiera. Y que por alguna razón, él quería poder llegar a verlos.

—Yo creo que todas las personas son buenas en algo sin importar que sea eso, así que estoy seguro que Kuroko también lo tiene.

—Yo igual lo creo— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de una pausa, Kiyoshi se acercó al moreno e intentó llamar su atención. Kagami terminó por seguirlo para ver que sucedía.

—¡Aomine, ponte a trabajar, nos estás haciendo quedar mal!

—¿Ah?— habló sin quitar los ojos de la revista —Tengo flojera.

¿Solo eso? ¿Esa era su mejor respuesta? Kagami lo miraba extrañado por la actitud que mostraba.

—Ni si quiera te has parado a saludarlo, él es Taiga Kagami del cuarto C y es el nuevo miembro del equipo.

«¿Dónde escuché ese nombre...? Uhm, del salón de Tetsu...» recordó lo que le habían dicho durante el primer día de clases y en la actuación por el día de la mujer.

Así que era ese tal "Taiga Kagami". Alzó los ojos para verlo mejor, al menos tenía una buena complexión física. No se veía tan inútil como los demás, pero de todos modos no le llamaba la atención.

—¿Y qué con eso? No soy el capitán ni el anfitrión de este club como para tener que andarle dando la bienvenido a los nuevos— contestó regresando la mirada a la revista que tenía en manos.

—Aomine— lo recriminó el capitán, pero fue ignorado.

¿Cuál era el problema de esos tipos? ¿Es que les sobraba la arrogancia a todos?

«Como si no tuviera suficiente con el emperador enano».

—Lo siento, Kagami.

Al final no había logrado saber nada acerca de la relación entre Kuroko y Aomine, y solo había escuchado sobre el anterior presidente estudiantil, así como conocido al supuesto deportista estrella del colegio. Igual no importaba, ya lo averiguaría por su propia cuenta en algún momento. Así que tratando de ignorar a Aomine se alejó con Kiyoshi y se puso a practicar junto a los demás.

Al día siguiente el cuarto C tenía clase de álgebra, pero como Kagami no entendía del todo los ejercicios se había quedado dormido mientras intentaba resolverlos. Kuroko por su parte se había puesto a leer un poco, pero cuando se percató de su compañero le entraron ganas de molestarlo, por lo que se acercó a él y le sopló la nuca, haciendo que el pelirrojo despertara bruscamente y diera un brinco en su sitio.

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todos lo miraron incluyendo el profesor.

—Eh, yo...— sonrojado, no supo qué decir.

Kuroko rió por lo bajo.

—Taiga Kagami, salga del salón— ordenó el profesor.

—Pero...

—Ahora.

—Ok.

De todos modos a él no le gustaba el curso, pero igual miró feo a su compañero de sitio por haberle hecho eso.

—Profesor, en realidad también fue mi culpa— intervino de repente y sin que nadie se lo esperara.

—Entonces acompáñalo, Kuroko.

—Sí.

Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del salón quedándose parados en el pasillo de afuera.

—Así que al final te dio remordimiento, ¿eh?.

—Quizá.

—Bas...

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un mensaje en el celular de Kagami, quien al ver el nombre del remitente se apresuró en leerlo y contestar. Kuroko miró disimuladamente y vio que decía el nombre alguien llamado "Alex". ¿Quién podría ser? Quería preguntar, pero no quería parecer entrometido, así que solo lo dejó atender sin decir nada. Kagami suspiró y se recostó en la pared al terminar.

«¿Alguna novia que dejó en Estados Unidos?».

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el pelirrojo habló.

—Oye, Kuroko...

—¿Si, Kagami-kun?

—¿Alguna vez se te han confesado?

—¿Intentas presumir conmigo?

—Claro que no... Olvídalo.

Al parecer había desperdiciado la oportunidad de saber quien era "Alex". Se recriminó mentalmente y se sentó en el piso pensativo para luego sacar un cuaderno y ponerse a leer.

—¿Qué lees?

—...Apuntes de una materia.

—¿Es en serio?— lo miró incrédulo —No te recuerdo tan estudioso.

—El que Kagami-kun sea un vago no quiere decir que yo también lo sea y menos estando a puertas de los examenes.

—Tch. Yo no soy ningún vago, el que el nivel de esta escuela sea tan exigente no es mi culpa. Aún así estoy esforzándome, ¿sabes?

—¿Quedándote dormido en clase de álgebra?

—No fue a propósito.

—Bien dicen que los musculosos no suelen tener mucho cerebro, es como para compensar, ¿no?

—¡Kuroko...!

—Shhh. Está bien dejaré de molestarte, pero por favor no alces la voz o nos echaran de aquí también y eso perjudicaría nuestras notas.

—Y lo dices como si fuera mi culpa, hum.

—De acuerdo, me disculpo.

—Está bien.

Kuroko regresó la vista al cuaderno que traía en manos y Kagami volvió a mirarlo. Ahora que tenían todo lo que durara la clase de álgebra libre, quizá era el momento de hacer la pregunta.

—Entonces, Kuroko... ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Aomine y a los demás de la generación de los milagros?

Hubo silencio, incluso Kagami pensó en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un tema del cual el chico bajito no quisiese hablar, aunque el no saber nada al respecto lo intrigaba más. Él solo quería saber acerca de su compañero.

Kuroko lo pensó por un momento y luego cerró el cuaderno para comenzar a responder.

—Como sabes, a diferencia de ellos yo soy un estudiante común y corriente, así que cuando entré aquí nadie sabía de mí mientras que ellos comenzaron a hacerse conocidos durante el segundo semestre del año. Por lo que, aunque ellos no tuvieran conocimiento de mi existencia yo conocía la de ellos. Entonces, un día me quedé practicando en el patio después de clases...— los recuerdos vinieron a la mente del muchacho mientras el otro lo escuchaba con atención.

Estaban en invierno y hacía frío, todos ya se habían ido a sus casas menos él que se había quedado en el patio a practicar con el balón, ya que le iba muy mal en deportes. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía encestar ni una sola vez. Suspiró derrotado y de la nada escuchó el grito de alguien.

—Waaaaaaaaaaaa— asustado dio un brinco y cayó hacia atrás.

Kuroko giró a verlo, era el estudiante de su mismo año que había sido aceptado formalmente en el equipo de atletismo de Teiko. Él siendo tan inútil con los deportes, acababa de encontrarse con alguien que era bueno en ello. ¿Coincidencia o ironías de la vida?

—¿Aomine-kun...?

—¿Uh? ¿No eres un fantasma entonces? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— soltó las preguntas al levantarse.

—...Los fantasmas no se quedan practicando con el balón en la escuela, ¿sabes? Y sé tu nombre porque todos lo saben.

—Eso quiere decir que eres de este colegio también.

—¿No es obvio?— señaló el uniforme.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí. ¿Pero qué haces aún aquí?

—Intento aprender a encestar— señaló ahora la pelota.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí, no todos somos tan buenos como tú en los deportes.

—No es como si encestar fuera tan difícil tampoco— le quitó el balón y encestó como si nada —¿Ves?

—...Es fácil decirlo para ti que puedes hacerlo...

¿Es que se burlaba de su poca capacidad física?

—Ten— le devolvió el balón —Es tu turno entonces.

Kuroko lo miró. ¿Qué intentaba probar con esto?

—Vamos.

El chico bajito suspiró y lanzó, pero no llegó a anotar.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— lo miraron feo por el comentario, así que intentó explicarse —Es que lo estás haciendo todo mal... ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tetsuya Kuroko...

—De acuerdo, Tetsuya, ya que estoy de buen humor hoy por mi nueva revista de Mai, te enseñaré como se hace— sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Está bien— aceptó simplemente.

De todos modos ninguno tenía nada más que hacer. Así que se quedaron practicando un rato más, pero no solo fue en esa ocasión. Si no que a partir de ese día, Aomine iba con Kuroko cada vez que este se quedaba a practicar deportes. Ya fuera lanzar, correr o saltar, ya que el muchacho bajito era malo en toda actividad física, el morocho intentaba ayudarlo siempre. Así fue como se hicieron amigos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya era llamado "Tetsu", y ya no solo se encontraban para practicar sino también para ir por allí por helado, que era el postre favorito de Kuroko en ese entonces. También conoció a la amiga de la infancia de Aomine, Satsuki Momoi, un día que fueron por dulces y ella se les unió.

Pero fue recién durante Diciembre, antes de que acabaran las clases, que la junta de docentes decidió que los mejores alumnos de cada grado debían conocerse durante un almuerzo organizado por ellos. Invitaron a Aomine para compartir mesa con Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara, que eran de su mismo año, mas el morocho se negó porque le parecía muy aburrido, pero ante la insistencia del profesor de educación física terminó por aceptar con la condición de poder llevar a un amigo con él.

—Así que les dije que solo iría si Tetsu también iba.

Kuroko lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Es que Aomine-kun es un niño como para decir esas cosas?— suspiró —¿Y qué dijeron?

—Al principio se negaron, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar. Por cierto, ya les di tu nombre y tu salón— se rascó la nuca despreocuapdamente.

—Pues, yo no recuerdo haber aceptado en primer lugar.

—¡Pero será aburrido sin ti!

Por alguna razón, Kuroko se sintió feliz solo por escuchar eso.

—Por favor.

¿Cómo podía negarse a eso? Sin más solo asintió con la cabeza y fue abrazado de costado por el más alto.

—¡Gracias!— sonrió ampliamente.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo el fin de semana y todos los que fueron invitados asistieron. Cuando Aomine y Kuroko llegaron los demás ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

—Buenas tardes— saludó el pelirrojo.

—Llegan tarde, nanodayo.

—Yo ya comencé a comer sin ustedes~.

—Murasakibara, te dije que eso era de mala educación.

—Pero tenía hambre, Akachin~.

Al parecer ya se conocían entre ellos.

—Perdón por la demora, Aomine-kun fue el que llegó tarde, yo estuve puntual en el lugar de encuentro antes de venir hacia acá.

—Ah, como sea. Yo también tengo hambre— se sentó con los demás al igual que Kuroko y en ese momento notó un objeto extraño encima de la mesa —¿Una pelota de tenis?

—Oh, eso... Aunque le dije que no lo pusiera sobre la mesa.

—Pero está en una bolsa para no ensuciar, ¿ven? Siempre soy cuidadoso, nanodayo— les enseñó y luego explicó —Este es el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy según la gran Oha Asa.

Aomine arqueó una ceja e intentó no burlarse.

—Akachin, no quiero comer las verduras son feas.

—Murasakibara, come toda tu comida, por favor.

¿Con qué clase de retrasados les había tocado sentarse? ¿Estos eran los mejores alumnos de primero? Aomine hizo un gesto extraño en forma de burla.

—¿Ves por qué no quería venir solo?

—Aomine-kun.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, pero al año siguiente comenzaron a coincidir durante los eventos de la escuela.

Ese año también uno de los chicos nuevos de segundo comenzó a destacar con su voz y actuación, y uno de los superiores se interesó en él.

—Tienes que alargar más la "A" en esta parte— Kasamatsu le señaló la parte de la canción a la que se refería.

—Sí, sí, lo haré de nuevo, sempai.

El rubio se volvió popular con las chicas fácilmente, pero aunque el propio Kasamatsu estuviera interesado en él por su potencial en canto, le costó un poco más ser reconocido por los demás. Incluso había un chico que solía fastidiarlo, pero Kise siempre lo ignoraba.

Hasta que un día, cuando ya no había nadie en la escuela, fue emboscado por el mismo muchacho que se burlaba de él. Justamente ese mismo día Aomine y Kuroko se habían quedado a practicar hasta tarde, pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron ruídos de uno de los salones. Fueron a ver de qué se trataba y encontraron al delincuente de la escuela golpeando a un muchacho y quien sabe que más tratando de hacerle. Aomine, que fue el primero en llegar, se lo sacó de encima y lo arrinconó contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿No ves como está?! ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerle?!

Kuroko, confiado en que con Aomine bastaría, fue directamente donde el herido a tratar de ayudarlo.

—¡¿Y a ustedes qué les importa?!

—Shougo Haizaki del mismo salón que Ryota Kise y yo, estarás expulsado esta misma semana en cuanto te acusemos con los docentes y el director— aseguró con seriedad el chico bajito mientras ayudaba al rubio a sentarse.

—No si me encargo de ti primero— lo amenazó.

—Te mataré si le pones una mano encima a Tetsu— lo presionó contra la pared —¡¿Escuchaste, imbécil?!

—Será mejor que te vayas por tu cuenta antes de que sea peor para ti.

Pero el muchacho de cabellos blancos no podía hablar por la presión que hacía Aomine en él, por lo que el morocho lo arrojó con desprecio al suelo.

—¡Lárgate de una vez, no quiero volver a ver tu fea cara! ¡Y si me entero que atacaste de nuevo a este chico, te golpearé igual!

—Cof cof...— tosió un poco —¡No lo olvidaré!— gritó antes de pararse y salir corriendo de allí.

—Tsk.

—Aomine-kun, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, el doctor aún debe de estar ahí.

—Ah— asintió con la cabeza y fue donde ellos —Yo lo llevaré— lo hizo apoyarse en él y lo rodeó por la cintura —¿Puedes caminar un poco, no?

—Sí, gracias...

En la enfermería, el doctor a cargo lo examinó y descartó cualquier problema grave, por suerte solo fueron golpes y un par de cortes que podían tratar allí. Los padres de Kise fueron por él y le agradecieron a los muchachos que lo ayudaron. Al día siguiente a primera hora se hizo la queja en la escuela y Haizaki fue expulsado inmediatamente justamente como lo había dicho Kuroko antes.

Luego del incidente, el rubio comenzó a hablar más con ellos e incluso empezó a nombrarlos por los apodos de "Aominecchi" y "Kurokocchi", que según él era su modo de llamar a los amigos. Así fue como comenzó a perseguir a Kuroko y a decir que "Aominecchi era genial", de algún modo parecía admirarlo por lo buen deportista que era. Gracias a ellos también Kise pudo conocer al resto de los chicos famosos de la escuela y después de lograr ganar un concurso de canto a principios de tercero fue considerado uno de los mejores alumnos ese mismo año, siendo llamado desde entonces parte de la generación de los milagros y el último miembro hasta el día de hoy.

—Y esa es la historia...— aunque había obviado una parte de ella.

—Ya veo... ¿Nunca más supieron del tal Haizaki?

—Después de haber sido expulsado por mala conducta de la mejor escuela del país, ninguna otra institución de prestigio podría haberlo aceptado por más dinero que tuviera su madre. Así que realmente no sé que habrá sido de él después de eso.

—Uh, esperemos que se haya perdido en algún lado. Kise es ruidoso, pero tampoco es como para agredirlo de ese modo.

—Kise-kun es un buen chico. Sé que siempre lo estoy molestando, al igual que a ti, pero puedes considerar eso como mi particular modo de mostrar aprecio...

—Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que me aprecias a mí también y por eso me haces bromas?

—Algo así.

Kagami no sabía si reír o qué.

—Pero que inusual modo de mostrar aprecio tienes, eh— giró a verlo, pero le esquivaron la mirada. «¿Se avergonzó?».

—...No le cuentes a nadie lo de Kise-kun, por favor. Incluso dentro de la escuela son pocos quienes lo saben, y estoy seguro que no es algo que él quiera recordar.

—Lo entiendo completamente, no te preocupes. Nada de lo dicho aquí saldrá de mí.

—Gracias.

—Pero sabes, Kuroko, hay algo que no entiendo de la historia que acabas de contarme.

—¿Qué es?

—Dos de los personajes no parecen ser los mismos que yo conozco— y era obvio a quienes se refería.

—¿Akashi-kun y... Aomine-kun?

—Exactamente.

—Supongo que ellos cambiaron con el tiempo, especialmente Akashi-kun, pero no son malas personas— aseguró y se quedó pensativo al recordar los sucesos del año pasado —...Akashi-kun realmente la pasó mal y desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo. Es por eso que nosotros hemos estado preocupados por él, especialmente Midorima-kun... Por lo que sé, Akashi-kun y él son amigos de la infancia y siempre estuvieron juntos incluso como los mejores alumnos de la escuela primaria a la que iban. Fueron los mejores amigos hasta que...— se quedó callado un momento y luego continuó —La mamá de Akashi-kun falleció el año pasado y él se alejó de todos un tiempo, incluso de Midorima-kun. Quien, aunque nunca ha sido el tipo de chico que muestre sus sentimientos fácilmente, se veía desesperado en ese entonces... Supongo que fue duro para él no poder hacer nada por su mejor amigo de toda la vida, ¿no?.

Kagami se había quedado muy sorprendido al escucharlo.

«Su mamá... el año pasado...».

Por primera vez desde que llegó a esa escuela sintió simpatía por el chico al que llamaban emperador. Además, él mejor que nadie comprendía el dolor de perder a un ser querido y solo por eso, ya no lo odiaba tanto como antes.

—...Por otra parte, Takao-kun ingresó al colegio ese mismo año y sin que nadie entendiera por qué, comenzó a perseguir a Midorima-kun diciendo que solo él debía tocar las melodías para sus canciones. Y aunque al principio Midorima-kun lo rechazaba, terminaron haciéndose amigos y creo que podría decir que actualmente él es su mejor amigo. Pero Midorima-kun nunca aceptaría eso con palabras.

—Llegué a pensar que incluso eran más que mejores amigos.

—¿Quien sabe? Al menos Takao-kun va en serio mientras que Midorima-kun es muy vergonzoso como para admitir corresponderlo.

—También debe de ser complicado por tratarse de su mejor amigo.

—Uh...

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que cada uno recordó a alguien. Rato después regresaron al salón a continuar con las clases.

Durante las últimas horas del día al cuarto C les tocaba ayudar con la limpieza del enorme jardín de la escuela.

—¿Dónde está Kuroko?— preguntó la castaña.

—Aquí estoy— apareció de la nada.

—Waaaa. ¡No hagas eso! Como sea, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba recogiendo las raíces muertas— enseñó una bolsa donde las tenía.

—Ah, está bien. Es solo que no te había visto y pensé que te habías ido a perder el tiempo con Kagami o Kise.

—El único que pierde el tiempo con trivialidades es Kise-kun.

—Bueno, es verdad.

—¡Oigan los estoy escuchando!— se quejó el rubio.

—¡Entonces deja de charlar tanto y ponte a trabajar!

—Sí, sí. Ya me había puesto los guantes de todos modos.

Kuroko sacó el celular para tomar una foto.

—¿Uh? ¿Kurokocchi quería una foto mía? Solo haberlo dicho, hombre. Con gusto posaré para ti~.

—Solo quería grabar la primera vez que Kise-kun parece trabajar en algo, estoy seguro que sin la foto Kasamatsu-sempai y los demás no me creerían.

—Kurokocchi es tan malo.

Pero fue completamente ignorado por el muchacho de cabellos celestes, quien había girado a ver al pelirrojo del salón. Por alguna razón Kagami en short y camiseta manga corta se veía bien, especialmente cuando le daba el sol e intentaba secarse el sudor de la frente usando el brazo. Por inercia sacó una foto de él también.

Kagami giró a verlo al notar que era observado. El chico bajito se veía tan delgado y debilucho siempre.

—¿Kuroko?— se acercó a él —¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, y no soy una chica, Kagami-kun— se quejó y guardó el celular.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, solo intentaba ser amable, pero bueno...— mas fue llamado cuando se disponía a irse.

—Kagami-kun, encárgate de este lado, por favor— señaló el lado derecho.

—¿No habías dicho que no...?

—Ten— le alcanzó una bolsa ignorando lo que decía.

—Ok...— aceptó resignado y comenzó a trabajar.

Un par de chicas se habían quedado mirando al pelirrojo y murmurando frases como "es tan varonil", aunque el mismo no se había percatado de ello y solo Kuroko parecía haberse dado cuenta.

El muchacho de cabello celeste se acercó sigilosamente al otro y lo empujó.

—¡Fuck!— se ensució con la tierra —¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Kuroko!

—Kagami-kun es tan indefenso siempre— se burló.

—Con que sí, eh...— vació la bolsa que sujetaba sobre el chico bajito, quien lo miró feo —Tú empezaste.

—Bakagami...— molesto, le quitó la manguera a uno de sus compañeros y comenzó a mojar al más alto.

—¡Hey!— giró el mango hacia su compañero para mojarlo también.

Al final ambos quedaron empapados y solo se detuvieron cuando notaron que todo el salón los miraba. Una Riko muy enojada se acercó a ellos.

—¡Ustedes, par de mocosos! ¡¿Cuántos años creen que tienen?!— los regañó.

—Kuroko empezó...

—¡Me vale quien haya empezado!— le dio un coscorrón a cada uno.

—Auch— se quejaron.

—Ahora vayan a ponerse el uniforme y así van a seguir trabajando, eh.

—Sí, señora.

Sin más fueron al salón por sus mochilas mientras los demás continuaban con el trabajo.

«¿Será bueno que se queden solos en los vestidores? Aunque se trata de Kurokocchi después de todo y Kagami también se ve bastante inocente» pensó el rubio al verlos irse.

—Pero que voy a hacer con esos dos...— suspiró la castaña.

En los casi dos meses que habían pasado desde que comenzaron las clases, Kuroko y Kagami siempre acababan llamando la atención de los demás, ya fuera porque el pelirrojo se durmiera en clase y el otro lo despertara de forma brusca, o por que uno le escondiera los materiales de trabajo al otro o porque Kagami se la pasara tratando de comer en clase y era regañado por los profesores, y muchas cosas más. Haciendo enojar siempre a la delegada, como en esta ocasión.

La peculiar dupla ingresó a los vestidores de hombres, pero como todos estaban aún en clase, no encontraron a nadie más a parte de ellos. Estaban solos.

Kagami se apresuró en sacarse la ropa mientras el otro lo observaba. Kuroko al fin podía ver mejor los llamativos músculos de esa persona. Los brazos del pelirrojo se veían tan fuertes y sus pectorales tan firmes, que incluso la loca idea de querer tocarlos pasó por su mente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin comprender el por qué era observado de ese modo.

—Nada— contestó simplemente tratando de disimular.

—¿Uh?— aunque no entendía le restó importancia —¿No piensas cambiarte? Si demoramos mucho seguro Riko se pondrá de peor humor y tampoco puedes quedarte con la ropa mojada, aunque sea verano podrías enfermarte.

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Y no era que Kuroko no quisiera cambiarse, simplemente le avergonzaba desvertirse delante de él.

«¿Pero por qué...?» se recriminó mentalmente.

Kagami continuó sin entender, pero comenzó a secarse con la toalla, esperando alguna respuesta o acción por parte de su compañero. Pero incluso el hacer eso lo hacía verse tan sexy, que el chico bajito solo atinó a desviar la mirada.

«¿Qué pasa conmigo...?» sonrojado, pero tratando de mantener la calma decidió comenzar a quitarse la ropa también.

Kagami lo miró. El verlo sonrojado e intentando cubrise mientras se cambiaba, lo hizo pensar que se asemejaba a una chica. Además también parecía tener la contextura delgada de cualquier muchacha de su edad, solo que se trataba de un chico. Se detuvo en el momento el que se percató de esto.

«¿En que clase de cosas estoy pensando?» se regañó a él mismo y desvió la mirada.

Unos minutos después, ambos terminaron de ponerse el uniforme y regresaron con los demás a seguir ayudando con la limpieza del jardín, para luego al fin poder ir a casa.

Pero ese día, Tetsuya Kuroko entendió que era gay.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

Tenía que poner un par de escenas más en este capi, pero se me extendió y ya no pude... Sigo postergando la entrada de Furi por ejemplo lol Perdón D; Aun cuando le había dicho a una de mis lectores que ya lo pondría no cumplí -soy una mala persona, pero espero que me disculpen- QwQ

Por otro lado, perdón por la demora, estuve ocupada porque me metí a un concurso por el cumpleaños de Kagami y me exprimí el cerebro intentando hacer un songfic xD Se llama "Creo en ti". Si gustan pasen a verlo uwu 3

Sobre la trama, Aomine y Kagami ya se conocieron, y Kuroko ya contó la mayor parte de su pasado y hasta se dio cuenta de sus inclinaciones al fin xD Digamos que antes estaba confundido aún, pero ya se definió (?). Mira lo que ocasionas Kagami XD

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y si es así, por favor, dejen comentarios~

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Confrontación

**Capítulo 4:** Confrontación.

Acababan de pasar los examenes y el profesor de biología había dejado un trabajo en grupo. Como siempre Kagami y Kuroko se habían reunido en casa del primero para hacer llevarlo a cabo.

—Kagami-kun, tengo hambre.

—¿Has venido a hacer la tarea conmigo o a comer?

—Las dos cosas.

—Eres tan directo como siempre.

—No es mi culpa que la comida de Kagami-kun sea tan buena. Aunque ahora mismo se me antoja un batido de vainilla.

—¡Pero lo tomaste en la mañana!

—Cuando se trata de batido de vainilla nunca es suficiente, Kagami-kun.

—Eres un goloso, vas a terminar con caries por comer tantos dulces.

—Pero siempre llevo mi cepillo conmigo para lavarme después de comerlos.

—¿No hay cómo refutarte, verdad? Eres como un niño pequeño cuando se trata de golosinas.

—...¿Y mi batido de vainilla?

—Ahhh, ya voy... ¿Sabes que por ti siempre acabo comprando helado de vainilla?

Kuroko sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo, le agradaba la idea de que el pelirrojo se tomara esas molestias solo para complacerlo. Era tan lindo.

—Iré a prepararlo, pero mientras tanto ve buscando el tema en internet, ¿ok?

—De acuerdo.

—Ya regreso entonces.

En cuanto Kagami se fue a la cocina, Kuroko tomó la laptop para hacer lo que le habían pedido, pero mientras investigaba en la red se percató de un objeto peculiar sobre la mesa. Era el celular de Kagami. El chico bajito dio una mirada hacia la cocina, vio lo ocupado que estaba su compañero y regresó la vista al teléfono móvil. Se sintió tentado y no pudo resistirse a ello.

«Solo un poco».

Tomó el celular y para su suerte no tenía ningún tipo de patrón o contraseña. Era su día de suerte. Checó la agenda de contactos y vio que en favoritos tenía a cuatro personas, las cuales eran "Alex, Dad, Mom, Tatsuya".

«Dad y mom son papá y mamá, ¿no?».

Ahora que lo pensaba Kagami nunca había hablado acerca de sus padres, todo lo que sabía era lo que el pelirrojo le contó al salón durante el primer día de clases. Y Kagami dijo aquella vez que ellos siempre fueron buenos con él, así que seguro se llevaban bien. ¿Pero quienes eran Alex y Tatsuya? ¿Serían familiares también? ¿O serían amigos? ¿O algo más que eso? Ni si quiera sabía si alguno de esos dos nombres eran de mujer, encima uno de ellos se llamaba casi igual que el propio Kuroko. En ese momento recordó que la vez pasada vio a Kagami mensajeándose con "Alex", por lo que abrió la aplicación de mensajes de whatsapp, pero vio que todo estaba en inglés y no entendió nada.

«¿Es que no saben castellano?».

Aún así pudo ver la foto de Alex, se trataba de una mujer adulta y ciertamente era una rubia muy sexy.

«¿Le gustan así...?».

Por alguna razón que no entendía se sintió un poco triste y fastidiado por el solo hecho de no saber que tipo de relación tenía su amigo con esa mujer. Además de que "Tatsuya" no tenía ninguna foto de perfil y el último mensaje recibido de esta persona era de finales de Enero, mientras que con Alex sí parecía mantener comunicación constante... ¿Quién era ella?

—¿Kuroko?

La voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta de que lo habían atrapado in fraganti cerró todo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Quería ver la hora...

«Genial, no pudiste inventarte algo mejor» se reprochó internamente, pero el otro no parecía haberse percatado de nada.

—Oh, ya veo. Aunque pudiste mirar la hora de tu propio celular, pero bueno— le restó importancia como siempre.

«Eres tan ingenuo y descuidado, Kagami-kun... Me sorprende tu fe en la humanidad».

—¿Entonces, encontraste algo que sirviera?

—La verdad no.

—Seguro ni buscaste y solo estuviste esperando por esto, ¿no?

Kagami dejó la bebida sobre la mesa de trabajo y se sentó al lado de su compañero.

—Cómelo antes de que se derrita, dejé más en la refri para más tarde. Yo buscaré el tema mientras tanto.

—Gracias— Tomó la copa y comenzó a tomarla.

«Averiguaré quienes son Alex y Tatsuya».

Por otro lado, Kise y Kasamatsu tomaron el metrobus para ir a casa del mayor y como siempre el transporte estaba lleno. Los muchachos se acomodaron como pudieron y el más alto quedó detrás del otro, por lo que el pelinegro se sintió incómodo.

«¿Cómo demonios acabamos así?».

—No se preocupe, sempai, yo lo cuidaré~.

«¿Y quien me cuidará de ti?».

—Si tú te atreves a...

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, una señora empujó a Kise al pasar hacia la salida, por lo que el rubio terminó cayendo sobre él. Sus cuerpos rozaron por culpa de la gente.

—¡Quítate!

—Waaaaaaa. ¡No fue a propósito lo juro!— se disculpó intentando salvar su vida del enojo del mayor.

Aunque igual fue golpeado por un Kasamatsu furioso y sonrojado. ¡Fue lo peor que pudo haber pasado!

—¡Me empujaron, no fue mi culpa, sempai!

—¡¿Para que te pones detrás de mí en primer lugar?!

—Solo intentaba cuidarte...

—¡Y una mierda con eso, puedo cuidarme por mí mismo!

Solo se callaron al notar el modo en el que la gente los miraba.

—Yo te dije que fuéramos en taxi...

—¿El niño rico odia el transporte público y al proletariado?

—Pufff... Solo quería que estuviéramos más cómodos y de paso evitar este tipo de cosas.

—Tú solo mantente callado y no te me pegues o te aventaré por la ventana.

—Ok, ok...

Al llegar a casa de Kasamatsu, saludaron a la mamá de este y subieron al cuarto llevando una bandeja con refresco y bocadillos. Kise de lo más relajado se sentó sobre la cama de su amigo.

—Tu mami es tan linda siempre~ ¿Me pregunto de donde sacaste el mal carácter?

—Di eso de nuevo y no te ayudo con ningún curso.

—Perdón~ ¿Entonces comenzamos?

—Sí, saca tus apuntes de una vez.

—Sí.

El rubio sacó un par de cuadernos y los puso sobre la mesa de estudio. Kasamatsu los vio y comenzó a leerlos.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, sempai~

—Si quieres agradecerme de verdad entonces mejora tus calificaciones.

—¡Eso intento!

—No solo lo intentes, lógralo.

—Está bien...

Cuando el pelinegro terminó de leer el tema comenzó a explicarle a Kise, quien lo escuchó con atención.

Rato después, tomaron un descanso para comer lo que les había preparado la dueña de casa.

—Por cierto, sempai, ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?

—...No.

—¿De veras, de veras?

—Ya dije que no, tsk.

—Bueno...

—¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?

—Solo pensaba un poco en ello...

—¿Te peleaste con tu chica?

—No, terminamos hace un par de días.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Ella terminó conmigo, aunque no lo parezca, normalmente son ellas las que me terminan.

—Seguro se decepcionan al ver lo vago y ruidoso que eres.

—Que malo. En realidad ellas dicen que yo soy frío...

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, cuando las chicas se me confiesen siempre les digo que no siento lo mismo, pero que si aún así quiere intentarlo, podemos salir. El problema radica en que a pesar de que salgo con ellas nunca me he enamorado de ninguna. Y ellas siempre están tan ilusionadas esperando por eso, que creen que soy cruel... Supongo que lo soy.

—Uh, pero también es culpa de ellas por querer forzar sus sentimientos hacia ti. El amor es muy complejo como para que funcione de ese modo. Por otro lado, la razón por la que no puedes querer a ninguna de esas chicas, es porque... ¿Ya tienes a alguien que te gusta, cierto?

—...Sí.

En el fondo ya lo sabía, solo había querido confirmarlo, pero aún así algo dentro de él parecía dolerle. Pues estaba seguro que no se trataba de él.

—Ya veo... ¿Entonces, por qué no se lo dices?

—Porque esa persona no siente lo mismo por mí, a pesar de que siempre he tratado de estar allí para lo que quiera. Él parece seguir enamorado de alguien más.

—...¿Así que se trata de un chico?

—No es como si te lo hubiese ocultado, el hecho de ser bi.

—Lo sé...

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el mayor colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y lo despeinó.

—Si no te rindes vas a seguir sufriendo... Pero si realmente lo amas tanto como para arriesgarlo todo por esa persona... Entonces deja de perder el tiempo con las chicas y solo da lo mejor de ti...

—Sempai, gracias— agradeció con una sonrisa —Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ese fue el golpe final para Kasamatsu. Mas a pesar de como se sentía por dentro, aparentó normalidad y continuaron estudiando.

Pero una vez que Kise se fue de allí, el pelinegro se dejó caer sobre la cama.

«Soy tan idiota... El único que debería rendirse soy yo...»

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, las limpió y se acomodó para tratar de dormir.

Una semana después de que los examenes terminaran, los tutores de cada salón se encontraban entregando las notas a cada alumno. Kagami pegó el grito al cielo al ver sus calificaciones.

—¡¿Eh...?!

Todos lo miraron.

—No, no es nada...

Su compañero de sitio tomó las hojas que estaban sobre la carpeta.

—¿Realmente estudiaste?— le cuestionó al mirarlas.

—¡Lo hice! Pero las preguntas estuvieron muy difíciles... ¡Y en todos los cursos!

—Incluso un alumno promedio como yo obtuvo mejores calificaciones, bakagami— Devolvió las hojas que había tomado y enseñó las suyas.

—Tsk, no me llames así, idiota— se quejó y miró los examenes de su compañero —Es verdad, tus notas son mejores que las mías... Ni si quiera me hubiera imaginado que eras bueno en arte y letras.

—No me subestimes, por favor. Incluso si no soy particularmente bueno en dibujo y manualidades, puedo hacerlo si me dan el tema y los pasos. Y lenguaje sí me gusta, aunque historia e inglés no son para mí.

—Oh, es verdad. Después de educación física, en historia e inglés son tus notas más bajas— comentó al compararlas con las suyas —Al menos te gano en inglés.

—Kagami-kun, por favor, tú viviste en Estados Unidos. Ser bueno en inglés es lo mínimo que deberías poder hacer.

—También soy bueno en deportes.

—Con tu físico quien, ¿no? Lo malo es que te falta un poco más de cerebro.

—Kurokoooooo— Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del otro y la hizo hacia abajo —Lo que pasa es que tú estás muy enano y flaco— lo molestó.

—Hey, para— se quejó.

—Seguro no tomabas tu leche.

Kuroko lo miró feo al ser soltado.

—¿Qué? Tú eres el que siempre está molestándome ahora te aguantas.

—Bakagami.

—Tsk, que dejes de llamarme así. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Es la unión entre los sinónimos de "baka" y "Kagami", que curiosamente empiezan y terminan con la misma sílaba.

—Bastardo... En vez de andar inventándote apodos estúpidos, mejor ponte a practicar inglés y a hacer más ejercicio.

—El inglés y yo somos incompatibles, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ni yo lo quiero ni él a mí. Y hacer ejercicio me da flojera. «Tampoco tengo con quien practicar».

—¿Ah? No empieces a hablar como ese Aomine.

Kuroko guardó silencio por un momento, en realidad había dejado de practicar deportes desde que dejó de hablarse con la persona nombrada.

Kagami lo miró al verlo callado.

«Quizá no sea bueno mencionar a ese chico».

—Uh, si quieres puedes practicar inglés y deportes conmigo.

El muchacho de cabellos celestes lo miró.

—Son las únicas materias en las que soy bueno y al mismo tiempo en las que tú eres malo, así que creo que podría ser de ayuda.

—...Gracias...

—Oh, ¿y tú podrías ayudarme con lenguaje y matemáticas?

El recuerdo de Aomine pidiéndole ayuda con los mismos cursos vino a su mente.

«¿Es qué todos los deportistas son así de tontos?». Su mirada se perdió por un momento.

—¿Kuroko?

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—Ah, sí, claro. Me parece bien.

—Bien, entonces los días que no hay club podemos quedarnos a practicar en el patio un rato, ¿no?

—Sí, y podemos estudiar lenguaje y matemáticas en tu casa, ¿no? Ya que vives solo es más fácil poder estudiar allí.

—Sí, no hay problema. Igual siempre acabamos en mi depa para hacer los trabajos en grupo, aunque normalmente solo somos nosotros dos.

—Si hubieran más personas se comerían todo y no quiero, admitiré que a pesar de ser tan torpe en los estudios, eres muy bueno en los deportes y en la cocina.

—No era necesario mencionar lo de los estudios... Y eres más acaparador de lo que pareces.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del otro.

«Estar con otras personas sería molesto».

¿Compartir la comida (atención) de Kagami? Jamás. Al único a quien considería llevar con ellos en alguna ocasión sería a Kise, a nadie más.

¿Y ahora en qué estaría pensando ese chico? Siempre parecía perderse en sus pensamientos sin hablar acerca de ellos y eso intrigaba mucho a Kagami. Pero algún día lo descubriría todo de él.

Durante la clase de educación física, Kuroko estuvo observando detenidamente a sus compañeros hombres. Recién hace dos semanas aceptó el hecho de ser gay, así que ahora intentaba descubrir la razón de por qué se le hacía tan atractivo Kagami.

Siguió los movimientos de Kise con la mirada, ese rubio hablador era realmente guapo. Cualquiera podía notar ello, pero entonces, ¿por qué nada de él le llamaba la atención? Miró luego a otro compañero alto y aunque pensaba lo mismo de este, tampoco le llamó la atención. Suspiró sin entender y miró a Kagami. Se veía tan fuerte y genial como siempre. Sus brazos, sus piernas, y todo de él, parecían brillar con intensidad... Era deslumbrante. Perdido en sus pensamientos y sin que se percatara de ello, había puesto cara de idiota embelesado.

El pelirrojo se detuvo por un momento y alzó la vista encontrándose de lleno con los hermosos espejos celestes que no habían dejado de observarlo en todo ese rato. ¿A qué podía deberse esto? Se acercó a su compañero para intentar hablarle.

Kuroko sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que lo habían descubierto e intentó actuar con normalidad. Aunque ni él mismo entendía que acababa de pasar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No realmente, hoy solo tenemos que jugar voley luego del calentamiento.

—Ah, sí. Intenta recepcionar aunque sea una vez, por favor.

—Así como te conté acerca de la relación entre el inglés y yo, es lo mismo con los deportes. El desprecio entre él y yo es mutuo.

—Deja de decir tantas sonzeras y ¡ponte a ejercitarte!

—Es que no comprendes mis sentimientos.

—Kuroko...

A la hora del receso, los alumnos de todos los grados fueron a ver los puestos de notas de cada curso. Kagami y Kuroko también se acercaron a ver. El primer puesto general de todo cuarto fue para Akashi como todos ya suponían. Lo que los sorprendió fue ver a Kagami en el tercer lugar de educación física.

—Estoy allí.

—Sí, e hiciste que Riko pasara a cuarto lugar. Debe de estar odiándote ahora mismo.

—Genial— comentó con ironía.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar preguntándose quien era ese chico que acababa de aparecer por primera vez en los primeros puestos de educación física, destronando incluso a Riko.

—¿Taiga Kagami? Es del mismo salón que Kise y Riko...

—¿Quién es?

Al ver como las muchachas comenzaban a asomarse para saber de quien se trataba, Kuroko jaló al pelirrojo fuera del tumulto de la gente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se está pasando el recreo, si quieres ir por hamburguesas como siempre, será mejor que vayamos ahora.

—Oh, ya. Vamos entonces— aceptó simplemente.

Kise rió para él mismo al ver la escena.

«Así que no quieres que lo conozcan, eh».

En los pasillos los chicos se encontraron con Momoi. Kuroko aprovechó esto para mirarla a ella también, incluso intentó centrarse en su figura, pero no sintió nada.

«Es peor que con los chicos».

—¿Tetsu-kun?

—No es nada.

«Perdóname, Momoi-san... Por haberte mirado de este modo, aunque haya sido solo por un momento. Soy una persona horrible, pero necesitaba confirmarlo».

Suspiró cansado. Hombre o mujer, apuesto o no, nadie llamaba su atención del modo en el que lo hacía Kagami.

«¿Será como eso que dicen cuando alguien es tu tipo? Al menos físicamente lo es...»

Fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar.

Una vez que terminaron las clases del día, y como habían acordado, Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron a practicar en el patio. Comenzaron con los ejercicios básicos y el muchacho de cabello celeste terminó tirándose al suelo a la media hora.

—¿Kuroko?— se acercó a ver que le pasaba.

—Estoy cansado— contestó simplemente y sin ánimos de levantarse.

—¡No seas flojo!— lo regañó e intentó jalarlo de los brazos.

—Solo déjame aquí— puso resistencia.

—¿Por qué eres tan dramático siempre?— sin hacerle caso, lo tomó de las axilas y lo alzó por encima del suelo —Oh, eres liviano— se acercó al otro intentando medir sus tamaños.

—Bájame... Esto es acoso sexual...— murmuró sonrojado.

Kuroko se puso tan nervioso al verlo acercarse que sin saber qué más hacer solo atinó a patear la entrepierna del más alto, logrando así ser soltado y caer parado al suelo, mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor. Aunque al chico bajito también le habían dolido las piernas al caer, pero lo prefería así.

—Te voy a matar...

—Ni si quiera te pegué tan fuerte, a parte es para que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Aún estaba sonrojado por haber sido alzado de ese modo y por alguna razón su corazón también parecía haberse agitado. Hacía "doki doki" sin parar solo porque Kagami había acercado su rostro al suyo.

«¿Es solo porque soy gay, no...?»

En su situación actual debía de ser normal ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía de cualquier chico, ¿no? Al menos quería creer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?— ni si quiera sabía que había hecho.

—Levantarme de ese modo y acercarte tanto a mí...

—¿Es que a caso eres una chica?

—Por supuesto que no lo soy.

En cuanto Kagami logró reponerse colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko y la hizo hacia abajo para fastidiarlo.

—Desgraciado, golpeándome donde más duele. Te aprovechas porque no soy una persona violenta, ¿verdad?

—Kagami-kun, basta— se quejó —Tampoco es que vayas a quedarte sin herederos solo por eso.

—Te golpearé para que veas lo que se siente.

Pero no, no podía golpearlo realmente. Era tan pequeño y delgado, que intentar ser brusco con él lo haría sentirse como un abusivo, y él no era así.

Kise y Aomine que se habían quedado conversando luego de las clases, se detuvieron al pasar cerca del patio y ver a dos muchachos conocidos para ambos. El morocho hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras que el rubio simplemente esperó a que su amigo hablara.

—¿Ese muchacho ha estado rondando a Tetsu todo este tiempo?

—No, en realidad yo diría que ha sido Kurokocchi quien ha estado haciéndole bromas siempre. Ciertamente, él parece más animado desde que Kagamicchi llegó.

—¿Por qué ese idiota...?

—Mmmm... Kagamicchi es bastante torpe e impulsivo, pero también es sincero y dulce.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le durará el nuevo?

—Al menos creo que no será desechado con tanta facilidad y frialdad con la que lo hizo Aominechi...

El moreno se sintió más enojado luego de escucharlo.

—Cállate.

—Solo digo la verdad. No es como si tuvieras derecho a reclamar luego de como te portaste con Kurokocchi.

—¿Y tú que mierda sabes en primer lugar?

—Pues, no es como si Kurokocchi hubiese venido a llorar conmigo, él es muy reservado en ese sentido. Pero lo vi todo por mí mismo~

Siempre los estuvo observando, incluso si no decía nada al respecto, Kise siempre lo vio todo desde su lugar. Aunque eso solo lo convirtiera en un idiota masoquista.

—¡Tú no sabes nada, así que deja de joderme tanto!

«Por supuesto que lo sé, acerca de tus sentimientos por él...»

—Si gritas así, se darán cuenta de nosotros, Aominecchi.

—Me vale una mierda.

—Hey, calma. Ellos ni si quiera están saliendo... «Aún».

—Para lo que me importa. ¡Que se casen y tengan hijos!

—Creo que ninguna de esas dos opciones son posibles en estos momentos, Aominecchi.

—Jódete, Kise.

«Siempre te desquitas conmigo, ¿no? Soy tan idiota...»

—¿Qué harás entonces?

Pero el morocho se fue sin dar una respuesta mientras que el rubio simplemente se quedó en su lugar.

Rato después, Kagami y Kuroko dejaron los ejercicios por ese día.

—No sé cómo, pero lograré que saques resistencia... Aunque solo sea un poco.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun— agradeció intentando no reír por el comentario.

Dicho del modo en el que lo hizo el pelirrojo sonaba a algo difícil de lograr y en realidad lo era, pero de algún modo le había animado escucharlo de él.

Tomaron las mochilas del suelo y se dirigieron a la salida, pero en los pasillos se encontraron con quien menos se hubiesen imaginado. Kuroko se detuvo en seco al verlo.

—Aomine-kun...

—Oh, Tetsu— dijo simplemente.

Kagami, que se había detenido al lado de su compañero, no estaba seguro de si debía de decir o hacer algo, por lo que solo se mantuvo a la expectativa para ver que sucedía.

—Uhm, Tetsu, hablemos.

¿Hablar? ¿De qué? Luego de tantos meses... ¿Para qué?

Al notar lo tenso del ambiente, el pelirrojo pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos hablar tranquilos, por lo que se dispuso a irse.

—Me voy yendo entonces, nos vemos luego— se despidió y continuó con su camino.

Silencio. Ninguno parecía querer hablar. Pero seguir así solo alargaría más el momento y eso sería muy incómodo, así que Kuroko decidió tomar la palabra.

—¿De qué querías hablar entonces?

—Así que ahora es así, eh.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que parece que ahora andas de lo más feliz con ese chico llamado Kagami.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No me digas que él es tu nuevo y gran mejor amigo?

—¿Y qué si lo fuera...?

—No me vengas con ese cuento del mejor amigo. ¿A caso no fue lo mismo que me dijiste a mí?

—Aomine-kun...

—¿Ya lo besaste también a él? ¿Y le dijiste que lo amabas igual que a mí?

—Tú...

—¿Será que ya no te andas haciendo el puro y lo dejaste tocarte?

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—¡¿No fue por eso que te fuiste?!

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Aomine-kun fue quien se largó con la primera mujer que apareció!

—¡Pero yo no tenía nada con ella, solo me estaba desahogando!

—¡¿Acostándote con ella solo porque yo no quise hacerlo?! ¡No me fastidies!

—¡Intenté disculparme...!

—¡¿Diciendo todo el tiempo que no eras gay?! ¡¿Y hacerlo con esa chica te ayudó a comprobarlo, verdad?!

—¡Incluso el primer día de clases traté de hablarte y no me dejaste!

—¡Porque no...!

Se calló un momento para intentar normalizar su respiración, como no solía gritar ni alterarse tanto, se había agitado mucho por discutir con Aomine. Se llevó una mano a la sien intentando calmarse.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto, no tiene sentido. Será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo. Lo que pasó solo debería de quedarse en el pasado y ya. Así que dejemos la conversación aquí... Nos vemos— sin más se dispuso a irse.

Pero en cuanto dio un paso, el morocho lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hasta la pared, en donde lo acorraló usando los brazos. Las mochilas quedaron tiradas en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

—Estoy seguro que no has olvidado esto, Tetsu.

Y lo besó.

Kuroko abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa y luego intentó zafarse, pero el morocho lo sujetó de las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar. Al quedar inmovilizado lo único que le quedó fue morder con fuerza el labio inferior del morocho, logrando con esto detener el beso.

—¡Tsk!— Se llevó una mano a la boca por el dolor.

Aprovechando el momento, el muchacho de cabello celeste le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, lo que hizo que Aomine lo soltara por completo.

—¡Tetsu...!

—¡Déjame en paz!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kuroko tomó la mochila del suelo y salió corriendo de allí dejando atrás a un Aomine muy enojado. Corrió todo el camino hasta la salida sin voltear, no quería saber nada más del tema. No solo eso, quería poder olvidarse de todo... De lo que le había hecho Aomine e incluso de lo que había sentido por él en el pasado. Todo, todo... ¿Podía solo desaparecer por un instante? Antes de que se diera cuenta las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalarse por sus mejillas y al llegar a la salida chocó de lleno contra alguien. Recién entonces se detuvo.

—¿Kuroko...?

Al escuchar su nombre dicho por una voz conocida, decidió alzar el rostro para confirmar de quien se trataba.

—...Kagami-kun... Creí que te habías ido a casa...

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!— Lo tomó de los hombros al ver el estado en el que se encontraba —Estuve por irme, pero no sé me quedé preocupado y decidí esperarte... Y me alegra haberlo hecho.

—No es nada...— Desvió la mirada intentando evadir el tema.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Mira cómo estás! Estás llorando y tienes algo que parece sangre cerca de la boca...

Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Kuroko, por lo que el pelirrojo comenzó a sospechar.

—¿Aomine te hizo algo? Deja que lo encuentre y lo golpee por ti... No, si de verdad te hizo algo malo, lo voy a matar...

Kagami se veía realmente enojado y aunque el chico bajito no estaba seguro de qué debía de decir, al menos intentó hablar.

—No importa, de todos no quiero hablar del tema... Y tampoco quiero que te estés peleando por allí, si te descubren podrían suspenderte... Así que, por favor, no hagas nada irresponsable por mi culpa...

—Hey, tampoco tienes que echarte la culpa.

—...Gracias...

Al ser soltado por el más alto, intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero por más que trataba no podía dejar de llorar. Al notar esto, Kagami lo abrazó para consolarlo.

—No sé que haya pasado entre ustedes dos hoy o el año pasado y tampoco te obligaré a decirlo, pero cuando quieras y necesites que alguien te escuche puedes contar conmigo...

—Kagami-kun...

—Así que ahora si quieres puedes llorar, Kuroko... Incluso si no puedo hacer nada más, al menos me quedaré contigo hasta que puedas calmarte.

¿Es que ese chico era un ángel? ¿Cómo podía decir palabras así? ¿Quería hacerlo llorar más? Sin voz para poder responderle, solo se dejó abrazar mientras lloraba.

Mientras tanto Aomine y Kise, quienes aún estaban dentro de la escuela, habían visto la escena del portón desde la ventana de los pasillos, aunque cada uno por su propio lado. La mirada del morocho ensombreció, se sentía enojado y de algún modo también triste. No había querido aceptarlo, pero era obvio que había perdido a Kuroko y que él ahora parecía estar bien al lado de otra persona. Fastidiado, caminó por el corredor y en su trayecto hacia la salida, fue interceptado por el rubio.

—Aominecchi, ¿por qué no juegas uno contra uno conmigo?— comentó enseñando la pelota de básquet que traía en manos.

—¿Ah? ¿Es qué siempre me estás persiguiendo?

«Supongo que sí, pero de todos modos no sería bueno que salgas ahora y te encuentres con ellos... Al menos deberías de calmarte primero».

—¿No quieres jugar? Así como para desestresarte~

—Y una mierda, Kise. No estoy de humor.

—Oh. Vamos~

El morocho estaba tan frustrado por lo sucedido con Kuroko que su paciencia estaba más nula que nunca. Si ese rubio no se callaba...

—¿Aominecchi?— se acercó a verlo.

—¿Por qué no te callas?

Tiró el balón y las mochilas al suelo, y jaló a Kise hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared. El blanquiñoso se quedó muy sorprendido por esto. ¿Qué era lo que esa persona intentaba hacer? Pero antes de que pudiera formular alguna frase fue besado por Aomine y para una sorpresa incluso mayor que esa, sintió a unas manos grandes deslizarse por el contorno de su cintura. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! El rubio usó los brazos para lograr separarse del otro.

—Para... Tú solo... te estás desquitando conmigo como siempre...

—¿Pero no era esto lo que siempre quisiste?

—No... «No de este modo...»

—Mentiroso.

Ignorando por completo lo que habían intentado decirle, hizo a un lado los brazos de Kise y le alzó la polera para comenzar a besarlo allí.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio al sentir los labios del morocho sobre su piel. Tenía que rechazarlo, lo sabía... Pero toda su cordura y sentido común se habían perdido ante las caricias de esa persona. Después de todo, lo amaba.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

Esta vez pude tener el capi antes de lo normal (?) wiiiiiiii. Aunque se me alargó y tuve que dividir los temas de Mayo en dos. Lo mismo me pasó en el capi 2, solo que en esa ocasión decidí ponerlo todo en un solo capítulo de algún modo y por eso me quedó un poquito largo. Pero sentí que corría, así que por eso esta vez y para que no esperaran ni sentir que estaba metiendo todo como sea en un solo capi lo he separado. Espero comprendan y no me odien por no haber puesto a Furi xDU -se mata- Es que a él le toca aparecer en el próximo evento del colegio, por eso QwQ Así que no me odien, ahora sí aparecerá en el capítulo 5 eh xD -le avientan algo y huye antes de que Akashi le clave las tijeras (?)-

Con respecto a Aomine y como puse en mi face, alguien tenía que ser el malo de la historia (?) XD Estuvo así planeado desde un inicio, así que ni modo. Por favor, no me odien D; A pesar de que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes -¿sádica quien?- al final siempre los dejo a todos felices 3 -como en BFV- Así que no se preocupen (?).

Pero admito que sufrí escribiendo lo de Kuroko y Kise, especialmente porque amo a Kise con todo mi corazón QwQ Y la verdad es que me siento demasiado dividida entre el AoKi y el KiKasa, y créanme que eso me está haciendo incluso sufrir más con esto xDU Pero ni modo, ya encontrará a alguien luego Kasamatsu uwu El sempai es tan lindo que definitivamente merece ser feliz /3

Por otro lado, es divertido escribir a Kuroko siendo celoso sin darse cuenta XD Y también cuestionándose acerca de su "atracción" hacia Kagami xD Tan lindo 3

Me extendí asdasdasdasdahasdksajd ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y si les gusta, por favor, dejen comentarios~ Siempre es bueno leerles 3 Además de que me animan mucho realmente owo -y así fue como tuve el capi en dos semanas xD- ¡Nos vemos!


	5. El día de la madre

**"** **El camino hacia ti** **"**

 **Por**

 **Fatima Winner**

 **Categoría:** Yaoi (chico x chico).

 **Pareja principal:** KagaKuro.

 **Parejas secundarias:** AoKi, MidoTaka, KiyoHyuu, AkaFuri (?), MuraHimu, quizá alguna más xD

Sin embargo habrá mención y escenas de otras shipps como AoKuro, KagaHimu, KiKasa, AkaMido (?) y creo que son todas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no al grandioso Tadatoshi Fujimaki, porque si fueran míos el KagaKuro, el AoKi y demás serían canon :v Como decía, yo solo tomo prestado a los bellos personajes de Kuroko no Basket para escribir esta historia cursi -y gay- sin fines de lucro, sino más bien para hacer lo que me gusta y compartirlo con todos ustedes~

 **Advertencia:** Mucho drama, polígonos amorosos, y ni idea de que cosas más, quizá hasta yuri xD

 **Capítulo 5:** El día de la madre

Ese día Kuroko lloró en los brazos de Kagami por un buen rato, ni si quiera sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, pero el atardecer había aparecido detrás de ellos en el momento en el que se separaron.

—Lo siento...

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

—Sí— se limpió el rostro e intentó sonreír.

—Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, Kuroko— comentó y sonrió ampliamente hacia él —Así que trata de animarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El más bajito se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Kuroko?

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Kagami.

—Dame un momento...— sacó el celular, miró el número y contestó —Hi.

Kuroko se quedó mirándolo. ¿Quién era? ¿Con quién hablaba esa persona?

—Sí, todo bien... Ah, no hay problema en serio. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Sí, sí. Te llamaré igual. Quedamos para el otro domingo entonces. De acuerdo, estamos hablando. Bye.

—¿...Kagami-kun, quién era?

—Ah, disculpa. Era mi padre.

—Oh, ya veo.

La expresión de Kuroko cambió por completo al saber que solamente se trataba del papá del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan aliviado? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? A caso... No, no era posible. Además...

—...Actualmente, Kagami-kun es mi mejor amigo— soltó de la nada sorprendiendo al otro.

El pelirrojo lo pensó por un momento y luego contestó tranquilo.

—Oh, Kuroko también es el mío— contestó con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

El chico bajito se perdió por un momento mirándolo. Su sonrisa era tan deslumbrante. Kagami realmente era como un sol. ¿Pero esta fue de verdad la respuesta que quería obtener?

«Mi mejor amigo...»

—¿Vamos a casa entonces?

—¿Eh?— fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Digo, ya es tarde, no vayan a preocuparse tus padres.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no es necesario, pero gracias.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate. Nos vemos el lunes...

—¿Lunes? ¿No vendrás a la celebración por el día de la madre?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, por lo que Kuroko se desconcertó.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, no. Solo que ya sabes que mi mamá no está aquí, así que no tendría a quien traer mañana.

—Oh, es verdad...— lo miró preocupado —¿Eso es triste para ti?

—Na, no te preocupes. Trataré de venir mañana, ¿si?

—Sí, de paso te presentaré a mamá y a la abuela.

—Me parece bien.

—Entonces hasta mañana, Kagami-kun.

—Oh, nos vemos, Kuroko.

Sin más tomaron caminos diferentes para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. El día había terminado, y no solo para ellos...

Aomine estaba recostado en la pared del salón en el que habían terminado en medio de su alocado encuentro. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para cambiarse y recoger las mochilas mientras esperaba a su compañero, sin embargo un acongojado y avergonzado rubio continuaba intentando amarrarse las zapatillas, pero estaba tan nervioso que hasta hacer eso se le hacía difícil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué demonios pasó esto?

Al notar lo mucho que le costaba a Kise terminar de ponerse los zapatos, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, así que tomó una de las mochilas y se paró llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca.

—...Nos vemos— y se dispuso a irse.

Kise no contestó, tampoco intentó reclamarle o detenerlo, simplemente no dijo nada. Solamente se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba salir. Cuando se quedó solo tomó la mochila que estaba a su lado y la arrojó hacia la pared.

—¿Nada más me usaste verdad...? Aún cuando fue mi primera vez...— murmuró con los ojos vidriosos.

El rubio se deslizó por la fría pared para quedar sentado en el suelo y abrazarse a sus propias piernas. Le dolía todo, el cuerpo y el corazón, pero sabía que también había sido su culpa por no ser capaz de rechazarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra y el sonido de sus sollozos hicieron eco en el vacío lugar.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, el director del consejo estudiantil junto con su mano derecha fueron los primeros en llegar como buenos representantes del alumnado. La peculiar parejita caminó a través del patio junto a los familiares del vicepresidente.

—¿Por qué debo de venir al colegio contigo incluso en las actuaciones? Además no quiero salir a hablar— se quejó el muchacho de lentes.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo, Jun?

—Que no me llames así en la escuela.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A caso no es obvio?

—Junpei, deja de causarle problemas a tu novio— lo regañó.

—¡Mamá!— reclamó sonrojado.

—Oh, no, no. Jun nunca me causa problemas, mamá, pero gracias por su preocupación.

—Y tú deja de adjudicarte madres ajenas...

—Pero Teppei es un buen chico y me gusta que me llame así, lo conozco tanto tiempo que es como mi segundo hijo y más si te vas a casar con él.

—¡No recuerdo haber dicho eso!— negó inmediatamente.

—¿Que no es obvio? ¿Con quién más te casarías de todos modos? Él es el único que te soporta.

—Mamá...

—Y yo sí quiero casarme contigo, Jun. Eso me haría muy feliz.

—Solo cállense los dos...

¿A caso podían avergonzarlo más? ¿O es que se estaban divirtiendo a sus anchas? Aunque en realidad era solo que la señora Hyuuga adoraba mucho al castaño. Ya que los chicos eran amigos de la infancia, los padres de Junpei conocían a Teppei desde pequeño y por eso lo consideraban parte de la familia. Estaban tan encariñados con el castaño que cuando se enteraron de la relación que tenían solo lo aceptaron, aunque la que terminó más animada con todo fue la madre. Por su parte el padre, que se había mantenido callado durante esta conversación, normalmente trataba de no meterse en los asuntos de los chicos. Además de que ya estaba resignado al hecho de que tendría que entregarle su precioso niño a ese muchacho.

«¿Por qué crecieron? Debieron de haberse quedado como en la primaria...»

Así fue como poco a poco el colegio de Teiko se llenó de familias alegres por todos los pasillos, la actuación por el día de la madre estaba por comenzar.

Kuroko recorrió el patio buscando a su "mejor amigo" con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

«Quizá se haya quedado dormido»

Distraído por sus pensamientos, fue sorprendido por un peculiar rubio que había llegado corriendo hacia él.

—Kurokocchi!~— lo saludó cariñosamente con un abrazo.

—Kise-kun, pesas...— se quejó.

—Que frío~— se separó para poder dirigirse a los demás —Hola mamá de Kurokocchi y abuelita~ Me da gusto verlas de nuevo— saludó muy sonriente.

—Hola, Ryouta, estás tan animado como siempre.

—Debo sonreír para el mundo entero~

El chico de cabellos celestes realmente no entendía que quería decir su amigo con eso, pero como tampoco le importaba ni se preocupó por ello. Además su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos por otra persona.

—¿Y Kagamicchi no vendrá?

—Me dijo que sí vendría, pero aún no llega, así que supongo que llegara tarde.

—¡Entonces no te desanimes, Kurokocchi!

—Yo no estoy desanimado, Kise-kun...

—Oh~

¿Que trataba de decir con eso de todos modos?

—Kagami es el amigo del que tanto has estado hablando y que querías presentarnos hoy, ¿cierto?

—Sí...

—Ohhhh, así que Kurokocchi ha estado hablándoles mucho sobre su nuevo "amigo".

Kuroko se sonrojó ligeramente, aunque no sabía por qué. Solo se había sentido de algún modo delatado por su propia madre.

—Desde que comenzó el año creo que no ha habido día en el que no ha hablado acerca de ese tal Kagami y eso que normalmente Tetsuya no es de hablar mucho. Por lo que mamá y yo tenemos mucha curiosidad por conocerlo.

—Así es— secundó la señora mayor —¿Aún no llega?

—No, mamá, parece que vendrá después.

—Ya veo. Esperaremos entonces.

—Sí.

Kise dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, quien aún sonrojado solo atinó a desviar la vista. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía avergonzado? El rubio rió para sus adentros, la reacción de Kuroko le había parecido bastante linda.

La familia Kise llegó donde ellos y se unió a la plática.

—Buenos días con todos.

—Buenos días.

—Ryouta, siempre estás corriendo detrás de Kuroko. Ahora hasta te olvidas de nosotros por perseguirlo.

—No me olvide de ustedes solo me adelanté.

—Es lo mismo, hermano.

—Que no~

—¿Y Aomine? ¿No sueles perseguirlo a él también?

El rubio guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego contestó.

—Aominecchi está más allá con Momocchi.

—¿No iremos con ellos?

—No— negó inmediatamente el más bajito.

Los demás lo miraron, pues el menor de los Kise era único que entendía la reacción tan rotunda de Kuroko.

—Es decir...

—¿Se pelearon con él?— interrogaron las muchachas.

—A pesar de que en los años anteriores se la pasaban juntos siempre— comentó la señora Kuroko.

El muchacho de cabello celeste guardó silencio, por lo que Kise tuvo que contestar.

—La actuación ya comenzó y en un rato saldré a escena, así que, ¿por qué no nos apresuramos en conseguir sitio adelante? Deben verme de cerca~ Ya nos encontraremos con Aominecchi y el resto después— comentó para animar al grupo.

—Cierto, Ryouta cantará esta vez. Tengo lista la cámara~— comentó feliz la mamá del rubio.

—¿Y dónde está el senpai? Él es bastante lindo aunque no sea capaz de hablar por mucho tiempo con nosotras, no, ciertamente eso lo hace aún más lindo~

—¡Especialmente cuando comienza a sonrojarse!~

—Hermanas, dejen en paz a senpai, por favor.

—¿Celoso?~

—Quizá un poco... Como sea, solo déjenlo tranquilo o se desquitará conmigo luego. ¡Y sus patadas duelen! Aunque creo que ya me acostumbré a ellas...

—Pfff. ¡Tienes "masoquista" escrito por todos lados, hermanito!

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Tan masoquista siempre, Ryou.

—¡Hey!

—También creo que eres del tipo "M", Kise-kun.

—Hasta Kurokocchi dice eso... Todos son malos conmigo.

—Como que se está llenando el patio— intervino el papá del rubio.

—Sí, ya vamos~— apoyó la esposa.

Caminaron por el patio y se ubicaron en el mejor lugar que encontraron para ponerse a ver los números que presentaban los alumnos de la escuela.

Por otro lado, Kagami se encontraba echado en la cama, pero con los pies en el piso y los brazos sobre la cabeza. Se había levantado temprano y alistado para ir a la actuación del colegio, pero una vez que estuvo listo no tuvo valor para salir. Ni su hamburguesa favorita en el desayuno logró animarlo en lo absoluto, en realidad las únicas personas que podrían darle ánimos en ese momento no se encontraban allí. Ni en ningún lugar. Su familia simplemente ya no existía. Todo había desaparecido en tan poco tiempo.

—Mom... Tatsuya... Yo...

Bajó ligeramente los brazos, lo suficiente para poder cubrir los ojos con ellos y aún así los rastros de lágrimas aparecieron por sus mejillas.

En la escuela de Teiko, Midorima y Akashi se habían encontrado en el salón de materiales de arte, en realidad había sido el primero quien desde que llegó estuvo buscando al otro. Estaba preocupado, sin importar lo que dijera o como actuara el más bajito, sabía que muy en el fondo no debía de ser fácil para este.

—Oh, Shintarou. Es raro verte sin tu perrito faldero.

—Si te refieres a Takao lo dejé con mi familia...

—¿Eso quiere decir que me buscabas? ¿O por qué de repente te separaste de todos ellos para venir hasta acá? Aquí no podrás ver los números del escenario.

—Supongo que tienes razón...

—¿Supones? Yo siempre tengo la razón, soy absoluto.

—Akashi...

—Dime de una vez qué es lo que necesitas.

Silencio.

Actuando de ese modo tan despreocupado como si realmente no le importara en lo más mínimo. ¿Estaba actuando perfectamente como sabía hacer? ¿O era culpa de esa personalidad retorcida que dominaba en el pelirrojo desde el año pasado? ¿Cómo podría traer al Akashi de antes de regreso? A la persona a la que quiso tanto...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso estás preocupado por mí?

—Lo estoy...

—Tú solo tienes lástima de mi situación y yo aborrezco eso.

La mirada de Akashi se había vuelto más fría de lo que estuvo al principio. Sus ojos eran como témpanos afilados dirigidos hacia el muchacho de lentes. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Midorima y a pesar de lo afligido que estaba intentó hablar.

—No, yo solo...

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por la cortante e imponente voz del chico llamado emperador.

—¿Tú qué, Shintarou? Para empezar, ¿no fuiste tú el primero en dejarme?

Los ojos de Midorima se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al escuchar tales palabras. ¿Por qué el pelirrojo estaba diciendo eso? ¡Él nunca...!

—No...

—Claro que sí, en cuanto Kazunari apareció y comenzó a perseguirte como perrito faldero, te olvidaste por completo de mí.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes negó con la cabeza. No había sido así. ¡Él nunca se había olvidado de Akashi! Nunca...

—Preferiste a ese inepto en mi lugar, así que, ¿a qué viene tu lástima ahora?

Recuperando la poca voz que le quedaba volvió a hablar.

—No es así...

—Lo es. Y déjame decirte que una persona como yo no necesita de la compasión de nadie, menos de la tuya. Además tú solo me buscaste por mera autosatisfacción, nada más, y yo realmente repudio ese tipo de actitudes.

Midorima ya no pudo decir nada más. Había perdido por completo frente a Akashi. Quizá y hasta tenía razón. Quizá él fue el primero en dejarlo y quizá solo hacía esto para sentirse bien con él mismo. Pero al menos sus sentimientos por esa persona fueron verdaderos.

Takao, que se encontraba parado afuera con los brazos cruzados y escuchando todo desde el comienzo, apretó los brazos con sus propias manos por lo que furioso e impotente que se sentía en ese momento. Ese desgraciado de Akashi como se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo a su querido Shin-chan, pero ya se las vería con ese tipo luego. Por ahora solo podía seguir oyendo todo a escondidas.

" _Detente_ _"._

Escuchó a esa voz tan conocida dentro de él, pero decidió ignorarla. Y en lugar de obedecer hizo todo lo contrario. Akashi se acercó a su ex mejor amigo para darle el golpe final.

—¿Por qué pones esa expresión como si fueras a llorar?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del chico de cabellos verdes. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada intentando huir de la de su compañero.

—Si no tienes nada que decir, entonces no me hagas perder más el tiempo y retírate, Shintarou.

Midorima apretó los puños a los lados y cumplió la petición del más bajito, salió del salón en completo silencio. Caminó sin mirar a ningún lado y se dirigió a otro de los salones para estar solo un rato. Takao lo observó a escondidas hasta el final y gracias a esto pudo escuchar los pequeños sollozos provenientes del lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo.

—Maldito Akashi... Pero ahora vas a ver— murmuró con la mirada en la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Midorima —Solo espérame un poco, ¿si?...

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y fue hasta el salón donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Entró tempestivamente y sin tocar, pero se aseguró de cerrar una vez dentro. No quería que su mejor amigo o algún compañero escucharan esta "conversación".

Akashi lo miró enojado por la forma en la que acababan de irrumpir y más aún por la forma en la que ese muchacho lo observaba desafiantemente.

—¿Quién te autorizó para ingresar a este lugar? El acceso no está admitido para "cualquiera"— le recriminó despectivamente.

—Perdone, su majestad, pero hay algo que debo de hablar con usted— le contestó con sarcasmo.

Hubo un duelo de miradas.

¿Quién se creía este tipo para hablarle y mirarlo de ese modo?

—Yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo, así que no me importunes más y retírate— sentenció.

—Pero le estoy diciendo que yo sí...— hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —Mira, señorito de quinta, a mí realmente me vale una mierda que seas un genio o el emperador de esta escuela. ¡Me vale completamente y no pienso perdonarte por haber hecho llorar a Shin-chan, ¿entendiste?!

¿Cómo se atrevía?

—¡Bájame la voz en este momento, arrapiezo pedestre!— lo fulminó con la mirada —Un badulaque como tú, no puede venir de ese modo y alzarme la voz para decir tales sandeces. "Conoce tu lugar".

Si las miradas mataran, ya le habría ido muy mal a Takao, Pero como no era así, el pelinegro podía seguir enfrentándolo. Cualquier otra persona ya hubiese sido intimidada, pero a este chico le movía el amor por esa persona.

—Mi lugar es al lado de Shin-chan, aunque eso le duela tanto a don emperador.

—¿Es que tu débil mente no es capaz de comprender que no estoy absolutamente interesado en Shintarou? Hace mucho que te quedaste con esas sobras, ¿no? Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con un asunto tan fútil y lárgate de una vez, claro si deseas vivir un poco más.

—No te tengo miedo, Akashi. Podrás ser un prodigio y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ni eso te da derecho a tratar mal a otros y menos a mi Shin-chan. Porque si te metes con él es obvio que te estás metiendo conmigo, porque nosotros somos una sola persona. Por más celos que eso te dé.

El pelirrojo tomó unas tijeras y las arrojó hacia el chico que lo retaba tanto, pero este logró esquivarlas, por lo que acabaron dando en el portón. Takao abrió la puerta y habló antes de salir.

—Para que sepas, él único que abandonó a Shin-chan fuiste "tú". Tú y tu maldita cobardía de querer huir de todo usando esa otra personalidad como excusa para desquitarte con los demás. ¡Shin-chan estaba destrozado cuando yo lo encontré! ¡Fui yo quien se encargó de hacerlo sonreír de nuevo! ¡Así que no permitiré que lo lastimes de nuevo!— y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, sabía que ya se estaba arriesgando demasiado con ese loco.

—¡Kazunari Takao, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! ¡Date por destruido!

A pesar de haberse alejado un poco, pudo escuchar los alaridos del chico llamado emperador y el sonido de objetos cayéndose y golpeando contra alguna pared. Definitivamente lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue retirarse en ese momento o quien sabe que le habría pasado. Ese tal Akashi estaba realmente loco. ¡Le arrojó unas tijeras, pudo haberlo herido gravemente! ¿Qué tipo de desquiciado era el ex de Midorima? Suspiró agradeciendo el seguir vivo luego de haber desafiado a ese pequeño, pero feroz león. Aunque sabía que de todos modos esto podía costarle caro, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Alguien tenía que decirle sus verdades a ese enano. Movió la cabeza y se detuvo frente al aula donde estaba su mejor amigo. Entró sin avisar como era costumbre de él y al hacerlo se encontró de lleno con Midorima, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla y al verlo inmediatamente se limpió el rostro. Fue hasta él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Takao...?

—Es obvio que vine por ti, Shin-chan~

—Te dije que regresaría pronto y que esperaras por mí nanodayo.

—Justamente por eso es que tuve que salir a buscarte, porque aunque esperé demoraste demasiado.

Y porque en el fondo sabía que estaba yendo en busca de ese enano altanero, así que tenía que asegurarse del estado de su mejor amigo, pues sabía de antemano que podrían lastimarlo y quería evitar eso. Pero como tampoco podía inmiscuirse tan deliberadamente en los asuntos de esa persona, intentó respetar su espacio en ese momento y dejarlo hablar a solas con el "ex". Por eso por más rabia e impotencia que sintió al escuchar todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía a su querido Shin-chan, tuvo que aguantarse en silencio todo hasta que hubiesen terminado. Recién entonces pudo tomar su turno, pues no pensaba ni podía simplemente quedarse con los brazos cruzados, así que enfrentó a Akashi. Todo por Midorima. Aunque este no lo supiera.

—Pero si te dije que esperaras tenías que hacerlo, Takao. ¿Es qué no confías en mí? Yo iba a regresar…

¿A caso el muchacho de lentes no era capaz de entenderlo? Acerca de lo mucho que lo amaba y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, aunque eso fuera enfrentarse al mismo emperador o al mundo entero. Y que por eso no podía solo quedarse esperando. Si de verdad no lo había comprendido aún entonces Takao se encargaría de hacerlo entender ahora mismo.

—Claro que confío en Shin-chan, pero…— se acercó y le retiró los lentes para dejarlos sobre la mesa cercana.

Estorbaban.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó sin entender.

—Yo no puedo solo quedarme quieto cuando se trata de ti—

Sin más se inclinó y apoyó las manos en los hombros de su compañero para terminar de acercarse y besarlo.

Midorima se sorprendió tanto que no pudo reaccionar, pero ni la sorpresa quitó el hecho de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mucho. Como fue un beso tierno y corto, se quedaron mirándose de cerca al terminarlo. Podían sentir la respiración del otro. El rubor en las mejillas del más alto lo hacían ver adorable.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?— insistió en preguntar a pesar lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Por supuesto te estoy besando. Acabo de obtener nuestro primer beso de novios, ¿no es maravilloso?

—¿Cómo…?

—¿A caso no sientes lo mismo? ¿O por qué me dejaste besarte?

Efectivamente Midorima no había mostrado en ningún momento alguna actitud de rechazo. Incluso ahora luego de ser interrogado no fue capaz de responder solo bajó la mirada intentando huir de los ojos del otro.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí, cierto?— se acercó más y con las manos tomó el rostro del mayor, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Cállate nanodayo…

—Cállame a besos entonces, Shin-chan~— sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez el beso fue más intenso y largo. El pelinegro se sentó de lado sobre las piernas del otro y lo rodeó del cuello, mientras que un nervioso y sonrojado Midorima se abrazó despacio a su compañero. Takao había ganado.

En el salón de materiales de arte, Akashi se encontraba solo desde que el pelinegro se fue. Aunque él nunca estaba realmente solo. La voz que le habló hace un rato apareció de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te detuviste cuando te lo dije?— cuestionó enojado.

—¿Por qué motivo debí de hacerlo? ¿A caso sentiste pena por él? Por favor, luego de que nos cambiaron por ese chiquillo incompetente.

—Quizá Takao tenga algo de razón, nosotros nos alejamos primero de Midorima.

—¡Estábamos pasando por un mal momento! Mamá era nuestro mundo, cuando la perdimos se rompió algo dentro de nosotros y ciertamente por eso fue que huiste y me dejaste tomar tu lugar, ¿no?

—Pero siempre observo todo a través de ti.

—¿Pero aún no tienes valor para volver, cierto? No importa cómo nos mostremos al resto o incluso si nadie más puede verte, eso no cambia el hecho de que hoy es un día aterrador. Siento todo tu dolor y miedo perfectamente.

—No soy el único… La diferencia es que tú intentas ocultarlo desquitándote con Midorima. Aunque te entiendo, no fue nada fácil aceptar que además de mamá también lo habíamos perdido a él. En parte fue nuestra culpa, pero aún así no podemos perdonarlo del todo. Lo amábamos.

—Todo es culpa de nuestro padre. El que yo naciera y ella muriera. Siempre fue todo por su culpa. ¡Ni si quiera le importó nuestro cambió de personalidad!

—¿Cuándo le importó algún asunto relacionado a nosotros? A padre solo le han importado y le importan sus empresas multimillonarias, ni nosotros ni mamá nunca.

—El debió de morir en lugar de mamá.

—Si ella estuviera viva aún…

¿Si su madre no hubiera muerto las cosas serían diferentes? Al menos no tendría que haberse refugiado en sí mismo de ese modo dejando que su otro yo ocupara su lugar. Huyendo del mundo, porque ya no estaba interesado en él, y separándose de su mejor amigo en el proceso. ¿Algún día tendría un motivo para regresar? ¿Dónde podría encontrar la respuesta? Desde que su madre no estaba nada era igual... La extrañaba tanto como el primer día de haberla perdido, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlo. Alguien como él no podía mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie. Aunque ahora estaba consigo mismo.

Sumergido en sus propios recuerdos y en la conversación que tenía con su otro yo, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas. En ese momento y sin que se lo esperara alguien tocó e ingresó al lugar. Por lo que Akashi se limpió el rostro inmediatamente. ¿Quién era este chico y por qué aparecía de ese modo? Tan impertinente.

—Permiso…

Una vez dentro pudo ver que se trataba de una única persona y que además parecía tener rastros de lágrimas. Pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado hablar con alguien. ¿Estaría hablando solo con tal convicción? ¿Y quién era? Se le hacía conocido. Akashi estaba fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido por segunda vez y en el peor momento. ¿Ni si quiera podía tener una charla consigo mismo? Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que uno decidió hablar.

—¿Quién eres y qué se te ofrece?— interrogó sin perder tiempo.

—Ah, yo... Soy Kouki Furihata del cuarto C... y estaba buscando a mi hermano que perdí hace un rato...

Así que se le había extraviado el hermanito. Que problemático.

—Del salón de Tetsuya.

—¿Eh?

—Como puedes ver, aquí no hay nadie además de nosotros. Debe de haberse escabullido por otro salón.

—Eso parece...

Por alguna razón, el castaño no podía dejar de mirarlo. A pesar de lo imponente que se veía, se le hacía tan conocido. Y de repente lo recordó, se trataba del emperador de la escuela.

—Akashi...— soltó su nombre sin pensarlo.

Ahora que sabía quien era entendió mejor porque parecía triste al comienzo y aunque en ese momento fuera objeto de esa intensa mirada afilada, todavía estaba preocupado por él. Perder a un ser tan querido como una madre debía de ser realmente doloroso, Furihata ni si quiera podía imaginárselo del todo pues él aún contaba con sus dos padres. ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

Cuando vio que Akashi estaba por volver a hablar, se apresuró en acercarse a él y extenderle una cajita de chocolates que llevaba en las manos. El pelirrojo observó sin entender.

—¿Quieres uno...?— le preguntó tímidamente.

Decían que el chocolate animaba a las personas, ¿no?

El muchacho de cabellos rojos se extrañó aún más con esto. ¿Ese niño intentaba ser amable con él? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué pretendía obtener con ello?

—Gracias, pero no suelo comer dulces.

—Pero...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y alguien ingresando los interrumpió.

—¡Al fin te encontré, Kou!

Se trataba del hermano mayor de Kouki. Un joven más alto que el primer castaño.

—Hermano, te estuve buscando también.

¿Él? Akashi arqueó ligeramente una ceja. Además de que hoy todo el mundo lo había interrumpido. ¿Es que ya no se podía estar solo en esta escuela?

—Papá me llamó, quiere que vayamos de una vez.

—Sí...— asintió y se giró hacia el pelirrojo —¿Seguro que no quieres...?

Akashi frunció el ceño al escucharlo, pero Furihata parecía no ponerle atención a ello. Porque en lugar de dimitir y a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba, tomó uno de los chocolates y lo colocó en la mano del otro, desconcertándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Anímate, ¿si...?— le dijo ligeramente sonrojado y se dispuso a irse —Hasta luego.

El castaño fue hasta donde estaba su hermano y se salió con él. Akashi lo observó hasta perderlos de vista.

—Kouki Furihata... Que muchacho tan extraño.

Por su parte el menor de los Furihata no podía creer que acababa de conocer a ese famoso chico que era respetado y temido por todos. ¡Y con toda razón si su presencia emanaba un aura de nobleza absoluta! Quizá fue muy atrevido de su parte darle ese chocolate.

«Espero no haber hecho nada mal...»

En el patio, Kise ya había salido a cantar y fue aclamado por todos al terminar. Su madre se encargó de filmarlo todo, su familia estaba muy orgullosa de los logros del menor.

—Ryouta me recuerdas a tu padre cuando era más joven y tocaba en una banda— comentó la señora feliz.

—Esos tiempos... Aunque físicamente se parece más a ti— contestó el padre.

—Por eso es tan guapo, mi niño.

—Seguro tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti, eh.

—Algunas, pero...

—¿Pero?— interrogaron.

—Nada, nada~

—Seguro la que le gusta no le da bola— se burló uno de sus hermanas.

—Sí, de hecho— secundó la otra.

—¿Quién sería tan ciega como para despreciar a mi niño?

—...No es nadie, nadie, ¿ok?

Estaba mintiendo, pero era mejor así. De ninguna manera pensaba contarle a su familia acerca de todo lo sucedido con Aomine... Movió la cabeza, no quería pensar más en ello, ya había llorado suficiente el día anterior. Ahora lo mejor era olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Desvió la mirada y al hacerlo pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Kurokocchi?

El muchacho de cabellos celestes fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Eh?— giró a ver a quien le hablaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada...

—¿Extrañas a Kagamicchi, verdad?

Kuroko se sonrojó al escucharlo. ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso? Aunque era verdad, por lo que no fue capaz de contestar. El rubio sonrió ligeramente y miró la hora preocupado.

—Pasan las once... ¿Tú crees que venga?

—La verdad lo dudo.

—¿Intentaste llamarlo?

—No, pero le escribí hace rato y no me ha contestado. Supongo que tuvo algún inconveniente... De todos modos no importa. Le presentaré a mi familia en alguna otra ocasión.

Pero aunque dijera eso en el fondo se sentía un poco desilusionado. ¿Por qué quería tanto verlo y presentarlo como su mejor amigo?

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Kagami. El pelirrojo había tomado el teléfono móvil por un momento y al hacerlo vio que tenía un mensaje.

" _Buenos días, Kagami-kun. ¿Te quedaste dormido? Kise-kun y yo ya llegamos a la escuela. Mamá y la abuela están conmigo también. En caso de que no puedas venir, avísame, por favor. Si no estaremos esperándote. Nos vemos"_

—Kuroko... yo...

No quería salir, porque sabía todo lo que le esperaba afuera. Por lo que prefería mantenerse encerrado todo el fin de semana hasta que hubiese pasado todo, pero... Por alguna razón y a pesar de lo deprimido que estaba no había podido dejar de pensar en su compañero. Le preocupaba que le pasara algo malo o que simplemente estuviera llorando de nuevo. El recuerdo de ayer de ese chico llorando desconsoladamente vino a su mente y no pudo soportarlo. No quería que nadie más lo lastimara. Por eso quería protegerlo, de todo y de todos. Sin importar qué... Además era casi como si pudiera escuchar el llamado de esa persona.

Sin pensarlo más se levantó y guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Tomó la llave y se dirigió a la puerta. Cerró lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo hacia el colegio. Las promesas estaban para cumplirse. Además correr lo ayudaba a despejarse y así evitaba ver lo que no quería, aunque al llegar a la escuela no pudo evitarlo más, pero lo soportó. Lo hacía por Kuroko después de todo.

Luego de buscarlo por varios minutos pudo ubicarlo en medio de todo el alumnado, ni si quiera estaba seguro de cómo lo había logrado, pero lo importante era que lo había encontrado. Se abrió paso entre todas las personas y llegó hasta ellos. El rubio fue el primero en notarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Kurokocchi, detrás de ti... Tienes una sorpresa~

¿Una sorpresa detrás de él? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero al girarse pudo entender perfectamente a que se refería.

—Kagami-kun...— el nombre de esa persona escapó suavemente de sus labios.

—Ah...— su respiración apenas se estaba normalizando —Perdón por la demora— se disculpó y luego sonrió hacia él —Pero ya estoy aquí.

Kuroko se sintió tan sorprendido y conmovido al mismo tiempo que no era capaz de hablar. Justo en el momento en el que pensaba "quiero verlo", Kagami había aparecido frente a él. ¿Es que lo había llamado con la mente o la fuerza de sus pensamientos? ¿Estarían conectados de algún modo? ¿Sería esto una señal...?

—¿Kuroko?

Al fin lo había entendido.

«Después de todo a mí... me gusta esta persona...»

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—¿Hey por qué estás llorando de la nada al verme? Ya te he dicho que es mejor cuando sonríes.

«Es porque tú dices cosas como estas que yo...»

Se limpió el rostro con el brazo y sonrió ligeramente.

—No es nada... ¿Así está bien?

—Sí— sonrió también.

Y se sonrieron mutuamente olvidándose del resto de la gente.

«Entonces a partir de ahora yo, sonreiré para ti, mi persona especial. Así que espero que tú también puedas sonreír para mí por siempre. Hasta que mis sentimientos puedan alcanzarte»

Kise se sintió conmovido por la escena. Realmente los envidiaba.

—¿Entonces es él?— preguntó la señora mayor.

Los muchachos giraron a verla y recordaron que tenían a alguien que presentar.

—Así es~— afirmó el rubio muy sonriente.

—Sí. Mamá, abuela, él es Taiga Kagami, mi mejor amigo— lo presentó feliz.

—Oh, mucho gusto. Kuroko... Es decir, Tetsuya me había hablado de ustedes.

—No tanto como él nos ha hablado de ti— comentó la mamá del chico mencionado.

Kagami giró a ver hacia su mejor amigo y notó lo sonrojado que estaba, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Pero le pareció lindo de ese modo.

—Gracias por cuidar de nuestro niño siempre— agradecieron al unísono.

—No se preocupen... Él es mi mejor amigo, así que eso es normal— contestó con una sonrisa, por lo que ellas también sonrieron en respuesta.

"Tetsuya"... Su corazón parecía haber saltado dentro de su pecho al escuchar su nombre dicho por esa persona. Por fin había podido presentarlo y había entendido lo que sentía por él. No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero en este momento lo único que le importaba era permanecer a su lado.

Los números continuaron y los muchachos permanecieron disfrutando de ellos y platicando hasta que el show acabó.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de autora** **:**

No sé ni por dónde empezar... He corrido como loca para poder tener el capi hoy xD Y lamento la demora, pero tuve un pequeño bajón al principio y muchos problemas con los que lidiar luego, pero al final pude terminarlo a tiempo para el KagaKuro day así que soy feliz wiiiii xD Amo tanto a esta pareja que siempre me pongo cursi asdsadsadsad pero espero que les guste uwu

Confesaré que me costó harto manejar a Akashi, es un personaje demasiado complejo y estuve lloriqueando todos estos días mientras me rompía la cabeza para entenderlo lo mejor posible. Lo siento si a pesar de eso no me quedó tan bien, juro que me esforcé D; También acaban de ver mi primer intento de AkaFuri xD Sí, al fin apareció nuestro chihuahua, y con esto casi todas las parejas de la historia han sido mencionadas ya~

Ay, amo tanto a Takao, su forma de ser es tan genial. Su manera tan intensa de amar a alguien me recuerda un poco a mí XD Aunque por otro lado, soy tan vergonzoso como Midorima xD uwu Ahhh por fin esos dos están juntos 3 Obviamente Midorima no podía resistirse a los encantos del halcón 7w7 Y debo de admitir que me gusta el TakaMido y el KasaKi *w* Quizá deba darle su oportunidad de ser seme al senpai? xD ¿Qué piensan? Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ya se va viendo el pasado de Kagami, pero en otro capi se explicará todo con detalles y lloraran (?). También ya conoció a los suegros y al fin Kuroko fue el primero en entender sus propios sentimientos assfghajskdadgashjdkasd ahora veamos cuanto le tomara a Kagami darse cuenta xD

Por cierto, me siento como una mala persona por haber hecho llorar a casi todos con excepción de Aomine, pero de ahí Kuroko, Kise, Kagami, Midorima y hasta al propio Akashi lo he hecho lagrimear x'D Por favor no me odien por hacerlos sufrir, ya saben que al final todos serán recompensados (?).

Me extendí de nuevo como siempre, gomen xD Espero que el capi sea de su agrado, porque me esforcé mucho en escribirlo ;w; Así que si les gusta, por favor, dejen comentarios~

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Capítulo 6:** Recuerdos dolorosos.

Kagami se encontraba sentado en la cama con la espalda recostada en la pared, una rodilla flexionada y una mano sobre ella. Había permanecido en esa posición por bastante tiempo. Aunque al principio trató de levantarse no pudo hacerlo. Ni si quiera había probado bocado en todo ese rato, simplemente había dejado el celular tirado encima del colchón y se había sentado a recordar los momentos que tanto atesoraba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello, su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en otro lugar... El hogar al que nunca podría regresar.

—Mom...

En ese momento el celular de Kagami no dejaba de prenderse. Alguien lo llamaba insistentemente desde hace una hora, por lo que lo había puesto en silencio y solo se veía la luz de la pantalla encenderse y el nombre de "Alex" aparecer en ella. El muchacho giró la vista hacia el objeto por un instante y luego la regresó a la nada.

—Tatsuya idiota...

El celular se prendió de nuevo, pero esta vez se trataba de un mensaje de texto de parte de Kuroko. Kagami volvió a mirar y se afligió más de lo que ya estaba, mas decidió tomar el aparato para leerlo.

" _Buenos días, Kagami-kun. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy con mamá y la abuela en casa, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros. Si estás con tu papá u ocupado de algún modo, no importa. Solo quisiera saber cómo estás"._

Al parecer su mejor amigo estaba preocupado por él y eso que ni si quiera sabía la historia detrás de esto. Suspiró y dejó caer el celular sobre la cama de nuevo.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza por lo frustrado que se sentía en ese momento.

Si tan solo fuera más valiente, aceptaría la invitación de Kuroko, la propuesta de su padre o al menos le contestaría la llamada a Alex. Pero no, no podía tomar ninguna de esas opciones, porque estaba huyendo después de todo. Para no preocupar a nadie, él simplemente se quedaría ahí llorando solo. Hasta que el dolor haya pasado, entonces se pondría en pie de nuevo y sonreiría como siempre, tal cual como le había prometido a su querida madre. Así que ese día simplemente se permitiría llorar todo lo que le fuera necesario y al siguiente retornaría a clases con la misma actitud de siempre.

Kuroko se reunió con su madre y su abuela para felicitarlas por su día. Pidieron mucha comida y se sentaron a almorzar juntos mientras platicaban amenamente y luego veían una película. El padre del chico nunca había vivido con ellos, así que técnicamente siempre habían sido solo ellos tres, pero así estaban muy bien. Sus dos madres siempre fueron buenas con él y nunca le faltó nada, por lo que con eso le bastaba. Pero, ¿cómo sería con respecto a Kagami? No le había dado tanta importancia al principio, pero en realidad sabía muy poco de él y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Le escribió en la mañana, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta hasta ahora. Se preguntaba si su compañero estaría bien o si quizá se sentiría un poco solo. Debía de ser duro dejar a tu familia, tu país y a tus amigos de repente, ¿no? Seguro era solitario... Aún así Kagami nunca se mostró triste en ningún momento, al contrario siempre se veía tranquilo o incluso feliz. Ni si quiera le había costado trabajo llevarse bien con los demás o hacer un nuevo mejor amigo... Pero seguro que en el fondo, el pelirrojo debía de estar extrañando a su madre y a sus antiguos compañeros. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo por él...

El muchacho de cabellos celestes tomó el teléfono móvil por enésima vez solo para confirmar que no tenía notificación alguna. Suspiró sintiéndose inquieto. Pasaban las tres de la tarde y Kagami no mostraba ninguna señal de vida. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Llamarlo? ¿Y si solo era que estaba ocupado? Apagó la pantalla del aparato y lo dejó caer sobre las piernas.

—¿Sucede algo, Tet?

Su madre lo había sorprendido en medio de sus pensamientos. El menor giró a verla y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

No es que le gustara mentir, pero solo eran tonterías propias de él y no valían la pena decirlas... O al menos eso creía. Suspiró de nuevo y regresó la vista a la TV que estaba frente a ellos. Tenía que ser un buen chico y pasar tiempo adecuadamente con su familia, ya luego podría hablar con Kagami.

Ese día las familias Hyuuga y Teppei se reunieron en la casa del pelinegro para celebrar juntos. Como siempre Kiyoshi y la dueña de casa eran los más animados de todos.

—Feliz día, ma~

—Que dejes de agarrarte a las madres de otros...

—Cállate, Jun. Gracias, hijo.

—Es para usted— le extendió una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Ohh, muchas gracias, Kiyo— lo recibió con gusto.

—Es de parte de ambos, ¿sabes?

—También tengo algo para tu abuela, mi niño.

Hyuuga arqueó una ceja al haber sido ignorado por su propia madre y de la nada fue abrazado de lado por el más alto.

—Vamos, amor, no te pongas de mal humor tan pronto.

—¿Ah, quién está renegando?

Por supuesto, lo había dicho con su típica expresión de ceño fruncido.

—Pero que chico tan gruñón me salió.

—¡Mamá!— se quejó y luego trató de zafarse del otro —Y tú, suéltame.

—No quiero.

—¿Será que comeremos algún día?— intervino el señor Hyuuga.

—Oh, sí, pasemos al comedor de una vez~

Los abuelos rieron ligeramente por la escena y el castaño soltó a su novio solo para poder ir a sentarse con los demás a la mesa.

Kiyoshi perdió a sus padres en un accidente cuando era pequeño, por lo que sus abuelos fueron los que se hicieron cargo de él siempre. Además de que conocía a Junpei desde la primaria, por lo que los señores Hyuuga también vieron por el muchacho cada vez que pudieron. Así que al final todos ellos se habían vuelto una gran familia.

Al día siguiente todo continuó su ritmo con normalidad. Kuroko y Kagami se encontraron en el portón del colegio al llegar, se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno al otro.

—Hey!~— saludó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en labios.

El más bajito se sintió mucho más tranquilo al verlo, era como si el día se hubiera iluminado solo por eso. Quizá se había preocupado de más el día anterior o al menos eso creía al ver a esa persona tan animada como siempre.

—Buenos días, Kagami-kun— saludó con otra sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Kuroko— fue hasta su compañero —¿Qué tal?

—Bien, aunque alguien no haya respondido a mi mensaje nunca.

—Eh, lo siento...— se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza —Estuve muy ocupado ayer y me olvidé de hacerlo... Sorry.

—Tan ocupado como para no responder un mensaje, uh. Al menos habrás hecho la tarea de aritmética, ¿no?

¿Eso era un reclamo? Pero más importante que lo primero. ¿Tarea?

—¿Había tarea para hoy?

—Claro que sí, ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?

—La verdad sí...— se rascó la cabeza y luego juntó las palmas de las manos intentando hacer una súplica —Préstame tu tarea, por favor.

—No— se negó rotundamente.

—¿Eh...? Pero, pero...

—No gratis al menos, te costará una ida al Maji Burger y tú pagaras mi parte~

—De acuerdo, pero no tomes demasiados batidos, favor.

—Eso dependerá de mi apetito~

—¿Me sales caro, sabes? Aunque no tengo problemas con el dinero realmente, así que tú ganas, te invitaré lo que quieras más tarde.

—Entonces, es una cita~

Kagami se le quedó viendo durante un momento, por lo que el más bajito se sonrojó ligeramente.

«¿Qué cosas estás diciendo, Tetsuya? ¿A caso quieres que te descubra?» se recriminó mentalmente.

En primer lugar ni si quiera se había puesto a pensar con respecto a eso. Por ahora solo quería ver como seguían las cosas entre ellos.

—Kurokocchi!— corrió a abrazarlo al llegar.

«Es la primera vez que agradezco tus benditas interrupciones, Kise-kun»

—¿Qué hacen aquí parados? ¿No piensan entrar?

—Sí, estábamos por hacer eso.

—Yeah, vamos.

Y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el salón.

Al llegar se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos a esperar a que el profesor a cargo llegara. Kuroko sacó la tarea de aritmética y se la prestó a su compañero de sitio.

—Gracias— tomó el fólder y se preocupó al verlo —No voy a acabar esto en quince minutos...

—Eres lento escribiendo entonces.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Tranquilo, cuando se trata de copiar nadie es mejor que Kise-kun.

—¿Ah?

—¿Me llamaban?— apareció de la nada —Escuché mi bello y encantador nombre~

—Sí, queremos que copies estos ejercicios antes de que venga el profesor— le indicó al pasarle los fólderes y el lapicero.

—A ver— le dio una ojeada rápida y asintió con la cabeza —Dejámelo a mí~ A cambio me invitaran almuerzo el día de hoy.

—No te preocupes, eso corre por cuenta de Kagami-kun.

—Sí, sí, como sea, yo pagaré... Solo apúrate, por favor.

—Bien— aceptó y comenzó a escribir.

Para cuando el docente ingresó al aula, Kise ya le había devuelto el fólder con la tarea lista a Kagami. El pelirrojo les agradeció a ambos y suspiró aliviado. La clase comenzó y los ejercicios fueron revisados.

A la hora del refrigerio, el peculiar trío se encaminó hacia la cafetería.

«Aunque yo quería estar a solas con Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué tenías que venir Kise-kun? ¿Es qué no lees el ambiente?»

Hablaba internamente mientras miraba al rubio, por lo que este se percató de lo que pasaba.

—Kurokocchi, no seas tan celoso, por favor...— murmuró hacia él —No es como si yo quisiera algo con él, ¿sabes?

El muchacho de cabellos celestes se sonrojó al ver que su amigo lo había entendido perfectamente y que además se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Kagami. Aunque el propio pelirrojo no estuviera enterado en lo más mínimo.

—¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos, eh?

Kise lo miró y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Eres más lento de lo que ya pensaba, Kagamicchi.

—¿Ahhh?

—Nada, nada. Tú sigue guiándonos~— le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante.

—Hey...— se quejó al ser excluido de la plática, pero igual siguió caminando.

«Incluso ellos pueden tener cosas de que hablar a veces supongo...»

—Pero eso también es adorable en él, ¿no?— comentó con una sonrisa y agregó al sentir la mirada de Kuroko sobre él —Lo digo en buen plan, eh. A mí me gusta otra persona después de todo...

La mirada de Kise se perdió un poco al mencionar lo último. ¿Quién era la persona a la que se estaba refiriendo su amigo? Podría ser...

Pero todo se detuvo cuando se encontraron con dos personas en los pasillos. Kise y Kuroko simplemente se quedaron quietos en su lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Kagami estaba parado frente a ellos y no sabía por qué de repente el ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso. Aomine simplemente se mantuvo en silencio también.

—Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun, Kagami-kun...— saludó la muchacha, pero incluso ella se había percatado del extraño aire del lugar.

—Buenas...

Kagami fue el único que contestó. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Momoi no entendía por qué las cosas parecían estar peor de lo que ya estaban o por qué ahora incluso Kise parecía evitar al morocho. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que ella no se enteró de nada? ¿En qué momento todo se había desmoronado de este modo...?

Aomine tenía la mirada fija en los chicos que estaban detrás del pelirrojo. ¿A caso se estaban escondiendo?

Kagami tampoco comprendía lo que pasaba, pero su instinto protector lo hizo permanecer firme en su lugar. Después de todo, ya se había propuesto antes que no permitiría que nadie más lastimara a Kuroko, menos Aomine.

Ante la situación Kise abrazó de costado a Kagami y rompió el silencio.

—Kagamicchi nos invitó a almorzar, así que estábamos yendo hacia la cafetería~

—¿Eh...?— se extrañó ante el repentino abrazo del otro, pero contestó de todas formas —En realidad solo te iba a invitar el almuerzo a ti, con Kuroko es una salida a parte... Pero igual quedamos de comer juntos.

El chico de cabellos celestes se colocó al costado libre de Kagami y contestó.

—Así es.

«Así que ahora todos son buenos "amigos"... Je».

—¿Entonces, por qué no...?

Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera terminar de hablar, el morocho comenzó a caminar y pasó al lado de ellos sin decir nada.

—¡Dai-chan... espera!— corrió detrás de él —Lo siento, nos vemos luego.

—Hasta luego.

—Ahora, Kise-kun haz el favor de...

—Sí, sí, lo siento~— se soltó del pelirrojo en el acto antes de ser asesinado por Kuroko.

Kagami realmente no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado, pero al menos ahora los chicos se veían mejor y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, por lo que continuaron el camino hacia la cafetería.

Al llegar compraron comida para cada uno y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Kise comió rápido y se fue para poder dejarlos solos el resto del receso. Por lo que Kagami intentó tocar el tema luego de que el rubio se fuera.

—Oye, Kuroko... ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó con Aomine?

El muchacho de ojos celestes dejó de comer y guardó silencio. El más alto se le quedó mirando en espera de una respuesta. ¿La obtendría o no? No quería presionarlo, solo estaba preocupado. Era como si necesitara saber todo acerca de ese pequeño chico, de otro modo, ¿cómo podría protegerlo? Luego de pensarlo por un momento Kuroko decidió contestar.

—Te lo contaré todo en la salida de más tarde, ¿si?...

Y esa fue su respuesta. Realmente debía de costarle hablar de ello.

—Oh, claro, no te apures.

—Gracias...

Mientras tanto Kise se encontraba en alguno de los rincones de ese enorme lugar, sentado en el suelo, las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba y los brazos a los lados.

«¿Qué parte de "actúa normal" no comprendiste, Ryota...? Se suponía que tenías que mostrarte como si no hubiera pasado nada... Aún así tú... no pudiste hacerlo... y comenzaste a temblar como gallina al verlo... Tan patético...»

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada llegada de alguien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— interrogó Kasamatsu al verlo —¿Te escondes de alguien o qué?

«Sí...»

—¿Kise?— se le acercó y se quedó parado frente a este.

—Solo...

—¿Solo?

—Solo quería dormir un poco, senpai~

Allí iba de nuevo, sonriendo sin motivo e intentando animarse a él mismo. Todo para no preocupar a nadie.

—¡Duerme en tu casa, haragán! Tsk.

Esta vez Kise mostró una sonrisa agridulce. Por lo que el mayor se extrañó un poco. ¿Qué pasaría con el muchacho? Ciertamente fue a buscarlo porque estaba preocupado por él. Lo pensó por unos segundos y se colocó a uno de los lados del muchacho para quedarse parado allí, pero recostado en la pared.

—...Me dijeron que faltaste al club de actuación el viernes. ¿Pasó algo?

La sonrisa del rostro del rubio se borró por completo y sus ojos se perdieron al recordar lo sucedido ese día después de clases. ¿Por qué incluso Kasamatsu-senpai tenía que recordárselo?

—Ese día... me golpeé en educación física y preferí ir temprano a casa.

El superior sabía a la perfección que cuando ese chico mentía solía mirar hacia un costado, justo como acababa de hacer. Pero si se trataba de algo de lo que no quisiera hablar tampoco podía obligarlo.

—Ya veo...— hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar —¿No estás saliendo con ninguna muchacha ahora?

—Senpai me dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo con las chicas y me esforzara más con esa persona, así que es lo que he estado haciendo y aunque las cosas no están yendo muy bien... Aún no me he rendido.

«Así que por eso tienes esa expresión en tu rostro... ¿Y no hay forma de que pueda animarte, verdad? Después de todo, yo no soy esa persona...»

—¿Senpai cree que soy idiota?

—Lo creo.

—Eh... Que malo.

—Como sea, si esa es tu decisión la respetaré. Solo asegúrate de cumplir con las clases y los clubs, ya que tienes el privilegio de estar en dos grupos, se consecuente a eso y no descuides ninguno.

—Sí, sí~

—Y cuando necesites hablar de algo... puedes buscarme...

Kise se sorprendió y giró a verlo, pero al hacerlo notó el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañero. Para alguien del tipo "tsundere" seguro era difícil decir ese tipo de frases y aún así se había esforzado para poder decírselo.

—Gracias, senpai...— sonrió ligeramente en respuesta —Lo haré.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos luego de eso, el rubio no quería hablar y el pelinegro solamente quería hacerle compañía el resto del recreo.

A la hora de salida, Kagami y Kuroko se fueron juntos hacia la hamburguesería a la que frecuentaban.

—Pediré muchas cosas, ya que Kagami-kun invita— comentó feliz.

—Aprovechado...

—Si deberías de agradecerme por salvarte del regaño del profesor.

—Uh... Bueno, a parte estás muy flaco, así que está bien si intentas comer un poco más.

—Mi peso es normal... El que Kagami-kun sea una mole es otra cosa.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo?

—No, solo digo que tus músculos pesan~

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

—Claro que no. Si te estoy halagando, Kagami-kun.

—Viniendo de ti eso es raro...

—Es que no valoras mis sentimientos— se hizo el ofendido.

—No es eso... Pero gracias supongo.

Kuroko sonrió y continuaron platicando hasta llegar al establecimiento. Hicieron el pedido para ambos y se sentaron a comer juntos, aunque el más bajito solo había querido un batido.

—Creí que pedirías más cosas.

—¿Quién dice que no pediré más luego? Apenas estoy empezando.

—Ok, ok, señorito glotón... Y aún así no creces, eh.

Kuroko lo miro feo por el comentario, por lo que el más alto le sonrió para disimular y comenzó a comer la hamburguesa que tenía en manos. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el chico de cabello celeste terminó la bebida y comenzó a hablar.

—...Cuando te conté acerca de como conocí a la Generación de los milagros y mi relación con ellos, obvié una parte porque no estaba seguro si debía de decirlo o no, o como reaccionarías ante ello... Pero ya que eres mi mejor amigo y te preocupas por mí, seguir ocultándotelo estaría mal... Así que, terminaré la historia que empecé aquel día. Yo me enamoré una vez de quien fue mi mejor amigo en ese entonces y es por eso que desde que "terminamos" nuestra relación se volvió tan mala...

Kagami se le quedó mirando por lo que acababa de decir. ¿A caso se refería a...?

—Sí, estoy hablando de Aomine-kun...

—¿Pero cómo pasó todo...?

—Ya sabes cómo fue que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos en primero. Para segundo ya nos hablábamos con los demás de la Generación de los milagros y comenzamos a reunirnos en las actuaciones del colegio. Luego incluso quedábamos para ir por ahí por helado o algún dulce, Momoi-san también solía venir con nosotros. Mientras el tiempo pasaba todo seguía igual solo que ya nos gustábamos mutuamente, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta al principio... Solo teníamos catorce años después de todo y estábamos experimentando por primera vez lo que era el amor, al menos para mí fue así...

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras su compañero lo escuchaba con atención.

Al ser los mejores amigos su cercanía era bastante obvia, demostraciones de afecto tales como distintos tipos de abrazos y andar para todos lados juntos, era lo normal en ellos. Y si no hubiese sido por Momoi y Kise quizá hubiesen podido pasar más tiempo a solas. Pero como con estar juntos les bastaba no solían tener problema con ello, excepto cuando Aomine perdía la paciencia.

Desde segundo, el moreno siempre pasaba por el chico bajito a la hora del almuerzo para que comieran juntos, pero a partir de los últimos meses de segundo Kise se invitaba solito a sus reuniones en la azotea. Como Kuroko estaba acostumbrado a que el morocho se comiera su comida, había terminando trayendo dos táperes, así que le entregó uno a esa persona.

—Aomine-kun, por favor, deja de comerte la comida de otros y trae la tuya.

—Es solo que no me lleno fácilmente, además de que la comida del plato de Tetsu siempre sabe mejor~

—Eso es muy descarado de tu parte, Aominecchi... En otras palabras, ¿tú solo quieres comer del mismo plato que Kurokocchi, no?

—Escuché a una mosca pasar...

—¡Tan malo! Me robaré un poco yo también entonces...

Pero antes de que el tenedor del rubio llegara hasta el otro, Aomine lo interceptó.

—Si tanto quieres prueba de la mía, al fin y al cabo es lo mismo...

—Acaparador...— murmuró y terminó cogiendo un poco del táper del que le ofrecían.

—¿Están peleando por comida? ¿Es en serio?

—Solo no quiero que compartas cosas con cualquiera...

—Y yo soy cualquiera, eh...— musitó y se puso de pie —Iré un rato con senpai, nos vemos luego~

No era tan tonto como para no captar el mensaje, así que por eso prefirió irse y dejarlos solos, quizá así alguno tomaría la iniciativa.

Los muchachos simplemente continuaron comiendo.

—...¿A qué vino eso de que no quieres que comparta cosas con cualquiera?

Silencio, El morocho se quedó pensando un momento en que responder.

—Eso es... porque...

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la repentina llegada de alguien.

—¡Se olvidaron de mí!— apareció de la nada.

—...Momoi-san.

—Satsuki, eres más molesta que Kise.

—¿Eh?

—Nada...

Kuroko solo sonrió ante la escena y se dijo a él mismo que no debía de pensar tonterías. Los dos eran chicos y Aomine era su mejor amigo, un sentimiento tan complejo como el amor no debería de nacer entre ellos. Pero no era el único que pensaba eso, el morocho más que nadie creía que debía de estar loco como para sentirse atraído por su amigo, además de que él ni si quiera era gay. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Pero quisieran o no, ese sentimiento ya había nacido. El querer verse más que antes o el que Kuroko cada vez se pusiera más nervioso al ser abrazado por el otro, con el tiempo se fue haciendo más evidente al igual que sus sonrojos, los cuales solían desarmar a Aomine. ¿Es que existía alguien que pudiera ser más lindo que ese chico? No lo había, ninguna mujer en el mundo, ni si quiera Mai.

Entonces durante la celebración de fin de año y gracias al alcohol que llevaba encima, el morocho tomó de la muñeca a Kuroko y se lo llevó con él. Kise sabía perfectamente para qué, aunque no fue el único, Momoi y Akashi también se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Era algo que debían de resolver ellos mismos.

El muchacho de cabellos celestes fue arrastrado hasta la azotea. La noche estaba clara, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y el aire estaba fresco porque estaban en verano. Era ahora o nunca. Aomine comenzaba a hacer gestos extraños por lo nervioso e inseguro que estaba.

—¿Aomine-kun...?

—¡Tetsu...!

—¿Si...?

Declararse a alguien era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiese pensado. Ni si quiera iba con él decir cursilerías. ¿Entonces qué debía hacer? Sin saber que más hacer, tomó al pequeño de los hombros y lo besó. Kuroko cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Luego de un momento se separaron.

—Creí que nunca lo harías.

—Como si fuera tan fácil...

—Por cierto, hueles a alcohol...

—¿Importa?

En cuanto el otro negó ligeramente con la cabeza, el morocho volvió a besarlo una y otra vez por un buen rato hasta que la mamá de Kuroko llamó para recogerlo.

—Mi mamá ya llegó por mí, debo irme.

—Uh, está bien.

—Nos vemos, Aomine-kun.

—Chau, Tetsu...

Se despidieron tan normal como siempre y sin hablar del tema. Luego Kuroko se fue con su mamá y Aomine regresó con los demás, quienes no dejaban de mirarlo, pero continuaron sin decir nada aún.

Al día siguiente en medio de la jaqueca que tenía Aomine, este recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Oh, mierda...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando calmarse por lo que había hecho. Él no era gay, pero había besado más de una vez a un chico. ¿En qué lo convertía eso? No tenía la menor idea y mejor no pensaba en ello. Se dejó caer en la cama y durmió un rato, hasta que el celular sonó. Era Kuroko saludando y haciéndole recordar la salida en grupo que tenían pendiente. El morocho decidió actuar normal al igual que el otro.

El fin de semana salieron con los demás como habían quedado, pero durante todo el rato Aomine y Kuroko estuvieron actuando como una pareja que recién comenzaba a salir. Se sentaron juntos en el cine, el muchacho de cabellos celestes se recostó en el otro y se tomaron de las manos cuando pensaban que nadie los veía, aunque por supuesto todos se dieron cuenta. También cuando compraron helados y el morocho se acabó el suyo primero, terminó comiendo del barquillo de Kuroko y hasta lamió la mano del más bajito para limpiarla. Kuroko se sonrojó ligeramente por esto mientras los demás solo se les quedaron viendo.

—¿Qué?

—Tan indecente, Minechin~

—Aomine, espero que te hagas responsable hasta el final— le advirtió el pelirrojo tranquilo.

—Supongo que debería de decir "felicidades", ¿eh?— comentó el rubio con una extraña sonrisa.

—No estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero si es lo que Kuroko quiere entonces no puedo hacer nada, pero ya escuchaste a Akashi, nanodayo— comentó el de lentes.

Murasakibara siguió comiendo papitas mientras que Momoi solo intentaba sonreír.

—Tsk... Déjenme en paz, no sé ni de qué están hablando.

—De que te estás robando a nuestro Kurokocchi, ¿de qué más?~

Pero Aomine siguió haciéndose el desentendido. Luego de eso, la peculiar parejita salió por su cuenta varias veces durante las vacaciones y las demostraciones de afecto estuvieron presente en cada una de esas salidas, incluyendo los besos, aunque no solían hablar al respecto. Lo único que querían era estar juntos después de todo, así que temas como aniversarios y esas cosas simplemente las dejaron pasar. Eran solo adolescentes experimentado su primer amor y sin la menor idea de cómo terminaría todo luego.

El primer día de clases de tercer año fue la única vez en todo ese tiempo en el que Akashi faltó. Todos se sorprendieron por ello, incluyendo sus amigos, pero por más que intentaron contactarlo no obtuvieron ningún resultado. Al día siguiente un alarmado Midorima se vio obligado a contarles lo sucedido, la mamá de Akashi había fallecido en un accidente y era por eso que el chico bajito estaba actuando tan distante con todos. Kuroko se preocupó, pero aunque trató de hablar con Akashi, ni él ni Midorima ni tampoco Murasakibara obtuvieron ninguna respuesta. Akashi simplemente no quería saber nada de nadie, incluso se cambió de sitio para poder estar solo y lo único que hacía era asistir y cumplir con las tareas que le dejaban. Así fue como todo poco a poco comenzó a desmoronarse... Midorima se veía afligido todo el tiempo, no había quien manejara a Murasakibara, Aomine comenzó a dejar de entrenar y las salidas en grupo comenzaron a quedarse en el pasado. Todo pasó al mismo tiempo y aunque Momoi y Kuroko parecían los más afectados, Midorima y Akashi estaban destrozados por dentro, solo que ninguno fue bueno expresándolo.

Para el segundo mes y para sorpresa de todos, el nuevo Akashi apareció… El emperador arrogante había nacido. Él más afectado por esto fue Midorima, pero todos igual se preocuparon mucho por ello, sin embargo al final solo tuvieron que aceptar la nueva personalidad de su amigo, no había nada más que pudieran hacer por él y tampoco pensaban dejarlo completamente solo. Quizá en algún momento su viejo amigo volvería o eso era lo que deseaban al menos.

¿Qué pasó con Aomine? Se volvió tan popular que las chicas siempre paraban detrás de él, a Kuroko esto le daba celos, pero siempre se decía él mismo que debía de confiar en su compañero, así que incluso si el morocho acababa contestándoles el coqueteo, Kuroko solo lo dejaba pasar... Aomine jamás lo traicionaría de ese modo... o al menos eso creía.

¿Por qué dejó de entrenar? Porque ganó la interescolar de atletismo y fue considerado el mejor deportista de la ciudad. Así que comenzó a aburrirse de ganar y de entrenar con compañeros que eran más lentos que él. Ya no estaba Akashi, ni Nijimura ni nadie que pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón. Incluso comenzó a ignorar a Kiyoshi y al propio Kuroko. En algún momento las carreras dejaron de ser divertidas para él.

Un día. el chico de cabellos celestes fue a buscarlo a la azotea, pues sabía que solía esconderse allí todo el tiempo. Cuando llegó lo encontró leyendo su clásica revista de Mai, nunca entendió su obsesión por los pechos grandes, pero intentaba respetarlo, aunque eso solía hacerlo sentir inseguro. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—¿No irás al club hoy?

—Tengo flojera.

—Aomine-kun, estás siendo muy cabezota, ¿sabes?

—Ah.

A Kuroko le molestó el hecho de que su compañero no despegara los ojos de la mugre revista ni cuando estaba intentando hablarle.

—Aomine-kun, te estoy hablando.

—Y yo te estoy escuchando, ¿no?

—No es verdad, no me estás prestando atención para nada. Lo único que haces es mirar esa estúpida revista...

Silencio. El morocho cerró la revista fastidiado y giró a ver al otro.

—Así que quieres que te preste atención, ¿no? Bien...

Pero antes de que Kuroko pudiera contestar a ello, el más alto lo besó, dejó a un lado la revista y se puse encima de él. Kuroko se sonrojó mucho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su compañero? A caso... Todos sus pensamientos se perdieron por un momento hasta que sintió un tacto extraño por su vientre y luego sobre su entrepierna. Reaccionó inmediatamente y usó los brazos para cortar el beso y poder hablar.

—¿Aomine-kun, qué estás haciendo...?

—¿No es obvio?

Kuroko estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni si quiera mirarlo. ¿Por qué tan de repente...? ¡Ni si quiera se había preparado mentalmente para eso! Estaba tan asustado que comenzó a temblar. Aomine lo miraba sin entender.

—Estás todo el tiempo detrás de mí pidiéndome que te haga caso... ¿No era esto lo que querías?

Kuroko negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres de mí? No lo entiendo.

Cariño, atención, amabilidad... Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron una cita. Algo tan simple y difícil al mismo tiempo, pero Kuroko no era capaz de decirlo ni Aomine de entenderlo.

El morocho lo soltó y se puso a un lado mientras Kuroko intentaba arreglarse el uniforme.

—Si lo que quieres es una novia cursi, deberías de buscar a una chica, alguien como Satsuki supongo. Yo no puedo ser de ese modo... Empezando porque ni si quiera soy gay, a mí me gustan las mujeres después de todo. Siempre me han gustado las chicas de pechos grandes, pero hice una excepción con Tetsu solo por tratarse de ti... Luego de eso, a mí continuaran gustándome ellas.

—¿...Y lo dices tan descaradamente luego de intentar hacerlo conmigo...?

—Pues, soy hombre, ¿no?

¡Pero qué gran excusa tenía!

—¿Y yo que soy entonces? La perra con la que quieres desfogarte... ¡No me fastidies!

Sí, Kuroko estaba realmente enojado, lo que de algún modo hizo que el otro volviera a fastidiarse.

—¡Entonces deja de buscarme tanto…! ¡¿Por qué solo no vas y te consigues una novia cursi?! ¡No es como si yo quisiera salir contigo, tsk!

El chico de cabellos celestes no sabía si estaba más furioso que triste o simplemente decepcionado. ¿Cómo podía ser este tipo tan idiota? Luego de todo lo que habían pasado juntos…

—¡Vete al diablo…!

Y sin más se fue, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera del colegio se puse a llorar en silencio. Las palabras de esa persona habían calado dentro de él. ¿Por qué actuaba de ese modo tan inmaduro? Faltando al club, perdiendo el tiempo con tipas, descuidando sus notas, diciéndole cosas tan crueles… ¿Sería por qué no sabía cómo manejar la popularidad? ¿El ego se le había subido tanto a la cabeza? ¿De qué huía? ¿Tenía algo que ver el hecho de que repitiera todo el tiempo que no era gay? Quizá por eso le respondía el coqueteo a las muchachas que lo buscaban. Quizá solo estaba huyendo de él mismo y de Kuroko en el proceso. Pero como saberlo si el propio Aomine no decía nada al respecto…

Se quedó llorando un rato y una vez que logró calmarse un poco, tomó el camino a casa.

Luego de eso Kuroko y Aomine dejaron de hablarse por varios días, lo que preocupó mucho a Momoi y quien no supo qué hacer para ayudarlos, aunque no fue la única, Kise también estuvo observando todo, solo que sin decir nada.

Al cabo de una semana, Kuroko decidió dejar su orgullo de lado e intentar hablar con el susodicho. Esta vez le haría decir toda la verdad, acerca de sus sueños y sus sentimientos por él, quería arreglar las cosas de una buena vez en lugar de seguir peleando por tonterías. El chico de cabellos celestes marcó el número de memoria, pero nadie contestó por lo que optó por mandarle un mensaje avisándole que lo buscaría en la azotea para que pudieran platicar. Se encaminó hacia el lugar pensando en cómo comenzaría el tema, pero gran sorpresa la que se llevó al llegar y encontrar a esa persona haciéndolo con una muchacha de otro salón...

Kuroko abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó paralizado por un momento, esto no podía estar pasando... No frente a él... La persona que amaba y con la que quería tanto arreglar las cosas, estaba haciéndolo con alguien más... Alguien que no era él... ¿Por qué? ¿Fue por qué lo rechazó el otro día? ¿Es por eso que él buscó a otra persona...? Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin control por sus mejillas y sin saber que más hacer salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió como nunca había corrido antes, se tropezó, se levantó sin pensarlo y continuó hasta llegar a uno de los rincones olvidados de ese enorme lugar. Intentó normalizar su respiración, pero sus jadeos se mezclaron con su llanto sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos. Se llevó un brazo al rostro intentando calmarse en vano para luego deslizarse por la fría pared hasta llegar al piso, en donde solo continuó sollozando desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué? ¿A caso fue su culpa? ¿Fue por qué se sintió inseguro y tuvo miedo de hacerlo con él? ¿Por qué Aomine-kun...? Pero no logró encontrar ninguna respuesta que lo consolara. Era como si le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una daga... dejando una herida muy profunda en él. Que incluso si era capaz de curarse, la cicatriz siempre perduraría. Ese día Kuroko no regresó a clases más que para recoger su mochila a la salida e irse a casa a seguir llorando cuando estuviera solo.

Al día siguiente faltó y recién el siguiente lunes se reincorporó a clases. Así que durante la hora del receso, Aomine fue a buscarlo hasta el salón del tercero C, pero fue interceptado por Kise antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—Kurokocchi no está.

—Pero lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo he encontrado, debería de estar aquí.

—Pos debe de haberse escabullido en algún otro lado, porque aquí no...

—¿Kuroko? Está adentro, no ha querido salir hoy— intervino repentinamente un muchacho.

Rayos. Un idiota lo había arruinado todo. Kise lo miró feo por entrometido.

—Y a ti quién te preguntó...

—¿Eh?

Por supeusto el extraño no entendía nada, solo Aomine había comprendido perfectamente lo que sucedía.

—Así que no estaba, ¿no? Tsk, hazte a un lado.

Pasó al costado de los chicos e ingresó tempestivamente al aula, en donde encontró al que buscaba con los brazos sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida. Pero en cuanto Kuroko se percató del recién llegado dio un brinco en su propio sitio.

—...Aomine-kun...

—Oye te he estado buscando desde el otro día, pero no contestas mis llamadas. ¿Para qué rayos me escribes diciendo que quieres hablar conmigo si luego vas a huir de ese esa manera? Me haces perder la paciencia, tsk.

Actuando como si nada hubiera pasado e incluso enojándose. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—Encima te escondes de mí en la escuela y hasta le pides al rubio idiota que te cubra.

A quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia era a Kuroko...

—¡Oye Tetsu...!

Suficiente... Se paró en su sitio poniendo las manos sobre la mesa y lo enfrentó.

—¡Solo cállate, maldita sea! Por un demonio... Sí, te escribí ese día porque quería platicar contigo para arreglar las cosas de algún modo, pero como vi lo ocupado que estabas tirando con esa tipa, ya no dije nada, ¿ok?

Aomine se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Entonces tú nos viste ese día...

—¿Que si los vi? ¡Por supuesto que sí, vi muy bien lo que estaban haciendo...!

Fue tan traumático para él el presenciarlo, que la imagen estaba más que grabada en su mente. Lo recordaba todos los días perfectamente. Y eso le causaba asco y dolor... Tanto como se reflejaba en su mirada herida y en su tono de voz.

—¡Solo fue sexo y ya! Además tú ya no venías a la azotea...

—¡No me digas! ¡Así que como dejé de ir aprovechaste tan bien mi ausencia, eh!

—¡Tú fuiste quien no quiso hacerlo conmigo esa vez! ¡Y yo soy hombre después de todo!

—¡Oh, y ahora es mi culpa por haberme negado a ti! Tan estúpido y machista...

—¡Tetsu...!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decir que con ella es solo sexo y conmigo "amor"...?

Silencio, El morocho no fue capaz de contestar, y esto fue más que suficiente para el pequeño entendiera su respuesta. Este idiota ni si quiera iba a intentar disculparse sinceramente, porque ni si quiera estaba arrepentido. Quizá porque ni si quiera lo amaba... Hizo un gran esfuerzo para retener todas las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pupilas hasta terminar de hablar.

—Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, así que, por favor, retírate...

Al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, Kuroko tuvo que volver a alzar la voz.

—¡Que te vayas, no quiero volver a verte...!

—¡Tsk...!

Y sin más se fue. Una vez que se quedó solo, el muchacho de cabellos celestes comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse. Quería olvidarlo todo, los besos, los abrazos, lo que vio ese día y sus sentimientos por esa persona... Aunque ahora le fuera imposible, quizá algún día... Quizá. Por ahora todo lo que quería era llorar hasta no tener más lágrimas que derramar por esa persona.

Aomine salió bastante ofuscado del lugar por lo que chocó con Kise sin el menor cuidado y sin si quiera detenerse a disculparse. El rubio no se quejó ni dijo nada, sabía que en el fondo solo estaría desquitándose. Se preguntaba en qué momento fue que esto se distorsionó tanto. Cuando él los conoció ellos eran tan unidos y realmente parecían quererse tanto, que no entendía por qué ahora el moreno hacía llorar al pequeño chico de ojos celestes. Ni por qué le dolía tanto el pecho en ese momento… No, en realidad sí lo sabía. Que Kuroko no fue el único que se enamoró de Aomine en ese tiempo. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se recostó al lado de la puerta, desde donde podía escuchar los sollozos de su compañero. Pero lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera hacer por este, más que dejarlo solo y seguir cuidando que nadie entrara al salón.

Luego de eso y durante los meses siguientes de tercer año, Aomine y Kuroko no volvieron a hablarse, hasta esa ocasión durante el primer día de clases de cuarto año.

Ese fue su primer amor, tan tierno y triste como lo recordaba.

—Y así fue como pasó todo…

Silencio. Kagami quedó tan sorprendido con el relato que no supo que decir al principio, simplemente lo habían agarrado en frío. Sabía que debía de haber una historia detrás de todo eso, pero no se llegó a imaginar tanto... En primer lugar Kuroko era gay o bisexual o lo que fuera que tampoco le importaba tanto, por otro lado tuvo una extraña y complicada relación con ese chico llamado Aomine. El pelirrojo intentó procesar todo lo mejor posible, pero su silencio hizo que el muchacho bajito se preocupara de sobremanera.

¿Por qué Kagami no decía nada? ¿Estaría sorprendido, enojado, fastidiado? ¿Le molestaría el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera gay y que además se hubiera enamorado de quien lo fue anteriormente? ¿Lo rechazaría…? ¿Es que a caso lo perdería también a él? Kuroko estaba tan asustado que no puedo evitar que sus ojos se vidriaran.

«Por favor, no me dejes…»

En cuanto su compañero se percató de esto se le acercó preocupado.

—¿Kuroko…? ¿Te sentiste mal al recordar todo eso, verdad? Perdón por hacerte contarme algo que es tan doloroso para ti…

El muchacho de cabellos celestes bajó la mirada y negó ligeramente la cabeza.

—No es eso… Es decir… Sí me duele recordar todo esto, fue algo muy duro para mí y realmente me costó mucho reponerme. Pero al fin y al cabo, ya todo está en el pasado…

—¿Entonces?

—Me preocupa lo que Kagami-kun piense de mí… Ahora que sabes que me gustan los chicos y que estuve enamorado de mi anterior mejor amigo, que fue Aomine-kun… ¿Estás decepcionado de mí…?

—Claro que no, tonto…

—Lamento habértelo ocultado este tiempo… Yo solo no sabía cómo decirlo… Lo siento…

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Realmente le había costado tanto contarle todo a esa persona. Pero Kagami ciertamente valoraba ese gran esfuerzo, pues se necesitaba de mucho valor para contar algo así. Sin pensarlo movió las manos hasta el rostro del más bajito y le secó los rastros de lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos mientras lo hacía alzar ligeramente la cara para que lo mirara.

—Escúchame, por favor… Yo entiendo muy bien lo difícil que debió ser esa época para ti y más aún el tener que relatármelo todo ahora, y además admitir frente a mí tu orientación… Admiro tu valor… Eres un gran chico, así que no tienes que seguir disculpándote ni tampoco tienes que preocuparte por lo que yo piense al respecto. Ya que como te digo, yo creo que eres alguien maravilloso, Kuroko, y nada ni nadie me hará dudar de ello. Mucho menos tu pasado.

Kuroko se sonrojó y se conmovió mucho al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía ser este chico tan diferente a los demás?

«Él único maravilloso aquí eres tú, Kagami-kun… Es por eso que yo…»

Sin que pudiera evitarlo más lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus pupilas mojando las cálidas manos de su compañero, por lo que Kagami lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo. Los demás los miraron, pero poco les importaba eso, ellos solo querían quedarse abrazados todo lo que fuera necesario.

—Todo está bien ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Kuroko…

«Realmente… amo a esta persona…»

La luz del ocaso se filtraba por las ventanas como señal de que estaba por anochecer, aunque aquello tampoco les importaba en ese momento. Especialmente para Kuroko, ya que para él, el mundo simplemente se había recudido a los cálidos brazos del más alto.

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de Autora** **:**

Sí, al fin actua... ¡Lamenta la gran demora! He tenido tantos problemas, idas y venidas en muchos aspectos, y actualmente no la estoy pasando nada bien... Pero aún así intento animarme todos los días a mí misma hasta que sea capaz de reponerme algún día.

Bien, con respecto a la historia. No sé por qué se me extendió el capi o por qué me costó un poco escribirlo, aunque también tuve tantas interrupciones que tuve que acabar alquilando una cabina de internet para poder terminarlo ayer y así corregirlo y subirlo hoy. Pero con todo ya tienen el capi seis aquí~

El pasado de Kuroko y Aomine al fin fue revelado completamente, y Kagami es la persona más linda del mundo por apoyar de ese modo a Kuro, en serio amo al tigre uwu Y espero que no me odien por lo que escribí, en todo caso odien a Aomine, ok no... -o como quieran- XD De todos modos, mis favoritos aquí siguen siendo Kagami y Kasamatsu... Senpai, yo le daré amor ;w; pero más adelante xDU

Aunque Momoi, Midorima y Kise también sufren, en general todos, pero ya serán felices luego uwu Por ahora esperen la continuación del triángulo AkaMidoTaka para el siguiente capi~ Así que si les gusta, por favor, dejen comentarios ;w; Leerlos realmente me anima mucho, denme un poco de amor que lo necesito uwu Apoyen al artista :'D -y les daré el capi 7 en menos tiempo-

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Preámbulo

**Capítulo 7:** Preámbulo.

Durante el transcurso de la semana las cosas continuaron aparentemente normales, aunque Takao estuvo sobresaltado durante todos esos días.

El pelinegro miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño. Midorima lo miró sin entender, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedió en la última actuación.

—¿Qué te pasa, Takao? No es como si me importara lo que te suceda, pero me haces quedar mal actuando de ese modo nanodayo…

Takao sonrió a medias y se sentó junto a su compañero.

—Solo me aseguro de que ninguna tijera voladora aparezca de la nada.

¿Tijera voladora? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—¿Ah?

—Nada, no es nada, Shin-chan.

El muchacho de lentes frunció el ceño ante la notaria mentira de su acompañante.

—¿Nada? Has estado así desde el lunes, ¿y me dices que no pasa nada? Repito que no es que me importe realmente, pero estás actuando demasiado extraño…

¿Decirle a Shin-chan lo que pasó el sábado con ese chico? No, era mejor que no lo supiera.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero de verdad no es nada.

—Ya te dije que no es…

—Sí, sí, lo que Shin-chan diga~

Takao comenzó a comer ignorando la mirada de la que estaba siendo objeto. A pesar de que ahora eran novios realmente no parecía haber cambiado la relación entre ellos, excepto porque ahora podían besarse cuando estaban a solas, pero de allí todo parecía seguir igual. Una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

«Me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que esta persona siente por mí…»

Midorima se quedó mirándolo un rato preguntándose que sería lo que su compañero estaría pensando tanto. Si le pasaba algo realmente le gustaría saberlo. Pero incluso si intentó preguntarlo a su manera, no había obtenido respuesta alguna.

«Si es algo que él no quiere decir, supongo que debo de respetarlo…»

Luego de eso no dijeron nada por un rato.

Ese sábado dieciséis de Mayo era el cumpleaños número diecisiete del presidente estudiantil de Teiko, por lo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños se encargó de prepararle algo muy especial por su día y como siempre todo fue en complicidad con la señora Hyuuga, quien lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Aún no daban las nueve de la mañana, pero el pelinegro comenzó a despertarse igual y al hacerlo notó inmediatamente que alguien más se encontraba con él.

—¡¿Teppei?! ¿Cómo es que te metiste de nuevo sin que yo...?

Pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de su compañero, entendió perfectamente que la responsable naturalmente había sido su propia madre.

—¡Mamá...!

—¡Malagradecido!— gritó la dueña de casa desde donde se encontraba.

—Tch... Al menos me hubieran despertado para avisarme que estabas aquí...— se quejó al sentarse en la cama.

El más alto, aún sonriendo, se sentó con tranquilidad al lado de su novio.

—No podíamos decirte porque era una sorpresa, además de que llegué muy temprano— lo abrazó de costado y con cuidado se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la frente —"Feliz cumpleaños, amor"— susurró con dulzura.

El chico de lentes se sonrojó al instante y hasta pareció dar un pequeño brinquito sobre su propio sitio. Aunque lo que realmente no dejaba de saltar era su corazón. ¿Cómo podía esta persona desarmarlo de ese modo siempre? Incluso el ser amado por alguien tan genial y directo como él... De algún modo era algo bueno, solo que no sabía como manejar ello. Pero en este caso...

—...Gracias...— contestó, aún sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

Teppei sonrió feliz al escucharlo y se acercó a besarlo esta vez en los labios, Junpei correspondió a ello y se dejó envolver en los brazos del más alto.

—Te amo, Jun. Yo realmente quiero poder estar contigo en todos tus cumpleaños y fechas importantes que hayan mientras estemos vivos.

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escucharlo y más avergonzado aún, hundió el rostro en el pecho del otro.

—No sé como logras ser tan abierto con tus sentimientos... Pero deberías de saber que... yo quiero lo mismo...— dijo en voz tan baja que solo su compañero podía haberlo escuchado.

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó feliz.

—Gracias...

«Soy yo el que debería de darte las gracias, idiota...»

Después de quedarse abrazados un rato, el más alto fue hasta la cocina por la bandeja que tenía lista para su amado. La llevó hasta el cuarto de este y se pusieron a tomar desayuno juntos. El día recién empezaba y ellos tenían mucho tiempo para amarse.

El lunes de la siguiente semana durante la reunión del club de música, el profesor a cargo se dispuso a dar un anuncio importante.

—Ya decidí quien será el encargado del número especial de la próxima actuación de la escuela…

Todos lo miraron atentos esperando por saber quién sería nombrado esta vez. ¿Kasamatsu o Kise de nuevo? ¿Quizá Midorima? Aunque lo más probable era que eligieran a un senpai como lo era el chico de cejas gruesas. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Takao continuara deseando que lo llamaran a él.

«Takao, Takao… Di Takao, viejo…»

—Será… Kazunari Takao.

Los alumnos se sorprendieron al escucharlo, incluyendo al propio muchacho que acababa de ser elegido por el maestro.

—¿Dijo Takao…?

—Lo dijo, ¿a caso estás sordo? Realmente…

—Efectivamente es lo que dije, Takao.

El pelinegro apenas acababa de creer que lo habían elegido por primera vez, como tanto había deseado desde que ingresó a esa prestigiosa escuela el año pasado. Y ahora por fin… ¡Esta era la oportunidad para mostrar su talento!

—¡…Muchas gracias, profesor!

—Felicitaciones, Takaocchi~

—Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas ayuda para algo, recuerda que puedes recurrir a los senpai.

—Muchas gracias, Kise-chan, Kasa-senpai. Aunque me gustaría que fuera Shin-chan quien me ayude con la canción— comentó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Yo por qué?

—Justamente porque eres tú, Shin-chan~ Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, ¿no? "Yo cantaré para ti".

Midorima se sonrojó ligeramente al escucharlo y recordar que fueron exactamente las mismas palabras de aquella vez. Incluso más de un año después, ese chico no había cambiado en absoluto, siendo tan directo y persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo. El muchacho de lentes aún se preguntaba qué era lo que habían visto en él.

—¿Me ayudarás entonces, Shin-chan?

—Ya que insistes tanto, supongo que lo haré…

—Yay~

Takao continuó sonriendo de lo más feliz sin quitar los ojos de su pareja, quien un poco avergonzado intentó acomodarse lentes para disimular.

—Deja de sonreír de ese modo y de mirarme tanto, bakao…

—Es solo que estoy feliz… Desde que entré a este lugar y conocí a Shin-chan, estuve esperando tanto por esto que ahora yo solo no puedo contenerme…— Se le acercó para abrazarlo suavemente y hablarle en voz baja y con cierto tono pícaro —Te besaría y me tiraría encima de ti, pero sé que me golpearías por el público que tenemos ahora.

Midorima se sonrojó más al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía ser este tipo tan descarado? ¿Qué si alguien los escuchaba? El muchacho más alto se apartó avergonzado.

—Cállate nanodayo…

Los demás los observaron en silencio. Kise sonrió al ver la escena, podía notar claramente el tipo de lazo que unía a esas dos personas. Era amor, el tipo de amor que el rubio siempre deseó. Suspiró y giró hacia su compañero.

—¿No son lindos?

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

—Solo era un comentario, senpai.

Kasamatsu lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego entendió a lo que realmente se refería. Tan tonto…

—Tú de verás… eres un idiota…

—¿Eh?

Sin decir nada más le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Senpai?

—Tú también llegarás a ser feliz, Kise…

El rubio se sorprendió al escucharlo. Esa persona realmente podía llegar a saber lo que él pensaba y anhelaba. Y era tan amable siempre.

—Gracias, senpai.

Kise tendría que haberse enamorado de alguien como él en lugar de haberse fijado en el idiota de Aomine. Al menos de ese modo no estaría sufriendo tanto como ahora, pero en el corazón no se mandaba después de todo y si olvidar a alguien fuera tan fácil quizá lo pensaría.

—La actuación por el día del padre será el veinte de Junio, así que tendrás un mes para prepararte y tener todo listo, Takao.

—Entendido.

—Asegúrate de entregarme la letra de la canción y el arreglo musical en cuanto los tengas listos.

—Sí, señor~

—Bien, ahora continúen con la práctica, por favor.

—¡Sí!— aceptaron todos y volvieron a lo suyo.

Durante el transcurso de la semana Midorima y Takao estuvieron reuniéndose después de clases para trabajar en la canción que presentarían al profesor Masa. Por lo que estuvieron pasando más tiempo juntos que la semana anterior, lo que hizo feliz al más bajito. Realmente amaba estar al lado de su Shin-chan y más aún estar componiendo una canción con él, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Era lo que Takao siempre había querido.

—¡Tenemos la primera estrofa!

—Aún tienes mucho por escribir nanodayo…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Yo solo estoy feliz por poder hacer esto contigo.

Midorima se sonrojó al escucharlo. ¿Por qué siempre decía cosas como esas? Mientras el muchacho de lentes pensaba en esto, el pelinegro aprovechó su descuido para acercarse y darle un pequeño beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Takao…?

—Solo estoy besando a mi novio~

—…Estamos en la escuela, idiota.

—Pero no hay nadie cerca, ¿no ves?

—Aún así…

—¡Ahora vamos por la segunda estrofa!

El chico de lentes frunció el ceño al ver el modo en el que acababa de ser ignorado, pero luego simplemente suspiró y continuó trabajando al lado de su compañero, quien no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para robarle un dulce beso. Realmente no podía quedarse quieto, parecía un niño pequeño. Pero a su modo era lindo para él, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a este. Era como un pequeño pensamiento secreto de Midorima.

A cierta distancia de ellos, un muchacho de cabellos rojizos los observaba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, Kazunari… No es como si me hubiera olvidado de ti, pero la venganza es un plato que se come frío después de todo.

Y era mejor de ese modo, así cuando ellos menos se lo esperaran, él haría su jugada.

—Te lo quitaré todo de la misma forma en la que tú lo hiciste conmigo… Sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto. Solo observa y verás…

Durante las siguientes semanas Midorima y Takao estuvieron trabajando todos los días en la letra de la canción y los arreglos para la misma, una vez que la tuvieron lista se la entregaron al profesor a cargo.

—¿Campo de visión, eh?

—Sí~ Soy como un pequeño halcón, ¿sabe?— comentó sonriente.

Por lo que el mayor también sonrió como respuesta.

—¿Trabajaste junto a Midorima, verdad?

—Así es~

—Bien, la letra me agrada y si los arreglos fueron hechos por un milagro no tengo de que preocuparme, lo sé. Así está todo bien, mi pequeño halcón. Tienes las dos semanas que restan para practicar como se debe. Sé que no me decepcionarás.

—¡No lo haré, delo por hecho! ¡Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

—Estoy seguro de ello. Da lo mejor de ti, muchacho, y brilla.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias, profe.

Luego de obtener el visto bueno Takao se retiró de lo más feliz y lo primero que hizo fue escribirle a su novio para avisarle.

 _"¡Shin-chan, estoy tan feliz! Mañana mismo hay que empezar con los ensayos, ¿si? No, mejor hoy. Voy corriendo a la biblioteca por ti~ Te amo :3 aunque seas un tsundere xD"_

Takao guardó el celular con calma, solo para volver a sacarlo al poco tiempo al tener un nuevo mensaje, era la respuesta de su amado.

" _Que no soy un tsundere nanodayo... Y a donde se supone que iré, si debo de acabar de ordenar esta sección primero, bakao. Como sea... Te espero aquí "_

El pelinegro rió ligeramente por las dulces palabras de su compañero y sin más se apresuró hacia la biblioteca al encuentro con su querido Midorima.

Mientras tanto el profesor a cargo del club seguía con la letra de la canción en manos.

—Es difícil ser la sombra de un prodigio, eh... Entonces tienes que brillar lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que los demás centren su mirada en ti, Takao.

Ese mismo día, después de que Midorima acabara de ordenar unos libros en la biblioteca, la peculiar parejita se quedó practicando hasta tarde. El pelinegro estaba tan feliz, de poder ser el novio de esa persona y de poder cantar a su lado. Que simplemente no podía pedir nada más, porque todo parecía perfecto en momentos así. Aunque dicen que la felicidad suele ser caprichosa…

El segundo martes de Junio cumplieron su primer mes de relación.

Ese día, Midorima llegó temprano como siempre, solo que para sorpresa de este el pequeño chico que solía perseguirlo llegó casi a la misma hora.

—¡Shin-chan, buenos días!— saludó agitando la mano.

El muchacho alto se sorprendió de verlo. ¿Por qué Takao había madrugado hoy? Quizá sería...

—Milagro que no se te hayan pegado las sábanas como suele pasarte, Takao.

—Tan malo, a pesar de que me levanté temprano solo por ti.

—¿Por mí?

—Nada, nada.

Ellos eran chicos después de todo y además se trataba de Shin-chan, un tsundere que difícilmente diría algo como "Feliz primer mes" o cursilería parecida. Si ni siquiera había sido capaz de contestar una sola de las tantas frases cariñosas que le había dirigido durante el mes. ¿Qué esperaba entonces? Takao suspiró.

Mientras Midorima lo observaba detenidamente. ¿En que tanto estaría pensando este chico de nuevo? Quizá estaría preocupado o decepcionado al pensar que su supuesta pareja no era capaz de recordar ni si quiera una fecha importante. ¿Qué debería de hacer entonces? ¿De qué modo podía trasmitir un poco de los inmensos sentimientos que tenía hacia esa persona? Él era bastante malo con ello, pero aún así...

—Shin-chan entremos~

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del otro, más bien parecía que este estuviera decidiendo algo.

—¿Shin-chan?

Takao se quedó viéndolo en espera de una respuesta, pero en lugar de ello vio al más alto sacar un pequeño objeto que guardaba en la maleta y colocarlo sobre una de las manos del pelinegro. Se trataba de un llavero en forma de osito. Takao lo miró sin entender.

—¿Para mí...?

Un sonrojado Midorima asintió con la cabeza.

—Es tu objeto de la suerte de hoy... Iba a dártelo más tarde... Ya que no tenemos club, supuse que querrías ir a algún lado luego o algo así...

Takao se sorprendió mucho más al escucharlo. Entonces esa persona también estuvo pensando en él, ¿verdad? ¿A caso podía pedir algo más? Sin pensarlo un segundo más se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Soy tan feliz!

—Hey, estamos en la escuela, bakao…

—No me importa nada, es la primera vez que Shin-chan me da un regalo y además conmemora nuestro primer mes juntos~

—De todos modos... Aún tenemos clases...

—De acuerdo~ Pero una vez que acaben y salgamos de la escuela, voy a besarte mucho, eh.

¿Como podía ser tan descarado?

—Cállate nanodayo...

Es que esas cosas no se debían decir así no más. Si que se había conseguido una pareja muy desvergonzada. Pero ya que podía hacerse. Suspiró intentando normalizar el rubor de sus mejillas. Takao lo soltó con calma y lo miró un poco, su novio sonrojado era tan adorable.

—Entremos de una vez, Takao.

—¡Si!~

Aceptó feliz mientras el otro se acomodaba los lentes, para luego ingresar juntos al aula, en donde algunos compañeros ya se encontraban dentro. Akashi estaba sentado solo como hacía desde hace un año, Midorima lo miró por un momento, pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró por completo como ya era su costumbre. Al ver esto, Takao jaló a su pareja hacia los sitios donde ellos se sentaban. Una vez instalados en sus lugares esperaron a que los demás llegaran y el profesor comenzara con la clase.

A la hora de salida Midorima y Takao tomaron sus maletas para dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde iremos, Shin-chan?~

—¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

—¿Me dejas elegir entonces?

Midorima asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que su compañero se detuvo a su lado pensativo.

—Mmm... ¡Vamos al cine y luego por helado!~

—Está bien.

—¡Yay!

Takao sonreía como un niño pequeño, al muchacho de lentes le pareció tan lindo de ese modo que no pudo evitar contestar con una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto la peculiar parejita salió del salón, los alumnos que se encontraban dentro comenzaron a murmurar acerca de ellos, ya que al parecer su relación se había vuelto incluso más cercana de lo que ya era antes. ¿A caso esos dos tenían ese tipo de relación?

«Disfruten mientras puedan».

Por otro lado, Kagami y Kuroko caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, uno rumbo al club de atletismo y el otro acompañándolo una parte del camino.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.

—Sí, Kagami-kun. Hasta mañana.

Se despidieron sonriéndose el uno al otro y sin más Kagami se fue hacia el salón donde estaba su grupo. Kuroko se disponía a continuar con su camino hacia salida cuando escuchó a dos chicas murmurar entre ellas.

—Él es Kagami Taiga del cuarto C, estoy segura.

—Kyaaa, pudimos encontrarlo, que suerte. Ahora hay que perseguirlo hasta el club de atletismo, quizá tengamos oportunidad de hablarle o algo.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, apúrate!

Las muchachas se fueron prácticamente corriendo de allí, dejando a un Kuroko con un semblante muy sombrío y un terrible impulso de querer ir detrás de ellas.

«Calma, tienes que guardar la calma... Sabías que esto pasaría en algún momento... Kagami-kun es guapo, encantador y además un buen deportista, quien no lo miraría... Si incluso yo... Pero ese no es el punto, lo que debo de hacer ahora es controlarme e irme a casa como pensaba hacer... De todos modos y aunque los siguiera, ¿qué lograría con ello? Además Kagami-kun es tan inocente y despistado como para... No, es porque él es así, ¡que yo debería de protegerlo de todas esas tipas…!»

Sin pensarlo más, el muchacho se apresuró hacia el dichoso club de atletismo. Al llegar vio a las dos chicas de antes paradas en la puerta y mirando hacia dentro.

—¡Míralo! Es tan guapo y varonil.

—Y escuché que es todo un caballero.

—Kyaaaa, es tan perfecto~

—¡También está Aomine allí, mira!

—Él es más como el chico rudo de la escuela, no está mal, pero ya tuve mi oportunidad con él. Ahora quiero a Kagami~

—¡Yo también quiero a Kagami!

—¿Competimos entonces?

—Me parece bien~

—Entonces cuando acaben, le hablaremos para ver con quien se va al final, eh~

—¡Bien!

Las muchachas reían entre ellas sin percatarse del aura asesina que emanaba Kuroko en ese momento.

«Si quieren ir detrás de Aomine-kun está bien, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero no se atrevan a acercarse a Kagami-kun... El no debería de salir con nadie además de mí, porque yo soy su mejor amigo…»

Dentro del club, los chicos ya habían comenzado con la práctica. Pero al notar el público que tenían en ese momento comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—¿Las fans de Aomine de nuevo?

El morocho no prestó atención a lo que decían, de todos modos ya había coqueteado con la mayoría de chicas guapas del colegio, así que ya ni le emocionaba tanto el ser acosado por ellas, aunque su expresión de desinterés cambió al ver que había una tercera persona afuera. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Tetsu... ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo ese chico allí con lo malo que era con los deportes? Y era obvio que no podía haber ido por él, por lo que solo podía ser por otra persona...

Kagami se sorprendió al ver a su compañero afuera, especialmente porque acababan de despedirse hace unos minutos. Quizá se le olvidó decirle alguna cosa. Sin prestarle atención al hecho de que habían dos personas más afuera, se dirigió hacia el chico bajito ignorando al resto.

—¿Kuroko pasó algo?

—Kagami-kun...

—¿Si?

—Tú... ¿Hiciste la tarea de álgebra?

—¿Eh? No, todavía no la hago, pero pensaba hacerla más tarde en casa. ¿Por?

—Hagámosla juntos.

—¿Uh? Pero yo aún tengo club...

—No importa, estaré por aquí o en la biblioteca hasta que termines. Así que asegúrate de no quedar con nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, is ok. Solo espero que no te aburras.

—No te preocupes.

—Well, entonces terminaré lo más pronto que pueda, ¿ok?

—Sí.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

Sin más regresó con los demás a seguir con la práctica, pero al hacerlo notó como sus compañeros se le habían quedado viendo, aunque no tenía la menor idea de por qué.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender.

—¿No notaste el modo en el que esas chicas estaban mirándote?

—¿A mí?— obviamente no se había percatado de nada.

—A ti, pues, ¿a quién más?

—No sé... De todos modos, ¿por qué me mirarían a mí?

Los chicos lo miraron incrédulos, Kagami se veía totalmente como el típico muchacho despistado a más no poder.

—Quien como los que no se bañan— lo molestó un muchacho en broma.

—¡¿Ah?!

Todos rieron por la inocencia de su amigo y luego continuaron con la práctica.

«Si yo hubiese sido tan puro como él.. Tú no me odiarías ahora como lo haces. ¿Cierto, Tetsu?»

Ese pequeño y fugaz pensamiento se perdió muy dentro de él mientras se disponía a realizar los ejercicios del día, lo que sorprendió a todos, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Kuroko consideró el ir a la biblioteca como le mencionó a su amigo antes, pero cada vez que escuchaba a esas muchachas hablando sobre como intentarían acercarse a SU Kagami-kun, desistía por completo. No había forma en la que dejara a su ángel personal a merced de ese atrevido par.

«Yo cuidaré tu pureza, Kagami-kun».

Así que al final los tres se quedaron afuera de la cancha hasta que la práctica del club terminó y los chicos salían para dirigirse hacia los casilleros por sus pertenencias.

Kagami se detuvo de lo más tranquilo frente a su compañero.

—Listo, solo recojo mi maleta y podemos ir a casa.

—No perdamos tiempo entonces...

Pero antes de que pudieran encaminarse hacia donde querían ir, fueron interceptados por las chicas que habían estado esperando a Kagami.

—¡Hola! Nosotras...

—Lo siento, estamos apurados.

Habló el más bajito y se llevó a su compañero de allí jalándolo del brazo. Las muchachas se quedaron incrédulas por lo que acababa de suceder mientras que Kagami tenía un gran signo de pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Realmente no había entendido nada, ni lo que esas chicas querían decir o si quiera por qué les habían hablado, ni por qué Kuroko no quiso escucharlas para nada. Además, ¿por qué estaba siendo llevado del brazo?

—¿Kuroko...?

—¿...Si?

—Eh... ¿Estamos huyendo o algo así?

—Claro que no, Kagami-kun, solo llevamos prisa.

—Aun así, ¿no fue descortés no haberlas escuchado hasta el final?

Kuroko lo soltó y se detuvo un momento frente a él.

—¿Prefieres ir a escuchar a esas chicas en lugar de hacer la tarea conmigo? Aún cuando me quedé esperándote todo este tiempo... Y hasta iba a ayudarte con la tarea. Pero no, tú quieres ser cortés con otras personas...

Kagami quedó más confundido al escucharlo. ¿A caso hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué de repente su mejor amigo parecía de algún modo enojado con él? Al menos le gustaría saber que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—...Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no quiero ir a hacer la tarea contigo. Yo solo no entendí muy bien lo que pasó, pero supongo que no importa. Solo quiero ir pronto a casa contigo, ¿está bien?

Kuroko guardó silencio un momento mientras se calmaba por dentro. En realidad Kagami-kun no tenía la culpa de nada. El chico bajito era el único que tenía que aprender a controlarse mejor.

—Lo siento, mi humor es extraño a veces. No le prestes atención, por favor.

—Oh, no hay problema. Solo apresurémonos como dijiste.

—Sí.

Retomaron el camino ya calmados y se pusieron a platicar amenamente.

«Tienes que controlarte mejor, Tetsuya. Si eres tan obvio quizá y hasta alguien tan ingenuo como Kagami-kun podría llegar a darse cuenta con el tiempo».

Al llegar a los casilleros recogieron la maleta del más alto y se fueron al departamento de este a hacer la tarea juntos.

Mientras tanto Midorima y Takao se encontraban en el cine terminando de ver una película de suspenso por petición del pelinegro, quien había aprovechado el momento para estar abrazado a su novio durante toda la película. E incluso le había robado un beso en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

A salir del lugar se dirigieron hacia una fuente de soda muy bonita y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Takao observó el lugar por un instante, todo estaba tan bien decorado que se notaba a leguas que era un lugar caro.

—Que bonito lugar, se ve tan elegante... Es la primera vez que vengo, je, je, je.

—Ah, es la heladería a la que suelo venir desde niño. Los dueños son amigos de mis padres.

—Ehhh, ya veo...

Takao buscó su billetera y le dio un vistazo rápido para luego tomar la carta y buscar lo más barato del menú.

«Algo de siete dólares...»

Midorima notó perfectamente lo que su novio hacía por lo que se dispuso a hablar.

—Está bien, yo invito, así que pide lo que quieras, Takao.

—Eh, pero también me invitaste el cine y hasta me diste un regalo en la mañana... En cambio yo no te he dado nada hoy... No quiero que pienses que soy un mantenido.

—Yo no estoy pensando nada como eso, tonto. De todos modos nuestros presupuestos son diferentes, así que es normal que yo invite, ¿no?— desvió la mirada sonrojado —Ya que estamos saliendo después de todo...

—Shin-chan...— sonrió hacia el más alto —La próxima vez espero poder invitar yo~

—De acuerdo.

Se pusieron a ver los helados de la cartilla hasta que la mesera llegó a preguntar por sus pedidos y luego de un rato regresó con las dos copas encargadas. Los chicos se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente. En ese momento Takao se había quedado observando a su novio detenidamente. Cuando lo veía siendo tan educado y elegante, pensaba que parecía una especie de señorito sacado de un cuento de hadas. Y a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, ellos se amaban, quizá también por eso mismo es que ellos podían complementarse tan bien.

Recién entrada la noche decidieron acabar con la cita.

—¡Muchas gracias por hoy! Me divertí mucho, Shin-chan~

—Te acompaño a casa...

—No, no. Puedo irme por mi cuenta, no te preocupes. Además no quiero que tus papás se enojen si te demoras más.

—¿Y tus papás?

—A ellos les da igual a que hora llegue~

Midorima lo miró sin decir nada, a lo que el otro contestó con una despreocupada sonrisa.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Shin-chan!~

Takao se puso de puntillas mientras el otro se agachaba un poco para que pudieran unir sus labios en un tierno beso de despedida. Una vez que se separaron ambos tomaron caminos distintos para ir hacia sus respectivas casas. El día había terminado.

Durante los siguientes días Takao estuvo practicando tarde y noche la canción que presentaría en la siguiente actuación. Y así el día tan esperado llegó.

El sábado veinte de Junio, el alumnado de Teiko junto a los familiares de estos, comenzaron a llenar el lugar desde temprano. Los primeros en aparecer como siempre fueron el presidente y el subdirector estudiantil, ambos con sus animadas familias.

—Debería decir "feliz día, pa"? Aunque es mañana...

—¡Qué dejes de agarrarte a los padres de otros!

Los demás solo rieron por la escena y buscaron un lugar donde quedarse en el patio.

Para las diez de la mañana la gran mayoría ya parecía haber llegado a la escuela. Así que la actuación comenzó oficialmente.

Kagami se encontraba al lado de su mejor amigo, quien parecía algo emocionado por el hecho de poder conocer al papá del pelirrojo.

—¿Le has hablado de mí?

-—Of course, aunque no sé si me haya hecho mucho caso, pero sí le he contado de la escuela, el club y de ti... y tus bromas extrañas.

El chico bajito rió un poco ante el comentario, sí que debían tener una imagen muy traviesa de su persona.

—Pero ya no te he estado molestando tanto como antes y hasta te ayudo a estudiar, ¿no?

—Uh, sí. Has hecho muchos puntos últimamente.

Kuroko sonrió, quizá inconscientemente había estado intentando conquistarlo.

—Así que, conoceremos al papá de Kagami.

—¿Será que este sea tan apuesto como el hijo?

Kagami se sonrojó ligeramente por el cumplido de la abuela de Kuroko. A Tetsuya solo le hizo gracia el ver que ese muchacho podía incluso captar la atención de personas de la tercera edad, pero ya que se trataba de su propia abuela no se preocupó por ello.

—Gracias... Aunque dicen que me parezco más a mi madre.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hay sobre tu madre? No ha aparecido ni una sola vez, ni si quiera en la actuación por su día.

Silencio. Kagami desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras parecía pensativo. Kuroko se preocupó por esto. ¿Por qué su madre tenía que ser tan directa? Después de todo el cuidado que él había tenido para no incomodar a su compañero con el tema, a pesar de las inmensas ganas que tenía por saber la respuesta.

—Ella... se quedó en Estados Unidos— contestó al final.

¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? ¿Por qué pensó la respuesta entonces? ¿Y si no fuera cierto, por qué mentiría?

—Oh, ya veo.

—Debes de sentirte un poco solo sin ella.

—No sabe cuánto...— murmuró con tristeza.

—...Sabes que esta vez va a cantar Takao-kun, ¿cierto?

Cambiar el tema era todo lo que podía hacer.

—¿Eh...? Ah, sí me dijiste. Estuvo trabajando junto a ese tal Midorima, ¿no?

—Sí, ya sabes porque...

—¿Por qué?— interrogó la mamá del muchacho.

Kuroko no fue capaz de contestar por lo que el otro chico lo hizo él.

—Es porque ellos están saliendo, ¿no?

Silencio de nuevo hasta que la señora volvió a hablar.

—Oh, no sabía que Midorima era como esos chicos modernos... Con lo formalito que se le ve.

—Es porque eso no tiene nada que ver con su apariencia, hija.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo no me lo esperaba.

—De todos modos no es algo de lo que nosotros debamos de opinar.

—Pues sí, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Ya es cosa de cada uno. Mientras no arrastren a mi hijo en ello, no tengo ningún problema.

Kagami se sorprendió al escucharla y con ello entendió que ninguna de ellas sabía acerca de la orientación de su amigo. ¿Qué debía de hacer en una situación así? No importa qué tenía que apoyarlo de algún modo... Pero cuando se dispuso a hablar, Kuroko lo sujetó de la parte de atrás de su camisa.

«No digas nada, por favor...»

El más alto entendió lo que su amigo le pedía, ¿pero realmente estaría bien de ese modo?

—Suenas tan intolerante diciendo eso.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú quien más. ¿Y qué si Tetsuya fuera de ese modo? ¿Rechazarías a tu propio hijo?

—Claro que no... Yo solo me preocupo por él, mamá.

—Si es así entonces no intentes llenarle la cabeza de tus cosas.

—Pero...

—Eh... Yo creo que la orientación de una persona no afecta en nada a su personalidad...— intervino el pelirrojo —Más allá del hecho de si alguien es o no hetero, su esencia es la misma, ¿no? Si su personalidad no cambia por ello entonces, ¿por qué juzgar a alguien solo por eso?

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—La tiene.

«Gracias... Kagami-kun, abuela...»

Por otro lado, Takao se había asegurado de colocar a su familia en primera fila. Su hermana menor jugueteaba un poco en su sitio mientras veía los números del escenario.

—Así que al fin mi bebé lo consiguió~

—Siiiiii.

—Estuviste esperando tanto por esto que cuando me diste la noticia el mes pasado realmente me sentí muy feliz por ti, hijo.

—Gracias, ma. Yo sé que tú siempre me apoyas en todo.

—Naturalmente ya que soy tu madre.

Se abrazaron cariñosamente mientras el señor Takao solo los observaba, él no era tan bueno como la señora con las demostraciones de afecto, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que amara a todos sus hijos por igual.

—¿A qué hora cantara Kazu?

—En un rato todavía, primero saldrán mis compañeros a escena y al mediodía recién saldré yo para cerrar el evento~

—Wow, que genial eres hermano.

—Tú también lo serás cuando crezcas, belleza.

—¡Sí! Yo también quiero cantar como Kazu…

—Seguro que podrás, ya que eres mi hermana~

La pequeña se abrazó a su hermano. Al parecer la familia Takao se caracterizaba por las demostraciones de afecto entre ellos, con excepción del padre que era un poco más serio a comparación de los demás.

Cuando Kise salió a escena su familia se aseguró de grabarlo desde sus lugares.

—¡Ese es mi hijo tan bello!

—Nuestro hijo.

—Asegúrate de grabarlo para molestarlo luego.

—Sí~

—Ustedes nunca cambian, eh... ¿Es porque ustedes querían una hermanita, no?

—Sí~~

—Así que por eso se la pasaban vistiéndolo de niña...

—Oh, pero se veía adorableeee.

—Incluso ahora si le ponemos un vestido creo que se vería bien~

—¡Sí! Debemos de volver a intentarlo uno de estos días.

—Ay, como en los viejos tiempos~

—Pues, yo no creo que Ryouta se deje a esta edad...

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no le gusta vestirse de mujer, papá?

—¿Que tal si de día es así y de noche se trasviste?

—Se travistiera para dormir entonces porque siempre duerme en casa.

—Excepto cuando se queda con el senpai~

—¿Crees que ellos tengan algo?

—Pues quien sabe, uno nunca sabe, ¿no?

—De todos modos, no es como si importara. Ryou es mi precioso niño, al igual que ustedes dos.

—¿Entonces yo puedo ser lesbiana?

—Ja, ja, ja, ja...

—Chiharu bella, sé lo quieras ser, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué pedirnos permiso ni nada.

—Con que seas una persona responsable me conformo.

—Ya escuchaste a papá, hermana. Tienes que ser una adulta responsable~

—Por favor, siempre lo he sido.

Cuando Kise terminó, bajó del estrado para reunirse con su peculiar familia, quienes lo recibieron con gusto mientras la actuación continuaba con tranquilidad.

Más allá Kasamatsu y Moriyama platicaban amenamente.

—¿De nuevo por discos?

—El nuevo álbum salía hoy, si no voy más tarde quizá no lo encuentre luego.

—No sé como acabo siendo arrastrado por ti todo el tiempo, pero está bien. De todos modos no tenía planes para hoy, ya que aún no consigo novia. Las chicas son más difíciles de atrapar de lo que pensaba... Eso o por alguna razón no me toman en serio.

—Si yo fuera mujer tampoco te tomaría en serio, ¿sabes?

—Que malo, aún cuando soy uno de tus mejores amigos.

No, literalmente era su mejor amigo, pero Kasamatsu jamás se lo diría.

—Me pregunto si quiera por qué me junto contigo...

—Es porque soy genial, ¿no?

De algún modo el más bajito pensaba que Moriyama y Kise se parecían, por lo coquetos e idiotas que eran.

«¿Por qué paro rodeado de puros niños frívolos?»

—El que no digas nada, quiere decir que reconoces mi genialidad, eh~

—En lo absoluto.

Luego de un rato le tocó salir a escena a Kasamatsu por lo que su amigo se quedó en su sitio esperándolo. Era curioso como un chico tan tímido como Yukio que ni si quiera era capaz de mantener una conversación extensa con una mujer, podía pararse frente a un escenario y cantar tan maravillosamente como lo hacía.

«¿Será gay?»

De vuelta con Kagami y Kuroko, ellos aún esperaban al padre del primero, que por alguna razón no llegaba.

—¿No vendrá tu padre?

«¿Mamá por qué eres tan directa al preguntar? Ah, supongo que por eso yo también suelo ser así…»

—El dijo que vendría, pero conociéndolo quizá me escriba en un rato diciéndome que no podrá venir. Él es un hombre de negocios, ya saben.. Normalmente no tiene tiempo para este tipo de cosas.

Kuroko se le quedó viendo preocupado. Si ese era el caso, entonces Kagami-kun solía estar solo cuando era niño? Al menos su madre debió de hacerle compañía durante ese tiempo, no? Quería preguntar mil cosas, quería tanto poder saber más acerca de esa persona. Mas tampoco quería ser un entrometido, así que solo le quedaba esperar hasta que Kagami-kun lo contara todo por si mismo. Pero los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular del más alto.

—Dad...— contestó de inmediato —Eh... Si te causa problemas, no es necesario... Uh, is ok. See ya— cortó y se dirigió a los demás —Dice que está llegando, que se quedara aunque solo sea media hora.

—Eso es bueno, Kagami-kun.

—Sí— afirmó con una sonrisa, por lo que Kuroko contestó con otra.

Takao se despidió momentáneamente de su familia para poder pasar con el club de música antes de alistarse para salir a escena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a cambiarte de una vez.

—Todavía tengo tiempo, ¿no? Ni que demorara tanto en ponerme un atuendo.

—De todos modos apúrate nanodayo...

—Si, si. Ya voy~

El pelinegro se abrazó a su compañero haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, bakao?

—Solo estoy abrazando a mi novio, ¿no puedo?— murmuró —Ya que no me dejas besarte en la escuela, al menos los abrazos están permitidos, ¿no?

—Tú... ¿A caso no ves el modo en el que los demás nos miran?

—Es pura envidia que les corroe.

Midorima no sabía si enojarse o reír. Takao salía con cada ocurrencia.

—Solo ve a cambiarte.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo~

Takao estrujó a su novio por última vez y se dirigió hacia los camerinos de lo más feliz de la vida.

Mientras tanto un hombre alto y bien conservado, el cual vestía un traje formal y llevaba un maletín en mano, llegó hasta el grupo de Kuroko. Todos lo miraron al notarlo. Se veía como una persona muy pulcra y elegante.

—Taiga.

—¡Dad!

Kagami realmente parecía muy feliz de poder verlo, aunque por su parte Kuroko estaba entre nervioso y emocionado. Al fin conocía al padre del chico que le gustaba. Aunque el cabello era negro, se notaba que de joven había sido tan apuesto como el hijo. La mamá de Kagami seguro quedó tan deslumbrada con él como Kuroko con el hijo de ellos.

—Buenas días con todos, creo que aun no es mediodía. Soy Hiroshi Kagami, el papá de Taiga. Es un gusto poder conocerlos, mi hijo me habló acerca de ustedes.

—Buenos días, señor Kagami.

—También es un placer para nosotros poder conocerlo. Ya que como sabrá nuestros hijos se llevan de maravilla.

—Sí, es lo que Taiga también me ha contado— centró la mirada en el menor —Así que tú eres Tetsuya Kuroko.

El muchacho se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y se sintió bastante tonto pensando como una chica que acababa de conocer a su suegro. Como sea, lo primordial era dar una buena impresión. ¿Por que la primera impresión era la más importante, no?

—Sí, soy Tetsuya, mucho gusto, señor Kagami— habló lo más educado que pudo.

—Es curioso que tu nombre sea casi igual al de Tatsuya.

—¿Tatsuya...?

—¿Quien es Tatsuya?— interrogó la señora.

El papá de Kagami entendió con esto que su hijo les estaba ocultando más cosas de las que ya pensaba. Aunque Taiga no era ese tipo de chico, debería de tener sus propios motivos para ello.

—...Era uno de los compañeros de Taiga de su antigua escuela.

—Ah...

Así que el famoso Tatsuya era uno de los compañeros que su amigo dejó en Estados Unidos. ¿Seria alguien importante para él?

—El pequeño Kagami dejó a muchas personas en su país por lo que veo. Debió de ser duro para él...

—No, no... Acá tengo a papá, así que está bien. Me llevo bien con mis nuevos compañeros e incluso tengo a Kuroko como mi mejor amigo. Realmente ha sido agradable venir aquí.

—Me alegra oír eso, Kagami-kun. Pero si en algún momento te sientes solo o algo, recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea...

—Lo sé.. Gracias, Kuroko.

Los adultos sonrieron al ver lo bien que se llevaban los menores.

Mientras los últimos números salían a escena, un pequeño muchacho se había encontrado con otro en medio del público.

—¿Akashi-kun?

El pelirrojo lo miró sin mucho interés, es más ni si quiera sabía por qué ese tal Kouki le estaba hablando ahora.

—Eh... ¿Qué tal? No sé si te acuerdas de mí...

—Me acuerdo— sentenció.

¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de él si cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad en los pasillos de la escuela, el castaño intentaba saludarlo con un ridículo movimiento de mano o cabeza.

—Como nunca parecías verme...

Pretendía no verlo que era otra cosa.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo quería saludar y también... Sé que estoy siendo entrometido, pero no vendrá nadie hoy tampoco, ¿cierto?

Akashi se le quedó viendo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? De todos modos, no era algo que pudiera importarle a ese niño.

—Si no va a venir a nadie entonces.. Si no te molesta me quedaré un rato aquí...

—Me molesta.

—¿Eh…?

—Pero haz lo que quieras, este es un lugar público después de todo.

—Sí...

¿Por qué era tan difícil acercarse a esta persona? Aún cuando solo estaba preocupado por él... Dejándolo venir solo a la escuela en la actuación por el día de la madre y la del padre. ¿Qué persona tan ocupada sería el señor Akashi? ¿Akashi-kun realmente no se sentía ni un poco solo por ello?

El penúltimo número comenzó y el papá de Kagami tuvo que despedirse de los demás al ser llamado por teléfono.

—Lo siento, debo volver ahora. Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo pronto. Ha sido un placer conocerlos.

—Igualmente para nosotros. Nos estamos viendo. Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos.

El pelirrojo lo acompañó hasta el portón del colegio.

—Dad...

—No necesitas excusarte conmigo, Taiga. Cuando tengas la suficiente confianza con ese chico para contarle lo que pasó en Estados Unidos y la razón de por qué viniste a este país, hazlo. Solo eso.

—Sí... Aunque creo que se enojará conmigo cuando lo sepa...

—Entonces intenta no demorar demasiado en hacerlo.

—Sí...

—Bien. Estamos hablando, hijo.

—Hasta luego, dad.

Se despidieron y tomaron diferentes caminos, uno hacia la calle y el otro de regreso a la actuación.

Por otro lado, Takao ya estaba listo para salir a escena, por lo que se encaminó con calma hacia el escenario. Pero a mitad de camino fue interceptado por un misterioso chico que de la nada lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó a uno de los salones vacíos.

—¡¿Ah?!— Trató de zafarse —¡Oye, qué te pasa, suéltame!

Pero recién cuando estuvieron dentro del aula fue soltado por este.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees, imbécil?!

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Takao lo miró extrañado y al quedarse viéndolo entendió a lo que se refería.

—Tú...

Su pasado acababa de llegar a buscarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo? ¿Has cambiado tanto solo por estar ahora en este colegio de ricos? Y encontrarte fue fácil tomando en cuenta que toda la escuela sabia que venias a Teiko.

—Si es así, ¿por qué vienes luego de dos años a buscarme?

—¿Eso es un reclamo?

—No realmente, solo me parece extraño que aparezcas ahora de la nada.

—Te extrañé, Takao. Solo quería verte.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Si lo hubiese extrañado de verdad lo hubiese buscado hace mucho tiempo y no recién.

—Bueno, ya me viste, ¿no? ¿Es todo?

—¿Por qué esa actitud conmigo? ¿Es solo por qué te conseguiste un novio de clase alta?

—Mira, no sé cómo pareces saber tanto de mí o qué es lo que realmente estés buscando. Pero será mejor que te dejes de rodeos, porque llevo mucha prisa.

—Así que te volviste una persona ocupada...

—¿Vas a hablar o no?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Hubo un momento de silencio que hizo que Takao comenzara a desesperarse mientras trataba de encontrar su celular pero al parecer se le había quedado en los camerinos. Mierda... Las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien.

—Quiero que regreses a la banda del colegio conmigo— soltó al fin.

—¿Ah...?

Mientras tanto el profesor a cargo del club de música comenzaba a preocuparse por la ausencia del muchacho encargado del último número.

—¿Dónde está ese chico y por qué aún no lo veo listo?

—Se fue a cambiar hace ya un rato, debe de estar viniendo para acá...

—Lo necesito ya. Contáctenlo de algún modo.

—Sí.

Kise lo llamó por teléfono, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Insistió varias veces, pero pasó lo mismo. El penúltimo acto estaba por acabar y al no poder ubicar a Takao necesitaban un plan de contingencia. El mayor lo pensó por un momento y luego giró hacia uno de los chicos.

—Si Takao no aparece en los próximos cinco minutos, por favor, prepárate para volver a salir, Kasamatsu.

—Si...

Todos miraron en silencio al maestro. Aunque sabían que solo estaba siendo precavido, estaban preocupados por su compañero. Si esto era lo que Takao había deseado tanto, ¿por qué no llegaba? ¿Qué le estaría impidiendo llegar? Sea lo que fuera, Midorima confiaba en ese pequeño chico.

—Takao llegará a tiempo, estoy seguro. Porque él me prometió interpretar esta canción.

—Midorimacchi...

—Definitivamente él va a venir.

Fue dicho tan convincentemente que nadie pudo refutarlo. ¿El creer ciegamente en alguien se llama amor, verdad?

De regreso con Takao, este seguía en compañía de ese extraño rubio.

—Nada ha sido igual sin ti, aunque tratamos de buscar un nuevo integrante, nadie ha sido tan bueno como tú.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero la rechazo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Mira que de verdad te has vuelto todo un chico ocupado.

—Exactamente, así que si me disculpas...

Se dispuso a irse, pero el muchacho alto le cerró el camino.

—¡¿Que demonios quieres, Miyaji?! ¡Dilo de una maldita vez y deja de hacerme perder tanto tiempo!

—¡Te quiero a ti, Takao!

—¡¿Ah?!

El muchacho alto se acercó a su compañero e intentó besarlo, pero Takao lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas casi tirándolo al piso.

—¡Hey!— se quejó el rubio.

—¡Deja de joderme, imbécil! Tsk. Lo de nosotros quedó enterrado en el pasado hace mucho tiempo, así que no sé por que vienes a molestarme ahora, pero pierdes el tiempo. ¡Mis besos y todo mi ser están reservados para una sola persona y no eres tú!

—Así que ahora estás reservado para tu novio rico... ¿Él si quiera sabe todo lo que hiciste conmigo antes?

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue sujetado por la muñeca antes de que pudiera irse.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

—¡Takao, tú no perteneces aquí!

—¡¿A dónde demonios entonces?!

—¡A Shutoku con la banda y conmigo!

—¡Estás muy equivocado, porque mi lugar es al lado de Shin-chan!

Sí, ese era su único lugar. Tratando de no perder más tiempo, se soltó de un tirón y se fue corriendo de allí. No sabía que hora sería, pero estaba seguro de que era muy tarde ya y que tenía que apresurarse, pero mientras corría pudo escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por esa persona.

—¡No vayas!

¿Por qué demonios ese tipo pensaba que le haría caso? Lo ignoró por completo y siguió su camino hacia el escenario.

—Yo intenté detenerte... Incluso quería llevarte de regreso conmigo, pero si tú prefieres quedarte en este lugar en donde solo van a lastimarte, yo no puedo hacer nada más al respecto...— suspiró y se encaminó hacia la salida.

La hora de la presentación final había llegado y Takao aún estaba ausente, por lo que Kasamatsu tuvo que prepararse para salir de nuevo. El ambiente estaba cargado de una tensión insoportable y nadie quería decir una sola palabra, excepto Midorima...

—Por favor, esperen solo un poco más...

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Kasamatsu...

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara el muchacho de lentes interrumpió al propio docente.

—¡Solo le estoy pidiendo dos minutos!

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a su compañero tan alterado como para incluso alzar la voz. ¿Tan importante era para él que Takao interpretara esa canción? ¿Y realmente creía tanto en él?

—Yo tomaré la responsabilidad y saldré a cantar si hace falta... Así que, por favor...

¿El gran Midorima estaba suplicando? El adulto simplemente no pudo negarse a ello.

—Akari, has tu despedida larga y dame al menos dos minutos extras, por favor— habló por el pequeño micro con la chica que estaba en escena en ese momento —Es todo lo que puedo hacer...

—Gracias...

Los siguientes dos minutos fueron los más tensos y largos de la vida de Midorima. Y a pesar de ello, el muchacho de lentes solo podía creer en su compañero hasta el último segundo.

«Apresúrate, Takao... No queda tiempo...»

Mientras Takao corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar con el grupo que lo esperaba.

«Por favor, espérame, Shin-chan...»

¿Por qué ese lugar era tan enorme? ¿Llegaría Takao a tiempo? Cada segundo parecía eterno…

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de autora:**

-Huye, porque sabe que la querrán matar por dejarlo allí, pero antes de eso deja la NA… xD-

Primero que nada quiero darle la bienvenido a ffnet a mi linda y amada waifu, quien pronto compartirá sus historias con todos ustedes 3 La encontraran con el nick de TomLiKaulitz. Por favor, sean amables con ella~

Ahora sobre la historia. El capi me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba y eso que originalmente este y el ocho iban a ser uno solo hasta que comencé a escribir y me di cuenta que de ninguna manera entraría todo, así que ya pude separar mejor lo que iría en cada uno.

Bien, les he dado mucho MidoTaka, así que no pueden quejarse (?), no sé, pero últimamente los ando shippeando hardcormente, porque son tan lindossss. Ya hasta le están robando protagonismo a mis nenes del KagaKuro xD Espero que no les moleste, ellos tendrán escenas luego. Además de que aún debo contar la historia de Kagami, pero eso vendrá después de que el triángulo AkaMidoTaka se resuelva~ Quizá se enojen con Akashi y al mismo tiempo tendrán penita de él, no sé, pero ni yo puedo odiarlo la verdad. Es un personaje complejo que no sabe cómo manejar el dolor uwu Y Furi será el único capaz de llegar a él 3

Por cierto, siento que Kiyoshi y Hyuuga viven en un mundo paralelo en el que nada les afecta y solo son los más felices del universo xD

También, disculpen la gran demora, pero mi laptop se malogró y literalmente tuve que escribir el capi en el cel, aún me sorprendo de haberlo logrado, pero por suerte pude hacerlo y así ustedes han podido leer esto~

Sin más que decir, me despido y les pido que si les gusta, por favor, agreguen, sigan y dejen comentarios. Eso realmente me anima mucho a seguir con esto uwu -les deja mucho amor y ahora sí huye xD-

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Conmoción

**Nota preliminar:** La canción usada en este capítulo "View of field" no me pertenece a mí si no a Suzuki Tatsuhisa, seiyuu de Takao, y en general a los dueños de Kuroko no Basket. Yo solo la tomo prestada para este capítulo por ser la canción de Takao y nada más. Por otro lado, la traduccion de la letra en español viene de cortesia de mi bella Salilakab. Que como siempre es un ángel que me apoya en todo. Gracias. Ahora pueden llorar… digo, leer uwu

 **Capítulo 8:** Conmoción.

Los siguientes dos minutos fueron los más largos y tensos de la vida de Midorima. Y a pesar de ello, el muchacho de lentes solo podía creer en su compañero hasta el último segundo.

«Apresúrate, Takao… No queda tiempo»

Mientras Takao corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar con el grupo que lo esperaba.

«Por favor, espérame, Shin-chan…»

¿Por qué ese lugar era tan enorme? ¿Llegaría Takao a tiempo? Cada segundo parecía eterno hasta que el tiempo terminó. No había nada más que hacerse. Incluso Midorima lo sabía…

—Kasamatsu, sube ahora, por favor.

—No… Yo dije que tomaría la responsabilidad, así que yo…

Pero el chico de lentes estaba tan afectado que su semblante era lamentable y con las justas podía hablar correctamente. Todos habían notado claramente el estado de su compañero, por lo que el mayor se negó rotundamente.

—De ninguna manera te dejaría subir en esas condiciones. Así que, por favor, solo quédate aquí… Kasamatsu, apúrate.

—Sí…

¿Por qué Takao no había cumplido su promesa? Aún cuando era lo que el pelinegro tanto quería, ¿qué le pudo haber impedido venir? ¿Qué? Pero los pensamientos de Midorima fueron interrumpidos por la ruidosa voz de Kise.

—¡Midorimacchi, mira!

¿Qué cosa tenía que mirar? Al alzar la vista se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un Takao muy agitado siendo asistido por sus compañeros.

—¡Tienes que salir ahora!

—¡Sí!

Él realmente había llegado, ¿verdad?

—Takao…

—Estoy aquí, Shin-chan.

—¡Llegas tarde, idiota!

—Lo sé… Lo siento.

Luego de secarse con una toalla, tomar un trago de agua y colocarse el transmisor, salió rápidamente hasta el escenario. Su momento al fin había llegado.

Se paró en medio del estrado y miro al público, eran tantas personas que realmente se sintió muy emocionado. Su canción iba a poder llegar a todos, justo como tanto quería.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy Kazunari Takao del cuarto año A y estoy a cargo del siguiente número!

—¡Ehhhh! ¡Takao, Takao!— recibió una buena respuesta por parte del público.

—A continuación interpretaré "View of field", la canción que hice junto a una persona muy importante para mí. Por favor, disfrútenlo hasta el final.

—¡Sí!

La música de fondo comenzó a sonar y Takao a cantar...

" _Vamos ahora, estoy un poco decepcionado._

 _Tienes que estar en guardia."_

El público fue cautivado por el muchacho desde el comienzo y la familia de este estaba muy orgullosa de él.

—¡Mi niño tan lindo!

—¡Mi hermano es el mejor!

" _Soy capaz, lo verás pronto, tus fintas son fáciles de leer."_

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que pudo pararse en un escenario así con tanta gente. Que realmente había extrañado esta sensación de adrenalina y euforia recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

" _Wow, wow, wow…_

 _Yo soy más que el compañero de un prodigio._

 _Además, ese papel es más difícil de lo que crees."_

Ahora que al fin había podido pararse en ese escenario a interpretar su canción, entendió mejor que nunca que su único lugar era allí al lado de su amado Shin-chan.

«Espero que mis inmensos sentimientos puedan llegar a ti a través de esta canción, Shin-chan».

" _No hay escapatoria, ni para "la sombra",_

 _Todo está dentro de mi campo de visión._

 _Pero si quieres probar suerte, entonces asegúrate de traer tu juego."_

Y cuando todo era perfecto... La pista se apagó de la nada extrañando a todos, mas Takao continuó cantando sin fondo mientras esperaba que arreglaran lo que sea que hubiera pasado con el audio.

—¿Qué pasó con el fondo?

Pero ni el público, ni Takao, ni si quiera los clubs de música y actuación responsables del evento, sabían nada al respecto. ¿Sería que el equipo de sonido estaría fallando?

—Tú sigue cantando, Takao, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto— le habló por el micrófono, el profesor a cargo.

Takao continuó con el número intentando mantener entretenido al público mientras sus compañeros corrían por todos lados intentando ver qué pasaba y como resolverlo.

" _Ven a mí y pon tu orgullo en línea, los jugadores a medias nunca nos vencerán._

 _Si es un juego difícil o un ataque frontal, lo veo perfectamente en mi campo de visión."_

Pero miraras por dónde miraras todo era muy extraño. Porque ni si quiera podían comunicarse con los encargados del sonido.

—Quizá todo el sistema de audio esté fallando...— comentó el rubio.

—Contáctenlos por celular entonces.

—Sí.

La tensión en el lugar se había hecho presente de nuevo. ¿Por qué el número de Takao fue interrumpido de ese modo? ¿Esto sería apropósito? Midorima se quedó cerca del estrado, preocupado, intentando apoyarlo de algún modo; pero justo en ese momento... Los presentes pusieron una cara de sorpresa y extrañeza increíble, pero lo que más le preocupó a Takao fueron las caras de su familia y la de Shin-chan... ¿Por qué tenían esa expresión ahora mismo? El pelinegro dejó de cantar y trató de buscar una explicación mirando a todos lados, mas recién al girar hacia atrás pudo entenderlo. Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿Cómo fue que ese dulce sueño cambió tanto hasta volverse una pesadilla? Esto no... ¡¿Por qué?!

«Por favor, solo díganme que es un mal sueño...»

Pero no lo era... La imagen frente a él era real. Y lo que todos veían ahora mismo era una fotografía de Takao junto a Miyaji en una situación más que comprometedora. El silencio por la sorpresa solo duró un par de segundos y al instante la gente del público comenzó a murmurar a grandes voces sobre lo que veían.

—¿Es el mismo chico que está en el escenario, verdad? ¿Y quién es el otro?

—¿Pero Takao no estaba en una extraña relación con ese tal Midorima?

—¡Han descubierto su infidelidad en público!

—¡Pobre Midorima!

—Quien lo hubiera pensado de Takao.

—Por favor, se le notaba a leguas lo "rápido" que era.

Mientras tanto los clubs de actuación y música estaban en crisis tratando desesperadamente de arreglar la lamentable situación.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa con los encargados de imagen y sonido?! ¡Necesito que apaguen eso ya!

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai y Akari-chan fueron a verlos...!

—¡Takao, baja ahora mismo!— le ordenó por el transmisor.

Pero Takao estaba tan preocupado por la expresión de su novio que no pudo pensar en nada más que en dejar todo de lado e ir corriendo hasta él. Seguro estaba malinterpretándolo... Por su parte los padres de Midorima estaban más que extrañados y confundidos por escuchar su preciado apellido envuelto en este horrible escándalo. ¿A qué se referían con que su hijo fue engañado? Shintarou jamás se involucraría con alguien que no estuviera a su altura... A la altura de un Midorima. Pero el ver a ese niño llegar hasta su querido hijo solo confirmaría la situación actual...

—¡Shin-chan, esa foto es de hace dos años! ¡En ese entonces ni si quiera te conocía! ¡Yo nunca te he engañado y jamás lo haría! ¡Por favor, tienes que creerme!

Los murmullos del público solo se intensificaron al oír los alegatos del acusado. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad o no? Las teorías comenzaron a correr...

—¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dice?

—No, seguro está mintiendo para no quedar mal con el tal Midorima...

—¡No le creas!

El profesor Masa se llevó una mano a la sien al escuchar lo dicho por su idiota alumno.

—Por qué tenias que venderte tú mismo... ¡Te dije que vinieras ahora! ¡No digas una sola palabra más y ven aquí inmediatamente, Takao!— insistió por el transmisor.

—¡No iré a ningún lado hasta que Shin-chan diga que me cree!

—Tú realmente... ¿Sabes que lo que está en juego aquí es tu permanencia en esta escuela?

—Lo sé...

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aún así... ¿Cómo podía solo irse y dejar a su novio con esa terrible expresión en su rostro?

Midorima se había quedado en shock al ver la imagen en la pantalla… Empezando porque él ni si quiera sabia de la existencia de alguien más en la vida de su pareja. ¿Quién era ese tipo y por qué besaba a su novio de esa manera? El que estuvieran con poca ropa y en un cuarto, significaba que ellos... De solo pensarlo sintió una gran punzada en el pecho y una extraña sensación que no conocía y que no lo dejaba reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó en blanco por un momento mientras intentaba comprender lo que Takao le decía. ¿Hace dos años...? Entonces eso realmente pasó solo que hace dos años... Pero antes de que el muchacho de lentes pudiera si quiera procesar la información que acaba de recibir, la familia de Midorima llegó hasta ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto, Shintarou?

Los muchachos giraron a verlos. Eran los padres de Midorima junto a la hermana menor de este. Genial... Que maravillosa forma de conocer a tus suegros y a tu pequeña cuñada. Takao maldijo para sus adentros incontables veces, pero ni él ni Shin-chan fueron capaces de responder a la pregunta de la señora, menos teniendo la terrible mirada de enojo del señor Midorima sobre ellos. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, el adulto tomó del brazo a su hijo y se lo llevó junto a las dos mujeres que estaban con él.

—Me darás una buena explicación cuando lleguemos— sentenció su padre furioso.

—Qué vergüenza... Eres el peor ejemplo para tu hermana— se quejó la señora mortificada.

Takao no pudo hacer nada al respecto más que observar cómo se llevaban de ese modo a su novio. ¿Todo era su culpa, verdad? Y ni si quiera pudo escuchar la respuesta de esa persona. La imagen en la pantalla se apagó por unos segundos y cambió a una grabación de una de las canciones de Ki-chan, pero ya de que le servía... Si con solo haberse mostrado esa foto por unos minutos, ya había sido destruido por completo... Frente a toda la escuela y peor aún, frente a Shin-chan y a las familias de ambos. ¿A caso podía pasar algo peor? Mientras Takao se lamentaba internamente su propia familia llegó donde él.

—Kazu...

—Hermano...

No es que haya sido su culpa, pero aún así el muchacho no sabía con qué cara mirarlos. ¿Estarían decepcionados, verdad? Aún cuando lo que Takao quiso tanto era que estuvieran orgullosos de él... Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que el hombre mayor tomó al muchacho del brazo para sacarlo de allí.

—Hablaremos seriamente en casa— sentenció intentando mantener la compostura.

La señora no puedo hacer nada más que seguirlos junto a la menor.

Aún después de que Takao y Midorima se habían ido con sus respectivas familias, el público continuó hablando al respecto. Nadie observaba el musical en pantalla que estaba por acabar. Entre ellos se encontraba la familia Aomine.

—Todos esos asquerosos maricones son iguales, unos malditos promiscuos de primera. Aunque me alegra que lo hayan descubierto de ese modo, así todos saben con quién están tratando y Midorima aprende a no mezclarse con ese tipo de gente— comentó el adulto con un desprecio único.

Las dos mujeres presentes lo miraron, una enojada y la otra entre fastidiada y resignada.

—No hables de esa forma frente a Satsuki-chan, por favor.

—Es porque esta ella que me he moderado.

Y sí era verdad, lo normal en él era usar todos los insultos posibles para referirse a los "no-hetero". Aomine sabía esto de sobra, pues había escuchado la misma cantaleta desde que tenía memoria, eso sin contar la horrible situación a la que fue obligado a ver de chico. Pero Momoi era diferente a Daiki y a la dejada mujer de ese tipo. Ella simplemente no podía permitir que hablaran mal de sus amigos y menos sin un verdadero motivo.

—No hable de Midorima-kun ni de Takao-kun cuando realmente no los conoce. Ellos son muy buenos chicos.

—Ningún marica...

—¡Deje de juzgar a las personas solo por su orientación...!— exclamó fastidiada para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

—Deberías de controlar mejor a tu novia, Daiki.

—Ya te he dicho que Satsuki es solo mi amiga de la infancia y nada más. Y tampoco tengo que estar controlando a nadie, que flojera.

—Pero la mocosa es bonita y viene de una buena familia, ¿no? ¿Qué estas esperando?

—Solo no estoy interesado en salir con nadie ahora, las mujeres son problemáticas cuando no están calladas.

—Entonces deberías de hacerlas callar.

El muchacho no dijo nada más y solo dirigió la vista al escenario en donde Kise acababa de subir a hablar por el micrófono.

—¡...Eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¡Gracias por haber asistido! ¡La actuación ha terminado, lamentamos los inconvenientes y los invitamos a retirarse! ¡Muchas gracias!

Los presentes comenzaron a retirarse luego de escucharlo. El rubio suspiró ligeramente aliviado, al menos le hicieron caso y se estaban yendo. Ya tenían suficientes problemas como para tener que seguir lidiando con todo ese público. Mientras Kise veía como todos se retiraban del lugar se chocó sin querer con la mirada de esa persona... Se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada un poco nervioso. ¿A caso Aominecchi había estado observándolo? Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista para comprobarlo, ya no se encontró con la mirada de nadie. El morocho estaba caminando junto a sus padres hacia la salida.

«¿Fue solo mi imaginación?».

Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar los inútiles pensamientos que tenía e inmediatamente bajó del escenario para volver con el grupo de música y teatro. Al llegar notó la presencia de los encargados de multimedia, el consejo estudiantil y el propio director. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que los demás decían.

—¡No fue nuestra culpa...!

—¡No sabíamos que hacer para detener la transmisión!

—Nos quedamos muy desconcertados y aunque tratamos la máquina simplemente no nos respondía...

—Tres personas a cargo, ¿y nadie pudo hacer nada?— cuestiono el profesor Masa.

—Pero para haber tomado el control remoto de la pc tendrían que haber conseguido la IP primero, ¿no?— comentó Kasamatsu.

—¡No fuimos nosotros en serio!— alegaron los tres muchachos.

—No se puede acusar a nadie mientras no hayan pruebas— intervino Kiyoshi.

—Entonces vayan hasta el fondo del asunto hasta que encuentren a todos los responsables de esto. Y así poder tomar todas las medidas necesarias al respecto. Espero el informe detallado el lunes antes de la salida, señor Masa. Yo me encargaré de que ningún medio le dé cabida a esto— sentenció el director antes de darse la vuelta —. Me retiro.

Sin más el hombre mayor se fue dejando la atmósfera peor de lo que ya estaba. Sabían que tenían que encontrar al menos a un culpable para el lunes. El profesor de música se llevó una mano a la cabeza por toda la preocupación que tenía.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada...— insistió uno de los encargados de multimedia.

—Calma. Lo primero es hacer una recopilación de todo lo que pasó hoy para ver si encontramos algo fuera de la normal que pueda servirnos— sugirió Kiyoshi.

—Sí me parece bien— aceptó Masa —. Kasamatsu, por favor, toma nota.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos a un salón de cómputo. También hay que revisar la pc del centro de multimedia.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar hacia donde habían dicho. De la nada sonó el celular del chico que los dirigía, por lo que este se apresuró en sacar el teléfono móvil para ver de quien se trataba. Era Moriyama, al ver su nombre recordó la salida que tenían pendiente. Contestó de inmediato.

—Aló, Moriyama. Ah, lo siento con todo lo que pasó olvidé la salida que te pedí. Y todavía voy a demorar acá, así que no sé a qué hora salga. Ya lo compraré por mi cuenta más tarde o mañana.

— _Ehhh, imaginé que me dirías algo así y entiendo. Tu deber como secretario estudiantil está primero, pero de todos modos debes de compensarme, eh._

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que era su culpa, eso no quitaba lo aprovechado que era su compañero. ¿Ahora qué le pediría? ¿Comida o que le presente a alguien de nuevo?

— _Seguro estas arrugando tu cara como siempre. Cuando todo lo que quiero es probar la comida de tu madre~_

El muchacho se sorprendió ante el comentario y hasta terminó relajando el rostro. Realmente su inútil amigo lo conocía bastante bien, después de todo habían pasado toda la preparatoria juntos.

—Ah...— suspiró rendido —Esta bien, ven a almorzar con nosotros mañana. Le avisaré a mi madre más tarde.

— _¡Listo! Nos vemos mañana, Yukio._

—Sí. Hasta mañana, Moriyama.

A pesar que desde hace un tiempo Moriyama lo llamaba por su nombre, a Kasamatsu aún le quedaba la costumbre de llamarlo por su apellido. Qué más daba. Cortó y entró a una de las salas de cómputo junto a sus compañeros.

Hyuuga aprovechó esto para quedarse un momento afuera junto a su pareja.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos de involucrarnos tanto en esto?— le preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi deber es velar por todos esos chicos. Por eso fui elegido como presidente estudiantil, ¿no?

—Lo sé... Solo me preocupa que involucren a Kasamatsu o que el director se vaya contra nosotros luego.

—Aún así si yo no soy capaz de protegerlos no tendría sentido el puesto que llevo.

—...Tienes razón.

Porque el castaño era el tipo de presidente escolar con el que todos los estudiantes sabían que podían contar, porque Teppei Kiyoshi jamás permitiría que se cometiera una injusticia contra alguno de sus queridos alumnos de Teiko. Incluso Hyuuga sabía esto, y por eso mismo su deber como subdirector y novio era apoyarlo siempre hasta el final.

«Vamos a protegerlos a todos entonces».

No por nada fueron llamados "los padres de Teiko", aunque al pelinegro no le agradaba del todo el título de "madre", pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. La parejita fue con el resto a tratar de ayudar con el recuento de los hechos.

En la mansión de los Midorima, los dueños de casa se encontraban discutiendo con su hijo desde que llegaron.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue todo ese espectáculo?!

El muchacho de lentes no pudo contestar. ¿De qué modo podía explicar la situación razonablemente?

—¡Nos has hecho quedar en ridículo!— se unió su madre al carga montón.

—¡Por culpa de ustedes dos seremos el hazme reír de todos!

—Se han enterado incluso los Momoi... ¡Me muero si Seijuuro le cuenta a su padre! Si ibas a ser gay, ¿por qué no pudiste elegir a alguien más digno y respetable como Seijuuro? Él si tiene clase, no como ese mocoso con el que te enredaste...

¿Por qué tenían que comparar a su novio justamente con Akashi? Eso era tan injusto y cruel al mismo tiempo...

—Takao no es un mal chico...— intentó defenderlo —Es imprudente, pero se esfuerza mucho con todo lo que hace...

—¿Cómo tratas de defender a un tipo que te engañó en tus narices?— continuó la señora.

—...Es que no lo hizo... La foto que mostraron es de hace dos años antes de que él llegara a Teiko...

—¿Y tú le crees realmente? Además, aunque fuera cierto. ¿Qué persona razonable y decente se dejaría tomar fotos así? ¡Es un desvergonzado y quien sabe con cuantos tipos habrá estado antes! ¡¿Cómo puedes aceptar a alguien así?!

El muchacho guardó silencio un momento. La verdad era que ni si quiera él que era su pareja sabía esto con ciencia cierta. ¿Sería ese chico el único ex de Takao? ¿Qué si no era así? ¿De qué modo debía enfrentar ello? Cuando el propio Takao no se había tomado la molestia de contarle nada... ¿Cómo podía confiar en él ahora...?

—Tu silencio solo confirma que aceptas la naturaleza indecente de esa persona.

Shintarou negó ligeramente con la cabeza. A pesar de todo Takao no podía ser así...

—¿Aún quieres defender a ese sucio niño?

—Él no es así...

—¡Te tiene engatusado! ¿A caso no te das cuenta?

—Te creí más inteligente en lugar del enclenque que veo ahora que se deja manipular por cualquiera. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti.

—Papá...

—No quiero saber más del tema, me enferma. Tienes todo el fin de semana para reflexionar sobre tus acciones y recapacitar. Hablaremos de nuevo el lunes, pero desde ya te digo que te vayas olvidando de ese estúpido romance. Porque ni tu madre ni yo pensamos aceptarlo. Ahora puedes retirarte.

El menor no fue capaz de decir nada y solo apretó los puños a los lados por la impotencia que sentía. Agachó la cabeza y se fue hacia su habitación, en donde cerró con llave y se dejó resbalarse hasta el piso. ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? ¿Cómo es que la felicidad de la mañana desapareció de ese modo? ¿Por qué no pudo defender mejor a Takao? ¿Por qué su inseguridad y celos lo estaban traicionando ahora? Si al menos esa persona le hubiese contado todo desde un principio, él no tendría que estarse mortificando ahora pensando en todas las posibilidades existentes sobre el pasado de su novio.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Takao...?— cuestionó mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas —Yo no soy tan fuerte después de todo...

Sin decir nada más se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió el rostro en ellas para continuar llorando. Porque todo esto le dolía... Y le dolía mucho.

En la casa de los Takao, los padres hablaban seriamente con el menor.

—¡Te dije que no me importaba tu orientación mientras fueras una persona responsable y prudente! ¿Entonces, por qué demonios te dejaste tomar fotos así? ¡Es que no eres capaz de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas?! ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en las consecuencias que eso podría traer?!

—¡Era un mocoso idiota de catorce años...!

—Ah, pero no eras un niño para tener relaciones, ¿no? ¡Para eso sí estabas grande!

—Pero Miyaji es dos años mayor que Kazu, también fue responsabilidad suya— intervino la señora.

—Y él que se dejó... ¿Ven por qué nunca me agradó ese chico? ¡Pero Kazunari que lo perseguía y tú que lo dejabas! Cuando era bastante obvio lo que quería. Además, el haberte tomado fotos así para luego publicarlas, es de lo peor. ¡Voy a matarlo a golpes cuando lo vea!

Después de todo, sus padres solo estaban preocupados por él, ¿no? Intentando protegerlo de algún modo...

—Dame el número de Miyaji, voy a reclamarle su bajeza.

—No tengo su teléfono... La verdad nosotros terminamos antes de que me fuera de Shutoku, así que una vez que entre a Teiko ya no supe nada de él. Hasta el día de hoy, que me lo encontré en medio de la actuación...— Sus padres lo miraron.

—¿Qué hacía ese chico en la actuación de Teiko?

—Ni yo estoy seguro de ello... Él me demoró cuando estaba por salir al escenario y me pidió que regrese al grupo que teníamos antes. Intentó besarme e impedirme que continuara, así que discutimos y al final me fui corriendo por lo tarde que era. Fue algo extraño y confuso, pero no sé realmente que tanto haya tenido que ver en esto...

—Pero él era el único que tenía esas fotos, ¿no?

—Sí...

—O ese idiota planeó esto, o le vendió las fotos a quien lo llevo a cabo.

El muchacho se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Por qué su ex querría hacer algo tan bajo como eso? ¿Qué beneficio podía sacar de ello? ¿Obligarlo a volver a su anterior escuela? ¿Y si era así, por qué intentó detenerlo luego? Esto era demasiado extraño... Necesitaba saber la verdad detrás de este horrible incidente.

—Iré a buscarlo...

—Tú no vas a ningún lado– sentenció.

—Pero, papá...

—Te vas a tu cuarto a pensar sobre tu imprudencia lo que resta del día y mañana también, y el lunes a la salida iremos todos a Shutoku para interrogar a ese tipo.

—Preferiría ir yo solo...

—Por hacer siempre lo que te da la gana, es que estamos metidos en este gran problema, así que te callas y obedeces.

El menor no pudo refutarlo luego de eso, por lo que solo pudo aceptarlo.

—De acuerdo, solo no lo golpees antes de que nos cuente todo lo que sabe.

—Tsk...— chasqueó la lengua fastidiado —No prometo nada...

—Papá...

Luego de un momento de silencio, el adolescente se retiró hacia su habitación. Una vez allí cerró con llave y se desplomó sobre la cama. El día aún no terminaba, pero ya había sido suficiente para él. Suspiró y se giró para abrazarse a la almohada que se encontraba a su lado.

Aunque Takao solía ser un chico muy alegre y poseedor de una gran fortaleza. Ahora mismo estaba devastado... El pelinegro solo quiso poder cantar con la melodía de esa persona, demostrarles a todos lo bueno que también podía llegar a ser, y llenar de orgullo a su familia. Pero no consiguió ninguno de esos anhelos. ¿A caso estuvo pidiendo demasiado? ¿Sería que nunca lograría nada de lo que tanto quería?

—Yo solo quería ser el compañero de Shin-chan...— susurro aferrándose a la almohada.

¿Pero que estaría pensando esa persona ahora de él? Incluso si dijo tanto que quería escuchar la respuesta de su novio, en el fondo también tenía miedo de ser rechazado por él... La persona a la que tanto amaba. El muchacho solo dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Era mejor sacar el dolor ahora. Así que todo el dolor y la frustración que sentía salieron a través de esa mar de lágrimas que fue mojando la cama y la almohada.

Un buen rato después los sollozos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por el inesperado sonido de su celular. Takao se giró sorprendido, pues no esperaba mensaje de nadie. ¿A caso sería...? Con el corazón angustiado, detuvo el llanto y tomó el aparato para ver de quien se trataba. Pero era solo Ki-chan.

"Takaocchi, ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿Tus papás te regañaron mucho? Realmente lamento lo que pasó hoy.

Te quería contar que me quedé con el profesor Masa y los demás haciendo el recuento de los hechos para ver si podíamos encontrar algo que nos ayudara a descubrir que fue lo que pasó hoy. Y todo parece haber transcurrido con normalidad, hasta que en medio de tu presentación alguien hackeo la pc de control multimedia y mostró esa fotografía tuya. Por lo que todo lo que sabemos es que alguien hizo esto a propósito, pero no sabemos por qué. Así que te quería preguntar si, ¿tienes algún enemigo? ¿Alguien lo suficientemente rencoroso como para haber llevado a cabo esto? ¿Quizá el chico con el que salías en esa imagen?".

Así que realmente todo fue planeado por alguien... ¿Pero por qué Miyaji haría algo así? Senpai no era de ese modo... Esto no tenía sentido, a menos de que le hubiera dado las fotos a otra persona. Alguien lo suficientemente rencoroso... Un momento. Para Takao que se llevaba bien con todos, solo había una persona que hacia la excepción a ello. Ese maldito enano pelirrojo que lo amenazó el mes pasado.

"¡Kazunari Takao, date por destruido!"

Pero si lo dijo claramente aquella vez que discutieron. Mas como había pasado más de un mes sin saber del loco de las tijeras y por la emoción de hacer una canción junto a Shin-chan, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Como pude ser tan imbécil... Mientras yo estaba tan feliz de la vida preparando esta canción, ese bastardo estuvo planeando todo esto.— Tiró el celular a un lado de la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza por toda la frustración que sentía —Maldito Akashi... ¡Te odio!— bajó una mano para dar golpes contra el colchón mientras que con la otra intentaba parar sus lágrimas —¡¿Por qué?! ¡Si todo lo que yo hice fue defender a Shin-chan...!— se dio la vuelta a la posición anterior solo que esta vez se quedó con ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro —Yo... lo hice todo por él...

No importaba que tan fuerte presionara las manos o cuanto intentara ahogar sus sollozos con desesperación, las lágrimas simplemente no se detenían. ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado esto?! Era tan injusto...

En la casa de Kuroko. El muchacho de cabellos celestes se encontraba en la soledad de su cuarto, pensando acerca de todo lo ocurrido hoy. Estaba sentado en la cama y con la espalda recostada en la pared. Dio un suspiro al recordar las palabras de aquella persona.

"¿Ven por qué me preocupo? El escándalo es peor cuando se trata de personas así, además de que ellos siempre acaban metidos en este tipo de problemas"

Eso fue lo que su madre dijo al ver lo sucedido con Midorima y Takao. Desde luego no sabía ni sabe aún que su querido hijo forma parte de a quienes llama "ellos". Suspiró de nuevo sin saber que más hacer. Sabía que no lograría nada solo por darle vueltas al asunto, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Le afligía mucho el hecho de pensar que podía ser rechazado por su propia madre.

"Ti, ti"

El sonido del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Aunque no esperaba mensaje de nadie, sacó el teléfono móvil para revisarlo y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Era Kagami-kun.

"Oye, Kuroko, ¿está todo bien? Me quedé un poco preocupado por lo que dijo tu mamá. Así que si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, solo escríbeme, ¿si?"

Kuroko realmente no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Si afligido por la actitud de su madre o conmovido por las palabras de esa persona. Pero en todo caso debía de apresurarse en responder. Levantó las rodillas para apoyar los brazos y el celular en ellas, y comenzó a teclear.

"Gracias. Ya sabes cómo es mamá con respecto a ese tema, o al menos acabas de enterarte hoy. Y no lo hace por mala, ella solo se preocupa. A su extraña manera, pero lo hace".

"Sí, yo entiendo. Tampoco creo que ella sea mala, además de que es tu madre y te ama. Nunca lo olvides".

"Lo sé. Gracias".

"No hay por qué, los amigos están para apoyarse los unos a los otros. Además tú eres mi mejor amigo".

"Sí, tú también".

Kuroko se quedó pensativo un momento mientras sostenía el celular con las manos. Mi mejor amigo… ¿Realmente estaba bien solo de ese modo? Rodó los ojos sin saber que más hacer y luego los regresó al teléfono móvil en donde abrió la carpeta de la cámara. Solo para poder ver todas las fotos que le había tomado a Kagami-kun en el transcurso de estos cuatro meses. Eran tantas que realmente parecía que no había fotografiado nada más a parte de a su querido pelirrojo. Aunque eso lo hacía sentirse como un verdadero acosador. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándola suavemente con la pared, a ver si eso lograba despejarlo aunque solo fuera un poco. Y es que su mente, corazón y todo su ser, estaban llenos de pensamientos y sentimientos hacia esa persona.

—Kagami-kun, te quiero…— susurró solo para él mismo.

Si tan solo decirlo frente al chico que te gusta fuera así de fácil. Pero no, no podía hacer eso. A pesar de lo mucho que lo quería no tenía suficiente valor como para declararse. Además, le aterraba ser rechazado, al menos conservando el título de mejor amigo podía permanecer a su lado para siempre, ¿no? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era alejar a las tipas que intentaran acercarse a su amado más de la cuenta… Suspiró.

—Soy tan egoísta…

Solamente estaba pensando en él mismo después de todo. ¿Pero qué se suponía qué haría si Kagami-kun llegara a enamorarse de alguien que no fuera él? ¿Su amigo sería si quiera bisexual? Si llegara a ser netamente hetero no tendría si quiera la menor oportunidad. Sacudió la cabeza intentando parar sus mortificaciones y regresó la vista al teléfono móvil al recordar que había algo más que lo preocupaba. Abrió la aplicación de mensajes de whatsapp y comenzó a escribir.

"¿Midorima-kun, te encuentras bien?".

"No hay forma en la que pueda estar bien, Kuroko".

Era una de esas pocas veces en las que su amigo era completamente sincero desde el inicio, aunque eso solo lo afligía más.

"Es comprensible con todo lo que pasó hoy, y en verdad lo lamento".

"Gracias".

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti y por Takao, por favor, avísame".

"Muchas gracias, Kuroko. Aunque al menos por ahora no hay nada por hacerse. Pero el lunes veremos…".

"Claro, tú me dices".

"Sí, gracias nuevamente".

"De nada, los amigos están para eso".

Al no obtener más respuesta por parte de su amigo dejó el celular a un lado. Se estiró para tomar el cuaderno que tenía sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a su cama y comenzó a leerlo con tranquilidad. Más tarde le escribiría a Kise-kun para preguntarle si sabía algo más del tema y quizá hasta se animaría a escribirle al propio Takao-kun para darle apoyo. Por ahora solo quería perderse un rato entre las peculiares líneas de ese cuadernillo. Pues, nunca se cansaría de leerlo. Ese era su mayor secreto.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaban por dar la una de la tarde, la familia Kasamatsu se encontraba esperando a que llegara el invitado de esa ocasión.

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que vino Kise, ¿está todo bien con él?

—Sí, ahora que estamos a nada de los exámenes seguro vendrá pronto. Es un caso perdido.

—Pero es tan lindo y animado.

—Su cara bonita es lo único bueno que tiene…

—Tan malo Yuki. Deberías de apoyar más a tu kouhai.

—Es lo que me la paso haciendo todo el bendito tiempo…— murmuró.

El timbre sonó y el señor de la casa fue abrir. Era Moriyama, quien entró tranquilamente al lugar en cuanto se lo indicaron.

—Buenas~

—Buenas tardes, muchacho— saludaron los mayores.

—Hola.

—Yukio, eres tan seco como siempre.

—¿Tú realmente piensas imitar a Kise, no?

—No sé de qué estás hablando o por qué te empeñas en mencionar a Kise todo el tiempo. Pero la cuestión es que llevamos seis años de conocernos y aún me llamas por mi apellido.

De nuevo la cantaleta de por qué no lo llamaba por el nombre. No lo hacía porque no le daba la gana. Además, ¿a qué venía eso de Kise? No era como si él estuviera pensando en el rubio todo el tiempo… Para nada.

—Solo cállate, estás siendo muy ruidoso.

—Y tú estás siendo muy rudo con tu amigo, Yuki.

—Gracias, tía.

Como siempre su madre estaba de lado de Moriyama. Suspiró.

—Como sea, tengo hambre.

—Vayamos a comer entonces— propuso la mujer con una sonrisa en labios y todos la siguieron hacia el comedor.

Después de comer terminaron subiendo a la habitación del menor de los Kasamatsu, en donde Moriyama se sentó a uno de los lados de la cama con toda la confianza del mundo. El cuarto de su mejor amigo, era como si fuera el suyo o al menos eso pensaba él. El chico de cejas gruesas fue por su última adquisión y la puso en el reproductor para que comenzara a sonar.

—Así que no te esperaste y la compraste ayer, eh.

—Exactamente. Además quería asegurarme de tenerla lo antes posible.

—Típico de ti.

Kasamatsu se sentó en la cama también y se quedó escuchando la melodía mientras su amigo lo observaba.

—…¿Recuerdas que me presentaste a Yoriko?

El dueño del cuarto sintió como si le hubieran dado un pequeño golpe al escuchar ese nombre. ¿Por qué de repente su mejor amigo la mencionaba?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ella?

—Estoy pensando en invitarla a salir. ¿Tú crees que acepte?

Así que era eso…

—Pues, no lo sé… Tendrías que preguntarle a ella en lugar de a mí, ¿no?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Yo solo lo comentaba~

—¿Si quiera la conoces lo suficiente o cómo se supone que estés enamorado de ella?

—¿Quién dijo que estoy enamorado? Solo me pareció bonita.

—Eres tan superficial… No sé quien es peor, si tú que intentas salir con cualquier chica que veas bonita o Kise que sale con cualquier muchacha que se lo pida. Aunque él al menos ya no hace eso.

Moriyama se le quedó mirando.

—¿Te das cuenta que siempre acabas comparándome con Kise? O que de algún modo siempre dices "Kise esto o Kise lo otro". ¿De veras no eres gay?

—¡Cállate, idiota! No sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Además yo no hago eso…

—¿Qué no? ¿Debería de grabarte entonces?— lo molestó.

—Tch, guarda silencio, estúpido.— Le aventó la almohada.

—Ya, ya. No te pongas agresivo, que el único masoquista conocido aquí es Kise.

—¿Y después quién es el que se la pasa mencionándolo, ah?

—Pero es porque tú siempre lo traes a tema…— Alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

Kasamatsu le aventó la otra almohada.

—Hey— se quejó, pero fue ignorado —. Tienes tan mal carácter que no me extraña que no hayas conseguido novia aún...

—¿Quieres que te patee, verdad?

—No, no. Ya me callo. Mejor jugamos play cuando acabe el disco~

—Está bien, ahora cierra el pico un rato y aprecia la buena música.

—Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas.

Se quedaron escuchando la música un rato mientras el chico bajito pensaba en si debía decirle o no a su compañero acerca de lo que pasó con Yoriko aquella vez. ¿Pero para qué decirlo? Si esos dos llegaban a salir lo mejor sería que Moriyama no lo supiera. No quería ningún tipo de malentendido por ello, así que prefería no decir nada al respecto. Seguro Yoriko también estaría de acuerdo con ello, o al menos eso pensaba Kasamatsu.

En la casa de los Takao, estos acababan de recibir una llamada que dejó preocupados a todos. Los mayores se miraron afligidos entre ellos mientras esperaban que Kazunari apareciera.

—¿Me llamaban?— interrogó al llegar y más por las caras que veía —¿Quién era...?

—Teiko...

—Llamaron de Teiko... Nos pidieron que nos acerquemos mañana para hablar con el director. Y no creo que sea para nada bueno— explicó el hombre muy preocupado, pues sospechaba de qué podía tratarse.

El semblante de Takao cambió inmediatamente al escucharlo. Por supuesto que la citación no podía ser para nada bueno y eso toda su familia lo sabía. Mierda... Maldijo para sus adentros incontables veces mientras se acordaba de la madre ausente de Akashi.

—Maldito enano bipolar, hijo de...

—¿Enano? ¿De quién hablas, Kazu? Miyaji es alto— comentó su madre sin entender.

El muchacho lo pensó por un momento y luego contestó.

—Es que no me refiero a él sino a otra persona. Digamos que tengo un enemigo en Teiko... Y es un enano prepotente con mucho dinero.

—¿Tú crees que él esté detrás de todo esto?

—Estoy seguro, pero no tengo pruebas. Así que primero debemos hablar con Miyaji-senpai para saber más.

—Ya veo...

—¿Tú tenías que hacerte de un enemigo? Encima tenía que ser un niño rico vengativo. ¿No podías solo llevarte bien con todos? ¿Por qué me saliste tan busca pleitos, por qué? Yo te crié bien...

—Cariño, no dramatices, por favor. ¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste a este chico como para que te odie tanto?

—Bueno, él es literalmente el ex de mi novio, así que supongo que me odia por habérselo quitado...

—¿Ahora también eres un roba novios?

—¡No lo soy, papá! Ese imbécil fue el primero en dejarlo, así que no sé por qué ahora lloriquea tanto como marica. Cuando fue él quien abandonó a Shin-chan...

—Con todo esto no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar adecuadamente del tema, pero en cuanto tu situación en Teiko se normalice nos vas a contar todo acerca de tu nueva relación, ¿de acuerdo? Y por supuesto lo traerás a casa para conocerlo.

—Más le vale respetarte.

—Tranquilo, mi novio es tan lelo que nunca ha intentado hacerme nada. Es tan puro como la Virgen María.

—Ah, pero tú querías que te hiciera algo, ¿verdad?— Se llevó una mano a la cabeza —¿En qué me equivoqué contigo, Kazunari?

—Que no dramatices, Henry. Además lo importante ahora es que la escuela no se la agarre contra nuestro hijo. ¿Qué haremos si intentan quitarle la beca por ejemplo...? O peor aún si lo expulsan...

—Sería el fin... Nuestra economía no da para un colegio tan caro como Teiko. Quizá si solo fuera Kazunari, pero también tenemos a Minoru y ella está por empezar la secundaria el próximo año... Solo no hay forma. Y ni hablar de si es expulsado... Entonces no podría ni si quiera postular a ninguna buena escuela ni mucho menos acceder a otra beca en ningún lado.

Silencio. La situación era muy delicada y aunque debían pensar en lo peor para estar preparados, eso solo los agobiaba más. Aunque recién el lunes podrían saber con claridad de qué se trataba.

Luego de unos minutos el menor regresó a su habitación en donde se sentó en la cama y tomó el celular solo para comprobar que no tenía ningún mensaje a parte del que le escribió ayer Kuroko. Pero de Shin-chan no sabía absolutamente nada desde el día anterior… ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Por qué ni si quiera había preguntado cómo estaba? Bien, él tampoco se lo había preguntado a Shin-chan, pero aún así… El no saber nada de esa persona era angustiante y lo estaba matando por dentro. Pero tampoco tenía valor para preguntar… Dejó el teléfono móvil a un lado y se tiró en la cama. Lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar en persona con él. Entonces seguro lograrían arreglar las cosas entre ellos o al menos eso pensaba Takao.

En la mansión de los Midorima, los dueños de casa se encontraban conversando en la sala.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de Teiko y asegurarnos de que no pueda entrar a Seirin ni a ninguna otra escuela de prestigio. Ese mocoso debe conocer su lugar y regresar a donde pertenece— comentó la señora.

—Ya hablé con el director de Teiko ayer, ahora solo debo de hablar con Seirin y Rakuzan. Nadie se negaría a la petición de un Midorima después de todo.

—Muy bien, una vez que lo expulsen de Teiko y no tenga a donde ir, solo le quedara regresar a su anterior colegio de pobres, de donde jamas debería de haber salido.

—Desde un principio ese niño nunca debió cruzarse en nuestro camino...

No se habían dado cuenta, pero el muchacho de lentes llevaba un momento escuchando la plática. Por lo que el semblante del chico se veía muy lamentable. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos querían llorar. ¿Por qué...? ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles?

—¿Por qué hacen esto...?— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus temblorosos labios.

Los mayores giraron a verlo. Se sorprendieron al principio, pues no se habían percatado de él hasta que lo escucharon hablar. Pero luego simplemente contestaron al unísono y con naturalidad.

—Lo hacemos por ti, Shintarou.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de allí. Llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Se desplomó en el piso y quedó de rodillas en él, pues sus piernas parecían no querer responderle... ¿Todo era su culpa?

—¿Es por qué yo no fui capaz de protegerte...?— musitó con la mirada baja y en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

Ni si quiera supo cuanto tiempo permaneció de esa manera antes de lograr calmarse.

El lunes por la mañana, la familia Takao se levantó temprano para dirigirse a la institución educativa de Teiko. Una vez allí fueron al encuentro con el director, quien ya los esperaba en el despacho.

—Buenos días— saludaron al ingresar al lugar.

—Buenos días. Por favor, tomen asiento.

—Gracias—. Se sentaron tal como se les pidió.

—El motivo por el que los he llamado hoy está relacionado, como deben de darse una idea, con el lamentable suceso ocurrido el día sábado. En el cual, y como ustedes mismos fueron capaces de ver, se interrumpió la actuación de la escuela para mostrar una fotografía del alumno Kazunari Takao, aquí presente—. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —No hemos podido encontrar al responsable de tan inescrupuloso acto. Aunque hemos revisado la grabación de las cámaras y los recursos de la pc interferida, no logramos encontrar el punto de origen del hackeo.

—Pero alguien debió de hacerlo, eso no pasó por si solo— habló el padre.

—Lo sabemos. Todos sabemos que alguien lo hizo, pero hasta que encontremos al responsable no podemos hacer mucho al respecto. Por supuesto, una vez que lo encontremos será interrogado y castigado como amerita. Ténganlo por seguro. Nadie se mete con Teiko.

—Fue Akashi…— Todos lo miraron —. Estoy seguro de que fue él.

—¿Akashi Seijuuro? ¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice?— cuestionó el director.

—No las tengo...

—Entonces, absténgase de alzar falsos testimonios.

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Está suponiendo, joven Takao. Y está acusando a uno de sus compañeros de algo grave solo por esas suposiciones.

El menor no insistió con el tema luego de eso, sabía que mientras no tuviera pruebas nadie le creería. Así que con mucho coraje, solo mordió su labio inferior y guardó silencio. El director aún no terminaba de hablar.

—Ahora iré directo al grano. Dada la naturaleza de lo sucedido ese día y siguiendo con el reglamento de esta escuela. La junta directiva tomó la decisión de retirar la beca artística que fue otorgada al alumno Kazunari Takao.

—Pero mi hijo es la víctima aquí— intervino la señora.

—Esta escuela no admite escándalos de ningún tipo y eso también está escrito en el compromiso firmado al entregarle la beca. Porque en el momento en el que el alumno exonerado falte al reglamento y al compromiso escolar, pierde todos los beneficios obtenidos. Y lamentablemente eso es lo que ha ocurrido en este caso.

—En otras palabras… Kazunari perdió la beca que tenía y ahora será tratado como un alumno más, ¿cierto?— comentó el señor Takao.

—Es correcto. Además está fuera del club de música.

—Esto no es justo. Todo fue una trampa… ¡Además esa fotografía es de hace dos años cuando ni si quiera estaba en Teiko!

—Aún así, esa fotografía existía y fue mostrada en la actuación del colegio.

—¡Pero…!

—Kazunari, cálmate— le ordenó el padre mientras trataba de mantener la compostura —. Dígame… ¿Hasta cuándo es el plazo para pagar la mensualidad?

—El día treinta del presente mes, que es el martes de la próxima semana.

—Bien… ¿Es todo, verdad?

—Así es.

—Entonces, nos retiramos.

La familia Takao se levantó de su sitio y se dispuso a irse.

—Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, señores. Y lamento lo ocurrido.

Sin más, las tres personas salieron de la oficina del director y caminaron por los pasillos hacia la salida. Hubo silencio en el transcurso. Las expresiones en sus rostros lo decían todo. Aunque por suerte no fue expulsado, sin la beca igual estaban perdidos. ¿De dónde sacarían para pagar una pensión tan alta como la de Teiko? El menor apretó los puños a los lados por toda la frustración que sentía.

—…Lo siento…— murmuró afligido.

—Ya está hecho, Kazunari. Solo nos queda afrontarlo… Así que intentaré pensar en algo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú solo ve a clases… Hablaremos más tarde.

El muchacho asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se despidió de sus padres cerca del portón de la escuela.

—Nos vemos...

—Chau, Kazu— contestaron los mayores para luego salir de la escuela.

Después de verlos irse, Takao se dirigió hacia el pabellón de cuarto año. Caminó por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo estaba mal, muy mal… Después de todo lo que se esforzó para obtener esa beca y ahora simplemente se la arrebataban de ese modo. Tan injusto, tan deprimente… ¿A caso podía suceder algo peor? Y para qué se hizo esa pregunta… Al llegar afuera del aula del cuarto A se encontró con quien menos se esperaba. Fue tan repentino que ninguno fue capaz de hablar. Solo se miraron en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Takao decidió tomar la palabra. Pero en cuanto Midorima se percató de esto se apresuró en continuar su camino hacia el salón de clases.

—Shin-chan…— fue lo único capaz de decir, pues no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Mas el muchacho de lentes pasó por su costado ignorándolo por completo y dejando a Takao solo allí parado. El pelinegro permaneció inmóvil por un momento. Esto no podía estar pasando… De todas las personas… No podía ser rechazado por él… La persona a la que más amaba. Se llevó una mano al rostro y comenzó a reír en un intento desesperado por no llorar.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja... Esto es una pesadilla…

Pero sabía que no lo era.

 **Continuará**

 **Nota de autora** **:**

¿Qué soy una mala persona por hacerlos sufrir de ese modo? Eso ya lo sé xD -le pegan- Ya, ya, aún no he terminado con ellos :v Así que no pierdan las esperanzas, que cualquier cosa puede pasar (?). -En realidad no soy tan mala, ya verán porque lo digo en el siguiente capi cofcof-

¿Odian a Akashi? xD Yo no estoy segura, pero sí estoy enojada con él uwu Y quiero darle un abrazo a Takao QwQ Aunque en realidad la que escribió todo esto fui yo xD Well, se suponía que el caso AkaMidoTaka iba a resolverse en este capi, pero como siempre se me extendió todo y no llegué a avanzar mucho en este capi, como pueden ver. Pero ya en el siguiente yo sí creo que entra todo con relación a lo que pasó con el pobre de Takao… Esperen por ver como se desenlaza todo esto, por favor~

Por otro lado, no sé desde que capi no aparece Murasakibara y si lo pienso bien apenas ha aparecido un par de veces creo xD Es que su papel en la historia todavía no es tan relevante, así que bueno xD -las Mura fan le pegan-

También, he podido hacer una mejor entrada de Moriyama, quien debió aparecer en la actuación del día de la madre, pero como siempre se me pasan las cosas ewe Recién pudo aparecer en el capi anterior y ahora se ve un poco más de él. Espero que con el transcurso de la historia puedan llegar a entenderlo y apreciarlo del mismo modo en el que yo lo hago uwu Aunque obviamente amo más a Kasamatsu xD

Con respecto al AoKi, sorry… Tenía toda la intención de ponerles una escena, pero no pude en este capi, así que ya será para el siguiente. Al menos ya se va encaminando un poco la trama entre ellos~ También continuaré con el KagaKuro. Así que solo esperen por ver lo demás c:

Creo que es todo y ya me extendí, gomen xD Tuve el capi antes del mes gracias a sus votos y comentarios que siempre me animan mucho. Así que si les gusta, por favor, voten, agreguen, sigan, y dejen comentarios. Que siempre es grato saber de ustedes 3 Salgan del anonimato pls xD ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Agitación

¿Qué, pensaban que se habían librado de mí? ¡Pues, no! Muajajajaja -le avientan un montón de cosas- Ok, ok… Disfruten (?) del capítulo~ cofcofusenpañuelosplscofcof c: -huye-

 **Capítulo 9:** Agitación.

Luego de permanecer varios minutos en su propio sitio casi sin moverse, inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta lograr calmarse. Una vez que recuperó la compostura se apresuró en ingresar al aula llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban dentro. Quienes comenzaron a murmurar con la mirada en el pelinegro, mas Takao los ignoró por completo y se centró en buscar a su compañero. Y para gran sorpresa del muchacho encontró a quien buscaba sentado lejos de él. Se acercó sin dudarlo y se colocó frente a este.

—¡Shin-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo allí...?!

Aunque esto solo provocó que los demás se fijaran más en ellos e incluso hicieran silencio con la intención de poder escuchar la respuesta de esa persona. Quien se sintió fastidiado por la penosa escena.

—Takao... Baja la voz, idiota —le pidió ofuscado—. Los demás no tienen porqué escucharnos.

—¿Pero cómo se supone que esté calmado si mi novio me ignora al verme y encima hasta se cambia de sitio sin decirme nada? ¿De qué modo se supone que deba de interpretar todo eso, eh, Shin-chan?

—Entiende que si me hubiese sentaba a tu lado los demás no iban a parar de hablar acerca de nosotros, por eso creo que es mejor de este modo.

—Pero si de todas formas nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros y ni se molestan en disimular... ¡Sarta de chismosos sin nada que hacer! —sentenció alzando la vista hacia dichas personas.

Todos los chiquillos que miraban atentos se chocaron de lleno con la enojada mirada de su compañero, por lo que desviaron la vista e intentaron disimular haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

—Takao...

El pelinegro dejó de mirarlos para regresar la vista hacia quien le hablaba.

—Además, deberías de saber mejor que nadie que nada de eso me importa mientras tú estés conmigo...

Silencio... Midorima desvió la mirada y lo pensó por un momento. Takao lo observó sin entender. ¿Por qué no respondía?

—¿Shin-chan...?

—Takao...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el profesor a cargo de las primeras horas de clase ingresó al salón.

—Buenos días, tomen asiento, por favor.

—Buenos días —contestaron los alumnos y todos fueron a sentarse. Menos uno...

El chico de cabello negro no pensaba moverse sin haber obtenido una respuesta primero. Le daba igual ser regañado, castigado, suspendido o lo que fuese. De todos modos no le quedaban muchos días en Teiko…

—Continuemos esta conversación en el recreo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Además—agregó interrumpiendo a su compañero —, no creas que eres el único que necesita una explicación —sentenció.

El pelinegro guardó silencio al escucharlo y entender a lo que se refería. Al parecer Shin-chan estaba molesto por lo que ocurrido durante la actuación del sábado. Y quien podría tomar a la ligera el ver una fotografía de tu novio con su ex en una situación tan comprometedora. Nadie después de todo, ni si quiera el razonable muchacho de lentes con el que salía. ¿Por qué ellos aún eran novios, verdad? Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por la ronca voz del hombre mayor.

—Kazunari Takao, ¿qué está esperando para tomar asiento? ¿A caso no me escuchó? —cuestionó enojado.

Todos miraron la escena en silencio. Genial, todo lo que hacía siempre llamaba la atención del resto. Suspiró resignado. Este día había empezado muy mal... Pero él aún guardaba la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran más tarde. La fe era lo único que le quedaba después de todo.

—Bien, hasta el recreo entonces —contestó en voz baja para que solo el muchacho de cabello verde pudiera escucharlo.

Sin más y antes de que el docente lo echara del aula, llevó sus pertenencias hasta el sitio de siempre y se acomodó allí. No sin antes haber mirado mal al estúpido pelirrojo que era responsable de todo, pero ya se las arreglaría con ese enano luego. En ese momento su mente no dejaba de pensar en su amado y en lo lejos que se veía este desde donde se encontraban. Como si fuera inalcanzable ahora...

—Shin-chan… —susurró el nombre de esa persona sin saber que más hacer.

La clase comenzó y Midorima evitó mirar hacia atrás durante el transcurso de ella. Y esto solo podía ser una mala señal... Un mal augurio de como iría la situación más tarde. Takao solo no podía dejar de mortificarse por todo lo que ocurría. Toda su vida estaba de cabeza por culpa de una sola persona.

Cuando empezó la segunda clase el profesor a cargo le pidió al delegado del aula que fuera por las fotocopias, quien aceptó con tranquilidad y fue por ellas. Takao lo observó salir y supo que no podía desperdiciar la valiosa oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando.

—Profesor, permiso para ir al baño —habló al alzar la mano.

—Anda, pero regresa antes de que Akashi traiga las copias.

—Se lo aseguro...

Midorima se extrañó al escuchar el peculiar tono de voz de su compañero. Lo conocía lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta de que algo se traía en manos, pero no sabía qué. De todos modos Takao ya tenía suficientes problemas como para buscar más, ¿cierto? O al menos eso quería creer.

«Por favor, sé cuidadoso».

A pesar de la actitud distante que estuvo mostrando todo ese rato, el chico de lentes todavía se preocupaba mucho por su compañero.

Pero a estas alturas a Takao ya no le importaba nada. ¿Qué más podía perder? Si solo le quedaba su familia y Shin-chan... Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró en llegar hasta su objetivo.

—¡Oye tú! —lo llamó, pero fue ignorado por lo que tuvo que pararse frente al chico en cuestión para cerrarle el camino —Te estoy hablando a ti, "señor absoluto".

Akashi se detuvo en su lugar y le envió una gélida mirada de muerte. ¿Quién se creía este idiota para dirigirse de ese modo a su persona? ¿A caso no había aprendido la lección?

—En primer lugar tengo nombre y lo conoces muy bien, y en segundo lugar yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo —sentenció.

—¿Ah, no? El tema de tu nombre me da igual, ¿pero crees que no sé que fuiste tú el responsable de lo que pasó el sábado? No me subestimes, que yo no soy tan idiota como tú piensas.

—El concepto que tenga de ti es asunto mío, pero ¿te sientes tan importante como para que alguien de mi clase se fije en un chico tan simplón como tú?

—Ja, si fuera tan insignificante como dices no me tendrías tanto miedo, ¿no crees?

—Yo no le temo a nadie, y mucho menos a un enclenque sin gracia como tú.

—Por favor, para tu actuación de digno que me das náuseas.

—El único repugnante aquí eres tú, Kazunari. ¿O a caso no te has dado cuenta de todo el asco que le has producido a Shintarou?

Takao golpeó la pared que tenían al lado, mas el pelirrojo no se inmutó en absoluto. Sabía que si era golpeado solo tendrían una razón más para echarlo.

—¿Me golpearás? —lo provocó a propósito —¿Ese es tu nivel de cultura? ¿Tan poca educación tienes que solo sabes solucionar los problemas a golpes? Eres tan patético.

Al pelinegro le sobraban las ganas de darle una buena paliza, pero era consciente de las consecuencias que ello traería, por lo que se obligó a controlarse. No quería darle más problemas a sus padres y tampoco a Shin-chan. Solo por ellos... Apretó los puños y los dientes, y se contuvo. No iba a caer en la trampa de ese imbécil con tanta facilidad. Pero esto solo fastidió más al otro.

—Mi tiempo es lo suficientemente valioso como para seguir perdiéndolo aquí contigo.

Akashi quiso seguir su camino, pero Takao se aseguró de no dejarlo pasar. Aún tenía cosas que decir y ese tipo iba a escucharlo, e iba a escucharlo muy bien.

—¡Quítate!— ordenó furioso.

—¡No lo voy a hacer, porque no he terminado aún! Así que escúchame bien, emperador de pacotilla. Quizá hayas ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Porque sea como sea Shin-chan sigue siendo mi novio, ¿entiendes? No tuyo, no, MÍO. Y aunque yo tenga que dejar esta escuela, incluso así, no te lo entregaré... Me vale que tú seas don perfecto que todo lo puede y lo obtiene, me vale toda esa mierda. ¡No pienso darte a Shin-chan jamás! Él me pertenece solo a mí y no me importa cuanto deba de esforzarme para poder llegar a su altura. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para ello, para que él pueda estar orgulloso de mí un día. Así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones solo por esto, porque nunca vas a tenerlo de nuevo.

—¡Ya cállate y deja de decir tantas sandeces!

—¡Espero que te haya quedado claro!

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a seguir hablándole de ese modo?! Y encima impedirle el paso de esa manera. Era demasiado... Irritado a más no poder y sin dudarlo, lo empujó con odio haciéndolo caer con fuerza al suelo.

—¡Conoce tu lugar, escoria!

Takao se aguantó el dolor de la caída y habló mientras Akashi retomaba el camino.

—...¿Y hablabas de falta de educación?

El pelirrojo se detuvo en su lugar al escucharlo, la tensión estaba en su punto máximo en ese momento, como si fueran capaces de matarse el uno al otro en ese preciso instante. Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, alguien más llegó donde ellos.

—¿Akashi-kun... Takao-kun? —los miró confundida, pues no entendía el extraño y pesado aire que estaba impregnado en el ambiente —¿Sucede algo...?

Los chicos nombrados se mantuvieron quietos en sus respectivos lugares. El silencio reinó en el lugar por varios segundos en los que la mirada de ambos se veía ensombrecida. Momoi no entendía nada, pero antes de que tuviera valor para hacer alguna otra pregunta, el pelirrojo contestó.

—...Nada.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir con su camino mientras Takao se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía el uniforme. La muchacha vio al primero alejarse y luego regresó la mirada a quien aún se encontraba con ella.

—¿Takao-kun, estás bien...?

—"De maravilla" —respondió con ironía.

El semblante de la chica entristeció por completo. A pesar de que lo último que hubiese querido era molestarlo, lo había hecho sin querer y ahora se sentía mal por ello.

—Lo siento, yo no quise...

—No —la interrumpió y giró a verla —. Es mi culpa, así que no te preocupes... Más bien, yo debería de disculparme...

Momoi negó con la cabeza y lo miró preocupada.

—No, yo entiendo... Que Takao-kun y Midorima-kun están pasando por un mal momento justo ahora, y lo lamento...

El muchacho se conmovió al escucharla, ya que no esperaba que esa pequeña chica se preocupara por ellos. Incluso en un lugar como ese y en una situación como en la que se encontraban, aún habían personas que los apoyaban.

—Gracias, Momo-chan.

Takao le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la que Momoi decidió contestar con otra. La pesada tensión del lugar había desaparecido.

—Debo ir a recoger lo que me encargaron, pero si necesitan algo, por favor, hagánmelo saber.

—Lo tendremos presente, gracias. Yo igual debo regresar de una vez. Nos vemos.

—Sí, hasta luego.

Luego de despedirse tomaron caminos diferentes.

Midorima observó al pelinegro entrar intentando descifrar a donde podría haber ido, pero no pudo vislumbrar nada, pues no tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre su novio y su ex mejor amigo.

—"Ya ven que regrese antes que el imbécil del delegado, tal como dije" —murmuró al dirigirse a su sitio.

Minutos después Akashi llegó con las fotocopias que le habían encargado, se las entregó al profesor a cargo y fue a sentarse. Pero en el camino le envió una mirada de muerte al insolente que lo retaba todo el tiempo y este le contestó la mirada.

«Ladra lo que quieras, tus días aquí están contados. Por más que grites o patalees nada va a cambiar eso y al final yo habré ganado como siempre. Porque soy absoluto y nadie se mete conmigo sin pagarlo, iluso».

El profesor repartió las hojas y la clase comenzó. El día apenas estaba empezando.

En el cuarto C tenían clase de aritmética, Kagami se había dormido un momento y Kuroko se le quedó viendo mientras lo hacía. Se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso que tuvo ganas de molestarlo, pero como no quería volver a la relación que solo estaba basada en el "bullying" no lo hizo. No después de haberse ganado el aprecio y la cercanía de esa persona.

«Me pregunto de que modo podré ganarme tu corazón por completo...»

¿Quizá con comida? Rió para sus adentros y recordó que quien era bueno cocinando era Kagami. ¿Pero entonces de qué modo...?

—Uhm... Bro...

Kuroko se extrañó al ser sorprendido por los murmullos de su compañero, al parecer el pelirrojo solía hablar dormido. Pero más importante que eso, ¿a quién estaba llamando en sueños? Se acercó para intentar escucharlo mejor.

—Tatsuya, lo siento... No me ignores... Por favor...

No se escuchaba para nada como un buen sueño, sino todo lo contrario, Kagami parecía estar sufriendo. Kuroko sabía que debería de despertarlo antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta, pero por otro lado quería saber quien era Tatsuya y por qué su mejor amigo lo añoraba tanto.

—No te vayas... Bro...

Pero justo como temía el muchacho de cabellos celestes, el docente se percató de ellos, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que despertar a su compañero.

—Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun... —lo llamó mientras lo movía.

—Mmmm... —comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a ese pequeño chico muy cerca de él, por lo que se sonrojó ligeramente y se hizo un poco hacia atrás —¿Kuroko...?

«¿Qué hay con esa reacción?»

El profesor de matemáticas llegó hasta ellos y miró al más alto.

—Joven Kagami, quiero ver su avance de los ejercicios de hoy —demandó con seriedad.

Mierda. El pelirrojo vio la hoja de su cuaderno casi vacía y no supo que hacer.

—Estoy esperando —insistió.

—Lo siento, me quedé en el primer ejercicio...

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo que no pudo avanzar más?

Kagami no supo que contestar, estaba en problemas.

—Profesor, yo también me quedé en el primer ejercicio —intervino de repente Kuroko enseñando su cuaderno.

El adulto lo miró.

—¿Y tú por qué? —cuestionó.

—Porque los problemas están muy difíciles —contestó sin más.

El maestro se le quedó viendo, pero antes de que continuara se escuchó la voz de alguien más.

—¡Yo igual me quedé en el primer ejercicio are!~

Se trataba del rubio popular de la clase. El mayor lo miró enojado y se acercó a él, pero antes de que llegara a su sitio Kise se aseguró de guiñarle el ojo a un par de chicas en señal de ayuda, y ellas captaron el mensaje inmediatamente.

—¡Yo igual me quedé al principio!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Sí, yo igual!

El docente arqueó una ceja al escucharlas.

—Ahora resulta que nadie hizo nada.

—Eso es porque los problemas estaban muy difíciles y usted solo nos dio un ejemplo~ —insistió el rubio.

—Pues, bien. Voy a explicarles de nuevo, así que más les vale tomar atención esta vez y no andar distraídos haciendo cualquier otra cosa —sentenció y caminó hacia la pizarra.

Kagami suspiró aliviado, al menos esta vez no fue castigado. Y todo gracias a los buenos amigos que tenía.

—Gracias, Kuroko.

—Yo solo te apoyé, pero no sirvió de mucho. Creo que si no hubiera intervenido Kise-kun nos hubiesen echado del salón de nuevo.

—Tienes razón, también debo de agradecerle a Kise...

En ese momento el celular del chico bajito vibró, era un mensaje de quien estaban hablando. Como si lo hubieran invocado al nombrarlo. Se acercaron al teléfono y lo leyeron juntos.

"¿A que soy genial? Me deben el almuerzo del día de hoy~".

Kuroko sonrió y contestó.

"Eso corre por cuenta de Kagami-kun".

—Sí, sí... Que no se preocupe.

—Eso incluye mi almuerzo también, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Kuroko, les daré comida a los dos como agradecimiento por esto. Así que no se preocupen, ¿ok?

El chico de ojos celestes sonrió hacia su mejor amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa para luego mirar hacia la pizarra. Pero había una pregunta que aún rondaba en la cabeza de Kuroko.

«¿Qué tipo de relación tuviste con ese tal Tatsuya?»

Mas como vio a su compañero tan concentrado en la explicación del profesor, no fue capaz de decir nada y una vez más se guardó todo para él mismo. ¿Cuánto más resistiría de este modo?

Mientras las clases seguían su curso normal, el profesor Masa se encontraba en el despacho del director en una reunión con este.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Lo que escuchó, ya tomé las medidas correspondientes con respecto a los involucrados del incidente. Así que ya no es necesario su informe.

—¿Me pidió esto para nada? Además, quien dirige el club de música soy yo y yo no he sacado a Kazunari Takao de mi grupo en ningún momento... Y tampoco hay pruebas contra los chicos de multimedia como para hacerlos responsables de lo ocurrido... Ni si quiera estaban los chicos de sistema presentes.

—Le recuerdo que por más que usted sea el encargado del club de música, quien lo contrató a usted fui yo, porque yo soy quien dirige esta escuela. Y por eso mismo me tomé la libertad de sacar a Kazunari Takao del club de música así como de suspender a los muchachos de multimedia. Ya que creo que es lo mejor para Teiko. Para que todos sepan que no se puede jugar con nuestra prestigiosa institución.

—Está castigando a las personas equivocadas... Cuando en realidad deberíamos de buscar al verdadero responsable de lo ocurrido ese día...

—¿Cuestiona mis decisiones?

—No, pero yo creo...

—Señor Masa, yo no le he pedido su opinión en ningún momento. Así que no sé porqué intenta dármela, pero créame que no la necesito. Yo únicamente le estoy informando acerca de las medidas que tomé el día de hoy, nada más. ¿Ahora si le quedó claro?

El maestro de música apretó los dientes al no poder decir nada más, ya que sabía que su puesto de trabajo estaría en juego si lo hacía.

«Lo siento, chicos...» se disculpó con pesar solo para sus adentros.

—Pregunté si le había quedado claro, señor Masa.

—...Sí, señor director... Muy claro...

—En ese caso, ya puede retirarse.

—Sí, permiso...

Sin más el docente salió del lugar y cerró tras él. En cuanto el director de la escuela estuvo a solas de nuevo tomó el folder que contenía el informe del profesor Masa y lo arrojó al tacho de basura.

A la hora del receso Kise corrió al club de música en busca del adulto a cargo e intentó interceder por su querido amigo.

—Takaocchi no hizo nada malo, y él es muy bueno cantando, usted lo sabe, si no no lo hubiesen puesto a cargo de la última actuación.

—Kise...

—Su familia no tiene dinero para pagar una mensualidad tan alta como la de Teiko. Incluso sacarlo del club es mucho... ¡Por favor, dele una oportunidad más, profesor! ¡Takaocchi tiene suficiente talento para representar a esta escuela al lado de Midorimacchi!

—"Lo sé". Si no pensara lo mismo que tú no le hubiese encargado la actuación pasada tal como dices.

—Entonces...

—Pero yo no fui quien decidió sacarlo del club y quitarle la beca. Esas fueron órdenes dadas por el mismo director y yo no tuve nada que ver en ello. Ni si quiera pidieron mi opinión...

Kise se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero igual insistió.

—Pero usted es el responsable del club de música... ¿No puede intentar hablar con el director para interceder por Takaocchi?

—Ya lo hice y no sirvió de nada. Lo siento.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?

—Aunque quisiera, no lo hay.

—Entiendo… Gracias igual.

El rubio se fue de allí derrotado por no haber podido conseguir nigún tipo de ayuda para Takao. El maestro suspiró con pesar al verlo marcharse.

—Siendo capaz de suplicar por ayuda para alguien más... Eres un chico muy amable, Kise, y por sobretodo un buen amigo... Lástima que no pueda hacer nada por chicos tan buenos como ustedes...

Los miembros del Consejo estudiantil estaban reunidos en su propio despacho y analizaban la situación.

—¿No has vuelto a hablar con Kise? —interrogó el más alto.

—No, me dijo que escribiría en cuanto terminara de hablar con el profesor del club. Así que es lo que estoy esperando.

—Bien, lo que tenemos hasta ahora es que a Kazunari Takao le quitaron la beca artística y la membresía del club de música —habló el vicepresidente.

—¿No hay noticias acerca de los chicos de multimedia? —preguntó el castaño.

—No, estamos en espera con respecto a ellos —contestó el muchacho de lentes.

—Necesitamos saber sus salones para poder buscarlos.

—Me aseguré de guardar esa información —afirmó al extenderle una hoja con los datos solicitados.

Kiyoshi sonrió al escucharlo y tomó la hoja para leerla.

—Junpei, eres el mejor...

—Por favor, concéntrate. Esto es importante —lo regañó sonrojado.

—Sí.

Mientras el presidente leía la hoja, Kasamatsu habló llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Kise escribió...

—¿Qué dice? —preguntaron inmediatamente.

El secretario les mostró el mensaje para que lo leyeran por ellos mismos.

"Por más que le rogué al profesor Masa no sirvió de nada. Me dijo que fueron órdenes expresas del propio director y que a pesar de que intentó hablar con este no funcionó. Senpai, no tenemos a nadie más a quien recurrir excepto a ustedes. Porque incluso si trataramos de hablar con el director no nos escucharía. Pero quizá al consejo estudiantil sí. Ustedes son nuestra última esperanza. Por favor, ayuden a Takaocchi y no permitan una injusticia como esta. Yo confío en el consejo estudiantil y por sobretodo en ti, Kasamatsu-senpai."

—Así que todo vino expresamente del director...

—No podemos permitir esto, ellos confían en nosotros. Debemos de hacer algo...

—Y lo haremos, Teppei. Pero primero tenemos que guardar la calma y pensar en cómo vamos a intervenir y qué diremos exactamente.

—Tienes razón, Jun.

—También debemos ponernos en contacto con los chicos de multimedia para saber qué pasó con ellos, si hubo algún tipo de represalia en su contra.

—También es verdad, Kasamatsu. Gracias. Qué haría yo sin ustedes.

—Para empezar no estarías aquí —lo molestó su novio.

Kiyoshi solo sonrió con despreocupación mientras el secretario releía el mensaje en su celular.

«Aunque eres ruidoso, torpe y coqueto, y un cabeza hueca de primera... En realidad eres una persona muy noble al preocuparte y tratar de ayudar tanto a un amigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kise. Incluso si jamás te lo digo...»

 _"Yo confío en el consejo estudiantil y por sobretodo en ti."_

«Pero es precisamente por eso que yo...»

—¿Kasamatsu?

—¿Eh?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos y regresado a la realidad de golpe. Y al mirar a sus compañeros recordó el tema importante que estaban tratando y se reprochó mentalmente por haberse distraído.

—Perdón, me perdí un momento.

«Por el modo en que miraba el celular... ¿Se trataría de Kise?» se interrogó el chico de lentes.

—Estábamos diciendo que...

"Toc, toc" sonó la puerta. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. ¿Quién podría ser?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el secretario.

—Somos los alumnos que estuvieron a cargo de la sala de multimedia el día sábado... Estuvimos hablando con ustedes ese día después del incidente.

Hyuuga se apresuró en abrir y les indicó que entraran.

—Adelante.

—Gracias...

Los muchachos ingresaron al lugar y el vicepresidente cerró con llave tras eso.

—Disculpen por venir tan de repente... Pero necesitábamos hablar con ustedes.

—En verdad se trata de un asunto importante, si no no hubiésemos venido así sin más...

—Está bien, no se preocupen. De todos modos nosotros también queríamos platicar con ustedes acerca del incidente del sábado —se apresuró en decir el más alto.

—¿Cómo han estado luego de eso? ¿Han tenido más problemas por ello? ¿El Director les ha dicho algo? —interrogó el chico de lentes.

—Nos suspendieron por cuatro días... Desde mañana hasta el viernes...

—Técnicamente toda la semana...

—¡Y nosotros no hicimos nada...!

—Nos culpan por no haber sido capaces de detener la transmisión, ¿pero a caso somos expertos en esto?

—Solo somos chicos practicantes de multimedia. No somos profesionales, ni hackers o ingenieros... ¿Dónde estaban los chicos de sistema entonces? ¿Solo porque ellos se fueron temprano ese día nos culpan a nosotros?

—Además todo fue tan repentino que no supimos que hacer... ¿Nos están castigando por eso?

—No fue nuestra culpa... Si buscaran el origen del hackeo seguro encontrarían al verdadero culpable...

—Pero de verdad no fuimos nosotros...

—¡Por favor, consejo estudiantil, ayúdennos!

—Tranquilos... Nosotros les creemos. Además no hay pruebas contra ninguno de ustedes como para que sean castigados. Ni ustedes ni Kazunari Takao... —afirmó el presidente serio.

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros y contárnoslo. El consejo estudiantil analizará el caso y tomará alguna medida al respecto —habló el muchacho de lentes.

—También hay que hablar con el profesor Masa y si es posible con Takao o al menos con Kise que parece estar en comunicación con él —comentó el secretario.

—Sí —secundaron los demás miembros del consejo.

—Por ahora detállennos bien qué fue lo que les dijeron —pidió el castaño.

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y se quedaron conversando con los mayores acerca de lo ocurrido. El consejo estudiantil estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto. Ya que ese era su deber como dirigentes de la escuela de Teiko.

Takao y Midorima se encontraban conversando a solas en una de las partes alejadas del enorme jardín de la escuela. Y el ambiente no era nada agradable.

—Vamos a hablar como tanto querías. Así que dime, Takao, ¿cuál es la historia detrás de esa fotografía?

Sí, el serio y tranquilo muchacho de lentes estaba enojado justo ahora.

—¡Todo fue una trampa, Shin-chan! ¡Querían hacerme quedar mal frente a todos...! Y al parecer lo lograron...

—...Tú no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta —insistió.

El pelinegro suspiró con pesar y contestó al fin.

—Esa fotografía es de cuando estaba en Shutoku. En ese entonces salía con Miyaji, un senpai con el que tocaba en la banda del colegio. —Al ver la mirada de su compañero sobre él entendió que quería que continuara —. Sus padres solían estar fuera durante el día y él era hijo único así que siempre estaba solo en casa. Hasta que comenzó a llevarme y ya sabes... Solo se dio. Éramos una pareja después de todo. Y los novios hacen ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Lo de la foto sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte, pero era un chiquillo idiota en esa época, además de que confiaba completamente en senpai. Que iba a imaginarme que en el futuro haría algo tan bajo como esto.

—¿Él fue...?

—Sí —lo interrumpió —, Miyaji fue el primero y el único hasta ahora. Ya que solo he salido con dos personas en este tiempo. Y aunque los demás piensen lo que sea de mí o incluso no sepa lo que tú estés pensando ahora mismo... Yo no soy ningún puto con el que es fácil hacerlo. Yo he sido completamente fiel tanto a Miyaji como a ti. Porque desde que entré a Teiko y me fijé en Shin-chan no he si quiera mirado a nadie que no seas tú...

Silencio. Midorima había obtenido la respuesta que tanto quería, pero a pesar de ello no se veía tranquilo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Es que importa tanto el hecho de que no sea virgen? —cuestionó.

—No es eso... —Hizo una mueca fastidiado —Lo que me molesta es que no me hayas dicho nada hasta ahora. Si me amas tanto como dices, ¿por qué no fuiste capaz de confiar en mí?

—Solo pensé que no sería relevante decirlo...

—Para que así yo no me entere nunca, ¿cierto?

—No es que haya querido ocultártelo...

—Pero lo hiciste —sentenció.

—...Lo siento. Lo último que quería era lastimarte con ello. Por eso en verdad lo siento, Shin-chan...

Hubo silencio de nuevo hasta que Takao volvió a hablar.

—Todo es culpa de ese maldito enano bipolar... —murmuró.

—¿A quién te refieres? —interrogó.

—A tu querido amigo Seijuuro Akashi... —contestó con un peculiar tono de voz.

Midorima lo miró extrañado, puesto que no entendía a lo que el otro se refería.

—¿De que estás hablando, Takao?

—Lo que escuchaste, Shin-chan. Ese imbécil fue el responsable de lo que pasó el día sábado...

—¿Por qué Akashi haría algo como eso?

—Porque es un desadaptado rencoroso...

—Takao...

—Shin-chan, yo sé porque lo digo, ¿ok?

—Pero eso es imposible. Akashi es prepotente, pero no una mala persona.

—Por favor, ¿a caso no me crees?

—No es que no te crea a ti, sino al hecho de que él haya llevado a cabo algo como eso...

—¡Es lo mismo! Tú confías más en ese estúpido enano que en mí... —afirmó dolido —. Después de todo lo que yo he hecho por ti...

Sí, se sentía muy herido. Le dolía tanto que en un momento como este su novio creyera más en su ex que en él que era su pareja. ¿Es que nunca sería capaz de ganarle a Akashi? ¿Siempre tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de ese enano? ¿Qué debía de hacer para poder superarlo? ¿De qué modo podría ser lo más importante para esa persona?

«¿Cuándo me elegirás a mí por sobre los demás del mismo modo en el que yo lo hago contigo...?»

El silencio incómodo estaba durando más de lo normal, por lo que esta vez fue el más alto quien tomó la palabra.

—...Takao, creo que ha sido suficiente con todo esto, ¿no?

El pelinegro lo miró sin entender. ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Qué estás...?

—Estoy diciendo que lo mejor es que terminemos.

¿Terminar? ¿Escuchó bien? Shin-chan no podría haber dicho algo como eso... Tendría que haber sido un error...

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad? —se le acercó incrédulo.

—Yo nunca bromeo y lo sabes... Lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio. Solo dejémoslo acá, por favor.

No... Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿Es que la pesadilla nunca iba a terminar?

—¡No digas sólo que terminemos! —lo tomó de los brazos y lo miró directo a los ojos —. ¡¿A caso no me amas?! Tú no puedes haberme dejado de querer de la noche a la mañana... ¿Así qué por qué?

Al mirarlo, Midorima notó la desesperación en el rostro de su compañero. El pelinegro le rogaba con los ojos que le dijera que todo era una mentira, pero él no podía hacer eso... No debía... Se lo había jurado a él mismo. Así que por más que esto también le doliera debía de proseguir. Agachó la mirada intentando ocultar la lamentable expresión que tenía y volvió a hablar.

—Porque no congeniamos, somos muy diferentes... No tenemos base, ni si quiera confianza el uno al otro. Incluso si lo intentamos no funcionará.

—¡Que importan nuestras diferencias! Podemos trabajar en la confianza y todo lo demás... Así que no des por sentado que no funcionará cuando no lo hemos intentado verdaderamente aún...

—Lo intentamos por más de un mes y viste lo que pasó...

—Pero...

—Lo siento —lo interrumpió y usó los brazos para librarse del agarre del otro —, yo... No quiero intentarlo más...

—¿Shin-chan, tú... —agachó el rostro para ocultar lo vidriosos que estaban sus ojos en ese instante —solo vas a rendirte...?

—Así es... Y en verdad lo siento mucho por eso...

—¡Si vas a sentirlo tanto entonces no lo hagas...!

Tanto Takao como Midorima estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar, sin embargo sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas que ellos se negaban a soltar...

—Gracias por todo, Takao... Te deseo lo mejor...

Su voz quebrada lo delataba, pero a estas alturas eso que más le daba. Si esta era la triste despedida.

—¿...Tú vas a dejarme solo...?

Al decir eso las rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sin control por sus mejillas. Por lo que tuvo que usar los brazos y las manos en un intento desesperado por detenerlas, mas no consiguió nada con ello.

Los ojos de Midorima comenzaron a desbordarse al ver como se encontraba el más pequeño y aunque quería tanto tocarlo en ese momento no podía, por lo que solo pudo apretar los puños a los lados por toda la frustración que sentía.

—Lo siento... Adiós...

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó caminando sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si lo hacía no iba a poder irse.

Takao cayó de rodillas al suelo en cuanto se encontró solo. Estaba destrozado... Su alma y su corazón estaban rotos y caían en pedacitos muy pequeños a través de todas esas lágrimas. Lágrimas provocadas por el dolor de ser abandonado por la persona que más amaba y por la que lo había dado todo. Pero al parecer y sin importar que tanto se esforzara por ello, nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente importante para él. No todos los deseos se cumplían y los sueños también podían volverse pesadillas, el muchacho de cabellos negros ya lo había confirmado por él mismo. Tan triste y lamentable como se encontraba ahora. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue continuar llorando hasta que el dolor disminuyera aunque solo fuera un poco.

Las piernas le temblaban y el cuerpo le pesaba mucho... Pero por sobre todo le dolía tanto el corazón que cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar y mantenerse en pie. Por lo que tuvo que detenerse en el primer pasillo vacío que encontró, en donde se deslizó por la pared y se dejó caer al suelo manteniendo las rodillas flexionadas.

—"Esto es lo mejor para ti"... —se lo repetía para poder creérselo —Así tú podrás empezar de nuevo y ser feliz aunque no sea a mi lado... Pero si al menos tú eres feliz entonces estará bien...

En medio de ese mar de lágrimas lo único que Midorima atinó a hacer fue recostar el rostro sobre las piernas y abrazarse a ellas, aunque esto no detuviera en lo más mínimo ni su llanto ni el dolor de su corazón.

El recreo terminó y el único que regresó a clases fue Midorima. Caminó hasta su sitio ignorando las miradas de los demás y se sentó en completo silencio. Todo lo que quería era que las clases acabaran pronto para poder irse a casa. Pero había una interrogante que aún rondaba en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Takao dijo que Akashi fue el responsable de lo pasó el sábado? ¿De dónde sacó algo como eso? ¿Y si fuera así, que razón tendría Akashi para ello? No lo entendía, pero sabía que alguien debía de estar detrás de aquel incidente. Alguien que odiara tanto a Takao como para llegar tan lejos y lo suficientemente poderoso como lograr su objetivo sin ser descubierto. Y sí era posible encontrar gente así en Teiko, en donde se reunían los hijos de las familias más ricas e influyentes del país. Ganarte el odio de alguno de esos niños mimados y más aún siendo un becado, solo podría traerte graves consecuencias. Ese era el sistema de Teiko igual de injusto y repugnante como el de la vida misma.

El profesor a cargo de las siguientes horas ingresó y comenzó con las clases, sin embargo Takao no volvió hasta un rato después de dada la hora de salida cuando por suerte su "ex" ya no se encontraba en el aula. Los pocos alumnos restantes lo miraron, mas él ignoró a todos y solo tomo sus pertenencias para salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Una vez fuera del salón inhaló y exhaló varias veces obligándose a recuperar la calma con ello, ya hasta parecía su nuevo mantra de relajación. Suspiró. El día había sido horrible, pero aún no terminaba. Todavía tenía que reunirse con sus padres e ir a Shutoku para sacarle la verdad a Miyaji aunque fuera a golpes. Pero de que hoy descubriría lo que pasó realmente el día sábado lo haría. Ya podría seguir llorando luego de eso, por ahora solo debía de encargarse en ocultar su lamentable semblante lo mejor posible, pues no quería preocupar a sus seres queridos. Se talló los ojos por última vez y caminó hacia el baño de chicos a lavarse bien la cara, y luego aparentar que todo estaba bien.

El consejo estudiantil discutía acerca del plan que tenían en mente, más que nada porque el terco de Kiyoshi insistía en tomar toda la responsabilidad del caso.

—Iré solo.

—¿Y crees que te dejaré? No importa si Kasamatsu decide no venir, pero yo definitivamente iré.

—Pero Jun…

—Me vale diantres lo que digas, ya dije que iré contigo, estúpido Teppei.

El hecho de que el vicepresidente se mostrara tan agresivo significaba que en verdad se preocupaba por su compañero. Después de todo, ese era su deber como mano derecha del presidente escolar y como novio del mismo. Sin importar qué jamás lo dejaría solo.

—Es que si algo sale mal, quiero asegurarme de que eso no le afecte a ninguno de ustedes…

—¿Y piensas ser el único que se involucre?— Lo miró ofuscado. —Por favor, no me fastidies... Si estás en problemas entonces yo estaré contigo, idiota… ¡El que seas el presidente no quiere decir que tengas que cargar con todo tú solo, maldición!

—Jun…

El castaño sabía que esa era su peculiar forma de mostrarse preocupado por alguien, es más ya había dicho mucho con ello. Aunque el muchacho de lentes no era el único que pensaba de esa manera.

—Hyuuga tiene razón, Kiyoshi. Tú no tienes que tomar toda la responsabilidad de esto por nosotros. Porque tanto Hyuuga como yo nunca lo permitiríamos. Nosotros tres somos el "consejo estudiantil", ¿no? Entonces vamos a afrontar los problemas que se presenten juntos como los compañeros que somos.

—Kasamatsu…

—No pienso huir y dejarte solo. ¿Qué clase de secretario escolar sería si lo hiciera?

—Yo tampoco huiré ni te dejaré jamás…— aunque sonrojado se mostraba lo más serio posible —, y ya deberías de saberlo, presidente idiota.

Kiyoshi se conmovió tanto al escucharlos que una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Chicos, gracias… Ustedes son los mejores compañeros que he podido tener, yo no podría pedir más.

—Por supuesto que no, sin nosotros ni si quiera estarías aquí, presidente de pacotilla.

Kiyoshi volvió a sonreír ante las amorosas palabras de su querido novio, quien insistía en mantenerse serio. Aunque ciertamente eran por este tipo de situaciones que el pobre de Kasamatsu solía sentirse como el mar tercio siempre. El secretario suspiró y tomó el informe que dejaron sobre la mesa antes de la discusión.

—¿Entonces, vamos todos?

—Sí— afirmaron sus compañeros al unísono.

Sin más, se encaminaron juntos hacia el despacho del Director de la escuela.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó y el hombre mayor contestó con calma.

—Aló, Esther, dime.

—Señor Yamada, el Consejo estudiantil se encuentra aquí pidiendo una reunión con usted. Dicen que tienen un tema muy importante que tratar con el director.

—¿Un tema importante? Yo no estoy esperando ningún tipo de informe, a menos que quieran hablar acerca de…

Se quedó callado un momento al entender la razón que podrían tener esos niños.

—Que fastidio...— murmuró.

—¿Señor Yamada?

—Diles que estoy ocupado y que no puedo atenderlos ahora, que regresen otro día.

—De acuerdo.

Finalizaron la llamada y el director devolvió el auricular a su sitio.

—Pero si ya se estaban demorando en venir…

—El señor Yamada no puede atenderlos en estos momentos porque se encuentra muy ocupado. Por favor, regresen otro día.

—No quiere recibirnos— comentó fastidiado el muchacho de lentes.

—Seguro ya se imagina a que estamos viniendo y por eso…

—Lo siento, pero no regresaremos otro día— afirmó el presidente muy serio —. Necesito entregarle este oficio hoy y saber cuál es su respuesta.

—Así que lo esperaremos hasta que se "desocupe"— aseguró el vicepresente.

—¿No pueden solo dejarlo y volver luego?

—No. Porque tengo que darle esto en sus propias manos y escuchar la respuesta de su misma boca. Así que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que hayamos hablado personalmente con él— sentenció el castaño.

—Así es— secundaron los demás.

La joven guardó silencio al no saber que más decir y solo pudo observar como los menores se sentaban en las sillas de espera. Porque incluso si el director no quería escucharlos, ellos lo obligarían a hacerlo. El consejo estudiantil ya lo había decidido así.

La familia Takao esperaba afuera de Shutoku.

—¿No se habrá ido ya?— se preocupó la señora.

—No lo creo, él no es de los que se va temprano a casa. Al contrario siempre se demora viendo algo o simplemente hace hora. A menos de que hubiese cambiado en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, pero decía, no lo creo— comentó el menor.

—Y por eso siempre llegabas de noche a casa, ¿no?

—Papá, por favor... Me estás reclamando por cosas que pasaron hace dos años. Supéralo.

—Mocoso malcriado...

—Ya, los dos— trató de intervenir la mujer.

Pero justo en ese momento la persona a la que tanto buscaban apareció por el portón de la escuela. En cuanto Takao lo vio corrió hacia él y se colocó frente a este para cerrarle el paso.

—Senpai...

—¿Kazunari?

Se sorprendió tanto al verlo que intentó escapar hasta que vio a los padres del menor y no le quedó de otra más que resignarse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?— interrogó el señor tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Puedo tratar de alegar algo en mi defensa si quiera...?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero escuchar tus asquerosas excusas?— cuestionó presionando más el agarre.

—¡Papá, espera! —Intervino —. Te dije que no lo golpearas todavía...

—Tsk... — lo soltó de mala gana.

Una vez liberado tuvo que toser por un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora no puede hablar, ¿ves?— se quejó el chico.

—Ni que fuera para tanto, se le pasará pronto.

—...¿G-Gracias...?

—Ves, ya se le pasó.

—Bien, entonces comencemos con el interrogatorio, Miyaji-senpai.

El rubio terminó de reincorporarse y suspiró resignado.

—De acuerdo, pero, por favor, no me golpeen...

—Eso va a depender de lo que digas— amenazó el adulto.

—No te haremos nada hasta que termines de hablar, ¿bien?— propuso la señora.

—Ok...

Eso era mejor que nada y al menos le daba una pequeña oportunidad para disculparse antes de que su ex suegro lo agarrara a golpes.

—Yo haré las preguntas...— habló con la mirada en el rubio —¿Cómo fue que esa fotografía apareció durante la actuación del día sábado? ¿Quién te compró, senpai?

—Yo no me vendí a nadie, Kazunari.

—¿Entonces cómo llegó esa imagen a la actuación de Teiko?

—Fui engañado y chantajeado por ese tipo... Yo no quería perjudicarte en absoluto, pero no tuve opción...

—¿Quién y de qué modo lo hizo?

—Un día después de una tocada, un chico se me acercó y me invitó a tomar un trago con él. Era bastante lindo, así que me dejé llevar por su cara bonita...

—Eres tan fácil de seducir, Miyaji...

—Cállate, es solo que parecía un buen chico...

—¿Entonces? ¿Te sedujo y qué más? Obvio no quiero los detalles de lo que hicieron, sino de lo que sea relevante para la historia.

—Tampoco te diría ese tipo de cosas, tonto... Además de que no hicimos nada a parte de charlar y besarnos.

—Bien, tampoco es que me debas explicaciones, solo vamos a lo importante...

—Uh, como decía, confíe de más en el chico y le hablé de ti. Aunque fue él quien me preguntó primero y lo más raro de todo es que quería saber qué fue lo más atrevido que hicimos...

—¿Y no me digas que le mostraste la foto solo por eso? Yo te mato...

—"Lo matamos", pero yo voy primero...— comentó el señor alistándose para golpearlo.

—¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Yo nunca le di la foto a ese niño!— alegó en defensa —Dije que me engañaron, ¿no?

—¿De qué modo entonces?

—Bien... Le hablé de la fotografía que nos tomamos esa vez en mi casa, pero no se la enseñé. Le dije que era un bonito recuerdo que guardaba solo para mí... Y aunque insistió en verla no se la mostré. Sin embargo, unos días después de eso apareció un chico extraño buscándome. No tenía la menor idea de quien era y él tampoco quiso presentarse, pero usó de excusa ser compañero tuyo para que aceptara hablar con él. Yo no entendía a donde iba todo hasta que comentó que sabía de la existencia de la fotografía y que quería comprarla, me pidió poner un precio y aseguró poder pagarlo. Entonces entendí que no se trataba de ningún amigo tuyo, sino al contrario de alguien que quería destruirte y que había usado al otro chico para sacarme información. Me sentí como un idiota por haber caído primero y lo mandé a la mierda...

—Pero si no te vendiste y lo mandaste a volar, ¿cómo es que la consiguió?

—Él se puso furioso y me comenzó a decir de cosas como que yo no sabía quien era él y que iba a arrepentirme de ello. Como no le hice caso, me amenazó con que haría que despidieran a mi padre, por lo que pensé que el tipo estaba loco y lo ignoré. Pero cuando me iba me dijo "mañana te mandaré un mensaje cuando no lo dejen entrar, entonces serás tú quien me ofrecerá dármela". Intenté ignorarlo y me fui, pero al día siguiente cuando volví de clases encontré a papá en casa... Me dijo que no sabía por qué no lo habían dejado entrar a la empresa, pero que de la nada el guardia le había preguntado por su hijo de nombre Miyaji. Mi padre no entendió el comentario, pero yo sí y comencé a sentirme culpable por lo que le pasaba... Ese mismo día el chico misterioso me citó en otro lado y me mostró un oficio en donde se pedía la baja de mi padre... Me quedé helado y no supe que hacer, no quería perjudicarte, pero tampoco a mi familia... Él me obligó a elegir y yo no tuve alternativa, lo siento... Cuando acepté y se la di, él rompió la hoja e hizo una llamada para arreglarlo. Lo que era tan fácil para él a mí me costó toda mi dignidad conseguirlo, que papá conservara el trabajo con el que se paga el préstamo que le dio el banco para la casa donde vivimos. Algo por lo que ese niño rico y engreído nunca tuvo que preocuparse, pues nació en cuna de oro y con suficiente dinero y poder para hacer lo que le viniera en gana con los demás. Simplemente el peor enemigo que podrías haberte conseguido, Kazu...

—Dime cómo era ese maldito bastardo...

—Usaba gafas negras y una especie de gorro por lo que no pude verlo bien, pero era medianito como de tu tamaño y tenía el cabello rojizo.

—¡Lo sabía, ese solo puede ser el maldito de Akashi!

—¿Akashi?— Lo miraron los demás —. ¿A caso te refieres al hijo único del famoso multimillonario Reiji Akashi?

—Sí... Ese mismo idiota de Seijuuro Akashi es quien me odia tanto.

—El heredero de ese magnate...— la señora había quedado muy sorprendida.

—De todas las personas, Kazu... ¿Justamente tenía que ser alguien tan poderoso y problemático?— interrogó el mayor.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Todo lo que yo hice fue defender a mi novio de él... Ese enano bipolar solo lo hacía llorar y yo no podía quedarme callado. Saben que no soy el tipo de persona que se intimide ante otros, por más que se tratare de un niño rico como este imbécil, le diré toda la verdad en su cara sin miedo. De otro modo no sería yo.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo por un momento en silencio. Tan honesto y temerario como siempre.

—Aunque seas un imprudente, me alegra que seas fiel a tus propios principios y no agaches la cabeza ante nadie. Ese es el muchacho que con tanto esmero tu madre y yo hemos criado.

—Así es, Kazu. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Yo también, ¿sabes? Me da mucho gusto que no hayas cambiado por estar ahora en ese colegio de ricos y que sigas siendo el mismo chico sincero y luchador que yo conocí y al que siempre he querido.

—Senpai, no trate de jugar conmigo, por favor.

—Lo digo en serio...

—Miyaji-senpai...

—¿A caso se están olvidando de que estamos aquí?

Los chicos dejaron de mirarse al escuchar al padre del menor, especialmente el rubio que no quería ser golpeado por su ex suegro. Pero había una duda que aún quedaba en el pelinegro, por lo que este volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué apareciste durante la actuación ese día?

—Mandé a averiguar que pasaba contigo en Teiko y me dijeron que estarías cantando en esa actuación. Asocie los hechos y entendí lo que quería hacer ese chico. Por lo que quise detenerte. Sé que no fue la mejor manera y que hubiese sido mejor si te contaba toda la verdad, pero no podía... Ese chico me lo advirtió antes de desaparecer, que si te lo decía él se encargaría no solo de dejar sin trabajo a mi padre sino también a mi mamá. Y yo sabía que el maldito hablaba en serio, es por eso que no podía... Sin embargo, me sentia tan mal por ti y por haberte traicionado de algún modo, que pensé que mientras no te dijera la verdad, pero si encontraba un modo de detenerte al menos sería algo. Porque yo no podía hacer nada contra ese chico, al menos quería ahorrarte el estar presente durante esa presentación... Sé que no era mucho, pero no sabía qué más hacer, Kazunari. Y en verdad lo siento. Por haberme dejado engañar, por haberle dado la fotografía y por no poder hacer nada por ti luego. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Ahora que sé como fueron las cosas lo entiendo. Así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias...

—¿Ya no puedo golpearlo?

—Cariño, por favor. Deja a Miyaji ya...

—Papá, por favor.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

—No...

—Suficiente. Nos vamos ahora. Ya sabemos lo que vinimos a averiguar, así que no hay más qué hacer aquí— comentó y giró hacia el rubio —. Gracias por tu tiempo y por tu ayuda, senpai.

—De nada. Solo, por favor... No digas que yo te lo conté... Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero, por favor entiéndeme, Kazunari...

—Tranquilo, Miyaji, yo sé...

—Pero Kazu, con su testimonio podríamos...

—Hablaremos de esto en casa, papá. Por ahora solo vamonos.

—Gracias, Kazunari.

—No tienes por qué, senpai.

—Si en algún momento quieres volver a Shutoku, sabes que aquí estamos esperándote. Y en general, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

—Gracias. Lo tendré presente. Nos vemos.

—Cuídate. Hasta luego.

Se dieron un abrazo y sin más tomaron rutas diferentes.

Faltaba poco para dar las cinco de la tarde y el consejo estudiantil continuaba esperando fuera del despacho del director, quien no se había dignidado a salir hasta ahora.

—El director realmente está poniendo a prueba nuestra paciencia— habló el secretario.

—Efectivamente, pero ahora se dará cuenta que el consejo estudiantil también puede ser muy persistente —afirmó el castaño.

—Pero tarde o temprano va a tener que darnos la cara, ya que esta es su única ruta de salida— comentó el muchacho de lentes.

A los pocos minutos, el director del colegio no tuvo más opción que dejarlos pasar.

—Buenas tardes, señor director— saludaron los chicos intentando fingir una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, consejo estudiantil. ¿Qué los trae por acá? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Hemos venido a presentar un oficio con respecto al incidente del día sábado, el cual involucró a cuatro alumnos de tercero y cuarto año— explicó el secretario al colocar el sobre encima de la mesa —. Este es nuestro documento.

El hombre mayor y los menores intercambiaron una suspicaz mirada antes de que el director tomara el folder y lo abriera para leer la hoja que había dentro.

—Como verá, a través de este oficio el consejo estudiantil le pide formalmente una reconsideración del caso mencionado. Ya que no nos encontramos de acuerdo con las medidas tomadas por la directiva— expuso el castaño.

—¿Cuestionan a la directiva? ¿No creen que como miembros de la junta de dirigentes de Teiko somos lo suficientemente aptos para manejar esta escuela? ¿Por cuánto tiempo creen que hemos estado a cargo de Teiko? Por supuesto, desde antes de que alguno de ustedes llegara si quiera a este lugar. Y con toda la experiencia, estudios, y posisinamiento superior al de ustedes; ¿piensan que pueden refutarnos? ¿A quiénes creen que se dirigen, "niños"?

—Me pregunto si quiera si todos los miembros de la directiva de Teiko saben y están de acuerdo con esto, ¿o es solo usted atribuyendose la decisión final?— cuestionó el secretario.

—¿Insinúa que miento? —levantó la vista hacia ellos al terminar de leer.

—Eso no podemos saberlo nosotros, pero en todo caso, y ya que el consejo estudiantil ha presentado este oficio ante usted. Esperamos del mismo modo una pronta respuesta por parte de la directiva— habló el presidente.

—Ya lo leí y ya los escuché, y mi respuesta es no— sentenció el mayor cerrando de nuevo el folder y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

—Usted no es toda la junta directiva, señor director. Además necesitamos una respuesta escrita formalmente igual que nuestro oficio. No vamos a aceptar una negativa tan vaga como la que intenta darnos— refutó el castaño.

—Yo soy el representante de la directiva de este colegio por si lo han olvidado.

—Y nosotros somos los representantes del alumnado de Teiko, por si tampoco usted lo recuerda— comentó el vicepresidente.

—Los que parecen que han olvidado que por más que sean parte del consejo estudiantil continúan siendo simples alumnos, son ustedes. Así que dejen de hacerme perder más tiempo con esto.

—No seríamos simples alumnos si en nuestro lugar estuvieran Akashi, Midorima y Momoi, ¿cierto, señor director? Pero como solo somos nosotros entonces "lo hacemos perder su valioso tiempo".

—Estoy seguro que ellos serían mucho más razonables que todos ustedes. ¿Debería reconsiderar la estructura de los miembros del consejo estudiantil?

—¿Nos está amenazando?— cuestionó el presidente.

—Es solo una pequeña advertencia de mi parte, joven Kiyoshi. Y yo en su lugar consideraría más la beca deportiva que posee. Ya que incluso se le permitió faltar al club de atletismo por las actividades del consejo, pero parece que usted no valora lo suficiente ninguno de sus dos puestos.

—Maldito bas...

El muchacho de lentes estaba tan furioso e indignado que quería decirle un montón de cosas a ese viejo, pero tuvo que contenerse al ver al castaño extender un brazo frente suyo. Sabía que con eso le pedía que se detuviera, así que no tuvo más opción que morderse el labio inferior y callarse.

—Controle mejor su vocabulario, joven Hyuuga.

—...Disculpe al vicepresidente, pues se exaltó por obvias razones.

—Sus razones no son válidas para mí. Así que retirense de una vez.

—Nos retiraremos por ahora, pero no crea que no volveremos. Ya que su negativa no es válida para nosotros, estaremos esperando la verdadera respuesta por parte de la directiva— habló serio el castaño —. Con permiso.

Sin más los menores se retiraron, aunque Kiyoshi literalmente tuvo que llevarse del brazo a su novio. Ya que este no parecía querer moverse de su sitio. Una vez a solas el director miró el folder con desprecio y lo metió en el último cajón del escritorio sin la menor intención de sacarlo de allí luego.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando se le da demasiados privilegios a un becado. Luego piensan que pueden oponerse a mí. Ilusos.

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la salida.

—Jun, perdiste los estribos...

—¿Que los perdí? Si lo que quería era golpearlo, pero me aguanté. Es más ni lo terminé de insultar.

—Porque te detuve.

—Como sea, ¿qué haremos ahora? Ese tipo no va a hablar con la directiva, además de que insistirá en su respuesta.

—Entonces nosotros también insistiremos en nuestra postura. Regresaremos a su despacho las veces que sean necesarias y lo refutaremos hasta que se canse de nosotros.

—Eso está bien, pero... ¿No afectará eso a tu posición como capitán del club de atletismo, presidente estudiantil y becado?— comentó el secretario.

—No voy a huir ahora solo por sus amenazas, además el presidente estudiantil soy yo. Por lo tanto, la responsabilidad de defender a esos chicos es mía.

—Nuestra, idiota. Ya te hemos dicho que no vamos a dejarte solo con esto. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que lo repitamos eh, "señor presidente"?

—Lo sé, Jun...

—¿Qué pasará con los chicos encargados de multimedia? —interrogó Kasamatsu.

—Hay que llamarlos y decirles que vengan mañana... Buscaremos el modo de que asistan a clases.

—Eso será una afrenta directa al señor Yamada...

—Que lo tome como quiera. Él nos menosprecio primero, ahora verá lo que esos "niños" pueden hacer— sentenció el presidente.

—Bien, me encargaré de hablar con ellos, Teppei.

—También nos falta ver el tema de Kazunari Takao.

—Él puede seguir viniendo a clases hasta fin de mes. Buscaremos una solución mientras tanto.

—Sí— secundaron los demás.

—Y por último... Contáctenme con el subdirector, si el señor Yamada continúa negándose a hablar con la directiva, nosotros mismos los buscaremos. Y de ser necesario hablaremos con el propio dueño de Teiko. Pero no vamos a parar hasta haber agotado todas las opciones posibles... ¿Están conmigo?

—Ni si quiera lo preguntes, idiota.

—Ya que Hyuuga se encargará de contactar a los encargados de multimedia, yo me ocuparé de buscar al subdirector. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, cierto?

Kiyoshi sonrió al escucharlos.

—Gracias, chicos. Tengo a los mejores compañeros que podría tener.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, tonto.

—Bueno, yo los dejo aquí— se detuvo en su lugar y los demás lo imitaron —. Voy a pasarme por el club de música un momento a platicar con el profesor Masa.

—Te lo encargamos, Kasamatsu.

—Claro, nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana. Más tarde nos cuentas como te fue— se despidió el castaño.

—Chau, Kasamatsu. Recuerda escribirnos.

—Sí. Hasta luego.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y tomaron caminos diferentes. Una vez a solas Kiyoshi aprovechó para colgarse de su pareja, quien aunque al principio se quejó al final solo lo dejó ser.

Midorima no había logrado concentrarse en ningún momento por lo que el maestro a cargo lo mandó a casa un rato después de empezada la clase. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, aunque todos sabían a qué se debía, preferían no hablar acerca de sus compañeros. Pasado las cinco de la tarde las actividades del club terminaron y los escolares comenzaron a irse uno por uno. Kise se había sentido solo por la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos, pero aún así se mantuvo tan entusiasmado como siempre y para suerte suya se encontró con su querido superior a la salida.

—¡Senpai!— corrió hacia él al verlo.

—Hey, Kise… ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?

—Bien, pero me sentí muy solito sin Takaocchi y sin ti.

Kasamatsu se sonrojó ligeramente al escucharlo, por lo que el rubio se le quedó viendo.

—¿Senpai?

—Uh…— desvío la mirada —Exagerado…

—Supongo que lo soy— sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Ah, como sea… ¿El profesor Masa aún está dentro, cierto?

—Sí, estaba acomodando unas cosas antes de irse.

—Bien, iré a hablar con él un momento… Así que quédate aquí hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? Para ir por un café luego… Yo invito.

El más alto se sorprendió al escucharlo, pues era una de esas pocas veces en las que su amigo no solo no lo golpeaba ni lo insultaba sino que era bastante amable con él. Por supuesto no sabía que esto se debía a que Kasamatsu trataba de compensarlo por lo que aquel hizo por Takao. Pero aún sin tener la menor idea de esto, se sintió muy feliz por ello.

—¡Claro!— aceptó encantado y sonrió ampliamente —. Te esperaré~ Y de ahí iremos por chocolate~~

—Dije café, pero bueno da lo mismo… Ya vengo— se despidió momentáneamente e ingresó al salón del club.

Kise se quedó allí parado justo como le indicaron y se puso a jugar con el celular mientras esperaba, sin saber que alguien lo observaba no muy lejos de allí.

Aomine se había quedado un buen rato dando vueltas por los diferentes ambientes de ese enorme lugar sin ganas de ir a casa ni ver como Kuroko y Kagami se la pasaban de lo más felices juntos. Aunque en parte fue por eso que no quiso ir al patio donde esos dos solían practicar y se quedó en otro lado del colegio para luego pasarse por el club de música… ¿Pero por qué demonios había acabado yendo por allá? Y además de eso ahora no solo tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Kuroko estuviera intentando salir con otra persona, sino que también Kise había dejado de perseguirlo… ¿Y por qué eso parecía importarle tanto? ¿No se suponía que ese chico tan ruidoso solo era una especie de "amigo con derecho"? Entonces, ¿por qué de algún modo le molestaba el hecho de que ya no estuviera detrás de él y que además fuera tan amistoso con eso ese chico al que llamaba "senpai"? Cuando al único al que él debería de perseguir es a él… Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza y terminó de acercarse al susodicho.

—Oye, Kise…

El rubio dio tal brinco en su propio sitio al ser sorprendido por el moreno que por poco y tira el celular. ¿Por qué esa persona…?

—Aominecchi…— hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y no temblar como gelatina igual que la última vez.

—Uh… ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

¡¿Y lo preguntaba?! Este tipo en verdad no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "delicadeza", ¿no? A Kise no le quedó de otra más que disimular y aparentar normalidad.

—Yo no he estado evitándote are~— comentó guardando el teléfono móvil en la mochila.

—Uh, en ese caso, vamos por allí.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios se quedó paralizado por un instante. ¿Qué intentaba decir con eso?

—¿A dónde?— fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

—Tsk, solo ven…— insistió a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Ahora no puedo, Aominecchi... Quedé de salir con alguien.

—¿Con el estúpido superior ese?

Kise lo miró confundido, pues no entendía ni su malestar ni a donde quería llegar con todo esto.

—No sé si insultas a senpai por tu fea costumbre de hablar mal todo el tiempo o porque estás de mal humor por algún motivo. Pero, por favor, no intentes hablar de Kasamatsucchi cuando ni si quiera lo conoces. Además senpai es realmente un buen chico y también es mi...

La poca paciencia del moreno se terminó al escucharlo hablar de ese tipo. Por lo que, actuando por impulso como siempre, arrinconó a Kise contra la pared. Quien se paralizó por completo frente a esto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿Qué estás...?

—¿Él es tu qué?— preguntó enojado.

El rubio lo miró sin entender y aún confundido decidió contestar.

—Mi mejor amigo...

—¿Solo eso?

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esa pregunta...

Y como Aomine era tan malo hablando, además de un impulsivo de primera, en lugar de intentar explicarse solo lo besó. Aunque ni él mismo entendía por qué y esto solo iba a acabar lastimando más al otro, quien sí lo amaba. En cuanto el beso terminó Kise reaccionó y trató de liberarse.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo...!

Pero el moreno no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo ir.

—¡Kise...!

—¡Tú solo...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, fue besado de nuevo, pero esta vez con más pasión lo que provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte carmesí y que su respiración comenzara a agitarse. Además de nublarlo por completo, ya que aunque al principio en verdad trató de empujarlo, poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas ante los besos y el roce de esa persona. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba fue arrastrado hacia un salón vacío, en donde tiraron las mochilas a un lado y continuaron con las caricias apasionadas. Su cordura había perdido por segundo vez y todo lo que quería ahora era ser tocado y amado por esa persona. Aunque sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esto, pero su mente simplemente no razonaba en ese momento...

—Aominecchi...

Pero en medio de sus jadeos y respiraciones agitadas se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de un celular. Lo que le recordó a Kise que estaba olvidando algo importante...

—Senpai...

El morocho se fastidió de sobre manera al escucharlo. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrar a ese tipo justo ahora?

—Tsk, no lo menciones...— enojado, apretó el miembro del rubio por sobre la ropa de este.

—¡Ah...! —exclamó mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—El único que puede estar en tus pensamientos ahora soy yo, Kise— afirmó antes de lamer el cuello blanquecino de su compañero y escabullir una mano dentro de la ropa interior de este para poder tocarlo directamente.

El cuerpo del rubio se estremeció por completo al sentir el tacto de esa persona en él y los jadeos comenzaron a escucharse en el salón.

Se extrañó al no encontrarlo afuera del club como habían quedado. ¿Le habría pasado algo o...? Le envió un par de mensajes y luego lo llamó, pero por más que insistió nadie contestó. ¿Dónde demonios se puedo haber metido ese niño? Y sin decirle nada... Quizá no estaría muy lejos y solo se distrajo con alguien un momento. Kasamatsu lo pensó por un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia los salones cercanos. Sin imaginarse lo que estaba por suceder.

 **Continuará**.

 **Nota** **de** **autora** :

Ok, soy una muy mala persona… Pero eso ya lo sé x'D –las fan del KiKasa y de Kasamatsu le miran mal- Bueno, nada está dicho aún… Aunque sí de todas maneras todavía le queda mucho por sufrir a todos los personajes especialmente a Kasamatsu y a Kise :v -le pegan- Ya perdón… También me disculpo por la gran demora de esto, pues fueron como tres meses para poder tener este capi listo y eso que no lo pude terminar de corregir. Si ven fallas ortográficas o cualquier cosa mal escrita es por eso, pero es que quería darles el capi lo antes posible uwu Prometo terminar de revisarlo en estos días :D Y pues, seguiré demorando con los capis porque el trabajo ahorita me está consumiendo la vida ;w; Pero el pago es bueno así que aprovecharé en ahorrar xD Compréndanme uwu

¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Sé que dije que resolvería el caso AkaMidoTaka en este capi, pero de verdad no pude, así que seguro para el siguiente -dice- xD En compensación le seguí un poco al caso AoKiKasa que también va a estar bien cortavenas, así que prepárense :v -le tiran cosas- Ay, pls, yo sé que les gusta sufrir conmigo para que luego las recompense xD -las que me leen de antes saben por qué lo digo-

Por otro lado, amo a Kise por sobre todas las cosas es tan lindo preocupándose de ese modo por Takao y waaaa tan idiota y masoquista también… Ay, mi bebé solo lo hago sufrir igual que a Kasa… ¡Pero a él también lo amo y sufro con el senpai! TwT En serio que sí, no soy tan desalmada como para no sentir lo mismo que mis personajes uwu

También no sé en qué momento hice a Akashi tan bitch, pero bueno entre él y Aho se hacen la competencia para el puesto del más malo maloso de la historia xD

¿A qué el consejo estudiantil es lo más?~ Los amo también a ellos 3

Por último, si quieren saber cómo se va desenlazando todo esto, sean pacientes y esperen el siguiente capi c: Y agreguen, voten y dejen comentarios lindos para animarme~

¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Nos vemos en el capítulo diez~~


	10. La melancolía de Teiko

**Capítulo 10:** La melancolía de Teiko.

En cuanto el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia los salones cercanos, alguien llegó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él y fue tal el impulso de esta persona al chocarlo que ambos acabaron cayendo al piso.

—¡Yukio!~ —saludó con descaro.

—¿A caso intentas matarme, Moriyama? —cuestionó fastidiado y de malhumor.

—No~ Solo quería asegurarme de que no escaparas.

—¿De ti? —Se sonrojó al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y por inercia apartó la mirada—. Ojalá pudiera... —murmuró y empujó al otro para que se saliera de su encima— ¡Quítate, pesas, estúpido!

—¿Eh? —Lo escuchó y se puso a un lado al fin —¿Pero por qué habrías de huir de mí en primer lugar?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —cuestionó al levantarse— Como sea, me voy...

—¿A dónde? —se levantó en el acto y se puse frente a su mejor amigo.

Era como si realmente no quisiera dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Y como Kasamatsu no entendía el porqué, se extrañó por ello, pero aun así se limitó en contestar.

—Quedé de salir con alguien...

—Oh... ¿Con Kise?

El chico de cejas gruesas se sonrojó al notar el tono que usó su compañero al hablar.

—No es lo que estás pensando... Solo es una salida de amigos... ¿Nosotros también salimos, no?

—Yo no he dicho nada, tú te estás dando por aludido solito. Pero supongo que es normal cuando se está enamorado... —lo molestó a propósito.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! —le dio un golpe en el pecho— ¡Por supuesto que esto no es amor!

—Ouch... —se sobó la zona golpeada y tomó cierta distancia antes de agregar lo siguiente —Todos los tsundere dicen lo mismo~

Kasamatsu se alistó para patearlo con fuerza por lo que el otro se apresuró en hablar antes de ser brutalmente golpeado.

—¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Solo bromeaba, Yukio!

Pero a pesar de sus disculpas, igual fue pateado.

—Ayyyy —Por poco y acabó de nuevo en el piso, pero logró reincorporarse unos segundos después— Cuanta agresividad... Nunca vas a conseguir novia así, o novio que vendría a ser lo mismo...

—¿No aprecias tu vida, verdad?

—¡Que solo estoy bromeando, hombre! No tienes nada de tolerancia, eh.

—Ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus tonterías —Se dispuso a irse, pero fue interceptado nuevamente por su amigo.

—Yukio, vamos al cine, tengo pases 2x1~ —Sonrió con despreocupación mientras mostraba los tickets.

—¿No acabo de decirte que ya tengo planes?

—Sí, pero no veo a Kise por ningún lado. ¿No se habrá ido ya?

—Pero yo le dije que me esperara afuera del club un momento, aunque cuando salí ya no estaba...

—¿Uh, lo llamaste?

—Sí, pero no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes...

—Seguro se distrajo con alguien más y se fue por allí. Ya sabes como es de coqueto y distraído. Puede que se encontrara con alguien y se lo llevaran a otro lado...

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y por qué vas a esperarlo entonces? ¿No ves que ya se fue y te plantó?

—Pero...

—¿Realmente tú lo-? —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con la frase fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte del otro—. Hey... —se quejó.

Kasamatsu lo miró mal y se giró para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, por lo que el más alto lo miró confundido.

—¿Yukio?

—¡Apúrate! —Volteó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor en las mejillas— ¿No eras tú el que quería ir al cine en primer lugar?

Moriyama se sorprendió al escucharlo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de su querido compañero. Los tsundere también tenían un lado lindo, aunque eso él ya lo sabía bastante bien. No por nada habían sido amigos por casi seis años.

—¿Vas a venir o qué, ah?

—¡Ya voy!~ —Sin más corrió hasta el otro aún sonriendo.

—Deja de sonreír como retrasado, que me da escalofríos.

—Ja, ja, ja... Tan malo. Aunque solo estoy aliviado por esto... —murmuró como si pensara en voz alta.

—¿Ah?

—Nada, nada. ¿Entonces qué vemos?

—Revisemos la cartelera para poder decidir —sacó el teléfono móvil y abrió el aplicativo del cine al que se dirigían —Pero tú invitas, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Esta vez me toca a mí.

—Gracias...

El muchacho solo sonrió como respuesta. Igual ellos siempre se turnaban los pagos de las salidas, así que no le importaba pagar esta vez. Además...

«Si mis sospechas son ciertas y tú a Kise... Es por eso que yo tenía que sacarte de allí como sea y menos mal lo logré. Porque si en ese momento yo no te hubiera detenido, entonces tú... ¿Estarías llorando justo ahora, verdad? Y yo no quería eso después de todo...»

Por alguna razón no le agradaba el hecho de tener que ver a su mejor amigo con el corazón roto. Si pudiera golpearía a Kise para que dejara de ser tan despistado, pero como sabía que no debía meterse en un asunto tan delicado, solo se mantenía al margen.

«Al final lo único que puedo hacer por ti es esto, Yukio».

—¿En qué tanto piensas, ah?

—Nada, nada. Veamos la cartelera entonces~ —Se acercó para mirar la pantalla del teléfono móvil de su compañero.

—Es lo que te venía diciendo.

Moriyama sonrió y continuaron caminando mientras veían las opciones que tenían para ver y se dirigían hacia el centro comercial en donde se encontraba el cine. Kasamatsu aún estaba preocupado por la supuesta desaparición del rubio, pero por un momento, aunque solo fuera por un momento quería olvidarse de todo.

«Gracias por haber llegado, Moriyama...»

Por supuesto nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Takao estaba echado de lado en la cama mientras pensaba en los recientes sucesos... Pensar que hasta el día viernes o incluso hasta el sábado antes del mediodía todo era perfecto. Y ahora ya no quedaba nada de ello, ni si quiera Shin-chan... Las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse por sus mejillas al recordar las palabras de aquella persona.

 _"Estoy diciendo que lo mejor es que terminemos"._

 _"Lo siento, yo… No quiero intentarlo más"._

¿Cómo es que fue capaz de rendirse con tanta facilidad? Así sin más... ¿Es que acaso significó tan poco para él como para ser desechado de ese modo? Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron hace más de dos años atrás...

Se vieron por primera vez durante la formación del primer día de clases, ya que estaban en el mismo salón. Midorima llevaba consigo un peculiar peluche de mapache a plena vista de todos, lo que le provocó mucha gracia al pelinegro. Los demás simplemente ya estaban acostumbrados a los objetos de la suerte del joven supersticioso.

Pero fue durante la prueba para el club de Música, que a Midorima le encargaron tocar la melodía para que los postulantes cantasen. Todos estaban uniformados y el de lentes traía su amuleto de la suerte con él, esta vez se trataba de un abanico de colores. A Takao le seguía pareciendo alguien raro por andar con objetos extraños siempre, mas no le dio tanta importancia en ese momento. Hasta que el excéntrico chico de gafas comenzó a tocar el piano cautivando con su bella melodía a todos; incluyendo al pelinegro, quien no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima desde entonces.

Cuando llegó el turno de Takao, este agradó al jurado con su canto, así que fue aceptado con facilidad en el club de música. Pero como al terminar la prueba se retiraban, no pudo quedarse a esperar al pródigo del piano. Sin embargo ahora que sus caminos se habían cruzado era más que seguro que volverían a verse. Un encuentro casual, coincidencia o destino, solo luego de mucho lo descubrirían, lo mucho que llegarían a necesitarse. Incluso aunque Takao dudara de ello en el presente.

«Quizá nunca me quisiste tanto como yo a ti... ¿Es por eso que nunca respondiste a mis "te quiero", verdad? Porque tú, Shin-chan... ¿Qué fui para ti?».

Pero la única persona que podía responder a ello no se encontraba más a su lado. Takao se encogió intentando abrazarse a sus piernas y trató de dormir. Por ahora era todo lo que podía hacer para despejarse. Después de todo, la ruptura con su novio no era el único problema que tenía en la actualidad. Solo le quedaba una semana en Teiko y tenía que pensar bien en lo que haría al respecto. Elegir una nueva escuela, postular a otra beca, regresar a Shutoku, vengarse de Akashi... Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Midorima se encontraba sentado en la cama y abrazado a sus piernas. Tenía la mirada perdida y aunque se suponía que intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, su mente, la muy traicionera, se encaprichaba en recordarle los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron.

Aunque lo vio por primera vez durante la prueba para el club de música, no se percató de él hasta su encuentro del día siguiente en el salón de clases. Takao se aseguró de sentarse al lado de ese peculiar muchacho.

—¡Hola!

—¿Hola?

—No sé si te acuerdes de mí, pero ayer estuve en la prueba para los nuevos miembros del club de música, en la que tú estuviste tocando las melodías para los que cantaban. ¡Y déjame decirte que estuviste genial ayer! Tu nombre era Shintarou, ¿verdad?

—Shintarou Midorima...

—¡Yo soy Kazunari Takao, mucho gusto!

—Igualmente.

—Sabes, al principio pensé que eras un poco extraño por esas cosas que paras cargando siempre. Pero si es tu objeto de la suerte o lo que sea, "me agradas". Y es que cuando comenzaste a tocar realmente fue maravilloso. ¡Quedé tan cautivado!

—Uh, gracias...

—Así que lo he decidido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo cantaré para ti~

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, yo quiero ser quien le dé la voz a tus canciones~

—...Eso dependerá de los responsables del club en todo caso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pero me esforzaré por ello! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Diciendo de buenas a primeras ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué pasaba con él?

«Que chico más extraño».

Midorima no lo entendía, pero trató de no darle tanta importancia. Sin saber que luego de eso el pequeño muchacho lo seguiría a todos lados. Ocupando incluso el asiento libre que dejó Akashi solo unos días atrás. Y no solo eso, si no que de algún modo lograron hacerse los mejores amigos y más.

Las lágrimas caían sin control por las mejillas del muchacho de cabello verde, quien todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarse con más fuerza a sus propias piernas. De todos modos sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera nada sería capaz de detener su llanto. Porque esa persona ya no estaba a su lado, porque él mismo lo había dejado ir... ¿Se arrepentiría de ello en algún momento? Quizá cuando los recuerdos terminen de destrozarlo. Y quizá entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Ese día Aomine se largó sin decir absolutamente nada, ni si quiera el ridículo "nos vemos" de la última vez. Nada de nada. Simplemente dejó al rubio solo en ese frío lugar de nuevo. En medio del amargo llanto Kise comenzó a reír al ser consciente de su propia estupidez.

—Ja, ja, ja... Sabía que esto pasaría... Que todo lo que le importaba a ese tipo era terminar y ya... Yo solo soy la perra al que a ese imbécil le es más fácil usar... —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al reprocharse a el mismo—. Ryouta eres tan estúpido... ¡Tan idiota...!

Se hizo hacia atrás usando la pared como soporte para su espalda y al no lograr calmarse bajó las manos y continuó llorando. Sus sollozos eran lo único que hacían eco en ese vacío y triste lugar.

Estaban por dar las ocho de la noche y Kasamatsu no lograba quedarse quieto en su sitio. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con ese descuidado rubio. Seguro se había metido en problemas como siempre... Sin poder aguantar más revisó el celular con disimulo y divisó una notificación. Tenía un mensaje de ese niño. Aunque solo eran dos palabras...

 _"Lo lamento..."_

¿Se disculpaba solo por plantarlo de ese modo o por alguna otra razón? ¿Por qué usar los puntos suspensivos? Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas no andaban bien. Se apresuró en responder y le preguntó qué había pasado, mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta luego, si no que fue dejado en "visto". Kasamatsu hizo una mueca de desagrado y guardó el celular. ¿Qué podía hacer él si Kise no explicaba con claridad lo que le pasaba? Nada... Aunque no hacer nada también lo frustraba.

«Maldición...».

Ni si quiera podía prestar atención a la película. A pesar de que Moriyama lo había invitado esta vez. Suspiró y trató de calmarse.

Al término de la función caminaron juntos por los pasillos del centro comercial. Moriyama notó con facilidad la ansiedad de su compañero, por lo que decidió hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? Has estado inquieto todo el tiempo, ni le prestaste atención a la película.

—Es que... Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, solo dime que pasa.

Kasamatsu dudó y el otro lo entendió al instante.

—¿Estás preocupado por Kise, verdad?

El más bajito se sorprendió al ser descubierto y solo asintió con la cabeza en afirmación.

—En ese caso, ¿no será mejor llamarlo?

—...Tienes razón. Ahora vengo.

El muchacho se alejó un poco para hacer la llamada mientras su amigo lo esperaba.

—Senpai...

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Yo...

Mas todo lo que escuchó después fueron los sollozos del menor.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta se exasperó.

—¡Contesta, demonios! ¡Al menos dime dónde estás...!

—...La escuela...

—¿Has estado en Teiko todo este tiempo?

—Sí...

—¿Qué rayos hacías?

Pero no hubo respuesta de nuevo, por lo que Kasamatsu lo pensó por unos segundos y volvió a hablar.

—Ah, solo quédate allí. Voy para allá.

—Uh...

Finalizó la llamada y regresó donde su mejor amigo. ¿Ahora cómo se lo explicaría? Pero mientras se agobiaba mentalmente pensando en qué decir, Moriyama lo entendió todo con solo ver la expresión en su rostro. Para el más alto era muy fácil leerlo.

—Moriyama...

—No digas nada —interrumpió y palmeo el hombro de su amigo —Ve con él. Kise está esperando, ¿no?

—Sí.. Gracias. —se dio la vuelta para retirarse—. La próxima vez yo invito. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro. Hasta mañana, Yukio. Suerte.

Sin más el muchacho bajito se fue y dejó al otro solo en el centro comercial. Moriyama lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista. Siendo capaz de correr de ese modo por ese niño. De algún modo le tenía envidia a Kise.

—Supongo que debería de invitar a salir a Yoriko después de todo...

Suspiró y se dirigió a casa.

Kise le dio el alcance al superior afuera de Teiko, ya que a esas horas no dejaban entrar a nadie. Al verlo notó la respiración agitada de su compañero.

—Senpai... Hiciste el camino corriendo hasta aquí... Yo... —Contuvo las lágrimas— Gracias...

—Eso es lo de menos. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—...Nada importante —. Fingió una pequeña sonrisa para disimular—. Lamento haberte preocupado y hecho correr de ese modo solo por mis tonterías... Pero ya estoy bien, senpai. Incluso podríamos ir a tomar algo como querías...

Kasamatsu se le quedó mirando con desagrado. ¿A quién creía este idiota que trataba de engañar?

—Mentiroso —sentenció enojado —. Aún puedo ver los rastros de lágrimas en tus mejillas y ni hablar de tu sonrisa forzada.

Kise agachó la mirada al saberse descubierto. Sabía que sería imposible engañarlo a él e incluso así lo intentó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de engañarme y después decir que soy tu mejor amigo?

—¡...Eres mi mejor amigo...!

—¡Entonces no me mientas ni me ocultes nada!

—Yo solo no quería causarte más problemas...

—Me causas problemas cuando me mientes, no diciéndome la verdad.

—Senpai... —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se esforzó por retenerlas.

Kasamatsu suavizó la mirada al verlo de ese modo y se acercó despacio a él. Aunque no sabía qué podría haberle pasado, seguro estaba relacionado con el tema de aquella persona que le gustaba al rubio. Verlo de ese modo por culpa de otro chico lo molestaba. Mas no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nada más que consolarlo, por lo que lo abrazó con ternura. Con todos los sentimientos que llevaba por dentro y que no era capaz de expresar en palabras sino en gestos como este.

—Kise... Si quieres decir lo que sea, hazlo. Te escucharé hasta el final. Pero si al contrario no quieres decir nada, está bien también. Solo no finjas ni te contengas más, por favor... Vine hasta aquí justamente para asegurarme de que no te lastimes más y para que tuvieras a alguien en quien apoyarte... Porque...soy tu mejor amigo...

El más alto se conmovió tanto al escucharlo que al instante las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin control por sus mejillas. No importaba que tan bueno fuera fingiendo frente a los demás, cuando se trataba de Kasamatsu solo podía ser él mismo sin ningún tipo de restricción. Tan delicado y frágil como solo su mejor amigo podía verlo.

El silencio reinó luego de eso, no había nada más que decir. Kise simplemente lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar en los brazos del superior. Quien lo consoló todo el tiempo.

«Si tan solo pudiera hacer que dejaras de llorar...»

Rato después se sentaron en una banca cercana a esperar a que el rubio se repusiera un poco.

—Es difícil abrazarte cuando eres tan alto, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes... Solo bromeaba— suspiró y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del otro —¿Estás mejor ahora?

—Sí... Gracias por venir por mí...

—Si estás en problemas se supone que venga, ¿no? —Desvió la mirada —. Ya que eres mi estúpido y querido, kouhai...

Kise se sorprendió al escucharlo y giró a verlo, al hacerlo notó el rubor en las mejillas del más bajito. Siendo incluso capaz de decirle eso. ¿Qué tan valioso era para esta persona?

—Gracias, muchas gracias...

Al verlo lagrimear de nuevo, acarició el cabello del rubio con suavidad ayudándolo con esto a calmarse. Kise se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie.

—Es tarde, no quisiera que tus padres se preocupen.

—¿Y qué hay de los tuyos?

—Les avisé que llegaría tarde.

—Yo igual, pero supongo que tienes razón. Es hora de volver, mañana hay escuela temprano. Y tenemos muchos asuntos que resolver por el tema de Takao y los muchachos de multimedia...

—Si puedo ayudar en algo, por favor, dímelo.

Kasamatsu lo miró, hace solo unos minutos el más alto estaba llorando como niño, mientras que ahora era capaz de ofrecer su ayuda con tanta determinación.

—De acuerdo... Creo que será de mucha ayuda tener un apoyo extra. Así que déjame coordinar bien con los demás del Consejo y te escribo más tarde, ¿si?

—Claro.

—Ahora vayamos a casa. Pero te acompañaré primero a la tuya.

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario...

Mas ignorando lo que acababan de decirle, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar en dirección a la residencia de los Kise. Y al notar que no le seguían se giró hacia el menor.

—¡Apúrate!

—¡S-Sí!

Sin más siguió a Kasamatsu e hicieron el camino a casa del rubio, juntos. La noche era fría, pero la compañía la hacía más cálida.

«Gracias, senpai...»

Los miembros del consejo estudiantil junto a los muchachos de multimedia y Kise se reunieron antes de la hora de entrada a clases para llevar a cabo el plan ideado la noche anterior.

—¡Déjenmelo a mí, será pan comido burlar al portero!~ —aseguró un confiado rubio.

—¿Y si no funciona que hacemos?— cuestionó el secretario.

—Pero que poca fe me tienes, senpai. Por supuesto que funcionara. Nadie mejor que yo para llamar la atención de otros, mi belleza por si sola ya capta la atención de los demás~

—Solo llamas la atención por lo ruidoso que eres.

—Eh, que malo. A pesar de que anoche fuiste tan amable conmigo... Incluso acariciaste mi cabeza con ternura...

Silencio. Todos intentaron entender el significado de las palabras de Kise. ¿A caso ellos...? Los chicos de multimedia desviaron la mirada sonrojados.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de golpes. Era Kasamatsu pateando al rubio.

—¡Au, senpai, duele!

Pero sus quejidos solo hicieron que el resto se sintiera más incómodo por ello. Excepto Kiyoshi, él parecía divertirse con la escena, ya que sonreía de oreja a oreja. A diferencia de Hyuuga, quien intentaba controlarse para no seguir a su compañero y ponerse violento también. Aunque ganas no le faltaban, en especial por la chillona y desesperante voz de ese muchacho. ¿A dónde se fue toda la seriedad del asunto?

—¡Senpai, por favor, para! —Pidió en medio de sus lloriqueos.

—¡Tú deja de andar diciendo cosas que pueden ser malinterpretadas, tsk!

En cuanto Kasamatsu dejó de golpearlo, el rubio dejó de cubrirse y se levantó despacio del suelo.

—No era necesaria tanta agresividad are...

—Fue tu culpa.

—Yo solo dije...

—¡Cállate!

Recién al hacerse silencio de nuevo, el secretario del consejo se percató de que los demás los estaban mirando por lo que se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Cof, cof... —Fingió una tos y tomó la palabra—. Vamos antes de que se haga tarde.

—Sí. —Secundaron los demás y se encaminaron hacia la escuela de Teiko.

Al llegar a Teiko se unieron a la fila para ingresar, Kise primero, luego Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, los chicos de multimedia y por ultimo Hyuuga. Una vez que el rubio estuvo frente al portero comenzó con el teatro.

—¿Por qué todo me da vueltas? Ay, me siento mareado... —Hizo como si perdiera el equilibrio y su compañero lo sostuvo.

—¡¿Kise...?!

Al ver lo ocurrido todos comenzaron a murmurar y a amontonarse alrededor, incluyendo al portero quien, preocupado, dejó su puesto para acercarse a los muchachos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre, niño?

—Todo se ve negro... ¡Ay, no quiero morir!

Kiyoshi y Hyuuga aprovecharon el momento de distracción para cubrir y hacer pasar a los tres menores por el portón. Mientras Kise seguía con su actuación y las fans del mismo hacían incluso más alboroto.

—¡Me siento tan débil...!

—¡¿Cariño, que tienes?!

—¡Ay, que no sea nada grave, por favor!

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

—¡¿Qué nadie es médico aquí?!

—Señoritas...

—¡¿Y usted no piensa hacer nada?!

—Pienso hacerlo, pero no puedo si se amontonan y gritan tanto. Así que, por favor, circulen de una vez...

—¡Pero nosotras amamos a Kise!

—¡Dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo y quítense! ¡¿No ven que el chico está mal?! ¡Apártense de una vez!

Recién entonces las muchachas se hicieron a un lado y el hombre mayor al fin pudo llegar hasta el rubio.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes respirar bien?

—¡Señor portero, me duele todo! Y la cabeza me da vueltas...

—Rápido, hay que llevarte al tópico antes de que empeores...

Pero cuando trató de tomarlo en manos, Kasamatsu no lo dejó. Casi por acto reflejo sujetó con rapidez la cintura del rubio y lo alejó del hombre mayor.

—Yo lo llevaré... —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El portero lo miró sin entender, puesto que no sabía a qué se debía esa repentina actitud por parte del secretario del consejo.

—Será más rápido si...

—Incluso si Kise se desmaya o aunque mi propia vida estuviera en juego, lo llevaría hasta la enfermería sin importar que —aseguró con tanta determinación que ni el portero pudo dudar de él.

—Asegúrate de informar acerca de esto.

—Sí.

Nadie dijo más al respecto y el pelinegro se llevó a Kise consigo.

—¡No aprovechen esto para entrar sin permiso y vuelvan a hacer la cola!

Pero era tarde para esta advertencia, Kiyoshi y los demás ya estaban dentro de Teiko. E incluso los chicos suspendidos se dirigían hacia sus respectivos salones. El plan había sido un éxito al menos por el día de hoy.

Kasamatsu y Kise se detuvieron un momento junto a los otros dos. Quienes miraban con suspicacia el modo en el que su compañero sujetaba de la cintura al otro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el bajito sin entender.

—Nada. —Intentaron hacerse los desentendidos.

Pero el propio y despistado rubio se encargó de decirlo todo.

—¡Senpai sonó tan varonil hace un momento! Si fuera una chica definitivamente...

—¡Cállate, idiota! —se quejó sonrojado —Echaras todo a perder...

—No preocupar, iré a la enfermería para que sea más convincente.

—¿Serás capaz de convencer a la doctora con tu actuación? —cuestionó el vicepresidente.

—Mi actuación y mi belleza serán suficientes para lograrlo~ Con mi encanto soy capaz de seducir a quien sea~~

Kasamatsu lo soltó y lo tiró al piso al escucharlo. Quizá lo que decía ese idiota era hasta cierto, pero de algún modo le fastidiaba el hecho de que lo presumiera tanto.

—Waaa, ¿senpai por qué me maltratas?

—¿Y lo preguntas? ¿Por qué no eres normal?

—Pero si el coqueteo casual y amistoso es completamente normal... —Recibió un golpe por decir esto.

—¡¿Desde cuándo eso es normal?!

—¡Ay, senpai, dolió!

La pareja del consejo los observaba de diferente forma, Kiyoshi de lo más divertido y Hyuuga conteniendo las ganas de golpearlos.

—Oigan van a llamar la atención, idiotas... —se quejó el de lentes.

—Kasamatsu, me pregunto si Kise es así de ruidoso "siempre"... Ya sabes —comentó el castaño con una sonrisa pícara.

Y si antes Hyuuga quería golpear al par, ahora a quien quería asesinar era a su propio novio. ¡¿Qué clase de comentario era ese?! Sin contenerse más le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Au—. Se sobó adolorido—. ¿Por qué la agresión, amor? Yo solo hice un comentario...

—¡¿Y a ti qué carajos te importa eso, ah?!

—Pero no lo decía por mí si no por nuestro amigo Kasamatsu...

—¡Eso tampoco debería de importarte, tsk!

Kise se levantó del suelo como si nada y sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por el mayor, a diferencia de Kasamatsu quien no había podido evitar tener "malos pensamientos" al respecto. Como imaginarse al rubio sonrojado y jadeando...

—¿Senpai? —Lo miró sin entender.

La imagen de Kise agitado y sin ropa se esfumó al escuchar al real, y en ese momento Kasamatsu quiso morirse.

—¡V-Vamos de una vez! —exclamó sonrojado a más no poder, pero intentando mantener la compostura.

El rubio no entendió del todo lo que pasaba, pero hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería. Su mejor amigo lo siguió para seguir con el plan mientras internamente trataba de calmarse. Y la parejita del consejo solo los vio alejarse.

—¿Ves lo que ocasionas, estúpido?

—Él que quiso imaginarlo.

—¿Y tú no?

—Claro que no, el único de mis fantasías eres tú, amor~ —Lo abrazó —. Así que no te pongas celoso, ¿si?

—Imbécil —. Se quejó, pero se dejó hacer —...Kasamatsu...

—Está tan perdido por Kise como yo por ti.

—También lo notaste.

—Si no no lo hubiese molestado de ese modo.

—¿Qué piensas de Kise? Él parece que solo lo ve como amigo...

—Eso creo también, pero quien sabe~ No podemos asegurar nada aún.

Kiyoshi le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sin más se fueron a clases.

Minutos después de todo el alboroto con respecto a Kise, Momoi llegó junto a su amigo de la infancia, quien se quejaba por venir temprano a la escuela.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que venir a la escuela contigo?

—Porque si no voy por ti seguro y faltas. Eres un vago de primera Dai-chan.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó restándole importancia.

—En verdad eres un caso perdido. ¿Ves por qué debo de estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo? Porque si no lo hago te acabas metiendo en problemas siempre...

Una de las amigas de Momoi llegó corriendo donde ellos.

—¡Satsu, es horrible, horrible!

—¿Qué es tan horrible, Mary? —preguntó alarmada.

—¡Es Kise!

Aomine que estaba por seguir su camino dejando atrás a las chicas, se detuvo por inercia al escuchar ese nombre y se quedó solamente para escuchar el resto de la historia. Aunque se hacia el desentendido mirando a otro lado y fingiendo que no prestaba atención.

¿Qué podría haberle pasado al rubio?

—¿Qué pasó con Ki-chan?!

—¡Dicen que se desmayó mientras hacía la cola para ingresar al colegio!

—¡¿Qué?! —Intentó mantener la calma—. ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En la enfermería por lo que sé, Kasamatsu estaba a su lado, así que se lo llevó para allá.

—Tsk... —Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido de la nada.

Las muchachas giraron a ver al más alto, pero este continuó haciéndose el desentendido, por lo que decidieron ignorarlo.

—No creo que nos dé tiempo para ir a verlo ahora, pero en el primer receso vayamos.

—Sí—. Asintió su amiga.

Sin esperar más Aomine retomó el camino hacia el salón de clases y no porque estuviera interesado en ellas, sino porque quería huir como siempre.

—¡Dai-chan, tú también ven con nosotras a ver a Ki-chan luego! —exclamó la muchacha al verlo irse, pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que suspiró—. Ah... Es un caso perdido.

—¿Aomine? Y eso que pensaba que ellos eran amigos.

—Y lo son, pero a ese cabeza dura le gusta hacerse el desinteresado todo el tiempo...

—Ya veo.

Aomine simplemente no tuvo ganas de ir a clases durante las primeras horas y acabó durmiendo en la azotea como de costumbre. Aunque cierto tema le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el rato... ¿Qué sería lo que le habría pasado a Kise? ¿Enfermó de repente? Además el día de ayer...

Despertó sin querer antes de que acabara el primer curso y miró la hora en el celular. Las 9:30, faltaba solo media hora para el primer recreo. Dudó por un momento, pero terminó por levantarse y rascarse la nuca. Sabía que si no lo hacia la idea lo seguiría persiguiendo todo el día. Hizo una mueca y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Él está dormido justo ahora. Prometí despertarlo durante el primer receso para revisarlo de nuevo y darlo de alta.

—Ya veo.

—Si quieres verlo puedes regresar en un rato cuando esté despierto.

—No, está bien así, solo quería saber que era lo que tenía.

—Como te dije solo le pasó aire al dormir, después de descansar y tomar el antiinflamatorio debería de estar mejor. Aunque tendrá que estar con pastillas hasta mañana, pero en un par de días debería de estarle pasando todo.

—Uh, ya. Como solo era eso, me voy, gracias. —Metió las manos a los bolsillos y le dio la espalda a la mujer mayor. —Más bien no le mencione que vine. —Y sin más se fue.

La doctora solo lo vio alejarse. ¿Estarían peleados? ¿O por qué ese chico vendría a preguntar por Kise y al final diría eso?

—Bueno.

Sin darle tanta importancia se volvió hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Y aunque el muchacho de cabellos rubios se encontrara dormido y no supiera nada sobre la supuesta visita del otro. Aun así, su caprichosa mente lo hizo soñar con el pasado... Con la época en la que esa persona lo trataba de un modo completamente diferente al de ahora...

Cuando Kise llegó a la escuela era tímido y no hablaba mucho con los demás. Por lo que no tenía amigos a parte del senpai que lo ayudaba a practicar, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de poder llamarlo así, ya que su trato era netamente con respecto al club de música. Ser nuevo en segundo de secundaria resultó ser más difícil de lo que ya creía. Pues ya todos se conocían entre ellos y él era el único extraño del lugar. Eso solía deprimirlo al principio, en especial porque los chicos parecían odiarlo por haber captado la atención de las muchachas desde el primer día y por ser hijo de actores con origen humilde que habían salido adelante solos.

Kise caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al club y a mitad de camino se encontró con un pequeño grupo de chicos, quienes interrumpieron su plática solo para mirarlo mal. Aunque Kise lo notó lo único que hizo fue ignorarlos y seguir con su camino, lo que provocó que los otros comenzaran a hablar entre ellos al verlo pasar.

—"Es un recién llegado, pero ya se cree dueño de Teiko".

—Y todo por qué esas huecas andan como perritas detrás de él.

—Es solo por su cara bonita, su apariencia parece ser lo único bueno que tiene.

Pero como no obtuvieron respuesta continuaron.

—No te creas tanto solo por ser hijo de los Kaijou. Mi familia tiene mucho más dinero que la tuya y nosotros si somos personas decentes. No como tus padres que han estado envueltos en escándalos de la farándula local.

—Aquí solo deberían de venir los hijos de familias respetables, como nosotros, y no los de actores de quinta como tú.

El rubio se detuvo unos segundos por lo que los otros esperaron en silencio para ver qué diría, pero Kise simplemente respiró profundo y continuó su trayecto. Detestaba que mencionaran a sus padres para hablar mal de él, mas sabía que no ganaba nada discutiendo con tipos así. Era mejor pasarlo por alto esta vez.

Pero lo peor de todo no eran ellos, sino que sin querer o incluso imaginárselo, de entre todos esos muchachos se ganó el odio de uno en especial. El hijo rebelde de una familia de empresarios que no tenían tiempo más que para sus negocios. Razón por la que el heredero de los Haizaki se crió prácticamente solo y haciendo siempre lo que le viniera en gana, como ese día...

A la salida del club de música Kise se quedó un rato más para ensayar por su cuenta, ya que aún no era lo suficientemente bueno como los superiores. Y lo que él más quería era poder ser tan apto y confiable como para que el profesor Masa pudiera elegirlo para salir en una alguna actuación. Esa era la meta para muchos y por supuesto también para él. Quería ganarse su lugar en el club de música y en la escuela de Teiko, y se esforzaría todo lo que fuera necesario para ello. Así que sin darse cuenta se hizo de noche. Por lo que se apresuró en salir, pero se encontró con quien menos deseaba en los pasillos.

—Oh, la princesa aún estaba aquí.

Kise frunció el ceño fastidiado, odiaba ser molestado por su apariencia. ¿A caso era su culpa ser tan bello? Intentando ignorarlo siguió con su camino hacia la salida, mas no lo dejaron pasar.

—Hazte a un lado, idiota. Quiero irme —exigió sin conseguir nada.

—¿A la princesita no le gusta mi compañía? —interrogó tomándolo de la muñeca—. Pues, yo haré que te agrade.

—¡Suéltame ya! ¡Te dije que quiero irme, Haizaki! —Trató de soltarse, pero el otro muchacho parecía increíblemente fuerte el día de hoy. ¿A caso...? —Hueles horrible... ¡¿Has fumado porquerías, verdad?!

—Tsk, haciendo escándalo tan pronto. Todavía no empieza lo bueno como para grites tanto, cariño.

Sin más se lo llevó a rastras hasta un salón cercano que estaba vacío, en donde lo tiró contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo. Lo que le provocó tanto asco al rubio que hizo todo lo posible por cortar la acción y luego de tanto forcejeo lo único que pareció dar resultado fue morderlo. Un delgado hilo rojo comenzó a escurrirse del labio del chico de cabellos blancos, quien enfureció por esto.

—¡Maldita perra!

—¡Suéltame!

Pero en cuanto Kise trató de escapar fue tomado con brusquedad de la camisa y arrojado hacia el suelo. El sonido del traqueteo del escritorio del profesor y el sonido del choque del cuerpo del rubio se escuchó en todo el salón.

—¡Ah...!

Haizaki se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de los cabellos.

—¿Quién dijo que podías irte, ah?

—¡Duele...! ¡Ya suéltame!

—Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que a mí se me dé la regalada gana —sentenció enojado.

El muchacho de cabellos blancos comenzó a golpearlo y el forcejeo entre ellos se repitió. Las pocas esperanzas que tuvo Kise de poder escapar de allí se esfumaron en ese momento. Su cuerpo le dolía y ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Era solo por ser nuevo y ser diferente a los demás? ¿Por su apariencia o por no tener un apellido de clase como el resto? ¡¿Por qué?! Si acaso el cielo pudiera escucharlo...

—Alguien... Quien sea...

—¡Nadie va a escucharte, idiota!

¿Pero nadie iría por él, verdad? Después de todo Ryouta Kise no era nadie en esa escuela de niños engreídos... Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al haber perdido todas las esperanzas de ser escuchado y justo en ese momento alguien más llegó al lugar. La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Eran dos chicos con el buzo de Teiko. Al parecer en ese enorme y solitario lugar su débil voz sí fue capaz de alcanzar a alguien.

El moreno, quien fue el primero en entrar, fue directo donde Haizaki y se lo sacó de encima para luego arrinconarlo contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—¡¿No ves cómo está?! ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerle?!

¿Quién era esta persona? Tan fuerte y valiente como se veía parecía un dios frente a los ojos de Kise.

—¡¿Y a ustedes qué les importa?!

La segunda persona en ingresar no se veía tan imponente como el moreno, pero aun así parecía ser alguien amable. Este pequeño chico fue directamente donde el rubio a tratar de ayudarlo.

—Shougo Haizaki del mismo salón que Ryouta Kise y yo, estarás expulsado esta misma semana en cuanto te acusemos con los docentes y el director —aseguró con seriedad mientras ayudaba al herido a sentarse.

—No si me encargo de ti primero —lo amenazó.

—Te mataré si le pones una mano encima a Tetsu. —Lo presionó contra la pared—. ¡¿Escuchaste, imbécil?!

—Será mejor que te vayas por tu cuenta antes de que sea peor para ti.

Pero el chico de cabellos blancos no podía hablar por la presión que hacía Aomine en él, por lo que el morocho lo arrojó con desprecio al suelo.

—¡Lárgate de una vez, no quiero volver a ver tu fea cara aquí! ¡Y si me entero que atacaste de nuevo a este chico, te golpearé igual!

—Cof cof...— tosió un poco —¡No lo olvidaré! —gritó antes de pararse y salir corriendo de allí.

—Tsk.

—Aomine-kun, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, el doctor debe de estar por irse.

—Ah— asintió con la cabeza y fue donde ellos.

¿Quiénes eran estos chicos y por qué se preocupaban por este recién conocido? Si desde que llegó a Teiko nadie además de Kasamatsu había sido amable con él... ¿Entonces por qué ellos?

—Yo lo llevaré— el moreno lo hizo apoyarse en él y lo rodeó por la cintura —¿Puedes caminar un poco, no?

—Sí... gracias...

Lo único que pudo pensar Kise en ese momento era que ellos fueron enviados del cielo para ayudarlo.

«Gracias...»

En la enfermería, el doctor a cargo lo examinó y descartó cualquier problema grave, por suerte solo fueron golpes y un par de cortes que podían tratar allí. Rato después los padres de Kise llegaron por él y les agradecieron a los muchachos que lo ayudaron.

Al día siguiente a primera hora se hizo la queja en la escuela y Haizaki fue expulsado inmediatamente justo como lo dijo Kuroko antes. Mas la directiva se encargó de que esto se mantuviera en secreto para cuidar la imagen de la escuela.

Luego del incidente, el rubio comenzó a hablar y tratar más con esos chicos. De este modo descubrió que Aomine era el deportista estrella de Teiko y antes de darse cuenta ya lo admiraba por eso. Además llegó a ser salvado por él más de una vez...

Ese día Kuroko tenía reunión del club de la biblioteca. Así que Kise aprovechó esto para ir con balón en mano a pedirle a Aomine que lo dejara practicar con él educación física. Aunque esté se negó al principio.

—Ya tengo suficiente con tener que enseñarle a Tetsu, ¿sabes? A parte tú no pareces tan malo en deportes como él...

—Pero quisiera ser mejor y para eso necesito un buen oponente— afirmó sonriente —Además quiero aprender a correr del modo tan genial en el que tú lo haces.

Aomine se le quedó viendo por un momento y justo cuando intentaba contestar pasaron cerca de un pequeño grupo de chicos.

—Supongo que no tengo...

Quienes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en cuanto vieron a Kise.

—Así que ahora intenta colgarse de la Generación de los milagros para llamar la atención. Si tanto quiere figuretear debería de meterse a la televisión al igual que sus padres, de seguro con algún escándalo se hace famoso.

—Ya que actualmente solo es conocido por ser el hijo de los Kaijou, quienes ni si quiera son considerados de nuestra élite.

—Ah, pero los ricos nuevos siempre acaban siendo los más presumidos, ¿no?

Aomine arqueó una ceja al escucharlos mientras que Kise solo fingía su mejor sonrisa aparentando que le daba igual y aunque en el fondo no fuera así, no sabía qué más hacer aparte de ello. Fingir siempre fue su mejor arma ante cualquier obstáculo. Solo tenía que actuar como si no pasara nada hasta que esos tipos se cansaran de molestarlo. Pero cuando se dispuso a seguir con su camino, el más alto se detuvo y fue directo donde los muchachos que cuchicheaban. Se plantó frente a estos y los miró severamente.

—¿Llaman a otras personas presumidas y no a ustedes mismos? ¿Me están jodiendo?

—¿Disculpa? —Lo miraron desconcertados, ya que era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a cuestionarlos.

Incluso Kise se encontraba tan sorprendido por ello, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr hasta el moreno y quedarse a su lado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

—¿Qué no me escucharon? ¿A caso están sordos o qué? Lo que estoy diciendo es que los únicos idiotas presumidos aquí son ustedes.

Los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido sin terminar de creer que lo acababan de decirles. Es más ni si quiera Kise que estaba allí se lo creía del todo. Pero sí, Daiki Aomine los estaba enfrentando.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves?

—Tú, un simple becado sin clase...

—¿Y creen que con eso me ofenden? ¿Desde cuándo ser un becado es algo malo? Me avergonzaría ser un bueno para nada mantenido por mis padres como lo son ustedes.

—¿Cómo nos has llamado, estúpido?

—Déjenlo en su necedad. Bien dicen que los iguales siempre se juntan, ¿no? El solo hecho de que sea amigo del inservible de Kise es porque debe ser igual a él. Alguien sin apellido ni futuro.

Un fastidiado Aomine tomó de la muñeca libre a su compañero, ya que en la otra mano traía el balón. Kise se sorprendió y lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Aomi...?

Pero la fuerte voz del moreno se escuchó antes de que alguien más dijera algo al respecto.

—Pueden decir de mí lo que quieran y me dará exactamente igual. Tampoco es como si me importara eso de tener un buen apellido o estupideces así. ¿Pero con qué derecho llaman a este chico inservible? —señaló al rubio al hablar —¿A caso tienen idea acerca de lo mucho que Kise se está esforzando siempre? Todos los días se queda hasta tarde solo para practicar canto e incluso me pidió ayuda para mejorar en deportes. Él no solo tiene talento, si no también determinación. Kise, no, Ryouta no necesita de ningún apellido para salir adelante, porque él ya destaca por sí mismo. Y el hecho de que ustedes estén tan empecinados en molestarlo solo lo confirma, que le tienen envidia —sentenció.

Los muchachos hicieron tal cara de ofendidos que Aomine solo pudo continuar mientras el rubio se había quedado tan sorprendido ante las palabras de su compañero que ni si quiera podía moverse.

—Lo envidian porque él es más guapo, mucho más popular que todos ustedes juntos y además tiene todo el talento que ninguno de ustedes jamás tendrá. Así que si creen que solo por hablar mal de él lo detendrán están muy equivocados, porque este chico aún tiene mucho camino por recorrer. ¡Solo esperen por verlo!

Sin más el moreno se fue de allí llevándose con él a su compañero, quien no salía del shock por lo que acababa de pasar. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo... Aomine se había enfrentado a esos chicos y había dicho todo eso solo para defenderlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo esa persona podía ser tan genial?

Se detuvieron solo cuando estuvieron lejos y recién entonces Kise fue soltado. Sin embargo la muñeca de este aún se sentía tibia.

—Bien, ellos deberían de dejar de joder tanto luego de esto. Pero solo en caso de que no sea así puedes pedirme que los golpee por ti y lo haré con gusto. Quedaran peor que Haizaki —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kise asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y mantuvo la mirada baja puesta en el balón que todavía llevaba en manos.

—Cierto, querías que te ayude a practicar basket y atletismo.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios volvió a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada, por lo que el más alto se acercó para mirarlo.

—¿Kise? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?

Pero al estar tan cerca se percató de los pequeños sollozos contenidos de su compañero. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

—¿Ah? ¿Pero por qué estás llorando?— confundido, se rascó la cabeza con una mano —No he dicho nada como para que te pongas a moquear... ¿O dije algo malo? —cuestionó, pues conocía lo torpe que podía llegar a ser.

—No...— negó inmediatamente la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—Al contrario... Es porque dijiste todas esas cosas acerca de mí que yo...

—¿Tú?

—Me sentí tan conmovido y agradecido al mismo tiempo que comencé a llorar...

—Oh...

Silencio. Aomine no estaba seguro de a lo que se refería el otro, pero al ver que continuaba llorando y aunque dudó por un instante, acabó palmeando un par de veces la espalda del chico.

—A pesar de tu apariencia y de cómo sueles mostrarte todo el tiempo, en realidad eres bastante llorón, eh.

—Aominecchi...

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esa forma tan rara de llamarme?

—Es mi modo de demostrar gratitud y aprecio...

—¿Y no podía ser algo más normal?

Kise alzó el rostro lloroso e hizo un puchero. Incluso su lado infantil estaba saliendo ahora. ¿Cómo fue que esta persona derrumbó sus muros con tanta facilidad? Fue porque...

—Uh, a pesar de que supongo que es bueno eso de que estés mostrando lo que en realidad sientes en lugar de ocultarlo como parece que te gusta hacer... Creo que sería mejor si sonríeras, es decir de verdad y no fingir como hace rato. Porque si tú sonríes realmente demostrarás que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de todos los idiotas que te molestan. Y tú eres fuerte, ¿verdad? Ya que si no lo fueras no estarías en Teiko ahora mismo.

Sí... Fue porque Aomine pudo ver a través de él y porque fue capaz de decir tales palabras... Porque lo defendió más de una vez incluso cuando ni si quiera lo conocía... Fue por todo eso que...

—Creo que... me enamoré...

—¿Ah?

—Solo bromeaba...

—No te burles de mí de ese modo, idiota.

Kise suspiró y se llevó los brazos al rostro para limpiarlo lo mejor posible. Cuando terminó, dirigió la vista a Aomine haciendo que sus miradas se encontrarán y entonces sonrió.

—Lo que quise decir fue... Gracias, Aominecchi...

El moreno estuvo por quejarse, pero al ver el modo tan sincero y deslumbrante en el que ese chico se encontraba sonriendo ahora, no pudo hacer nada más que responder con otra sonrisa.

—Como querías que te ayude con deportes, empezaremos con un uno a uno en basket y tendrás que vencerme si quieres que de verdad te enseñe a correr —sentenció al quitarle el balón.

—¿Eh? Pero tú ya habías dicho...

—Pues, no recuerdo haber aceptado en ningún momento.

—Tramposo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó impaciente.

—Bien, allí voy~— volvió a sonreír.

Sin más corrieron hasta una de las canchas libres y comenzaron a jugar. Sabía que perdiera o ganara de todos modos Aomine le enseñaría a correr, sin embargo el reto no tendría sentido si no se esforzaba en serio. Por lo que Kise dio lo mejor en ese pequeño y simple partido, que para él fue algo muy importante.

Desde entonces Aomine ya no solo practicaba con Kuroko si no que también se reunía con el rubio a jugar basket de vez en cuando e incluso practicaban atletismo juntos. Otras veces también acababan practicando con Kuroko y aunque a Kise le agradaba mucho el pequeño chico sin presencia y hasta hubiera comenzado a llamarlo "Kurokocchi" pronto. En el fondo era consciente de que a sus escasos catorce años admiraba y gustaba de Aomine. Y que mientras más tiempo pasaba con este y se hicieran cada vez más cercanos, el rubio solo confirmaba sus propios sentimientos. Que por primera vez estaba enamorado.

Quien hubiera imaginado que ese torpe y amable chico sería su primer amor... E incluso entendiendo esto también sabía muy bien que no era correspondido, ya que Aomine solo tenía ojos para Kuroko. Kise siempre lo supo y a pesar de ello no fue capaz de detener sus sentimientos, por lo que hizo el mejor esfuerzo por ocultarnos y conservar la amistad. Hasta comenzó a coquetearle a Kuroko en broma solo para que este ya no estuviera tan celoso por Aomine. Además de que se le hacía muy gracioso ver al chico bajito quejarse por ser abrazado por él o incluso ver los celos del moreno por ello. Esos dos eran un par de celosos, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran sus dos mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, fin de año llegó y el verlos saliendo juntos fue más duro de lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué no podía solo desearles la felicidad? ¿Por qué era una persona tan horrible como para anhelar estar en el lugar de Kuroko? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ese chico en primer lugar? El rubio sabía perfectamente el por qué, pero aun así... El amor unilateral era muy doloroso, el verlo siendo feliz al lado de otra persona lo estaba destrozando por dentro. ¿Cuánto más podría seguir aparentando estar bien? Estaba llegando a su límite y sabía que no había nada más que hacer... Era hora de rendirse.

Había pasado como un mes desde la última vez que se vieron, que fue justamente durante la salida en la que la relación de Aomine y Kuroko se hizo oficial. Luego de eso decidió evitarlos usando las vacaciones y su trabajo como modelo de excusas, sin embargo ya era hora de afrontarlo. No podía seguir huyendo más. Así que tomando todo el valor necesario citó al moreno a un encuentro deportivo como los que tenían en la escuela. Aunque Aomine se sorprendió por la repentina invitación por parte del otro, aceptó y fue a encontrarse con él.

—Holi, Aominecchi~ —saludó con un alegre movimiento de mano.

—Hey, Kise... ¿A qué se debe el milagro de saber de ti después de haber faltado a dos reus?

—Ni que fuera para tanto, solo fueron unas semanas. Además hoy estoy aquí para retarte~ —explicó enseñando el balón que traía en manos.

—Oh, y yo que creía que ya no necesitabas practicar conmigo.

—En serio que no fue eso. Es solo que eran vacaciones ya sabes, estuve haciendo otras cosas. Y sé que tú también has estado ocupado con Kurokocchi.

—Ah —contestó con desgano —Aunque la verdad es que últimamente ni el basket ni el atletismo me emocionan tanto como antes...

—No digas eso, Aominecchi. Solo porque ganaste la interescolar no quiere decir que todo haya acabado. Aún tienes mucho por delante y más por todo el talento que tienes. E incluso tienes a Kurokocchi a tu lado ahora. Valóralo —hizo una pausa y agregó —Además ya que será la última vez también será mi última oportunidad para derrotarte.

Aomine se le quedó mirando. ¿A qué se refería con todo eso? ¿Y por qué su sonrisa se veía tan forzada? ¿A caso esto era una despedida?

—Kise, tú...

—No es que esto sea una despedida —interrumpió —Pues, no me iré de Teiko ni nada por el estilo... Solo será la última vez que podamos jugar basket y correr juntos... Ahora que participo en dos clubes y que he podido comenzar a trabajar como modelo, aunque solo sea en anuncios pequeños. Pero aun así ya no me quedara tanto tiempo libre como antes. Y ya que apenas estoy iniciando mi carrera artística quiero concentrarme en eso y dar lo mejor de mí...

—Ya veo... —entendió —Felicitaciones por tu debut...

—Gracias~ —sonrió— ¿Entonces jugamos, Aominecchi?

—Oh— asintió con la cabeza—. Pero no te dejaré negar solo por ser la última vez. Tampoco si corremos luego, eh.

—¡Lo sé! Y está bien para mí de ese modo. Igual yo intentaré ganar con todas mis fuerzas.

—Pues, no te la pienso dejar fácil.

Kise siguió sonriendo y sin más fueron a la cancha a jugar un uno a uno. El rubio no era para nada malo jugando basket, al contrario era muy bueno y dio una digna pelea ese día. Aunque al final perdió como siempre, Aomine se sintió feliz de tener un oponente como él. Al terminar se sentaron en el suelo por un momento para tomar un pequeño descanso.

—Deberías de unirte al club de basket o atletismo en lugar del club de actuación...

—Je, je, je... Aunque se me dan bien los deportes, no son lo mío realmente. Soy más feliz cuando estoy sobre un escenario o frente a las cámaras...

—Ah, bien dicen que lo que no se hereda se hurta...

—Es al revés, pero entiendo la idea.

—Bah, lo que sea. Pero aun así sigue siendo un desperdicio para el grupo deportivo del cole.

—Hey, no digas eso, Aominecchi, con que tú sigas siendo el deportista estrella de Teiko es suficiente para la escuela. Además tú fuiste quien desde un principio me animó a seguir mi sueño...

—Yo solo dije que tenías que confiar más en ti y que podías lograrlo por ti mismo si te lo proponías— se echó hacia atrás restándole importancia.

—Para ti quizá no fue nada, pero para mí...

Al notar que Kise se había quedado callado, se reincorporó para mirarlo. A veces ese chico actuaba como si...

—Kise...

—¡Es hora de correr!~ —lo interrumpió y se paró como si nada —¡Y esta vez yo ganaré!

—Como si fuera a dejarte.

Aomine se paró a su lado y se pusieron de acuerdo acerca del lugar de partida y llegada. Una vez establecido eso, se prepararon y comenzaron a correr.

Kise realmente corrió con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de pasar a su compañero, pero ni si quiera pudo llegar a igualarlo. No tenía oportunidad frente a un prodigio después de todo. Lo sabía, no, siempre lo supo... Que sin importar cuanto se esforzara jamás lograría alcanzar a Aomine. Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus suaves mejillas al entenderlo mientras observaba esa gran espalda alejarse cada vez más. Estiró la mano en un intento inútil de tocarlo, pero estaba muy lejos... Era inalcanzable. Resignado, bajó el brazo y comenzó a detenerse poco a poco al verlo llegar a la meta. Este era el único resultado posible. Porque desde un principio él ya había perdido. Solo que recién ahora era capaz de aceptarlo y dejarlo ir.

—"Perdí"...— murmuró con una sonrisa agridulce.

Aomine se le acercó y se le quedó mirando. ¿A caso estaba llorando?

—¿Kise, estás...?

—¡Perdí, pero fue divertido!— lo interrumpió por enésima vez e intentó actuar como si no pasara nada —¡Fue muy divertido haber podido practicar con Aominecchi todo este tiempo!— sonrió hacia el otro —En verdad, muchas gracias.

¿Por qué seguía hablando de ese modo? Aomine no lo entendía, no sabía lo que pasaba con su amigo, pero incluso así trató de contestar.

—También me divertí... Así que cuando tengas algo de tiempo libre luego podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero no habría una próxima vez, no en mucho tiempo al menos. Kise lo sabía muy bien, porque era él quien lo quería así. De otro modo no sería capaz de detener sus propios sentimientos... Pero claro, no diría nada acerca de esto.

—Claro~— desvío la mirada todavía sonriendo —Entonces no te quito más tiempo, no quisiera que Kurokocchi se ponga celoso por esto, pues ya sabes como es.

—Ah, le avisé que vendría y no dijo nada... Excepto su clásico "si me engañas te castro" —comentó rascándose la nuca.

Kise rió con suavidad, a pesar de todo una parte de él se alegraba por ellos.

—Típico de Kurokocchi~ Así que para que no se vaya a enojar será mejor que vayas donde él pronto. Yo correré un poco más por mi cuenta.

Aomine hizo el ademan de levantar los hombros y se dispuso a irse.

—Me voy entonces, nos vemos.

—¡Hasta pronto, saludas a Kurokocchi de mi parte!~

—Sí, sí. Chau, Kise.

—Adiós, Aominecchi...

El morocho metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue caminando de allí, dejando al rubio solo en ese lugar. Kise esperó un par minutos quieto hasta asegurarse de que su compañero ya no estuviera cerca. Luego de eso y sin más comenzó a llorar en silencio y se desplomó en la banca más cercana que encontró. Había terminado... Incluso sin tener nada con esa persona, aun así renunciar a este amor era muy doloroso. Por lo que no fue capaz de detener el llanto en mucho tiempo, pero ya que sería la última vez, estaba bien... A partir de ahora no volvería a correr detrás de Aomine. Aunque sabía que su voluntad no era tan fuerte haría el mejor esfuerzo por sus seres queridos. Porque esta vez quería ser un bueno amigo para ellos.

—"Así que por favor, sean muy felices..." —susurró en medio de sus sollozos.

Y solo hasta entrada la noche se levantó, se limpió el rostro como pudo y se fue a casa. Ahora que tenía más de un mes libre aprovecharía las vacaciones para dejar de juntarse con ellos y tratar de concentrarse en él mismo. De este modo consiguió participar en varios comerciales de ropa y empezó a hacerse conocido de a poco. Sin contar que ya era considerado un miembro importante del club de música e incluso del club de actuación al que acabó uniéndose también. Había logrado mucho en un año, lástima que en el amor no le fue tan bien como en lo demás.

Aunque con la muerte de la mamá de Akashi y el cambio de personalidad de este, el tercer año no comenzó muy bien. Pero como no podía hacer nada al respecto solo intentó permanecer al lado de su amigo. También le preocupaba Midorima, quien se veía muy perdido en ese entonces, pero gracias al chico nuevo llamado Takao, el muchacho de lentes ya no se veía tan solitario como en los primeros días.

Para fin de mes Kise representó a Teiko en una competencia de canto y la ganó, razón por la que fue reconocido por todos por ello. Y desde entonces fue considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela y un nuevo milagro. Gracias a esto también una revista juvenil lo contrató como modelo para una de sus líneas de ropa. Por su lado él no podía pedir más o quizá sí, pero sabía que ese pequeño deseo egoísta nunca lo tendría. Y ya se había rendido después de todo.

Por el bien de sus amigos tenía que mantenerse firme en ello. Así que intentando ser consecuente con él mismo decidió comenzar a salir con una chica su salón. Como era linda, pensó que sería fácil enamorarse de ella, pero no fue así y al poco tiempo terminaron.

Mientras tanto la relación entre Aomine y Kuroko se fue deteriorando hasta romperse por completo. A pesar de haberlo visto todo por él mismo no podía sentirse feliz por ello en lo más mínimo. Al contrario lo sentía mucho por sus amigos, ya que realmente les había deseado la felicidad e incluso se había hecho a un lado por eso. Y no era tan mala persona como para tratar de saltar encima de Aomine solo por esto. A los ex de los amigos se les respetaba y más tomando en cuenta que a pesar de haber terminado ellos aún se querían. Así que lo mejor era darles tiempo para ver si lograban perdonarse más adelante o lo que fuera que pasara.

Pero él tenía que seguir con su vida, no podía esperar a esa persona para siempre. Por lo que decidió salir con la siguiente chica que se le declaró y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba saliendo con cualquier muchacha que se le confesara. Pero por alguna razón y por más que tratara todas las veces de enamorarse no lo lograba y acababan terminando.

Estuvo atrapado en este ciclo por más de un año. Tiempo en el que intentó olvidar a ese primer amor sin conseguir nada y mientras negaba sus propios sentimientos que no habían desaparecido del todo, continuaba como espectador de lo que pasaba entre Aomine y Kuroko. Sin decir nada, aparentando no saber nada como siempre Kise los observó todo el tiempo... ¿Por qué ser tan masoquista? Ni si quiera él lo sabía. Pero quizá una parte de Kise se negaba a olvidar a Aomine por más que su mente y razón se lo rogara.

Lo único bueno que obtuvo de todo esto fue lograr hacerse cercano de su preciado Kasamatsu, quien incluso se volvió su mejor amigo. Y con ello pudo darse cuenta que dejando de lado lo agresivo que se ponía a veces, era una persona muy amable y de nobles sentimientos.

Kise incluso se sentía agradecido por tener a un amigo tan incondicional como el superior, quien a su modo siempre se preocupaba y veía por el menor. Quizá lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Kise fue conocer a Kasamatsu... El único que fue capaz de derrumbar todos sus muros y alcanzar un punto al que quizá ni si quiera Aomine había logrado llegar. La única persona que con solo unas palabras lo hizo detener al fin el ciclo inútil con las chicas. Ese era su mejor amigo Kasamatsu.

También se hizo muy amigo de Takao y no es como si hubiese intentado reemplazar a sus otros dos amigos por ellos, simplemente fue algo que se dio. Y aunque continuaba juntándose con los milagros, se mantuvo firme en su juramento de no volver a practicar deportes con Aomine. Hasta el día en el que rompió su promesa e invitó al moreno a jugar basket con él. Aomine ni si quiera notó el esfuerzo que en ese momento le tomó a Kise pedírselo, solo con la intención de tratar ayudarlo a calmarse. Rompió su promesa por el bien de sus amigos y lo único que consiguió fue que todo comenzara a desmoronarse de un modo que jamás imaginó... ¿Cómo fue que todo se volvió de esta manera? Cuando él solo quiso ser amado y en su lugar fue "usado" por esa persona más de una vez... Tan idiota. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, ahora tenía que afrontarlo de algún modo... La realidad era cruel.

—¿Kise-kun?

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y al hacerlo se chocó de lleno con los espejos celestes de su pequeño amigo. Aunque este no estaba solo.

—Kurokocchi... —notó al resto— Kagamicchi, Momoicchi... —y una última persona se encontraba un poco apartada de los demás. Era...— Senpai...

—Vinimos a ver cómo seguías— comentó el pelirrojo.

—¡Estaba tan preocupada! —exclamó la muchacha con aflicción.

—Todos lo estábamos... —afirmó Kuroko.

—Yo no. —corrigió el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido—. Yo solo vine para asegurarme de que dejaras de holgazanear y regresaras a clases de una vez. Que nadie se muere solo porque le pase aire.

—En realidad por cambio brusco de temperatura se te pueden reventar los pulmones... —comentó el más bajito.

—¡No digas algo tan terrible justo ahora, Kuroko! —se espantó su mejor amigo.

Kise solo sonrió ante la escena, sus amigos actuaban como siempre... Y era obvio que "él" no vendría a verlo. Su sonrisa se volvió agridulce solo por un instante, pero Kuroko fue capaz de verlo.

—Kise-kun, tú... —se acercó preocupado al notar los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de su compañero.

—¿Eh? —recién entonces él mismo se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se apresuró en usar las mangas para limpiarse—. No es nada...

—¿Tuviste pesadillas? —preguntó con preocupación, la muchacha.

—Uh... —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Pero tanto Kuroko como Kasamatsu se le quedaron viendo al notar su mentira. Aunque si Kise no quería hablar al respecto, ellos no podían hacer nada. Por lo que optaron por simular creerle.

—Ya veo... —comentó Kuroko mientras el pelinegro solo volvía a desviar la mirada.

—Dicen que las pesadillas pueden ser por estrés, ¿no? —comentó Kagami.

—Pobrecito, seguro también es por lo de Takao, con lo buenos amigos que ustedes son y con lo noble que eres, seguro estás agobiado, ¿verdad? —habló la chica.

—Sí, aunque no soy tan buena persona como tú piensas, Momoicchi... —fingió una sonrisa para disimular sus palabras.

«Después de todo, si realmente lo fuera no estaría pensando solo en mí mismo justo ahora. Soy un egoísta... A pesar de que en verdad quería ayudar a Takao...»

—No digas eso, Ki-chan. Tú eres un chico muy lindo.

—Gracias, Momoicchi... Aunque la única linda aquí eres tú~

«Estúpido kouhai coqueteando con todas sin ser capaz de valorarse a él mismo...»

La doctora se acercó al grupo.

—El receso está por terminar. Así que déjame revisarte por última vez para poder darte de alta. Ustedes esperen afuera, por favor.

—Sí —aceptaron todos y se dispusieron a irse.

Una vez que todos estuvieran fuera. La doctora comenzó con el chequeo y en medio de este le contó lo sucedido al menor.

—Vino otro chico antes de que llegaran ellos... Daiki Aomine de la clase del cuarto B, pero él solo preguntó lo que tenías y se fue pidiéndome que no te dijera nada. Así que no estaba segura de si contártelo o no, pero supongo que a pesar de lo que dijo Aomine, tú tienes derecho a saberlo. Lo demás ya queda en ustedes dos.

Kise puso tal expresión de confusión que la mujer mayor decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Se pelearon por alguna chica o algo así? Porque si ese es el caso...

El rubio negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.

—Bueno, sea el motivo que sea. ¿Por qué no intentan hablarlo? Ustedes han sido amigos desde que tú llegaste a Teiko...

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que el menor se animó a alzar el rostro y contestar.

—¡Nosotros no hemos peleado realmente!~ —mintió retomando su actitud de siempre.

La doctora se le quedó mirando al escucharlo.

—Solo tuvimos un malentendido, pero no es nada importante. En menos de lo que se imagina nos verá reunidos con el resto de la generación de los milagros como siempre.

—Eso espero...

—¡Sí!~ Gracias por preocuparse, pero de verdad no tiene por qué.

—Si es como dices, entonces está bien... Así que espero ver a todos juntos como en el pasado.

—Seguro —sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

La mujer sonrió en respuesta también.

—Bien, es todo. Eres libre ahora, Kise.

—¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda, doctora! —agradeció y se dispuso a irse.

—Más te vale volver a clases y no regresar a este lugar, eh.

—Je, sí, sí. Pierda cuidado. Nos vemos entonces~

—Chau, niño.

Kise salió y la joven se quedó sola.

—En realidad todo lo que tú tenías era estrés después de todo... —murmuró al mirar la puerta.

En los pasillos, el grupo de amigos platicaba mientras se dirigían hacia sus respectivos salones.

—Mary no pudo venir, porque se quedó ayudando al profesor de química con unas copias. Pero te mandó saludos y dijo que esperaba que te pusieras bien pronto.

—Oh, gracias. Justo acabo de ver que me escribió. Tan linda. Le contestaré de inmediato~ —comentó revisando el celular.

—No más "te recuperas" y ya estas flirteando... —murmuró el mayor.

—Es mi naturaleza, senpai.

—Tu naturaleza cuernos, lo haces porque se te da la regalada gana.

—¿A caso senpai...? —Pero antes de terminar la frase se distrajo con otro mensaje—. Oh, Akashicchi y Muracchi también me escribieron, que tiernos.

—Lo hicieron por cumplir... —lo molestó Kuroko.

—Eh, que malo.

—Tersu-kun solo bromea... En realidad todos estaban muy preocupados. Incluyendo a todos los de tu club de fans y también a Dai-chan...

Silencio. Por alguna razón parecía que nombrar a Aomine frente a Kuroko o a Kise era tabú. Aunque esto solo hacía que la muchacha se preocupara más por ellos.

—Ki-chan, Dai-chan en verdad te aprecia... Es solo que él es muy idiota expresando sus sentimientos...

—...Lo sé —sonrió ligeramente—. Sé que Aominecchi también llegó a preocuparse, aunque haya sido muy a su modo~

«Si no fuera así no habría ido a preguntar por mí supongo... O eso creo al menos».

Y en eso se encontraron de lleno con un grupo de muchachas y algunos chicos amontonados, se trataba de los fans del rubio.

—¡Kise bebé, gracias a dios estás bien!

—¡Estábamos tan preocupadas!

Kise sonrió y se acercó a ellos, la pequeña multitud lo rodeó de inmediato y siguieron con sus demostraciones de afecto.

—Dijeron que no podíamos esperarte afuera de la enfermería, así que decidimos esperarte aquí.

—Tan lindos todos ustedes esperando por mí~ Estoy en verdad conmovido.

—Tú te lo mereces todo, cariño.

—Sí, porque nuestro Kise es súper lindo siempre...

—Kise-senpai es el sol de Teiko —afirmó uno de los muchachos.

—¡Realmente no sabríamos que hacer si llegara a pasarte algo malo!

—Muchas gracias, amores. Pero aquí las únicas bellezas son ustedes, ustedes que son todo un encanto —les guiñó un ojo.

—Kyaaaa.

Incluso los chicos se sonrojaron ante ello. Porque sí los fans de este milagro ya no eran solo mujeres.

El grupo de amigos de Kise solo observaban la escena tranquilos, excepto Kasamatsu a quien su cara de mal humor lo delataba por completo.

—Él no parece ser del todo consciente de ello, pero en la actualidad Kise es querido por casi todos en esta escuela. Además de que no solo las muchachas van detrás de él... —comentó Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, puedo ver eso claramente... A penas le pasa algo y todos hacen un gran alboroto, alumnos, profesores, hombres y mujeres por igual... Es como si fuera todo una estrella aquí.

Momoi sonrió al escuchar a Kagami y agregó.

—"Es porque Kise es el sol de Teiko". Y un sol muy brillante, aunque él mismo no sea capaz de ver su propio resplandor...

«Pensar que cuando llegó se veía tan perdido y solitario... Pero me alegra que ya no sea así. Te lo has ganado todo con esfuerzo, Kise-kun. Porque les demostraste a todos lo deslumbraste que eras por ti mismo» pensó para sí Kuroko.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo a todos. Por lo que Kasamatsu se apresuró en continuar su camino, pero no sin antes de pasarse cerca de Kise y mirarlo mal.

—Más te vale estar en tu salón en dos minutos, porque si yo me entero que llegaste tarde sin motivo, te golpeo... —amenazó y se fue.

—¿Senpai, por qué eres tan enojón?... —murmuró sin comprender del todo la actitud de su compañero.

—Para Kasamatsu-kun... —empezó Kuroko, pero se calló luego.

—¿Para Kasamatsu? —interrogó el pelirrojo sin entender.

—Nada.

Kagami continúo con la duda mientras que Momoi sonreía para disimular y Kise se despedía de los demás.

«Sin embargo, Kise-kun, tú... No lo elegiste a él, ¿verdad?».

—¿Vamos?~ —preguntó con una sonrisa al llegar con sus amigos.

—Sí —secundaron los demás y siguieron con el camino.

En la casa de los Takao, el hijo menor no había salido de su cuarto aún, por lo que la señora le había subido el desayuno al dormitorio. Al ingresar lo encontró tirado en la cama con la pijama puesta.

—Kazu, come algo...

—Déjalo por ahí... Lo comeré luego.

Al ver que el menor no tenía intenciones de levantarse, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se fue a sentar a un lado de la cama.

—Preparé los huevos revueltos que tanto te gustan... Y el yogurt que te encanta... También puse fruta.

—Gracias...

Silencio. La señora decidió volver a hablar.

—Tienes que volver a clases... Está bien si no es hoy o mañana, pero tienes que hacerlo... No vas a dejar cuarto año a medias...

—¿Volver? ¿A dónde exactamente? Yo no tengo ningún lugar al cual poder regresar...

La voz del muchacho sonó tan lastimosa que se le estrujó más el corazón a la madre.

—A Teiko... Tienes que volver a Teiko, Kazu...

—¿Teiko? El lugar por el que me esforcé tanto junto a las personas por las que lo di todo y que al final me desecharon como si fuera basura... ¿A ese lugar te refieres? ¿Realmente esperas que yo regrese allí? Sería solo para que esos idiotas sigan burlándose de mí... No, gracias.

—Pero Kazu... Es decir, yo te entiendo, pero...

—¿Pero qué, ma? Yo no voy a volver y menos solo por unos días...

—Kazu... Hablé con tu padre ayer. Vamos a prestarnos dinero para pagar la mensualidad de Julio. Y comenzaré a trabajar la otra semana para poder pagar las siguientes pensiones. Quizá no tengas mucha fe en nosotros, pero... Realmente nos preocupamos y queremos lo mejor para ti... Por eso, incluso si soy inexperta en esto, voy a esforzarme yo también... De modo en el que tú no tengas que abandonar tus sueños ahora. No después de todo lo que ya te has esforzado para llegar hasta aquí... Así que por favor, déjanos esto a nosotros... Papá y mamá se las arreglaran de algún modo... Pero tú Kazu, por favor, no te rindas ahora... Demuestra que eres mucho más fuerte que todos tus enemigos... Y por sobre todas las cosas nunca agaches la cabeza, justo como lo has hecho siempre... Ese es el Kazunari que nosotros siempre hemos amado y de quien estamos tan orgullosos...

El muchacho se conmovió tanto al escucharla que, sintiéndose culpable, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer mayor.

—Mamá, lo lamento... Yo solo estaba desquitando mi frustración contigo... Incluso cuando tú eras quien menos se lo merecía... Incluso cuando papá y tú han hecho y siguen haciendo tanto por mí... Yo no tenía derecho... Lo siento...

La madre correspondió al abrazo con ternura y lo acunó en sus brazos de forma protectora.

—Está bien, estabas herido después de todo y yo lo entiendo... Así que si tú necesitas decir cualquier cosa, aquí estoy para escucharte, cariño.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que Takao comenzó a llorar.

—Lo hice todo por él, mamá... Lo he amado más que nada en este mundo... Y aún después de todo lo que me esforcé para poder estar a su lado... Él me dejó sin más... Shin-chan prefirió creer en el estúpido de Akashi en lugar de en mí... Yo me pregunto si al menos ese tonto de Shintarou llegó a quererme en algún momento o si solo se dejó arrastrar por mí...

—Hijo...

—Es por eso que yo no puedo volver... Estar en Teiko no tiene sentido si él no está a mi lado... Y yo no podría verlos juntos... No lo soportaría...

—Entiendo... En ese caso no tienes que volver si no quieres... Porque yo no soportaría seguir viendo como ellos te lastiman más... —afirmó dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Mamá...

Y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato mientras intentaban consolarse. Para la señora, Kazunari era su preciado niño, y para él, ella era la única mujer de su vida.

Durante el segundo receso y sin que nadie se lo esperara, Kuroko dejó a Kagami con Kise y se dispuso a irse por su cuenta. Pero antes de eso amenazó al rubio para que no se aprovechara de su ángel de cabellos rojos.

—Sé que eres del tipo que coquetería hasta con su propia madre...

—¿Pero qué clase de concepto tienes de mí, Kurokocchi?

El chico bajito lo miró con cara de "¿vas a negarlo?" y luego agregó.

—Por favor, Kise-kun. Aunque en sí tu forma de ser me es indiferente mientras no incluyas a Kagami-kun en ello... Así que ya sabes —advirtió serio.

—Sí, sí... Tú más bien en lugar de andar haciendo tanto drama, ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Ya sabes lo despistado que es nuestro amigo... Si no te apuras en decírselo no se dará cuenta nunca, ¿entiendes?

—Yo... No puedo hacerlo... —desvió la mirada —. Mientras sea mi mejor amigo estará bien para mí...

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No vas a arrepentirte luego? ¿Simplemente se lo vas a dejar a la primera que llegue?

—...Acabaría con cualquier persona que tratara de quitármelo, sin importar de quien se tratase...

—¿Entonces? No entiendo realmente lo que intentas hacer Kurokocchi...

—De todos modos, eso no importa ahora... Luego pensaré en ello.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Así que, por favor, cuida de Kagami-kun por mí. Ya regreso.

—Dalo por hecho. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío~

Kuroko lo miró mal y su amigo solo le guiñó el ojo divertido. En cuanto el chico bajito se fue, Kise volvió con Kagami, quien esperaba a cierta distancia.

—¿De qué hablaban tanto?

—¿De ti?

—¿Ah? Uhm, así que hablando mal de uno a sus espaldas, eh...

El rubio sonrió y palmeó la espalda del otro.

—Si supieras, Kagamicchi...

—¡Pues, dime!

—Es un secreto~

Volvió a sonreír y retomaron el camino hacia el comedor.

Mientras tanto de uno de los rincones del gran salón de música, podía escucharse una triste melodía... Era Midorima perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que...

—Sabía que estarías aquí, Midorima-kun.

La voz de su compañero lo sacó del trance y lo hizo casi saltar en su propio sitio por la sorpresa, ya que no había notado la presencia del recién llegado. Y es que se trataba del famoso "chico fantasma" después de todo. Una de las pocas personas que podría atreverse a interrumpirlo.

—Kuroko.

Silencio. El muchacho de lentes desvió la mirada aún con el instrumento en manos y preguntó sin interés en la respuesta.

—¿Me buscabas?

—Así es.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo de ello?

—Porque necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante...

Restándole importancia a lo dicho por su amigo, el muchacho de lentes hizo el ademán de querer seguir tocando, por lo que Kuroko tuvo que apresurarse en continuar.

—Midorima-kun, tú... ¿Estás huyendo, verdad? Pero huir no va a solucionar nada...

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Por supuesto hablo de Takao-kun.

Recién entonces Midorima bajó el violín y renunció a sus intenciones de continuar la melodía.

—¿...A qué te refieres exactamente, Kuroko?

—Estoy diciendo que eres un cobarde, Midorima-kun...

Silencio de nuevo. Pero Midorima al fin lo miró, por lo que Kuroko volvió a hablar.

—Tú solo estás huyendo... Alejándote de todos, incluso de Takao, que es tu persona más importante... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás renunciando a ese chico con tanta facilidad como si nunca hubieses sentido nada por él? No lo comprendo, no tiene sentido...

La mirada del más alto ensombreció, pero intentando mantener la poca compostura que aún le quedaba trató de responder a las palabras de su compañero.

—Como le dije a Takao, nosotros somos muy diferentes... Vemos las cosas de un modo distinto... Simplemente no congeniamos. Es por eso que nuestra relación no iba a ir a ningún lado, tarde o temprano terminaríamos de todos modos. Así que para que postergarlo más... Solo íbamos a acabar más lastimados.

—¿Y solo te rendiste? ¿Es en serio? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Por eso tú lo dejaste?

Silencio de nuevo hasta que el pequeño retomó la palabra.

—Takao te amaba, no, él en verdad te ama tanto... Y estoy seguro de que tú también lo amas, ¿verdad?

—Esto es lo mejor para los dos...

—¿Y quién te dio el derecho de elegir por ambos? ¿A caso le preguntaste su opinión o sus deseos? Porque estoy seguro de que el estar separados no puede ser el anhelo de Takao-kun para nada... Y en el fondo, tampoco el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—Nuestros sentimientos desaparecerán con el tiempo y entonces podremos rehacer nuestras vidas...

—¿Sin saber lo que hubiera pasado si se quedaban juntos y luchaban hasta el final? ¿Realmente quieres llevar un remordimiento tan grande como ese el resto de tu vida?

—Él estará mejor sin mí... Takao es fuerte y no me necesita para salir adelante...

—Eso no es lo que pregunté y tampoco creo que Takao esté de acuerdo con una sola de las excusas que me estás dando. Así que lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿tú realmente no vas a arrepentirte por dejarlo ir?

—No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí terminar con él... E incluso así tú vienes ahora a cuestionarme de este modo... Si digo que es lo mejor es porque es así...

—Mentira... Esas son excusas para convencerte de ello. Te estás engañando a ti mismo, Midorima-kun.

—Kuroko...

—¡Solo dime la verdad de una vez, por favor...! Si tú amas a Takao por qué...

Y el vaso fue derramado justo en ese momento.

—¡Lo amo tanto que siento como si estuviera muerto desde que no estoy a su lado! —alzó la vista solo para poder mirarlo y con esto se pudo apreciar lo vidriosos que estaban los ojos del muchacho de lentes.

Kuroko se sintió mal por ello, ya que lo último que quiso fue hacerlo llorar. Pero tratándose de un tema tan delicado sabía que no podía evitarse y que solo debía de continuar. Todo era por el bien de sus amigos.

—¿Entonces por qué, Midorima-kun? Si en verdad te sientes de esa forma, ¿por qué decidiste separarte de él?

—...Tú no tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido estar lejos de Takao solo un par de días... Sabiendo que debe de odiarme ahora... Pero esto es lo mejor para él después de todo...

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en eso, si sabes perfectamente que Takao-kun está sufriendo tanto como tú ahora mismo?

—Porque... Tengo mis motivos...

Estaba ocultando algo, Kuroko se percató de ello hace mucho. Y estaba dispuesto en ir hasta el fondo del asunto solo para saber de qué se trataba y ver si podía ayudarlos de alguna forma.

—Sigues evadiendo mis preguntas. ¿Qué es eso que tanto ocultas?

Silencio. Midorima todavía tenía cierta resistencia para hablar, por lo que Kuroko tuvo que continuar.

—Incluso si no quieres decírmelo a mí, deberías de explicárselo a Takao-kun... Él merece saber la verdad y no solo las excusas que inventas... ¿O es que realmente quieres que esa persona acabé odiándote?

El muchacho de lentes negó con la cabeza intentando retener las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Entonces dile la verdad...!

—No puedo...

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque fue una promesa que hice!

—¿A quién? ¿Para qué?

—...A mis padres... Para que lo dejaran en paz...

Por fin había hablado.

—Entonces, fueron ellos quienes te pidieron que terminaras con Takao-kun, ¿verdad?

Midorima asintió con la cabeza dejando al fin caer un par de lágrimas.

—¿Pero por qué accediste a ello?

—Para que no expulsaran a Takao de Teiko y así él tenga la posibilidad de seguir en esta escuela y quizá volver al club luego... Una vez que hayan olvidado el escándalo, el profesor Masa y el Consejo estudiantil podrían ayudarnos con ello. Solo quería que Takao se viera lo menos afectado por todo esto. Porque si él era expulsado por mala conducta no solo ya no sería aceptado aquí, si no que ninguna otra escuela de prestigio lo recibiría. Y yo no podía permitirlo, que su futuro se arruine de ese modo por mi culpa... Por eso tenía que renunciar al deseo egoísta de mantenerlo conmigo... Incluso si solo pudiera observarlo de lejos, mientras Takao estuviera bien sería suficiente...

—¿Y tú piensas que eso lo hará feliz? ¿Cómo crees que Takao-kun se sienta al saberlo?

—Él no debe de enterarse de esto nunca...

—Pero eso no es justo para Takao-kun, él también tiene derecho a elegir...

—¿Entonces que debía de haber hecho, Kuroko? Mis padres estaban dispuestos a destruirlo... Yo no podía solo seguir mirando sin hacer nada... Yo...

—¿Querías protegerlo, ¿verdad?

Midorima asintió con la cabeza aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Solo quiero que él esté bien... Takao tiene talento y sabe cuándo debe de esforzarse. No quiero que su futuro se trunque solo por mí... Por eso yo tenía que dejarlo ir... Para que él pudiera volver a volar por sí mismo...

—Sin embargo, todo lo que Takao-kun quería era poder volar a tu lado, Midorima-kun. Porque te ama tanto como tú a él. Y creo que un sentimiento tan fuerte y verdadero no debería de ser menospreciado por nadie. El gran amor que ustedes dos se tienen no puede solo acabar así...

Pero antes de que el más alto pudiera responder y sin que nadie se lo esperara, dos chicos llegaron corriendo al lugar e ingresaron tempestivamente.

—¡Midorimacchi, Midorimacchi! —exclamaba tan alarmado que su voz era capaz de escucharse en todo ese enorme lugar.

Ni bien entró, Kise buscó con la mirada a su amigo y al hallarlo corrió hasta él sin pensarlo. Kagami lo siguió en silencio mientras Kuroko y Midorima no entendían el porqué de la desesperación del rubio. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Solo podían intuir que se trataba de algo relacionado al chico de cabello verde y que no podía ser nada bueno...

—¡Tenemos problemas, problemas! —se plantó frente a su amigo.

Midorima se apresuró en limpiarse el rostro y tratar de recuperar un poco de su compostura. Si es acaso aún le quedaba algo de ella...

—¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso, Kise? ¿Podrías dejar de gritar tanto y tratar de explicarte mejor? —se quejó aparentando la seriedad de siempre.

Pero Kise ignoró por completo la actitud de su compañero y siguió hablando en el mismo tono.

—¡Se trata de Takaocchi!

El mundo pareció detenerse por un instante. ¿Qué había pasado con esa persona? El muchacho de lentes intentó prepararse para lo que fuera.

—¿Qué pasó con él...?

—¡Takaocchi dice que no va a volver a Teiko nunca más y que regresara a Shutoku con su antiguo grupo y quizá con el senpai con el que estudió allí...!

Y todo se vino abajo justo en ese momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo decidió eso? —interrogó el más bajito.

—Hoy, me lo dijo por mensaje cuando platicábamos en el whatsapp... —explicó el rubio enseñando la conversación en el celular.

Kuroko tomó el teléfono móvil de su amigo solo para cerciorarse de lo que decía y sí efectivamente todo era cierto... Takao estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, y esto incluía a Teiko y a Midorima.

 _"Me cansé de toda la mierda de Teiko, de las artimañas del estúpido de Akashi y del rechazo de Shintarou... Así que no pienso volver a ese lugar nunca más. Regresaré a Shutoku con mi antiguo grupo de música y quizá también con Miyaji-senpai... Al menos él es sincero y dice quererme en lugar de ignorarme como siempre lo hizo esa persona..."_

La situación se tornó incluso peor de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora para ayudar a sus amigos? Ni Kise ni Kuroko estaban seguros de ello, pero incluso así estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera...

Kuroko alzó la vista en busca de su compañero y notó que este no había reaccionado para nada, sino que se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio y con la mirada baja. Preocupado trató de tocarlo para captar su atención, mas fue rechazado por Midorima, quien se hizo para atrás esquivándolo.

—Midorima-kun...

Pero el muchacho de lentes se negaba a hablar y todo lo que hizo fue deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo... Se abrazó a sus propias piernas y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Porque era su culpa... Lo sabía muy bien.

Sus amigos entristecieron al verlo tan lamentable, más el único que pese a todo siguió tratando de acercársele fue Kuroko.

—Midorima-kun... Aún no es tarde...

—Lo es... —murmuró sin moverse ni un poco.

El chico bajito volvió a tratar de acercarse a su amigo, pero esta vez Kagami lo tocó del hombro para detenerlo. Al girar a ver al pelirrojo quiso decirle algo, pero este se adelantó negando con la cabeza. Era mejor darle un respiro a ese chico por ahora. Nada conseguían presionándolo cuando estaba tan vulnerable en ese momento.

«Es mi culpa, porque él único que lo dejó solo fui yo... Yo fui quien lo arrojó a los brazos de otra persona... Aun cuando eso no era lo que quería... Soy tan idiota... Takao, lo siento... Yo...»

Llegado a este punto, ¿todavía podría recuperarlo o solo debería de una vez dejarlo ir? Lo mejor para Takao sería...

—...Yo...

¿Cuál sería la respuesta final de Midorima?

 **Continuará**.

 **Nota** **de** **autora** :

-saca las enormes telarañas del lugar- ¡Hola gente he resurgido de las cenizas para seguir torturando su existencia(?)! Muajajaja -le avientan un montón de cosas- Ok, ok... Lo lamento, pero desde que empecé este trabajo como teleoperadora y peor teniendo mi lap muerta desde hace ufff... Se me hizo muy difícil escribir esto, aparte de que me volvió a quedar más largo que los capis anteriores x'D Supongo que eso al menos lo compensa un poco, pero de todos modos mis más sinceras disculpas por la gran demora uwu Juro que entre mi estresante trabajo y mi vida como intento de cosplayer no me queda casi tiempo libre excepto para dormir y visitar a mi madre un rato x'D Pero como pese a todo no quiero dejar esto a medias porque aún con los pocos comentarios que recibo sé que hay muchas bellas personitas leyéndolo, así que se los debo. Y por eso mismo aquí está al fin el capi 10 para ustedes~ Espero que lo hayan disfrutado(?) x'D -la miran mal- Cofcof vayamos con el capítulo ahora...

No tuve corazón para hacer que Kasa los viera, simplemente no podía, sorry(?). Sé que lo hago sufrir un buen, pero nunca tanto (?) x'D Así que Mori tuvo que jugar su papel aquí, y a que lo hizo bien~ Moriyama terminó siendo tan buen amigo como senpai lo es con Kise. Y de algún modo es tierno el modo en el que Mori se preocupa por su mejor amigo -al menos para mí-. Aunque el primer lugar como el más noble se lo sigue llevando Kasamatsu. Ámenlo tanto como yo pls, y también a Kise que es un nene muy bello TwT

Ahora que conocen el pasado del rubio y saben cómo fue que se enamoró del baka de Aomine, espero que lo comprendan un poco mejor. Kise ha sufrido bastante y se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a donde está ahora. Así que hay que reconocerle el esmero que le ha puesto a todo uwu

Yo personalmente lo amo tanto que creo que por eso le di tanta entrada en este capi, cuando tendría que haber avanzado más con el arco MidoTaka... Pero bueno, al menos ya saben cuál fue la razón de Midorima y pues quien sabe lo que pase ahora (?) Muajajaja xD Pero a que Kise y Kuroko son muy bellos amigos, a que sí~~ Mido debería de agradecer tener tan buenos amigos uwu

Por cierto, que a este paso ya todos saben o sospechan acerca de los sentimientos del senpai por el rubio, menos este lol Kise le anda haciendo la competencia a Kagami en lo despistado x'D Pobres de Kasamatsu y Kuroko la tienen muy difícil con ellos, aunque más senpai... Y hablando de mis nenes del KagaKuro perdón por dejarlos tan tirados, pero si no es en el 11 de todos modos en el 12 continuo su arco que ya les toca sufrir a ellos también... Digo que ya es hora de continuar la historia de ellos. Na más termino con el arco MidoTaka y ya... Que aún tengo mucho drama preparado para todas las parejas, así que esperen por verlo muajajaja x'D –huye y regresa-

Ahora si me despido, no sin antes invitarlos a votar, seguir, agregar, y comentar si les ha gustado~ ¡Todo tipo de amor de parte de ustedes es completamente bienvenido!

Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá c: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que quien sabe cuándo sea xD -ahora sí huye dejando mucho amor y brillitos gays(?)-


	11. La respuesta de Midorima

**Capítulo 11** **:** La respuesta de Midorima.

A insistencia de Kagami los muchachos dejaron solo a Midorima para que así este pudiera pensar mejor las cosas. Después de todo y como decía el pelirrojo no servía de nada presionarlo más ahora. Ya con todo lo que le había dicho Kuroko y el último mensaje de Takao, debería de ser suficiente, al menos por el día de hoy. Para mañana seguro el muchacho de lentes ya habría pensado mejor las cosas y entonces encontraría una respuesta por él mismo. Tenían que confiar en ello, era todo lo que les quedaba por hacer. Y esperar...

Pero en cuanto Kuroko dio un par de pasos del camino hacia el salón, se desplomó como si no tuviera fuerzas. Kagami lo sostuvo con rapidez.

—¿Kuroko? —lo miró, preocupado.

—¡¿Kurokocchi?! —se les acercó Kise.

—Estoy agotado... He hablado más de lo que normalmente hablaría en un mes entero... Ni si quiera sé cómo sigo consciente...

Kise contuvo la risa al escucharlo. Cuando se trataba de ser dramático, su amigo le hacia la competencia. Aunque lo que decía era cierto hasta cierto punto. Ya que el pequeño chico no era para nada bueno en lo que a mantener una conversación se refería y menos una que fuera larga. Sin embargo esta vez lo había hecho por Midorima...

—No seas exagerado, Kurokocchi, yo usualmente hablo incluso más que eso.

—Tú desperdicias energía vital que es otra cosa...

—Claro que no, es más como un don de palabra que tengo~~

—¿Desde cuándo hablar hasta por los codos es un don?

Kise hizo un puchero a pesar de saber que su compañero no lo veía en ese momento, ya que Kuroko mantenía el rostro escondido en el pecho del más alto. Y al ver el modo en el que sus amigos se encontraban abrazados hizo que el propio y hablador rubio guardara silencio. No quería interrumpirlos.

Por su parte Kuroko también guardó silencio y hasta se olvidó por un momento de todo. Y es que los cálidos y fuertes brazos de esa persona se sentían tan bien... Que podría permanecer de ese modo mucho tiempo más. Lástima que no durara tanto el receso.

Al final quien tomó la palabra fue Kagami.

—Bueno, si realmente no puedes caminar, aunque me parece un poco exagerado. Pero si es así, te puedo llevar cargando hasta el salón si quieres.

—¿En serio? —recién entonces, Kuroko se separó ligeramente.

—Oh —asintió en afirmación. —Tampoco es como si pesaras, así que normal.

—Kagami-kun es tan fuerte y varonil —comentó con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo solo lo miró sin decir nada y acabo por sonreír también. En ese instante la peculiar e inocente parejita se veía como si estuviera por besarse en cualquier momento. Aunque Kise sabía que eso no sucedería, de todos modos no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad y tomó una fotografía. Estaba seguro de que al menos Kuroko se lo agradecería y posiblemente el Kagami del futuro también.

Estos dos eran en verdad un par de vírgenes sin remedio, aunque eso los hacía tan tiernos que su amigo solo no podía evitar el desearles la felicidad. Y al entender que sobraba en esa ecuación, hizo un movimiento de mano en forma de despedida y se dispuso a irse.

—Recordé que debo de comprar algo... Nos vemos en el salón~ —se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Para cuando Kagami y Kuroko giraron a verlo, el rubio ya había desaparecido.

—Que escurridizo...

—Kise-kun siempre.

En cuanto se separaron, el pelirrojo se agachó e invitó al otro a subirse en su espalda. Kuroko aceptó en el acto y de lo más feliz, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—Sujétate —advirtió antes de pararse.

Por lo que Kuroko se abrazó con firmeza a su mejor amigo. Y con esto pudo sentir la suavidad de sus cabellos y el exquisito aroma de Kagami al sentirlo tan cerca. No había ni un centímetro de separación entre ellos. ¿A caso podía pedir más?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañero, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el salón de clases. Kuroko era bastante liviano y de algún modo sus delgados brazos sujetándose de él se sentían bien... En general, el pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de Kuroko era muy cálido. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando de más.

—¿Kagami-kun?

—¿Si?

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, no. Nada, no te preocupes. Solo pensaba...

—¿En qué?

—...Que eres en verdad un buen amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero decir... Tú en verdad estabas tan preocupado por Takao y Midorima, que hasta fuiste a buscar a uno de ellos y le hablaste tanto intentando hacerlo recapacitar. Incluso aunque tú no seas particularmente bueno con esas cosas... Quizá también tengas tus propios problemas personales como cualquier otro adolescente. Y aun así dejaste todo de lado solo por ellos. Por eso digo que eres un muy buen amigo, Kuroko. Y yo estoy agradecido por ser tu mejor amigo —sonrió al decir lo último.

Kuroko notó esto y guardó silencio por unos segundos para luego esconder el rostro y sujetarse con más fuerza del pelirrojo.

—Kagami-kun también... Para ti... ¿No fue fácil venir a la actuación del día de la madre, verdad?

Kagami se paralizó por unos segundos al sentirse descubierto. El pequeño había dado completamente en el blanco.

—Aun así tú viniste... Y lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad?...

La expresión de Kagami se normalizó y él retomó el camino.

—Of course... No podía faltar a mi promesa.

—Gracias... Gracias por haber llegado ese día, Kagami-kun...

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír ya tranquilo.

—Está bien, no hay por qué agradecer. Yo también quería poder conocer a la familia de Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun...

—¿Uh?

—Tú...

Silencio. Kuroko se aferraba con tanta fuerza al otro, que Kagami solo podía pensar que estaría por decir algo importante. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Tú...

—¿Si?

Pero a las finales no pudo hacerlo.

—...Eres un ángel.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. El miedo le había ganado.

«¿Eso era todo?» se preguntó para sus adentros y agregó —Estás exagerando, Kuroko.

—No estoy exagerando —se quejó entre dientes y suavizó el agarre.

¿Por qué era tan difícil decir solo dos palabras? "Me gustas", eso era todo lo que tendría que haber dicho, pero no... Se reprochó mentalmente el resto del camino.

Por su parte Kagami no estaba seguro de haber entendido el mensaje de su mejor amigo, pero aun así lo dejó pasar por alto. Seguro no era tan importante. Pero que equivocado estaba...

Aunque Kuroko también se equivocaba al pensar que la razón de por qué el más alto llegó tarde ese día fue solo porque estaba deprimido al no poder ver a su madre durante la celebración.

Cuando en realidad era mucho más que eso... Pues por más que Kagami quisiera simplemente ya no era capaz de verla nunca más. Pero todavía no tenía el valor para decirlo, al igual que Kuroko no podía expresarle sus sentimientos adecuadamente. ¿Sería que sus corazones podrían llegar a entenderse y consolarse en el futuro? Cuando estos pequeños secretos salieran a la luz de una vez... Y así su relación se hiciera incluso más estrecha de lo que ya era. Mas hoy no parecía ser ese día.

Mientras tanto cerca de ellos, Kise los observaba a escondidas.

—¿Por qué solo no se besan y ya? Por dios, par de tortolitos quedadosss —se quejó ante el intento fallido de su amigo —Ay, Kurokocchi deberías de aprender un poco acerca del arte de la seducción... ¿Dónde está tu eros? Kagami incluso se ve como el tipo de muchacho inocente que es fácil de persuadir are~ Además de que te adora y no hay nadie que se interponga entre ustedes... La tienes tan fácil y aun así no te lanzas sobre él, que desperdicio —movió la cabeza al terminar de pensar en voz alta.

Quizá debería de darle un par de clases a su tímido amigo. Quizá. Suspiró y volvió a seguirlos. Al menos logró sacarles dos fotografías, una abrazados y otra como estaban ahora. Luego las negociaría con Kurokocchi.

Aunque este peculiar y adorable rubio no era el único que los observaba. Pues, un par de chicas también se habían quedado viendo a la inusual parejita, pero de un modo completamente diferente. A ellas se les notaba la envidia en los ojos.

Cuando estaban cerca del salón de clases, el más pequeño cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada. Pero la vista desde la gran espalda de Kagami-kun era tan buena, que ni si quiera pudo quejarse al respecto. Prefería mil veces poder estar tan cerca de esa persona como ahora, a comer. ¿Qué era comer después de todo? Solo una banalidad. El amor lo llenaba mucho más... Y la verdad era que no quería soltarlo, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Es que el tiempo solo no podía detenerse? Si tan solo pudiera quedarse abrazado a él para siempre. Pero justo en ese momento llegaron al salón.

—Hemos llegado —anunció cerca de la puerta y se agachó para que su compañero pudiera bajar.

Kuroko maldijo para sus adentros al escucharlo. Su momento perfecto acababa de terminar. Suspiró con desgano y descendió con cuidado.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, Kagami-kun.

—De nada. Más bien, ahora que recuerdo —se inclinó hacia el maletín que cargaba y saco una bolsa de papel de él. Se la extendió a su compañero con calma —¿No has comido nada, verdad?

El chico bajito se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Vamos, Kuroko, sé que te gustan más las malteadas, pero no tuve tiempo de comprar una, sorry. Solo pude comprar esta hamburguesa antes de que Kise saliera corriendo como loco de la cafetería... Tendrías que haber visto como se puso, comenzó a dar alaridos y vueltas por todo el lugar, y después salió corriendo como alma en pena. Que por cierto sí que tiene una buena carrera, ah. Podría hasta postular al club de atletismo si quisiera.

Kuroko sonrió agradecido y aceptó la bolsa que le extendían.

—Muchas gracias, Kagami-kun. Tú siempre piensas en mí... Eres una buena esposa —lo molestó.

—Hey —se quejó y luego se rascó la nuca —Fue porque no viniste con nosotros y te fuiste de ese modo por tu cuenta, así que supuse que no habrías comido nada, ¿verdad?

—Uh —asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y se dispuso a comer —Gracias por la comida.

Como todavía tenían 10 minutos más hasta que acabara el segundo receso, se quedaron afuera durante ese tiempo para que así Kuroko pudiera comer mejor. Kise llegó al poco tiempo y se unió a ellos. De algún modo se habían vuelto un trío muy peculiar y popular también. Aunque esto último no era tan bueno, al menos no para el más bajito, a quien habían comenzado a mirar mal solo por esto.

A la hora de salida el primero en irse a casa en cuanto sonó el timbre fue Midorima, incluso se había saltado por las últimas horas de clases para poder estar solo y es que necesitaba pensarlo mucho para poder llegar a una verdadera resolución. La última decisión que tomaría con respecto al tema de Takao... Pero todavía no había llegado a ello. Todavía quería pensarlo un poco más. Solo un poco más y sería el verdadero final de todo esto.

Se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y tomó su mochila para salir de allí. El día había terminado para el muchacho de lentes.

—Mañana... —susurró para él mismo y se dirigió a casa.

Los adolescentes que no tenían club ni practica ese día comenzaron a salir por el portón, mientras que los que todavía tenían asuntos pendientes en la escuela se quedaban a resolverlos. Moriyama por su parte y sin tenerlo planeado se encontró con una de las muchachas de grado inferior. ¿Debería de tomar esto como una señal? Lo dudó, pero siguiendo su naturaleza coqueta de siempre decidió acercarse.

—¡Hola, Yoriko! ¿Qué tal?~

—Bien, gracias, Moriyama. Estaba yendo hacia la biblioteca. ¿Y tú?

—Nada en especial, solo pasaba por aquí~ Así que, ¿puedo acompañarte durante el camino?

—Está bien…

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos y a platicar amenamente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —preguntó con una despreocupada sonrisa.

—Bien, bien. Sigo esforzándome para que me asignen un número importante en alguna actuación.

—Oh, ya veo. Para mí tu voz es muy linda, así que seguro lo lograrás pronto~ Solo tienes que ser constante en ello.

—Sí.

—Es envidiable el modo en el que Kise y Yukio consiguen participar en todas las actuaciones del colegio, ¿no?

—Sí… Pero son los senpai después de todo…

—Vamos, que yo sé que tú también podrás~

—Gracias.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca se dispusieron a despedirse, pero en ese momento el muchacho retuvo unos minutos a la menor. Aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que intentaba hacer, pero aun así...

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar en la noche, Yoriko?

La chica lo pensó por un momento y luego centró la mirada en el más alto.

—¿Hay algo en especial de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

—Solo quisiera que pudiéramos hablar más…

—¿Con qué motivo?

Algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué Yoriko parecía estar a la defensiva? ¿De dónde provenía tanta desconfianza? ¿A caso era odiado sin saberlo? Aunque también era su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente serio en esto... Pero debía de haber un modo de arreglarlo, o al menos eso pensaba, pues no conocía la verdadera razón del porqué de la actitud de su compañera.

—Quiero decir que me pareces agradable y por eso pensé que podíamos tratarnos más y quizá salir...

La muchacha se le quedó mirando intentando comprender el significado de "poder hablar más", "parecer agradable", "tratarnos más" y "salir". Solo había una forma de interpretar todo eso, ¿verdad? ¿A caso se estaba burlando de ella?

—Moriyama, esto no es gracioso en lo absoluto... Así que, por favor, para...

El muchacho seguía sin ser capaz de entender las palabras de la chica, pero aun así trató de aclarar y calmar la situación.

—¿A qué te refieres?... Yo no estoy bromeando o algo como eso. Si digo que me pareces agradable es en buen plan. ¿Por qué bromearía con ello? No entiendo. Además yo solo... —pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Quizá por qué eres el mejor amigo de senpai?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Yukio en todo esto? —cuestionó confundido.

—Por favor, no te hagas…

—En verdad no sé de lo que estás hablando…

—¡No traten de burlarse de mí…! ¡El que haya sido rechazada por senpai no quiere decir que ahora acepte a cualquiera y menos a su mejor amigo!

Moriyama quedó tan sorprendido al escucharla que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

—Si es una apuesta o lo que sea, definitivamente no los perdonaré…

—No es nada de eso…

—Entonces, por favor, déjenme en paz.

Sin más la muchacha se fue dejando a un Moriyama bastante aturdido. En primer lugar, ¿por qué Yukio no le dijo nada al respecto? Él incluso hace unos días le había platicado acerca de sus intenciones de invitar a Yoriko a salir y aun así su mejor amigo no le había dicho nada de nada. Si lo hubiera hecho al menos se hubiese ahorrado este lamentable suceso y el hecho de que esa chica pensara tan mal de ellos. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y movió la cabeza. Suspiró y fue en busca del susodicho. Esta vez lo haría hablar sea como sea.

Minutos después lo encontró cerca de los casilleros.

—Hey, Yukio.

—Moriyama. Pensé que te habías ido a casa.

—Me quedé un rato, ¿vamos por allí?

El más bajito asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Era el momento justo para decirlo y sería muy directo al hacerlo.

—¿Yukio, por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Acerca de Yoriko…

Kasamatsu volvió a sentir como si le dieran un pequeño golpe al escuchar sobre esa chica.

—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Por favor, deja de hacerte el desentendido. Por supuesto me refiero al hecho de que ella se te declaró y tú la rechazaste.

El chico de cejas gruesas guardó silencio por un momento, por lo que el otro volvió a hablar.

—Entonces repito la pregunta… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—¿…Debía de hacerlo?

—¡Por supuesto! Ya que te mencioné que quería invitarla a salir debiste de habérmelo platicado. Así al menos no quedaba como idiota al hablar con ella…

—¿…Te rechazó?

—Obvio… ¿Quién saldría con el mejor amigo del chico que te rechazó? Al menos que fuera por venganza, nadie lo haría. Pero ella no es así después de todo.

El más bajito, arrepentido, agachó la mirada.

—Lo siento…

—Supongo que ya no importa. A parte de que ella realmente no me gustaba, solo pensé que era linda, pero ya. Aunque agradecería que confiaras más en mí o que si quiera lo intentaras.

Kasamatsu asintió con la cabeza.

—Si es así, entonces respóndeme otra cosa más importante… ¿Por qué tú la rechazaste a ella?

—Porque no sentía lo mismo…

—Eso es obvio, pero debe de haber una razón detrás de ello.

—Solo ella no me gustaba y ya…

—No soy tan tonto para creerme eso. Por supuesto ella podría no gustarte, ¿pero quién no le daría una oportunidad a una chica tan linda y genial como Yoriko? A menos de que no te gusten las mujeres… O que haya alguien que ya te guste.

—Deja de burlarte de mí, idiota.

—Lo estoy diciendo en serio… No digo que por no salir con ella eso te haga homo, pero… ¿Crees que cuando pregunto si eres gay o si estás interesado en Kise lo hago solo en broma?

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Tú realmente no confías en mí ni un poco.

—No es eso…

—¿Entonces?

Silencio. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Moriyama le reclamaba el hecho de no confiar en él y Kasamatsu solo no sabía que decir o hacer. ¿Confiar en su compañero? Desvió la mirada, de todos modos estos inútiles sentimientos solo le pertenecían a él mismo y a nadie más… Al notar el modo en el que su amigo intentaba huir, el más alto lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Respóndeme mirándome a los ojos.

Kasamatsu estaba entre enojado y nervioso, y realmente no sabía que contestar.

—¿Qué es, Yukio?

—¡No es nada…!

—¡Mentiroso…! ¿Se trata de Kise, verdad?

Kasamatsu volvió a agachar la mirada. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo le hacía esto? Obligarlo a hablar…

—¿Por qué no confías en mí, Yukio?

—Incluso si tuvieras razón… ¿Qué ganas con saber que el estúpido de tu amigo se enamoró de un rubio cabeza hueca?

—¿Qué gano? Saber que confías en mí…

—¿No crees que soy asqueroso…?

—¡Jamás pensaría eso de ti!

Kasamatsu alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión en sus ojos? ¿A caso lo había herido por no confiar en él?

—Lo siento…

—¿De qué te disculpas?

—No lo sé…

—Si ni si quiera lo sabes entonces no te disculpes, idiota…

Silencio hasta que Moriyama tomó aire para calmarse y volvió a hablar.

—Escúchame, Yukio… Tú eres mi mejor amigo, independientemente de si eres hetero, gay o bisexual. Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Así que, por favor, nunca más vuelvas a decir que eres asqueroso… Porque para mí tú eres realmente valioso, ¿entiendes? Jamás pensaría mal de ti y menos por esto, tonto. Y tú ya deberías de saberlo bien.

Kasamatsu asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. A pesar de la situación, estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo dijera eso. El ser aceptado por él realmente lo aliviaba. Y quizá la razón de por qué no quiso contarle nada al principio fue por miedo a lo que Moriyama pudiera pensar de él.

—Gracias… —susurró.

—En lugar de eso, ¿podrías intentar confiar en mí, por favor?

—Sí…

—Pero hazlo en serio.

—Lo haré…

—Incluso si tengo que escucharte hablar hasta los codos del "rubio cabeza hueca", lo haré… En realidad, es lo que normalmente hago, ¿sabes?

—¡Moriyama!

El más alto lo soltó y palmeó su cabeza en un gesto de cariño.

—Yo siempre te apoyaré.

Kasamatsu no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo podía esta persona ser tan sincera y directa al hablar? Eso era algo que a él le costaba demasiado hacer… Sin embargo y como le había prometido a su mejor amigo, trataría de ser más abierto con este. Se lo debía.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? Ahora te toca invitarme~ —se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero fue detenido por su compañero, quien lo sujetó de la polera desde atrás —. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

—Yo en verdad... te lo agradezco…

—Está bien, todo está bien, ¿si? —Volteó y sonrió con despreocupación —¿Vamos por un café entonces?

—Sí…

Sin más se fueron rumbo a la salida y luego hacia una fuente de soda cercana.

Aunque durante el camino Moriyama estuvo un poco pensativo. Pues era consciente de que solo estuvo tratando de huir al intentar acercarse a esa muchacha y no porque realmente estuviera interesado en ella. Que persona tan horrible era. Aunque en el pasado no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo esto. Ya que siempre fue un coqueto de primera y siempre trató de salir con cualquier chica que se le pusiera en frente.

¿Entonces, cuál era la diferencia ahora? ¿Por qué había comenzado a olvidar ese lado tan natural de él? ¿Por qué en estos momentos su mayor preocupación era su torpe mejor amigo? Por supuesto porque se trataba de un chico tan ingenuo y frágil como Kasamatsu... Por eso él quería protegerlo tanto.

En medio de sus confusos pensamientos, giró a ver hacia el más bajito. Al hacerlo y ver lo bello que podía llegar a verse incluso con el uniforme puesto lo llevó a la conclusión de que lucía incluso más lindo que una chica. Su pequeña y delgada figura, así como sus largas pestañas lo hacían verlo de ese modo. Precioso... Cuando se percató de la extraña idea que estaba teniendo se dio un fuerte golpe mental.

«¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo... Oh, rayos».

—Ja, ja, ja, ja... —rió con nerviosismo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza al entender la verdadera razón de sus extraños pensamientos.

Su amigo giró a verlo al escucharlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Moriyama? —preguntó sin entender.

El más alto bajó la mano, tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada~

Kasamatsu siguió sin entender, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Raro —lo llamó al regresar la vista al frente.

Moriyama solo sonrió en respuesta mientras continuaban caminando.

«Después de todo me gusta esta persona» confesó solo para sus adentros.

Midorima se encerró en su cuarto al llegar a casa. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Incluso si no había dejado de razonarlo desde que recibió la noticia sobre Takao. Aún no era suficiente. Necesitaba meditar detenidamente sobre todo. No podía dejar pasar ni un solo detalle para comprender mejor como llegaron hasta ese punto y que podía hacer al respecto ahora. Desde su historia pasada con Akashi hasta la situación actual con Takao. Lo pensó tanto que solo pudo obtener su respuesta recién entrada la noche.

Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y lo tomó para asegurarse de que la alarma estuviera puesta. Aún ni daban las ocho, pero decidió dormir. Mañana sería un día muy largo. Porque mañana seria el final de todo esto. Se quitó los lentes y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba agotado mentalmente.

En la mansión de los Kise, la familia se encontraba sentada en la gran mesa mientras cenaban.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —terminó de contar el menor.

—¿Pero qué pasa con ese hombre, cómo puede ser tan injusto con esos niños? En especial con el pobre de Takao. No quiero ni si quiera pensar en lo que la madre de ese chico debe de estar sintiendo por todo esto —comentó la señora.

—Y el padre también. ¿Pero por qué nadie más ha dicho nada al respecto? ¿Es que toda la junta directiva y los docentes apoyan la decisión del director? —cuestionó el señor.

—No estamos seguros de ello, al menos con respecto a la junta directiva. Pero los del consejo están tratando de comunicarse con el subdirector que está de vacaciones, mas no han podido aún. Y con respecto a los docentes, yo mismo hablé con ellos incluyendo al delegado de profesores y a Masa que es el encargado del club, y ninguno estuvo de acuerdo. En realidad ni si quiera les pidieron su opinión y sospecho que el señor Yamada tampoco se comunicó con el subdirector ni con el dueño de Teiko antes de quitarle la beca a Takao. Incluso el tutor de los muchachos que fueron suspendidos sin pruebas está en desacuerdo con todo esto y nos están ayudando a camuflar a los chicos para que asistan a clases.

—Al parecer nadie estuvo de acuerdo con las drásticas medidas que tomó el director, o mejor dicho él lo decidió todo por sí solo.

—Así es, cariño. Las personas con mandos como él suelen sentirse poderosas y se vuelven altaneras luego solo por eso. Pero algo debemos de hacer por esos niños.

—Sí, amor. Debemos de. Pero ya pensaremos en ello mañana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio esperanzado.

—Sí, bebé. Tú tranquilo, trata de mantener la calma y seguir ayudando a los chicos como hasta ahora. Nosotros veremos qué podemos hacer mañana.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda. ¡Muchas gracias, son los mejores!

—No podemos dejárselo todo a los menores, nosotros como padres estamos para ver por ustedes.

—Y yo estoy orgullosa de que mi Ryou sea tan buen chico preocupándose y a ayudando a los demás. Eres un encanto, bebé.

—"Nosotros" siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti, Ryouta, y ahora más que nunca.

El rubio se sintió tan conmovido y feliz al escucharlos que solo salieron cuatro palabras de su boca como respuesta.

—Mom, Dad, muchas gracias...

La bella y cálida expresión del rostro del muchacho solo desapareció al escuchar la voz de una de las mujeres presentes.

—¿A pesar de que sea gay y pasivo?— intervino la hija mayor rompiendo por completo el ambiente.

El muchacho se sonrojó y puso una cara de "¿por qué eres así conmigo?" dirigida totalmente hacia la persona que acababa de hablar.

—Porque soy tu hermana mayor y puedo —contestó como si nada.

—Nada como el bullying fraternal~ —comentó la otra hermana. —Además así nos amas ya.

El rubio hizo un puchero y la madre de los chicos tuvo que intervenir.

—Dejen de fastidiar tanto a su pobre hermano, se aprovechan porque él nunca les contesta, ¿no?

—Pero si es divertido ver su cara~~ —afirmó la menor.

—Además, ya hemos dicho en más de una ocasión que no nos interesa ese tipo de cosas. Nosotros amamos a Ryouta y a ustedes tal cual como ustedes son. Y lo que los haga felices estará bien para mamá y para mí, ¿entienden? —afirmó el señor.

El muchacho se sintió tan bendecido en ese momento que en verdad agradecía mucho al cielo por tener unos padres tan comprensivos. Pues, sabía que no todos los mayores eran así y una gran prueba de esto eran los padres de Midorimacchi, el papá de Aominecchi e incluso la mamá de Kurokocchi... Ninguno de ellos, por lo que sabía, aceptaban las relaciones no hetero. Sin embargo, aquí estaban los propios padres de Ryouta diciendo todo esto.

«Gracias»

Definitivamente esta era la mejor familia de todas, excepto por el bullying casi diario que recibía por parte de sus hermanas, todo era perfecto.

El grupo de ayuda pro Takao y los chicos de multimedia se reunieron temprano para llevar a cabo el nuevo plan del día. Esta vez la estrategia había cambiado por completo... Sin embargo uno de los muchachos no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello.

—¡Con mis encantos soy capaz de seducir a cualquiera!~ ¡Incluso al portero! ¿A caso no confían en mis habilidades? —cuestionó indignado. ¿Cómo podían poner en duda su "talento"?

Todos lo miraron, Hyuuga con una ceja levantada y Kasamatsu con una venita sobresaliéndole por tanto enojo, y como siempre, Kiyoshi era el único que sonreía divertido por la escena.

—¡¿Es que no te da ni si quiera un poco de vergüenza lo que estás diciendo?! —Lo golpeó —¡Maldito descarado!

Los demás se preguntaban que molestaba más a Kasamatsu en ese momento, si el descaro del rubio o los celos que le provocaba el pensar en Kise seduciendo a otros. Posiblemente lo segundo.

—¡Senpai! —se sobó —¡Si dudas de mí entonces ponme a prueba! "Te demostraré que puedo conseguirlo, incluso con un tsundere como tú" —afirmó muy seguro de él mismo.

Lo que provocó que volvieran a golpearlo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, tú idiota?! ¡Yo no soy ningún tsundere! ¡Y tampoco soy tan fácil, tsk!

Pero a pesar de sus reclamos nadie le creía. Empezando porque sí era tsundere y aunque ciertamente no fuera alguien fácil como bien decía, hace mucho que había caído por el rubio.

—Pero si hace mucho que fuiste seducido por él —murmuraron los demás.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada, nada —se hicieron los desentendidos.

—Oigan, estamos llamando la atención con tantos gritos y además perdemos tiempo sin motivo. ¿Así que, pueden dejarse de estupideces de una vez? Si quieren tener su pelea marital háganlo en otro momento —se quejó el vicepresidente.

—No estas teniendo nada de tacto, Jun...

—¡N-Nosotros no estamos teniendo ninguna pelea marital como dices!

Pero a pesar de negarlo estaba tan sonrojado que no era del todo convincente. El secretario del consejo era bastante diferente a lo usual cuando estaba con Kise, y el motivo de ello lo sabían todos menos el susodicho. Pero que complicado que era el amor. Kiyoshi hasta sentía pena por su compañero. Por lo que acabó palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo.

—Yo te apoyo, eh.

—¡¿Ah, por qué dices eso tan de repente y pones esos ojos de lástima?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que deba de tomarlo?!

—Dejen de desviarse del tema, Tsk.

—¡Exacto! Aquí el punto es que nadie es mejor que yo cuando se trata de seducir a otros, y eso es algo que no pueden negar. Mi eros es el mejor de todos~

—¿Eros?— interrogaron los menores.

—Al parecer alguien quedó traumado con la clase de filosofía —comentó el secretario.

—El eros que fluye en mí es insuperable~ Soy el hombre más hermoso capaz de seducir hasta al más galán de todos~

Kise guiñó un ojo coquetamente, lo que provocó que los muchachos de multimedia se ruborizaran fuertemente. Los pequeños habían aprendido algo importante en estos pocos días. Y eso era que el chico más popular de la escuela, llamado Ryouta Kise, era una persona muy provocativa y graciosa. Lo que sí no se hubieran imaginado del todo era que fuera tan pasivo... Pero con esa cara tan bonita, que más daba si era escandaloso o lo que fuese. Todo se le perdonaba.

El rubio sonrió divertido al notar las expresiones de los muchachos. Y es que se notaba a leguas que ya habían caído ante sus encantos.

—Se los dije —afirmó orgulloso.

Kasamatsu lo golpeó y los menores se sonrojaron incluso más al darse cuenta de que fueron descubiertos.

—¡¿Pero por qué me sigues golpeando, senpai?! —se quejó resentido.

Pero antes de que el secretario pudiera responder, Hyuuga tomó la palabra.

—¡Ya basta, rubio cabeza hueca! —exclamó fastidiado —Si no hubiese sido Kasamatsu quien te hubiese golpeado seria yo, ¿ok?

Kise puso tal cara de indignación que cualquiera pensaría que se hubiesen metido con su madre.

—¿Me has llamado "rubio cabeza hueca"? ¿A mí? ¿Al gran Ryouta Kise por el que todos mueren, el sol de Teiko? Mira que si yo fuera una comida sería igual de exquisito y pedido como el lomo saltado, y tengo la certeza de que hasta tú querrías probarme —sentenció muy seguro de él mismo.

—Teppei, agárrame o lo golpeo...

Kiyoshi de lo más divertido tomó a su pareja de los hombros tal como se lo acababan de pedir.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja —pero no pudo evitar reír ante la escena, por lo que lo miraron mal — Perdón, perdón. Es solo que esto es tan gracioso, amor.

—¿Que es gracioso? Que esta "hueca" ahora se crea comida o ¿qué?

—Pero no cualquier comida eh, yo soy un lomo muy fino incluso para ti.

—Retiro lo dicho. Kiyoshi, por favor, déjame golpearlo.

El castaño atrapó en un abrazo a Hyuuga para calmarlo y de paso impedirle que salte encima de Kise.

—Pero amor, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, por favor... Kise solo está siendo... ¿Kise?

—Y soy único~

—¡Gracias a dios! —gritó exasperado y giró hacia el secretario —¿De todos por qué él?... —murmuró.

Kasamatsu se puso rojo y lo único que atinó a hacer fue comenzar a golpear al susodicho.

—¡T-Todo es tu culpa!

—¡¿Qué hice ahora aparte de ser yo?!

—¡Eso!

Y faltando solo media hora para el comienzo de la primera hora, la última persona que esperaban llegó donde ellos.

—¡Disculpen la demora, me retrasaron en casa, pero ya estoy aquí!

Todos la miraron. Era la profesora de arte.

—Al fin —murmuró el vicepresidente.

—¿Eh?

Recién entonces Kasamatsu dejó de agredir al rubio y recobró la compostura. Aunque Kise aún lloriqueaba.

—¡Lucy-chan, ellos son malos conmigo! —se quejó mientras hacia un puchero.

—¿Oh, que te hicieron, bebé?

Pero en cuanto el rubio trató de ir a abrazarse a ella, Kasamatsu no lo dejó y lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

—Compórtate de una maldita vez, no tenemos más tiempo para tus tonterías, ¿entiendes?

—Ok —aceptó resignado, pero resentido aún.

—Vamos de una vez —sentenció el presidente y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

Se formaron en la fila en el siguiente orden: primero Hyuuga, luego Kiyoshi, después los muchachos de multimedia y por ultimo Kasamatsu y Kise. Entonces cuando le tocó pasar a Hyuuga este presentó su cuaderno de control y mientras el portero le daba una ojeada, la mujer de cabello largo hizo su entrada casual.

—¡Buenos días, Rogger! —saludó amistosamente —¿Cómo te va? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

El portero la miró mientras dejaba pasar al muchacho de lentes.

—Hola, señorita Lucía... Todo tranquilo por mi parte, ¿y usted?

—Pero cuanta seriedad, a pesar de que te he dicho tantas veces que puedes tutearme. ¿O es que no te agrado?

Al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la mujer, el hombre mayor se apresuró en hablar.

—¡No es eso! Claro que me agradas.

—¿Entonces? —se le acercó despacio y lo miró a los ojos —A pesar de que soy menor que tú.

Al verla tan cerca, el portero se sonrojó y los chicos aprovecharon esto para actuar. Kise se volteó a platicar con las chicas que estaban detrás de él para distraerlas mientras Kiyoshi y Kasamatsu cubrían a los muchachos y los hacían entrar.

—Hola preciosas, ¿cómo están esta mañana? Yo muy feliz de poder verlas~ —las saludó con un guiño.

—Kise es tan lindo! —exclamaron emocionadas por haber sido miradas por el superior —Pero somos nosotras las que estamos más que felices por poder verte a ti— afirmaron ellas al unísono.

—Me halagan, bellezas~

Pero al notar cierto movimiento, el encargado del portón giró la vista hacia los chicos por lo que la profesora de arte se puso inmediatamente frente a él y tapó su visión usando el escote de la blusa que llevaba puesta.

—Es nueva, la compré esta semana... ¿Te gusta? —preguntó coquetamente.

El señor Rogger se olvidó de todo por un momento y se quedó con la mirada en los pechos de la mujer. Segundos después reacciono y desvío la mirada sonrojado.

—Sí, es linda.

—¿Yo? —se le acercó más.

—Usted... Es decir, tú lo eres más —contestó más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba.

La mujer de cabello largo sonrió satisfecha y la voz de Kise se escuchó en ese momento.

—¡Ohhh, el profesor de Álgebra ya está dentro!~

Luego de escucharlo todos los involucrados pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. El plan había funcionado por segunda vez. Kiyoshi sonrió feliz y la mujer mayor pudo alejarse al fin.

—Gracias —le sonrió y se arregló la cartera —No quiero quitarte más tiempo sé que tienes que trabajar y yo también debo de hacerlo en poco. Así que, nos vemos más tarde, Rogger~ —le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

—Nos vemos, señorita Lucía —y sin más volvió a su ardua labor.

—Listo. Ahora me debes una cita, eh~

—¡Encantado!~ Tú solo pon el día y la hora y ahí estaré~~

La profesora de arte sonrió feliz ante la respuesta. Aunque sabía que no podía pasar nada entre ellos por el solo hecho de que se tratara de un menor de edad. Pero aun así, se conformaba solo con tener una inocente cita con ese encantador rubio.

—Que sea este fin de semana entonces. Ya luego quedamos la hora y demás. Ahora debo irme a dar clases. Nos vemos, chicos —se despidió de todos y se fue.

Una vez que se fue la mujer, la parejita del consejo centró la mirada en Kasamatsu y Kise.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el más bajito con fastidio.

¿A caso no era suficiente tener que ver a ese idiota coqueteando con medio mundo? Además de eso tenía que soportar la mirada de sus compañeros. ¿Por qué mejor no lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos?

—Nada —contestó Kiyoshi divertido —. Al parecer a la señorita Lucía le gustan los menores, eh.

—Más que eso, es solo que le gusto yo. Suele pasarle a muchos~ —comentó orgulloso.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas —habló con fastidio, pues estaba harto de la actitud del otro —Aunque no tengo la menor idea de que rayos ven en un rubio cabeza hueca como tú... Pero como dicen para gustos hay muchos colores, ¿no?

—¿Me has llamado de nuevo "rubio cabeza hueca"? —preguntó indignado.

—Aja, bueno es todo por hoy. "Gracias por su ayuda, chicos" —dijo restándole importancia a la queja del rubio y resaltó las últimas palabras con un ligero tono sarcástico.

—Jun —abrazó al muchacho de lentes por detrás.

—Seguro que pura envidia me tiene —comentó ladeando el rostro y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Envidiarte quién?

Kiyoshi lo abrazó más solo para asegurarse de que no fuera a saltar encima del rubio.

—Pues, tú~ En fin, ya me voy.

—Sí, mejor.

—Jun, no seas así...

—Hum.

—Yo igual, ya es tarde y las clases están por comenzar. Nos vemos en el receso—se despidió el secretario.

—Vamos, entonces, senpai. Bye, bye~ —se despidió de los otros.

—Hasta luego —contestó la parejita y los observo irse juntos.

—¿No deberíamos de ir a clases también? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

—No quiero. Deseo seguir abrazándote, amor.

—No digas tonterías, Teppei. Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa —pero a pesar de quejarse, no hizo el menor movimiento para tratar de liberarse.

Kiyoshi sonrió ante esto y continuo abrazándolo.

—Solo un par de minutos más. Déjame recargarme un poco, ¿si?

—¿Ahora te crees batería? Uno se cree comida y el otro un objeto. Par de locos.

—¿Por qué te la has agarrado con Kise? Sé que tiene una personalidad compleja, pero es divertido. A mí al menos me causa mucha gracia.

—A ti, pero yo siempre he cuestionado tu sentido del humor.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió un poco —. Oh, vamos yo sé que en el fondo y aunque lo llames rubio cabeza hueca, él te agrada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando...

El castaño volvió a sonreír y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No hagas eso aquí, idiota. Podrían vernos —se quejó.

—¿Vamos a la sala de juntas entonces? —preguntó muy cerca de su oído.

—Estúpido Teppei...

De algún modo siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Igual que en esta ocasión en la que el presidente y el vicepresidente del consejo faltaron a la primera hora de clases. Aunque solo ellos sabían la verdadera razón.

—Senpai... —comenzó el rubio.

—¿Uh? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Las chicas son lindas, ¿verdad?

—¿Ah? —no entendió la pregunta.

—Quiero decir... —explicó con cierto tono triste en la mirada —. Muchas son pequeñas y delgadas... O dulces y con una bonita figura... Yo por mi parte y aunque sea consciente de mi atractivo, también sé muy bien que nunca seré mejor que una mujer... Digo, ni si quiera tengo pechos... —sonrió de forma extraña al recordar a alguien —Y a los chicos les gustan los pechos grandes, ¿verdad? Es por eso que la señorita Lucía o cualquier otra chica siempre tendrían ventaja sobre mí...

Kasamatsu se le quedó mirando intentando entender todo lo que de repente estaba diciendo el menor. ¿Pero por qué decía ese tipo de cosas? ¿Y por qué sus ojos ocultaban tristeza detrás de ellos? A caso...

«Así que a la persona de la que estás enamorado le gustan las chicas de pechos grandes... Ya veo»

El pelinegro suspiró y luego le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Senpai?

—Idiota… Tú no tienes que compararte con nadie, ni si quera con una mujer. Porque la persona que te ame debe de aceptarte y querer todo de ti, incluyendo tu físico. Y por supuesto que tú no necesitas tener pechos grandes para que alguien te ame. ¿Entiendes, estúpido kouhai?

Ahora quien se quedó mirándolo fue Kise. ¿Cómo es que está persona siempre lograba decir lo que necesitaba escuchar? El rubio se conmovió tanto que casi se puso a llorar, pero guardando la compostura solo agregó.

—"Gracias, Yukiocchi".

El superior sintió a su corazón golpearlo al escuchar al menor y es que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Y en medio de un impulso inconsciente...

—Yo... T-te quiero del modo en el que eres... —dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, sin embargo Kise parecía no haberlo escuchado porque cuando giró a mirarlo lo vio con la mirada en otro lado. ¿Que veía con ese tipo de expresión tan preocupada? Al regresar la vista al frente notó a un pequeño grupo de chicos del cuarto B afuera de su salón incluyendo al deportista estrella de Teiko. Y entonces lo entendió.

«La persona que tanto amas está...»

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kise lo tomó del brazo en busca de apoyo y protección. ¿Y cómo negárselo? Si lo que más quería era atesorarlo con todo su ser.

—¿Me acompañarías...? —intentaba sonar normal, pero para Kasamatsu era muy fácil entender su ruego, por lo que lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

—Sí —contestó con rapidez.

—Gracias...

Kise realmente se sentía demasiado agradecido por contar con alguien tan comprensivo y leal como el superior. ¿En qué momento fue notado y atesorado tanto por esta persona? ¿Por qué él era tan diferente a Aominecchi? O más aún... ¿Por qué no lo eligió a él en primer lugar? ¿Por qué su corazón tuvo que ser tan estúpido y obstinado? ¿Por qué...? Al pasar por el costado de los chicos del cuarto B, Kise se aseguró de mirar hacia otro lado para no chocarse con la mirada de cierta persona.

Sin embargo, fue el propio Aomine quien no dejó de mirarlos al verlos pasar. Y es que realmente le molestaba el hecho de ver al rubio caminando del brazo de ese estúpido superior. ¿A caso era su mujer? No, el único que podía tocar a Kise era él, nadie más. Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó la pared sorprendiendo a los demás.

Kise casi saltó en su propio sitio, pero aun así no volteó a mirarlo. A diferencia de los compañeros de clase del moreno quienes se le quedaron mirando al susodicho. ¿Por qué de repente se veía tan enojado?

—¿Aomine? —preguntó el muchacho que estaba más cerca de él.

—Solo quería matar a un insecto. Uno tan repugnante que me causa nauseas, pero no logre atinarle.

Sus amigos lo miraron sin entender. ¿No era que a Aomine le gustaban los insectos o a que se refería en realidad? Mientras ellos intentaban comprender la extraña actitud del muchacho fueron llamados por la delegada para ingresar al aula. Sin embargo el moreno fue el único que por alguna razón la ignoró y se quedó parado afuera. Parecía estar esperando por algo o alguien, y en realidad era así.

Kasamatsu regresó el camino luego de despedirse del rubio y al pasar por el cuarto B fue detenido por Aomine, quien se le plantó enfrente.

—Así que eres el nuevo juguete de Kise, eh, Kasamatsu.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aunque no creo que hayas llegado tan lejos como yo.

Kasamatsu lo miró enojado. Quería golpearlo. ¿Cómo podía tratarse de este tipo? De un patán como este... Aun así y solo por Kise usó todo el autocontrol que tenía para intentar manejar la situación.

—Mira, Aomine, realmente no sé por qué o con qué motivo has venido de la nada a hablarme y decirme eso. Pero déjame decirte un par de cosas. Primero, yo no soy el juguete de nadie. Segundo, el tipo de relación que tengas con Kise es asunto de ustedes y a mí no me interesa saber de ello. Tercero, si tienes algún problema o tema pendiente con él, entonces ve y trata de arreglarlo. Que yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto, así que no intentes involucrarme. Ni me uses de excusa para mostrar tus inseguridades. Permiso.

Pero cuando el pelinegro trató de seguir su camino, Aomine de nuevo no lo dejó y se aseguró de colocarse justo frente a él.

—Dije permiso.

—Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo cuando no eres más que el paño de lágrimas de ese niño. Y lo sabes perfectamente. Que nunca saldrás de la categoría de "mejor amigo".

Y el autocontrol de Kasamatsu comenzó a perderse. El pelinegro lo miró irritado. Su paciencia acababa de agotarse.

—¿Realmente te aterra el hecho de que Kise y yo seamos tan cercanos, verdad? Y si me tienes tanto miedo es solo porque sabes que él confía mucho más en mí que en ti. Ya que si no fuera así Kise no me buscaría cada vez que se siente solo. Pero como tú no haces el mínimo esfuerzo por tratarlo bien entonces él tiene que venir conmigo... Alguien que sí lo valora y lo trata con todo el afecto que él desea y merece.

Aomine lo tomó de la camisa con brusquedad y lo miró con odio.

—¡Tú no eres más que un idiota al que usan para consolarse! ¡El gran Daiki Aomine jamás tendría miedo de un imbécil como tú!

A pesar de las obvias diferencias de tamaño y físico, Kasamatsu se mantuvo firme y sujetó las muñecas del otro en un intento por pararlo.

—¡Por favor, solo mírate! ¡Estás muerto de miedo! ¡Porque sabes muy bien que este "idiota" podría quitártelo si quisiera!

Al escuchar bulla de afuera, la delegada se dirigió hacia la puerta y el profesor a cargo se apresuró en ir hacia el salón. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos dos llegara y justo cuando Aomine estaba por golpear al mayor, alguien más llegó y los detuvo. El muchacho usó los brazos para detener el forcejeo entre esos dos y los separó haciendo a un lado al moreno.

—¡Yukio, es tarde!~ —lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevo de allí —. ¡Te están esperando en el salón, apura!

Pero antes de desaparecer, Moriyama se aseguró de voltear por un par de segundos hacia el deportista estrella de Teiko. Y aunque no dijo absolutamente nada, el mensaje en sus ojos fue bastante claro. "Si te atreves a tocarlo de nuevo te mataré".

Aomine chasqueo la lengua por enésima vez y luego pateo la pared asustando a la pequeña chica que acababa de aparecer.

—¿Dai-chan, que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Pero el moreno no contestó ni pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que llegó el profesor.

—Me pareció escuchar gritos. ¿Te has peleado con alguien Aomine?

El muchacho los miro e hizo un gesto de fastidio con la boca. Obviamente no iba a hablar sobre lo sucedido.

—...Voy al baño —dijo sin más y se dispuso a irse.

—Si no regresas en cinco minutos, te bajare dos puntos en el examen de la próxima semana. Estas advertido.

—Sí, sí —aunque obviamente le daba igual y no pensaba volver.

Aomine se fue, el profesor ingresó al salón y aunque preocupada, Momoi tuvo que entrar también. No podía ir detrás de su tonto amigo de la infancia a preguntarle qué había pasado. Porque era la delegada del salón después de todo. Pero luego intentaría hablar con él. Últimamente actuaba más extraño de lo normal, así que era obvio que sí le pasaba algo. Y aunque no estaba del todo segura de que se trataba, su instinto femenino la hacía sospechar al respecto.

Kasamatsu no sabía cómo su mejor amigo había aparecido a salvarlo justo en ese momento, ni tampoco entendía porque era sujetado con tanta firmeza de la muñeca ni porque los ojos de esa persona se veían tan gélidos como un tempano de hielo. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era esto último, jamás había visto esa mirada en el otro. ¿Que lo había provocado? A pesar de lo confundido que estaba decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—¿Moriyama? —lo llamó suavemente.

Recién al escucharlo la expresión del más alto cambió por completo y regresó a su actitud tranquila y despreocupada de siempre.

—¿Si, Yukio? —volteó hacia él.

Kasamatsu se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego contestó aliviado de verlo volver a la normalidad.

—No sé cómo es que lograste aparecer en ese momento, pero gracias. Me salvaste. Si el profesor nos hubiera encontrado peleando me habría metido en problemas.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que me apresure en sacarte de allí. Al final yo siempre estoy corriendo por ti, ¿sabes?

El más bajito lo miró sin entender y el otro solo sonrió a medias.

—Nada, yo me entiendo. Pero como sea, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿si? Recuerda que tu puesto en el consejo depende también de tu buena conducta.

—Sí, lo sé también. Es por eso que te agradezco mucho el haber llegado en ese momento.

—Cuando se trate de Yukio yo siempre estaré ahí~

Kasamatsu se conmovió y se sintió muy feliz al escucharlo. ¿Cómo podía esta persona ser tan amable y sincera al mismo tiempo? Eso era algo que ni él podía hacer...

—Muchas gracias, Moriyama.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que agradecerlo. Tú solo... Tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Así que cuando estés en problemas llámame y ten por seguro que iré por ti... Yo jamás te dejaré solo —sentenció con firmeza y agregó al notar la mirada del otro sobre él —. Porque para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no? —intentó disimular.

—Uh —asintió con la cabeza —Así que es lo mismo en mi caso. Cuando tú me necesites ten por seguro que yo también iré por ti —afirmó sonrojado.

Esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para Moriyama. Al menos por ahora. Por lo que sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias, Yukio.

Sin embargo, el recién nombrado no era capaz de sonreír en esos momentos. Ya que cierto tema le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un rato. Y es que no fue para nada agradable el hecho de confirmar de ese modo el tipo de relación que tenía Kise con ese chico... No era como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero de allí a esto. Kasamatsu se detuvo repentinamente, por lo que el otro también tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Yukio? —lo miró sin entender.

—...Adelántate, ¿si? Yo debo de ir al servicio primero —mintió con la mirada a un lado.

Moriyama entendió perfectamente que lo que su amigo quería era estar solo. Sin embargo y aun sabiéndolo, en vez de ser comprensivo decidió ser egoísta. Porque en lugar de darle espacio para que llore en soledad, prefería saber que le pasaba y tratar de ayudarlo. Lo prefería mil veces más.

—Tú... ¿Por qué no confías en mí en lugar de mentirme siempre?

Kasamatsu apretó el puño libre al saberse descubierto y tras pensarlo por varios segundos, cedió. Soltó el puño y con la mirada gacha se acercó hasta lograr esconder el rostro en el pecho del otro. Lo que sorprendió a Moriyama.

—¿Yukio, estás bien?

—No lo estoy, pero incluso si no quiero hablar de ello por ahora... ¿Puedo ser egoísta y pedirte que te quedes conmigo?

—Por supuesto… Puedes ser todo lo egoísta que quieras cuando tú quieras, Yukio, y claro que me quedaré contigo sin importar qué.

«Además ahora mismo el más egoísta debo de ser yo».

—Gracias en verdad, Moriyama.

Kasamatsu se sujetó de la camisa de su compañero y comenzó a llorar. Moriyama por su parte respondió rodeándolo con los brazos en un protector abrazo.

«¿Que te hicieron esta vez, Yukio? ¿Puedo matarlos a todos por ti? Dime... ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para que puedas dejar de llorar?»

El tutor del tercero A fue llamado a dirección y no para nada bueno. El director lo miró casi devorándolo con los ojos.

—Señor Suárez, ¿en verdad creyó que podía burlarse de mí o es que simplemente quería ser despedido?

Al profesor de lenguaje le resbaló una gota de sudor al escucharlo y sentir esa intensa mirada sobre él. A caso... Aun así tenía que hacerse el desentendido.

—No entiendo lo que está diciendo, señor director...

—Por supuesto que entiende. Usted sabe muy bien lo que ha hecho. Y aunque no sea el único responsable de todo esto, pues estoy seguro de que el Consejo estudiantil también está involucrado en ello. Sin embargo, a quien puedo acusar de desobedecerme es a usted. Así que si no quiere ser el único amonestado será mejor que comience a hablar y me diga de qué modo y quienes lo ayudaron a que esos chicos ingresen a Teiko.

Pero a pesar de las amenazas el hombre que era cuestionado no estaba dispuesto a hablar. ¿Qué clase de adulto y docente sería si ni quiera era capaz de proteger a esos niños?

—...Es verdad que ayudé a los encargados de multimedia a ingresar y tomar clases el día de ayer y también hoy. Sin embargo, nadie me lo sugirió ni me ayudó con ello. La idea fue mía y yo lo hice todo por mi cuenta. Incluso los tres muchachos en cuestión solo siguieron lo que yo mismo les dije. Así que si tiene que tomar represalias contra alguien entonces hágalo solo conmigo.

Silencio. El hombre mayor lo siguió mirando, pero cada vez más enojado.

—¿Me piensa tan idiota como para creerme eso? Es obvio que usted los está encubriendo a todos.

—Yo solo estoy tomando la responsabilidad de mis actos.

—¿Es tan obstinado como para poner en juego su propio trabajo por esos niños?

—No sé de lo que está hablando.

Hubo un duelo de miradas luego de eso y ninguno quiso ceder. Al director solo le quedaba una última carta. El soborno.

—Señor Suárez, le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar —hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó —. Le propongo un trato. Si usted acusa al consejo estudiantil yo lo exoneraría absolutamente de todo a usted.

—...Lo siento, señor Yamada. Pero yo debo de rechazar esa propuesta.

Con el rostro distorsionado por tanto enojo, el hombre mayor se paró de golpe y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Cree que está en condiciones de rechazarme?

—Lo rechazo porque no es verdad lo que dice, el consejo estudiantil no tuvo nada que ver en esto. Así que ¿por qué los acusaría? ¿Solo para salvarme a mí? ¿Qué clase de persona piensa que soy como para acusar gente inocente solo por eso?

—Usted piensa que puede hacer lo que le viene en gana solo por haber sido considerado el símbolo de Teiko, ¿no? ¿O es por ser el favorito de los dueños del colegio y el delegado de docentes? ¿Es por eso que se cree tanto, ¿no?

—No realmente. Yo solo sé muy bien lo que valgo, así como sé muy bien que usted no puede echarme solo por esto. No sin el consentimiento de los dueños de Teiko al menos. Y usted también sabe cuál sería la respuesta de ellos. Además, incluso si en algún momento llegaran a echarme de aquí. Para mí no sería difícil conseguir un nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, no es lo mismo para esos chicos... Tanto Takao como Tanjur, López, Kotani, e incluso Kiyoshi, todos ellos no tienen la misma facilidad que yo para conseguir una nueva escuela, porque son becados. Y usted se aprovecha de eso para tratarlos como quiere y amenazarlos con echarlos. ¿Porque no trataría del mismo modo a Akashi, Midorima o Momoi, verdad señor director? Todo porque ellos son herederos de las familias más ricas de este país.

—Suficiente. Quiero a esos chicos fuera ahora mismo. Y si usted no los saca, créame que lo haré yo mismo.

—Ya que usted es el director y lo dispuso así yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto... Por ahora. Pero tenga por seguro que no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejarlo hacer lo que le venga en gana con esos niños. Que para eso es que estamos los docentes.

—¿Me está amenazando? ¿Y a quienes se refiere al hablar en plural?

—Lo dejo a su propia interpretación. Permiso.

Y sin más se fue dejando en el lugar a un director muy enojado.

El consejo estudiantil se encontraba reunido en el gran salón durante el segundo receso. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada llegada de uno de sus amigos. Kise ingresó tempestivamente al lugar y dando todo tipo de alaridos al entrar.

—¡Tenemos problemas, problemas! —exclamó alarmado.

—Ay, no tú de nuevo —se quejó el vicepresidente.

—¡Es en serio! ¡Y es horrible!

—Entonces deja de gritar como loca y explícate de una vez —demandó.

—¿Todos los tsundere dicen lo mismo o qué? —cuestionó al recordar a Midorimacchi.

—Te golpearé.

—Jun.

El castaño tuvo que abrazarlo de nuevo solo para asegurarse de que su novio no cumpliera las amenazas acerca de golpear al rubio.

—Yo no soy ningún tsundere, tsk. Y ya habla maldita sea.

—¡Fuimos descubiertos por el director! El profesor Suárez me lo contó todo y me pidió que se los dijera a ustedes. Ese hombre es un buen docente en verdad.

—Eso quiere decir que se enteraron que estábamos haciendo pasar a los muchachos suspendidos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el presidente preocupado.

—Así es... Al parecer alguno de los compañeros de los chicos en cuestión fueron con el chisme hasta el director y se armó la grande.

—¿Que fue exactamente lo que le dijo el señor Yamada a Suárez? —interrogó el secretario.

—Por lo que sé del propio profesor de lenguaje... Fue citado al despacho del director, en donde fue cuestionado y reprochado por este por haber ayudado a los chicos suspendidos a ingresar a Teiko. Pero no solo eso, si no que le dijo que estaba seguro de que el consejo estaba involucrado e hizo de todo para que el profe los acusara. Incluso le propuso exoneraron de todo a él a cambio de venderlos a ustedes. Mas Suárez se negó y se mantuvo firme en que lo había hecho todo el solo y que ustedes no tenían nada que ver en ello.

—Se echó la culpa por nosotros —comentó preocupado el vicepresidente.

—Sí, pero el profe me dijo que no se preocuparan por él, que estaba bien. Porque el director no podría sacarlo ni aunque quisiera. Recuerden que el profesor Suárez es uno de los símbolos de Teiko. Los dueños jamás se permitirían perderlo, no por algo así al menos. Y eso fue lo que él mismo me dijo. Ya que no puede venir a la sala del consejo por obvias razones...

—Es verdad el director no se arriesgaría tanto como para tratar de botarlo, él no es tonto después de todo y nuestro profesor de lenguaje es incluso mucho más inteligente como para saber cómo usar eso a su favor —comentó el castaño.

—Igual le debemos mucho por habernos cubierto —comentó el muchacho de lentes.

—Por supuesto —secundaron los demás.

—Ya se lo agradeceremos después. Ahora tenemos un gran problema, que es haber sido descubiertos por el director y también lo del subdirector. Ahora el único que nos apoya es el profesor Suárez —comentó el más alto.

—¿Qué pasó con el subdirector? ¿Respondió al fin? —interrogó el rubio.

—Sí, pero no fue una buena respuesta. Él dijo: "Yo no tengo nada que ver con Teiko ahora, porque yo estoy de vacaciones. Así que si tienen algún problema vayan a resolverlo con el señor Yamada. Que yo no intervendré por ustedes". —explicó el secretario.

—Ahhh, justo cuando se le necesitaba...

—Aunque él nos haya rechazado y aunque hayamos sido descubiertos por el propio director. Aún no vamos a darnos por vencidos, ¿de acuerdo? —habló el muchacho de lentes.

—Sí —afirmaron los demás.

—Ahora intentemos pensar en el plan de contingencia.

El chico más poderoso de Teiko se encontraba en el salón de arte pintando un lienzo. Como estudiante estrella de Teiko, era bueno en todo lo que hacía incluyendo el arte. Pero alguien alteró su paz al ingresar sin pedir permiso. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para interrumpirme, Shintarou —sentenció sin mirarlo y aún con el pincel sobre el lienzo.

—Y la tengo —afirmó al cerrar y pararse frente a su compañero —. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante...

—Bien, en ese caso dime de que se trata.

Silencio. Midorima se preparó psicológica y emocionalmente para decir lo siguiente. Lo que no fue capaz de decir en su momento y sin embargo ahora a pesar de ser tan tarde debía de decirlo. Así que tomó todo el valor que pudo y habló.

—Akashi, lo siento.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —preguntó sin entender.

—Yo realmente... te amaba en esa época —confesó al fin provocando que el incómodo silencio volviera al lugar.

Akashi se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo que desistió de seguir pintando y dejó el pincel a un lado junto a la paleta de pinturas. Se mantuvo con la mirada en el dibujo por varios segundos para luego al fin girar a ver al muchacho de lentes.

—¿...A qué viene eso ahora? —cuestionó con la mirada sobre él.

Midorima se armó de valor de nuevo y continuo. Esta vez tenía que ser el final. Por esa persona...

—...Él es tonto, impulsivo, hablador, payaso, celoso y suele hacerme perder la paciencia. Pero en algún momento se ganó mi confianza y mi corazón...

¿Él? Era obvio que solo podía referirse a una persona con eso. Solo podía tratase del estúpido Kazunari Takao. ¿Pero qué pretendía diciendo aquello y luego hablando de otro? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—La persona que amo ahora es Takao. Incluso estuvimos saliendo desde el mes pasado.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Él lo andaba gritando por los cuatros vientos.

—Takao es realmente un cabeza hueca, pero lo amo. Y aunque estemos separados ahora, mis sentimientos no han cambiado ni un poco.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo esto a mí?

—Porque quiero disculparme por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti... Yo no pude hacer nada por ti en ese entonces y siempre me lamentare por ello. Pero quisiera que entiendas que pese a que no fui capaz de ser de ayuda para ti y aunque no pude mantener mis sentimientos intactos. Yo aún te aprecio como mi amigo más querido...

La mirada de Akashi ensombreció. Esto realmente lo estaba molestando mucho y al mismo tiempo también lo hería de alguna forma. ¿Por qué Shintarou estaba haciéndole esto? ¿A dónde quería llegar con ello?

—Entiendo si tú estás enojado, decepcionado o incluso si me odias... Yo seguiré apreciándote sin importar que. Así que por favor si tienes que vengarte de alguien que sea solo de mí y no de Takao. A él déjalo fuera de esto, te lo ruego.

Así que todo lo que quería era pedir por ese chico.

—¿Que te hace pensar...?

Pero fue interrumpido antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Porque te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que eres un buen chico. El Seijuuro Akashi que conozco hace más de 10 años y quien fue mi primer amor, no es una mala persona para nada. Solo se ha sentido solo y herido desde que perdió a su persona más importante, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, yo siempre he estado aquí deseando confortarlo y sin saber cómo hacerlo. Por eso y como dije al principio. En verdad lo siento por todo.

Silencio de nuevo. Akashi estaba muy conmocionado como para poder contestar. Y es que nunca se habría imaginado que esa persona iría de la nada a decirle todo eso. ¿Se estaba burlando de él, verdad...?

—No voy a quitarte más tiempo con esto. Mi única petición como dije es que dejes a Takao fuera de esto por favor. Es todo, gracias por escucharme. No volveré a molestarte.

Y sin más se fue. El silencio reinó en el lugar de nuevo hasta que Akashi tomó los materiales de dibujo y los arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Su conflicto interno era tan grande en ese momento que oreshi y bokushi comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Pero quién rayos se cree ese estúpido para hablarnos así?! ¡Y todavía rechazamos! ¡Nadie rechaza al gran Seijuuro Akashi, nadie! ¡Incluso si se trata de Shintarou tiene que pagar por ello!

 _"¡Midorima solo hizo lo que creyó correcto...! Aunque nos haya lastimado él fue sincero..."_

—¿Solo lo quieres dejar pasar porque se trata de él, verdad? ¿Tanto lo amas como para rebajarnos de ese modo?

 _"Eso es cosa del pasado como el propio Midorima dijo... Y solo debe de quedarse allí. ¡Es hora de olvidarnos de él de una buena vez!"_

—¡El único que no quiere olvidarlo eres tú! ¡A mí me da igual solo quiero pague por habernos tratado de esa manera!

 _"¡El ciclo nunca acabara de ese modo! Es hora de ponerle fin por nuestro propio bien... Ya fue suficiente con lo de Takao, ¿no?"_

—Ese mediocre muchacho solo recibió lo que merecía por atrevido.

 _"Y tanto él como Midorima ya están sufriendo por todo eso, ¿qué más necesitas?"_

—Que sufran incluso más... ¡Fuimos abandonados por su culpa!

Mientras la discusión entre los dos yo de Akashi seguía, el muchacho de cabellos rojos comenzó a arrojar todo lo que se encontró en su camino.

El haber sido rechazado luego de tanto tiempo por Midorima. No, siendo incluso rechazado por él. Solo podía significar que al final no era primordial para nadie, ¿verdad? Porque la única persona a la que le importó de verdad ya no estaba. Mamá también lo había abandonado después de todo.

Un par de muchachos caminaba por los pasillos y en medio de su plática escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente del salón de arte.

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrogó uno.

—No lo sé, pero viene del salón de arte.

—Posiblemente alguien haya entrado y esté tirando las cosas. Vayamos a ver —propuso el castaño.

—De ningún modo, ha de ser algún loco histérico como para hacer tal alboroto dentro. Además el único alumno con la libertad de entrar y salir de la sala de arte es el emperador de Teiko. Y ese tipo es peligroso, dicen incluso que lo que pasó con el novio de Midorima podría haber sido causado por él, porque Akashi tenía una rencilla con él. Eso sin contar que es un niño engreído que se cree dueño de la escuela y del mundo entero. Así que bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos de cruzarnos en su camino. Es mejor hacer como que no hemos visto ni escuchado nada, hay que ignorarlo por completo.

—Waaa, que problemático. Pero también creo que lo mejor es dejar al tipo con su rabieta esa, seguro algo no salió como quería y está todo energúmeno. Qué horror.

Silencio luego de eso, pero mientras ellos dos se disponían a seguir su camino. Furihata fue el único que se mantuvo en su sitio, por lo que sus amigos giraron a verlo al avanzar y no verlo.

—¿Furi?

—Adelántense, por favor. Recordé que debo de hacer algo importante.

—Oh, bueno. Te vemos en el comedor entonces.

—Sí.

El pequeño muchacho ni si quiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que empezó a llorar ni cuando la puerta del salón había sido abierta para que alguien pudiera ingresar al lugar.

—¿Akashi-kun? —lo llamó preocupado.

Recién entonces, el alumno estrella de Teiko se percató de la presencia del recién llegado. ¿Por qué justo la persona que tenía que verlo en ese estado era él? ¿Cómo es que ese niño aparecía siempre en sus peores momentos? Más que molesto por haber sido interrumpido de esa manera, se limpió el rostro y lo miró con mucho enojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —interrogó fastidiado.

El castaño guardó silencio unos segundos mientras miraba hacia otro lado y observaba el desastre del lugar. La mirada que tenía sobre él en ese momento era tan intensa que tenía la impresión de ser realmente odiado por lo inoportuno que era. Sin embargo, lo que más le inquietaba no era eso. Así que devolvió la mirada a su compañero para poder contestar.

—Solo me preocupaba tu expresión... —contestó al fin con toda la sinceridad posible.

Pero esto solo hizo enojar más a Akashi. Quien se sintió humillado por tales palabras de lastima.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¿Piensas que voy a tolerar que alguien tan insignificante como tú tenga pena de mi persona? No te confundas conmigo, que yo no necesito de la lastima de nadie y menos de la tuya.

—No es eso —negó lo más rápido que pudo —. Por supuesto que no es lástima.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Solo estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? ¿Por qué tendrías que preocuparte por alguien que no tiene nada que ver contigo?

—¿Necesito una razón para preocuparme por alguien?

—¿A caso eres idiota? Aunque para que lo pregunto si se nota que lo eres como para decir tales cosas sin sentido. Chiquillo insensato.

Silencio de nuevo. Akashi aún estaba enojado por la intromisión del otro, mientras que Furihata intentaba pensar en las palabras correctas para calmarlo. Tratar con ese pequeño león no era para nada fácil. En especial porque siempre estaba a la defensiva y más que listo para saltar a morderlo. Pero aun así...

—Akashi-kun, por favor, trata de animarte, ¿si? No sería bueno si los demás te ven de este modo. Pero yo guardare el secreto puedes estar tranquilo. Solo intenta sonreír un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de escucharlo, Akashi quedó más desconcertado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Qué pasaba con este niño? ¿A caso no leía el ambiente? ¿Si quiera se dio cuenta de que fue insultado? ¿Entonces por qué...? Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Furihata se adelantó y comenzó a recoger los materiales regados en el suelo.

—Te ayudaré con esto antes de que alguien más llegue.

—Yo jamás te pedí ayuda, Kouki Furihata.

—Lo sé. Sé que no me lo has pedido y que tampoco la necesitas. Pero aun así quiero ayudarte. Quizá esté siendo egoísta con ello, pero... No puedo solo ignorarlo sabiendo que estás pasando por un mal momento.

—Yo no-

—Está bien —lo interrumpió —. Me iré en cuanto acabe de recoger todo, así que no te preocupes.

¿Quién era Kouki Furihata y por qué insistía tanto en involucrarse con él? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con ese chico. Sin embargo y sin querer había logrado que las lágrimas al fin se detuvieran.

La silueta de un muchacho alto se dibujó frente a él, lo que sorprendió al profesor Masa. Ya que no esperaba la llegada de nadie en ese momento.

—¿Midorima? —lo nombró al reconocerlo.

—Buenos días, profesor Masa. Tengo algo importante que decirle.

—Buenos días, muchacho. Me sorprende verte tan temprano por aquí cuando el club todavía empieza en dos horas. Pero dime, ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó intrigado.

¿Sería alguna petición? En todos estos años enseñándole, la única vez que tuvo un pedido de ese chico fue durante la actuación del día del padre, cuando le rogó esperar a Takao. ¿De qué podría tratarse ahora? Además la expresión en el rostro del menor era tan seria... Que todo lo que pudo hacer fue esperar a que este hablara. Y luego de varios segundos de silencio, él al fin habló.

—He venido a renunciar al club de música —sentenció e hizo una pequeña reverencia —Muchas gracias por todo hasta ahora.

Atónito ante las palabras del menor, le resbaló una gota de sudor por el rostro. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Pero no, no era una broma en lo absoluto. Midorima negó con la cabeza y agregó.

—Yo jamás bromeo y lo sabe. Menos con un tema tan importante como este. Si no que al contrario es ahora más que nunca que estoy hablando completamente en serio. Dejaré el club. Esta es mi propia decisión.

—¿Por qué razón? Tú, Kise y Akashi son las estrellas de este grupo. Ustedes representan a Teiko. ¿Por qué habrías de irte? Este lugar ha sido tuyo por mucho tiempo. Eres un miembro demasiado importante.

Y la respuesta de Midorima fue...

—Takao... Él solía decir que el único que podía hacer las melodías para sus canciones era yo, yo por mi parte nunca respondí a ello. Pero al menos ahora puedo decir esto, no es solo Takao. Yo también quiero ser el único que componga para él, así que si Takao no está aquí no tiene sentido que yo me quede. Es por eso que renuncio.

—Si es por Takao no tienes que apresurarte, solo esperen un poco hasta que se calmen las cosas y yo mismo...

—Esta es mi única respuesta. No cambiaré de opinión. Yo nunca lo abandonaré de nuevo.

—Pero Midorima…

—Muchas gracias por todo, profesor Masa. Aprendí mucho de usted. Fue el mejor maestro que pude tener. Siga así, por favor.

Masa ya no pudo decir nada ante eso, porque era más que claro que el muchacho de lentes no cambiaría de opinión sin importar qué. ¿Eso era a lo que llamaban amor, verdad? Si era así, a él solo le quedaba respetar y apoyar su decisión. Para eso estaban los docentes después de todo.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme enseñarte. Aunque todavía espero que en el futuro tú y Takao vuelvan a este humilde lugar al lado de todos nosotros. Y que todo sea como antes.

—Gracias. También me gustaría que eso fuera posible. Hasta luego, profesor Masa.

—Cuídate muchacho y cuida de Takao también. Nos estamos viendo.

—Sí.

Y sin más se retiró del lugar dejando a un profesor de Música aún acongojado por lo ocurrido. Sin embargo y aunque quisiera no había nada que pudiera hacer por ellos. Suspiró resignado. Por ahora todo lo que le quedaba era rogar al cielo por la felicidad de todos esos chicos.

Midorima caminó por los pasillos en completo silencio y sin detenerse, tomó el teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear... Esto era lo último que le quedaba por hacer, luego solo afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya lo había decidido de ese modo después de todo.

Mientras tanto Takao se encontraba semi echado en la cama y con el celular en las manos mientras chateaba con alguien.

—Senpai... —susurró pensativo.

¿Cuál sería el resultado final? ¿La sombra y la luz podrían estar juntas de nuevo?

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de autora:**

No sé por dónde empezar... Ah, sí. Quería tener esto para año nuevo, pero entre el estrés de fin de mes del trabajo, mi reciente mudanza, entre otras cosas -como terminar de ver Bungou ejem-... Pos ya no se pudo, pero igual aquí tienen el capi en menos tiempo que la vez pasada cofcofalmenossolohansidodosmesescofcof xD Y eso que se acabó extendiendo como siempre, pero creo que dentro de lo que cabe he logrado tenerlo a tiempo. Así que disfrútenlo~~

Al fin pude retomar el arco KagaKuro, aunque todavía no pienso juntarlos... No hasta que sean capaces de superar sus propios obstáculos muajajaja -a ellos también les toca drama como a todos xD- Así que prepárense que todavía queda mucho drama por desarrollar xD -le avientan cosas-

Y no se ustedes, pero ya le agarré cariño a Moriyama... Es que él también es lindo y hace tanto por Kasa... Mientras que Kasamatsu hace también tanto por mi Kise, que ya no sé qué hacer con este polígono amoroso en el que el único que no me da pena es Aomine xD Juro que estoy más conflictuada que antes, pero bueno todavía no hemos llegado al final de este problema(?) así que aún puedo arreglar esto de alguna forma... Solo confíen en mí(?) :'D -le miran mal- cofcof...

La parodia del mes(?) viene patrocinada por nuestro bello Kise como siempre y si se preguntan que por qué tanto rollo con el eros? Pueden culpar a mi enferma obsesión por Yoi y el Viktuuri :'D Así que no lo tomen a mal pls x'D Ya con respecto a la peculiar relación entre Kise y Hyuuga, es solo porque me pareció gracioso de ese forma xD Espero que no les importe~

¿Qué más? Sigue el enfrentamiento entre el director y el consejo, aunque en el siguiente capi ya llega a su fin. Hay un montón de cosas que quisiera arreglar entre los capis anteriores y este. Pero entre la falta de tiempo y el no tener lap no puedo hacerlo aunque quiera. Por lo que les pido disculpas de antemano por los errores de concordancia y demás uwu Mi vida es bastante complicada y aunque ustedes no tengan la culpa espero que puedan entender y tenerme paciencia~

Por último, al fin Midorima se dignó a hacer algo... ¿Será tarde para que recupere a Takao? ¿Nuestro pequeño halcón podrá perdonarlo? Pues sépanlo en el siguiente capítulo xD Ah, y al parecer Furi tiene la habilidad especial de aparecer siempre que Akashi está llorando(?).

Es todo, que ya hasta me extendí con la NA lol Y ya saben si les gustó voten, sigan, agreguen, y comenten 3 Yo me sentiré más que feliz de poder saber de ustedes :'D

Gracias por leer~~ ¡Nos venos en el próximo capítulo!

PD: Aunque atrasado, espero que hayan tenido una muy bonita navidad y año nuevo 3 Éxitos y besos para todos~

PD2: Lomo saltado es un plato típico de mi ciudad xD Si lo ponen en google van a encontrar imágenes referenciales. Y es un platillo muy rico :'D ¡Por favor, visiten Perú alguna vez! Y me avisan para ser su guía turística (la que se pierde en su propia ciudad lol).

PD3: No tuve tiempo para corregir el documento, así que casi están viendo el manuscrito en borrador… Solo le di una pasada a la velocidad de la luz durante una miserable hora y a pesar de ello voy a llegar como a la medianoche a casa, pero no me importa x'D Así que, por favor perdónenme todas las tildes que faltan, si hay muchos puntos suspensivos o errores de concordancia por culpa de autocorrector del cel y demás. ¡Prometo corregir el archivo en cuanto tenga tiempo! QwQ


	12. Compensación

**Capítulo 12:** Compensación.

Takao abrió los ojos como platos al ver el mensaje que acababa de recibir. ¿Por qué esa persona...?

«¿A caso no dijiste que habíamos terminado? Eh, Shin-chan...»

Dudó por varios segundos mientras tomaba valor para abrir el mensaje. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que sea y lo abrió. De todos modos, ya no podían destruirlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Y el texto decía:

 _"Discúlpame por molestarte, sé que dije que no lo haría de nuevo. Pero hay algo importante de lo que debo de hablar contigo, Takao. Por favor, no ignores esto y ven al parque que está junto al colegio. Te estaré esperando junto al gran árbol del centro"._

El muchacho de cabellos negros se sorprendió incluso más al saber el contenido de este. ¿Por qué Shin-chan le había escrito tan repentinamente y que era eso tan importante de lo que quería hablar con él? ¿No lo habían dicho todo ya?

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Shin-chan? ¿No ha sido ya suficiente? ¿Cuánto más piensas lastimarme?

Dejó el celular a un lado y se abrazó a sus propias piernas intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué un solo mensaje de esa persona lograba desarmarlo de ese modo? La respuesta la sabía muy bien.

—Es porque yo aún te amo, idiota... Aunque el más estúpido soy yo por querer creer todavía en ti.

Le tomó varios minutos levantarse de esa cama, pero lo hizo. Se levantó y tomó sus llaves para salir.

«Espero no arrepentirme de esto luego».

Suspiró y armándose de mucho valor se dirigió al lugar citado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midorima estaba parado bajo la sombra del árbol del centro del parque tal como había dicho y aunque estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás en su vida lo estuvo. Solo mantuvo la mirada en la nada mientras esperaba en absoluto silencio. Este sería el final. Sea cual fuera el resultado, esta debía de ser la última vez. Y por más injusto que sonara la decisión final recaería netamente en Takao.

«Soy tan egoísta».

A pesar de que hizo tanto para no serlo intentando pensar en el bienestar de la otra persona. Al final no pudo seguir con ello, sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes y eligió actuar de este reprochabla forma.

«Perdóname por todo, Takao».

En ese momento alguien se acercó despacio y formó una silueta bastante conocida para él al frente. Recién entonces el muchacho de cabellos verdes alzó el rostro solo para poder mirarlo.

—Takao... —susurró sin querer.

El pelinegro lo miró confundido. ¿Por qué esa persona se veía tan vulnerable justo ahora? ¿Y por qué sus ojos parecían tener rastros de lágrimas al igual que los suyos? Tan lamentable. ¿Por qué? Pero por sobretodo...

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —cuestionó sin querer perder más tiempo.

Porque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir aparentando estar bien e incluso mostrarse serio. Por eso tenía que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, y seguir adelante como ya lo había decidido.

Pero Midorima demoró en contestar, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar y armándose de valor para decir lo siguiente. El silencio se hizo incómodo y desesperante, especialmente para Takao. Quien no sabía por cuanto tiempo más iba a poder soportar esto.

—¿Vas a hablar o no? ¿O es que me has traído hasta aquí solo para que te mire, Shintarou?

El muchacho de lentes se sorprendió al ser llamado por su nombre en lugar del clásico "Shin-chan", al que estaba acostumbrado. Ya que por más veces que se haya quejado por ello en el pasado, ahora mismo anhelaba ser llamado de esa ridícula forma. Porque algo tan simple como un apodo demostraba el nivel de cercanía que existía entre ellos. En cambio ahora...

¿Por qué las personas no eran capaces de valorar lo que es importante hasta haberlo perdido? ¿Y ahora como podría recuperarlo? A su persona importante y la relación especial que tenían antes... Mientras el más alto divagaba en sus pensamientos, Takao se hartó de esperarlo y volvió a hablar.

—Mira, no vine hasta aquí solo para perder mi tiempo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como inscribirme en mi nueva escuela y ponerme al corriente. Así que si no piensas decir nada, me iré —sentenció.

—Por favor, no te vayas —habló inmediatamente.

Takao se sorprendió al escucharlo. Eso sonó totalmente a un ruego. ¿Por qué el gran Shintarou Midorima estaba suplicando ahora? ¿Y por qué él no podía negarse a su suplica?

—Dime entonces, qué es lo que quieres de mí, Midorima...

Silencio de nuevo hasta que al fin el más alto volvió a hablar.

—Por favor, Takao, deja de llamarme así.

Esto solo confundió más al chico bajito. ¿Por qué esa persona decía algo como eso en ese momento?

—¿Ah? ¿Pero acaso ese no es tu nombre?

Silencio de nuevo. ¿Cómo decirle que extrañaba ser llamado de la otra forma? ¿Cómo podía acortar la enorme distancia que había ahora entre ellos? ¿De qué modo?

Takao realmente no entendía nada y eso lo desesperaba. ¿Qué era lo que esa persona quería de él? Necesitaba saberlo de una buena vez.

—Shintarou Midorima, por el aprecio que alguna vez nos tuvimos, dime qué es lo que quieres de mí, por favor.

—Quiero pedirte perdón, Takao...

Silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que quería disculparse con él? ¿Por qué y de qué? Ahora entendía incluso menos que antes.

—¿Y supuestamente de qué intentas disculparte?

—De todo. Quiero disculparme por todo, Takao.

—¿Por todo te refieres a?

—Por haber dudado de ti, por haberme enojado en lugar de apoyarte. Por no haber sido capaz de protegerte y por haberte dejado solo cuando más me necesitabas. Por haber sido un novio y mejor amigo tan lamentable... Y por haberte lastimado tanto en un supuesto intento por protegerte. Cuando tú no merecías nada de eso. Por eso lo siento por todo, Takao.

Silencio. El muchacho de cabellos negros no entendía lo que pasaba. Se hubiera esperado todo, menos una disculpa. ¿Por qué justo ahora que había decidido empezar de nuevo por su cuenta?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora, Shintarou? ¿Tú en verdad estás arrepentido de todo como dices? ¿Pero entonces por qué me trataste de ese modo en primer lugar?

—Por un lado, porque estaba celoso de ese superior tuyo. Porque no soportaba el hecho de que otro te haya tocado antes. Anhelaba que fueras solo y únicamente mío. No quiero que nadie más vuelva a tocarte. Supongo que quiero monopolizarte... Algo que nunca hubiera esperado de mí y que jamás volveré a admitir luego de hoy —hablaba en serio, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder decir todo eso.

Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir y Takao lo dejó, quería escucharlo hasta el final. Además entendía que esto era difícil para el muchacho de gafas. Puesto que nunca en su vida había hablado tanto ni mucho menos había sido tan sincero como lo estaba siendo justo ahora. Pero era necesario y por eso se estaba esforzando tanto, por Takao. Así que continuó.

—Pero eso no fue lo que me dolió, si no el hecho de que no me lo hayas contado por tu cuenta en lugar de haberme enterado de esa forma. No fue nada agradable ver esa fotografía ahí frente a todos... Aunque sé que no fue tu culpa nada de lo que pasó. Sé que alguien te tendió una trampa —lo pensó por un par de segundos y siguió —No, posiblemente lo hayan hecho con el afán de separarnos, ¿verdad? Y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarme llevar por esa sucia artimaña. En lugar de haberme puesto de tu lado y defenderte como era debido. Yo solo me encerré en mi propio disgusto y en un último intento por protegerte te hice a un lado. Pensando que de ese modo estarías mejor... Que tú estarías mejor sin mí.

—Estúpido... ¿Cómo es que el dejarme solo iba a protegerme? ¿Cómo es que se suponía que estaría mejor sin ti? ¿Eh, Midorima?

El chico de lentes lo pensó de nuevo y luego explicó lo mejor que pudo.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a guardar este secreto hasta el final. Con tal de que tú estuvieras bien y aunque eso significara estar lejos de ti. Sin embargo, Kuroko dijo que estaba siendo egoísta al no preguntar tu opinión al respecto y solo decidir todo por mi cuenta. Incluso cuando yo solo quería protegerte de todos ellos —hizo su mejor esfuerzo por continuar, pues no le era fácil decir algo relacionado a sus progenitores —Mis padres estaban dispuestos a destruirte, es por eso que a cambio de que te dejaran en paz acepté separarme de ti. Y estaba dispuesto a mantener mi postura hasta el final. Pero el saber que estabas dispuesto a irte de Teiko y volver con ese superior, me volvió loco de desesperación. Porque te conozco y sé que una vez que decides algo vas por ello sin importar qué. Es por eso que no podía dejarte ir... No quería hacerlo. No quería perderte, Takao.

—¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no intentaste hablarlo conmigo primero? ¿Por qué no preguntaste que pensaba al respecto? ¿Por qué tuviste que decidirlo todo tú solo? ¡Se suponía que eramos novios, ¿no?!

—Yo solo quería que tú estuvieras bien. Mis padres no solo iban a hacer que te expulsaran de Teiko, sino que estaban dispuestos a lograr que ninguna otra escuela prestigiosa te aceptara. Yo no podía permitir eso, tu carrera iba a arruinarse solo por mí. —lo miró afligido —¿Cómo podía solo quedarme sin hacer nada? No tenía opción, Takao. Era lo único que podía hacer para protegerte. Sin embargo, y como ya dije. Yo no quería perderte después de todo. Es por eso que a pesar de todo decidí hablar hoy contigo.

—¿Es decir que solo reaccionaste cuando supiste que en lugar de quedarme a llorar en Teiko, empezaría de nuevo en otro lugar, verdad? ¿No crees que eso es increíblemente ilógico y egoísta de tu parte, cuando fuiste tú quien me dejó como si no valiera nada?

Midorima apretó los puños y agachó la mirada en un intento por ocultar su lamentable expresión y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus pupilas. ¿Qué se suponía que haría si esa persona no lo perdonaba? ¿Qué más podría hacer para recuperarlo? ¿A caso no era posible que estuvieran juntos de nuevo? Solo de pensar en eso se sentía morir. Pero aún así tenía que intentarlo hasta el final.

—Lo sé. Sé que estoy siendo ilógico y egoísta. Lo opuesto a mis propios principios. Pero si actuar de esta despreciable forma, me da aunque solo sea una muy pequeña oportunidad para recuperarte entonces lo haré. Incluso si con eso voy en contra de mis ideales, del deseo de mis padres, de lo que espera el director de Teiko o el mundo entero de mí. No me importa. Incluso si todos se oponen a ello, no abandonaré mi deseo de recuperarte —afirmó muy en serio y desvió más la mirada —¿Soy una persona horrible, verdad, Takao?

—Lo eres. Lo eres por hacerme esto, Midorima. Por destrozarme de ese modo y ahora disculparte. Sabiendo de que yo nunca he dejado de amarte ni si quiera un poco...

Silencio. ¿Esa era una buena señal, verdad? Entonces todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era hablar con el corazón en la mano.

—Te amo, Takao... Más que a nada en este mundo... Es por eso que te estoy eligiendo a ti por sobre todas las cosas... ¿Me permitirías demostrártelo?

Los puños de Midorima temblaban por tanta tensión. No, todo su cuerpo era el que estaba tiritando. Y es que ser sincero a ese nivel fue lo más difícil de este mundo. No sabía ni como había podido decir todo eso. Quería morirse de la vergüenza y los nervios. Pero Takao valía eso y más. Solo por esa persona sería capaz de llegar tan lejos.

Por su parte Takao se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo, que hasta llegó a pensar que quizá estaría soñando. Pero no era así, Midorima realmente estaba frente a él haciendo tal declaración. El pelinegro solo no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por haber escuchado las dulces palabras que siempre quiso escuchar. "Te amo". Solamente con eso, ya había ganado esa persona. Pero que más daba ahora mismo quien ganara o perdiera esta discusión. Si lo único que podía importar era el hecho de que ellos dos se amaban y estaban dispuestos a luchar contra el mundo entero por su gran amor.

Al no obtener respuesta, Midorima se armó de valor para lentamente alzar el rostro. Pero mientras lo hacía fue sorprendido por Takao, quien se lanzó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Takao...?

—Te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo, idiota.

¿Eso también debía de ser una buena señal, verdad? Armándose de valor, Midorima lo rodeó suavemente con los brazos como respuesta. Y preguntó con el corazón en ello.

—¿Entonces me perdonas, Takao?

—Si no lo hubiera hecho ya, ¿crees que te habría abrazado en primer lugar? ¿Necesitas una respuesta mayor a esa, tonto?

Esto fue suficiente para que el más alto comprendiera. Todo había salido bien. Takao lo había perdonado y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento. No necesitaba más.

—Gracias... —susurró permitiéndose al fin llorar.

Midorima intensificó el abrazo solo para darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba temblando tanto como él. Y es que se estaban abrazando con tanto añoro como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Pues, para dos personas que se amaban tanto como ellos el haber estado separado solo por un par de días había parecido una eternidad. Es por eso que ahora simplemente no querían soltarse, sino que querían permanecer abrazados por la eternidad.

Sin embargo, todavía tenían temas de que hablar, por lo que en cuanto lograron calmarse un poco se separaron ligeramente para mirarse a los ojos.

—Por favor, Takao, no me ocultes nada nunca más. No importa de que se trate yo te escucharé y seré comprensivo. Ya que como bien me dijiste una vez, tu pasado no me importa mientras me mires solamente a mí ahora. Porque yo soy el único para ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Y lo preguntas? Siempre has sido el único desde que te conocí, siempre. Pero ya que mencionas eso. Hay algo que debes saber. O bueno, en realidad ya lo sabes, pero igual lo diré. Mis padres no tienen con que pagar la mensualidad de Teiko y yo no quiero causarle más problemas. Así que me trasladaré a Shutoku —explicó con calma —Y posiblemente también regresaría a mi antiguo grupo, lo único que cambiaría es que obviamente no volvería con Miyaji-senpai. Con eso deberías de estar tranquilo, ¿verdad?

Silencio. Midorima desvió la mirada como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Takao hizo una mueca con la boca al notar esto.

—Shin... —pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Ve a Seirin —soltó de la nada sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—¿Qué?

—Seirin es una de las mejores escuelas del país, quizá no la mejor como Teiko, pero sigue siendo una de las mejores. Y tú eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ser aceptado allí. Por eso ve a Seirin, Takao. Yo te seguiré a mitad de año. Pediré una beca al igual que tú y podremos tocar juntos de nuevo —explicó muy en serio —. Tú solo debes de esperarme allá, yo iré por ti definitivamente. Porque yo nunca más te dejaré solo.

El pelinegro quedó más sorprendido luego de esto y todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Yo estaré esperándote. Porque yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú.

—Ni yo, Takao, solo a ti...

—Te amo, Shin-chan.

—Yo también...

—Entonces dime Kazunari.

Midorima dudó, pero al final cedió.

—Kazunari... —susurró sonrojado.

Se veía tan adorable de ese modo, que Takao no pudo evitar sonreír. Él era la única persona capaz de lograr lo imposible en el gran Shintarou Midorima y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—Gracias. Ahora sí nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ¿verdad?

El más alto asintió con la cabeza y sin más se besaron para sellar su promesa. Fue un beso que empezó de forma tierna y terminó como el ósculo más intenso de sus vidas. Al punto de que tuvieron que separarse para normalizar sus respiraciones. Y al volver a mirarse, Takao pudo notar el fuerte carmesí que teñía las mejillas de su amado. ¿Cómo podía esta persona ser tan adorable? Quería comérselo a besos. Devorarlo por completo y demandarlo como solo suyo. Sin pensarlo más se acercó hasta el otro para hablarle al oído.

—Vamos a mi casa, amor —susurró de forma seductora —"Mis padres no están"~

Midorima sintió como se le erizó la piel al escuchar el tono de voz de su novio y sentir el cálido aliento de este tan cerca. Tan rojo como un tomate y nervioso a más no poder intentó responder.

—P-Pero si ellos regresan y me encuentran... Ni si quiera he podido disculparme o presentarme como es debido a tus padres... Que van a pensar de mí, Takao...

—Es "Kazunari"~ —corrigió divertido y prosiguió —No te preocupes, Shin-chan. Papá sale del trabajo tarde y mamá está en una fiesta infantil con mi hermana, así que igual regresara entrada la noche. Lo que nos deja la casa sola para nosotros dos~ —explicó coquetamente.

Silencio. El muchacho de cabellos verdes parecía tener una lucha interna entre su razón y su lado emocional. ¿Aceptar o no la desvergonzada proposición de su novio? ¿Y cómo podía este decir algo tan descarado sin ni quiera sonrojarse? Al notar la duda del más alto, Takao tomó la mano de Midorima y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla. Frotó el rostro suavemente en ella y besó sus largos dedos de forma tierna y provocativa al mismo tiempo.

—¿No quieres?

Midorima casi dio un brinco en su propio sitio por la repentina acción del otro. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño ser tan provocador? Ni si quiera estaba seguro de estar preparado o no para esto, pero no podía llamarse hombre si no era capaz de contestar a la invitación de su propio novio. Por lo que a pesar de lo nervioso y sonrojado que estaba, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque. Su lado emocional había ganado después de todo.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto después...

—¿Cómo podría?~

Takao sonrió victorioso al ser llevado de ese modo a su propia casa y más aun al ver lo sonrojadas que estaban las orejas de Midorima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de que Midorima casi murió de un ataque nervioso al intentar pedir preservativos y una loción a la chica de la farmacia. Razón por la que el propio Takao tuvo que apartarlo y hacer la compra por él mismo.

Luego del bochornoso suceso, llegaron a la casa del más bajito y fueron directo a la habitación de este. Dejaron la bolsa con los productos sobre el colchón y se besaron. Takao aprovechó en retirar los lentes del más alto para que no estorbaran y los dejó sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Para que luego un nervioso y torpe Midorima intentara sacarse la ropa de forma hábil y fallara en el intento. Takao trató de no reírse, pero le fue difícil ello. Por lo que el más alto se sintió incluso más avergonzado. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo antes que hacer el amor era un acto tan vergonzoso y complicado? Al sentir la frustración del otro, el pelinegro se le acercó y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios.

—Hey, tranquilo. No tienes que verte cool ni nada como eso. Además sé que no tienes experiencia, así que no te preocupes. No tienes por que sobreactuar para tratar de impresionarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero soy tu novio... Y quiero hacerte sentir bien, pero no sé como...

—Tú solo déjate llevar, yo te guiaré~

Takao sonrió y le ayudó a terminar de sacarse la polera blanca que llevaba puesta. La hicieron a un lado junto con la polera roja del pelinegro. Para luego desabrochar la correa del pantalón de Midorima, quitarse los zapatos y dejarse caer sobre la cama. El chico de cabellos verdes quedó tumbado sobre las sábanas mientras Takao se acomodaba encima y se sentaba sobre él (estilo vaquero) para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Entonces, como te acomodas mejor, amor? "¿Arriba o abajo?"~ —preguntó coquetamente mientras sonreía con picardía y se mecía sobre él.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes se ruborizó de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía esta persona ser tan directa y descarada al hablar? Además jamás se había puesto a pensar en un tema tan superficial como ese. Ni si quiera se había masturbado antes, mucho menos se había puesto a pensar acerca de que papel se le acomodaba mejor.

—¿Shin-chan?~ Si no me dices nada voy a decidir por ti, eh~

—Está bien... —contestó al fin —Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí. Así que deja de preguntarme tanto y sigamos.

Takao se sorprendió al escucharlo. ¿En verdad no le importaba ser quien recibiera? Al mirarlo y ver lo apenado que estaba se sintió demasiado tentado por someterlo y hacerlo llorar de placer. Pero solo por hoy...

—Ya que es tu primera vez te dejare meterla, así también obtendré tu virginidad de chico~ Pero no siempre será así, en algún momento no podré controlarme y te atacaré. Espero que estes preparado para ello, Shin-chan~ —comentó sonriente.

—Solo cállate y continuemos, Takao.

—Pero que demandante me saliste~

Sin decir más, puesto que las palabras sobraban, terminaron de sacarle la ropa al otro y dejaron todas las prendas tiradas en el suelo. Takao sin ropa fue la mejor vista que el más alto pudo tener, y Midorima desnudo fue simplemente la vista de dioses para el pelinegro. Después de contemplarse por unos segundos, el más pequeño se escabulló entre las piernas del otro y las separó para tener una mejor visión. Sí, todo podía verse a la perfección desde ese ángulo.

—¿Q-Qué demonios estás haciendo, Takao...?

El pelinegro sonrió divertido y bajó hasta la entrepierna de su compañero. Besó el muslo del mismo y sintió como el cuerpo de Midorima tembló.

—Te haré sentir bien~

Una vez dicho esto terminó de bajar y comenzó a besar esta vez el miembro del más alto. Para luego lamerlo y engullirlo con cuidado, ya que no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera.

Con solo eso todo el cuerpo de Midorima se estremeció y sin poder evitarlo se retorció sobre las sábanas. Especialmente cuando Takao comenzó a introducir y sacar el miembro de la boca en un irresistible vaivén de placer que amenazaba con volverlo loco en cualquier momento. ¿Esto era el ser tocado por la persona que amas?

No pasado mucho tiempo, el muchacho de cabellos verdes tuvo su primer orgasmo y en medio de incontables jadeos se vino en la boca de Takao. Quien de lo más tranquilo tragó todo el líquido blanquecino y se lamió incluso los labios, sorprendiendo con esto a su amante.

—¡N-No te lo tomes, idiota, es sucio...!

—¿De qué hablas? No hay forma de que lo sea si viene de ti, y yo quiero absolutamente todo de Shin-chan —sentenció mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al otro —"Por eso, lléname de ti, por favor"~

Midorima se puso rojo y no supo qué decir. Realmente no sabía o no entendía como esta pequeña persona podía decir cosas tan descaradas y sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Takao sonrió divertido al verlo y terminó de acercarse para besarlo. El ósculo se hizo intenso y largo, sus lenguas bailaron sin control mientras sus cuerpos desnudos rozaban sin parar y cada centímetro de ellos pedía por más. Se acariciaron el uno al otro intentando calmarse, pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaban mucho más que eso, necesitaban volverse uno solo para que esa sed de lujuria fuera aplacada.

Pero Midorima no estaba seguro de qué hacer, por lo que el pelinegro tomó la loción que estaba cerca y la puso en la mano de su pareja.

—Se supone que debes de prepararme primero... —susurró parando el beso por unos segundos.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y aunque nervioso, untó sus dedos con todo el lubricante que pudo para luego introducir con cuidado el primer dedo en la entrada de Takao y comenzar a moverlo.

—Más rápido...

—¿No duele?

—Para nada. Se siente bien, así que tranquilo~ Hazlo más profundo.

Aunque dudoso decidió introducir el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos más rápido justo como acababan de pedirle. Recién entonces el pelinegro empezó a jadear, lo que animó a Midorima a provocarlo más metiendo y sacando los dedos sin parar. La voz de Takao aumentó especialmente cuando sintió un tercer dedo dentro. ¿Lo estaba haciendo sentir bien, verdad?

—Es suficiente, amor. Ya puedes entrar...

—¿Estás seguro?

Sabía que era tonto preguntar eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Takao era demasiado importante para él y por eso no quería lastimarlo. No se lo perdonaría. Pero la verdad era que ambos anhelaban unirse con desesperación.

—¡Sí! ¡Te necesito ahora mismo, Shin-chan! —demandó.

Por lo que su novio no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Después de todo él también lo deseaba. Así que dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor hacia esa persona, retiró los dedos mientras Takao lo ayudaba colocándole el preservativo con rapidez. Una vez listo empezó a entrar despacio en su amante. Se sintió tan bien estar dentro de él que por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de un sueño. Pero no lo era, ellos estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez y eso era un acto maravilloso.

Una vez completamente dentro, Midorima se sentó y acomodó a Takao con él. Se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con desesperación. El pelinegro rodeó a su novio con los brazos mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para penetrarlo mejor. Las embestidas iban y venían al igual que los jadeos de ambos. Y aumentaron cuando Midorima tocó cierto lugar en el interior de su compañero.

—Ahhh, allí...

—¿Aquí se siente bien?

—Sí, muy bien...

El muchacho de cabellos verdes no tenía la menor idea de a que se debía ello, pero si ese era el punto de placer de Takao entonces haría su mejor esfuerzo por estimular ese punto hasta el final. Y en medio de la algarabía del momento sus declaraciones de amor no pudieron faltar.

—Ahhh, te amo, Shin-chan...

—Yo también te amo... Kazunari...

Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Para el más alto, esta nueva sensación llamada placer había envuelto todos sus sentidos haciendo desaparecer incluso el ligero dolor que sintió en un principio. Y para Takao el unirse por primera vez con su querida persona, era lo que siempre había deseado.

Ahora estos dos amantes querían permanecer de este modo por mucho tiempo más. Sintiéndose el uno al otro, sin un centímetro de diferencia entre ellos. Fundiéndose en uno solo y volviéndose locos de amor y placer. Hasta que el clímax llegó al mismo tiempo para ambos junto con un fuerte jadeo que soltaron al mismo tiempo al terminar.

Cansados, se dejaron caer sobre la cama. El pelinegro encima de su compañero, se acurrucó en el pecho de este mientras que Midorima lo rodeó con los brazos cariñosa y posesivamente. Takao era suyo y de nadie más. Desde ahora el único que podía amarlo y tocarlo era él. Pero aún había cierto tema que lo agobiaba.

Después de retirar el preservativo usado y descansar un rato, el muchacho de cabellos verdes decidió hablar.

—¿Estuve terrible, verdad?...

—Al final se sintió genial que es lo importante~ Además fue tu primera vez, así que es entendible que no hayas sabido qué hacer. No te preocupes, amor. Es solo cuestión de practica~ —comentó tranquilo y resaltando la última palabra.

—En ese caso, vamos a practicar hasta que te haga sentir tan bien que no puedas tener ni una sola queja sobre mi desempeño —sentenció sonrojado.

—...¿Quieres decir ahora?

—Por supuesto... Ahora mismo.

—...Me parece bien~ —aceptó de lo más feliz y coqueto —Demuéstrame el gran ímpetu y resistencia que tienes, Shin-chan~~

Midorima asintió aún sonrojado. Y sin decir más, volvieron a perderse entre deseo y caricias interminables.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que dieran las seis de la tarde y el colegio de Teiko estaba casi vacío. Excepto por un par de chicos que se habían quedado a practicar o a ayudar a ordenar las herramientas de los clubs de ese día. Como en el caso de Kise y Kasamatsu, quienes se habían quedado a ayudar y conversar con el profesor Masa.

Una vez que dejaron todo ordenado, se despidieron del mayor y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, senpai? —preguntó el rubio muy preocupado.

—Todavía estamos viendo eso con el Consejo estudiantil, ya que como sabes, ahora que el director nos tiene vigilados y amenazados ya no podemos hacer nada con los chicos de multimedia. Lamentablemente ya no podemos ayudarlos a que sigan ingresando a clases, pero al menos ya solo quedan dos días más para que termine la suspensión. El problema grande sigue siendo Takao —explicó el más bajito.

—Lo peor es que él mismo ya se rindió con respecto a volver a Teiko —comentó afligido —Pobre Takaocchi, ojala Midorimacchi lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Todavía hay algo que podemos hacer.

—¿Qué es?

—Lo estuvimos pensando mucho con Kiyoshi y Hyuuga después de que te fuiste a clases. Y llegamos a la conclusión de que solo nos queda algo por hacer. "Vamos a demostrar que el director está equivocado y entonces lo presionaremos hasta que no tengo otra opción más que retractarse y retirar los castigos". Si nuestro plan sale bien y ganamos, todo se arreglarara, tanto para Takao como para los chicos de multimedia.

—¿De qué modo lo haremos? —preguntó intrigado —¿Y qué pasará en el hipotético caso de que el plan no funcione?

—Si no obtenemos las pruebas suficientes y no logramos poner de nuestro lado a los padres de familia... Si todo falla y el plan fracasa, no podemos saber con exactitud cuales serían las represalias tomadas en nuestra contra. Pero mínimo nos botan del consejo estudiantil, si es que no nos expulsan.

Kise se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo, que se quedó quieto en su sitio por un momento. Al notar esto el pelinegro también se detuvo y giró a mirarlo en silencio. La pregunta estaba escrita por todo el rostro del rubio. "¿Llegaran tan lejos por nosotros?"

—"Es porque nosotros somos el Consejo estudiantil después de todo" —contestó en serio.

Kise se conmovió tanto al escucharlo que no supo qué decir. Por lo que el más bajito prosiguió.

—Cada uno de nosotros está preparado para ello, así que está bien. Ya que nuestro deber es protegerlos a todos. Por lo que haremos lo que sea necesario para ello, incluso si tenemos que jugarnos el puesto o nuestra estancia aquí. Si con eso logramos exponer al director y sus actos injustos frente a todos, nos daremos por satisfechos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer exactamente?

—Si la familia de Takao está de acuerdo... Llamaremos a la prensa —explicó al fin.

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron más de lo normal por la sorpresa. Como hijo de personas famosas, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba involucrar a la prensa en un hecho de esa naturaleza. Peor si tomaban en cuenta que Teiko había sido por años la escuela más prestigiosa del país. Sería un escándalo por completo.

Aunque el usar a los medios de comunicación podía llegar a ser un arma de doble filo. Ya que con los periodistas nunca se podía estar seguros de nada. Y menos de la prensa amarillista que nunca faltaba. Sumándole a eso de que no sabían cual sería la respuesta de los dueños de Teiko y que esas personas tenían suficiente dinero y poder como para callar a los propios medios.

Sin embargo, y como bien mencionó Kasamatsu antes, esto era todo lo que les quedaba por hacer, ¿verdad? La única opción que tenían ahora.

—Efectivamente, Kise —leyó con facilidad la expresión de su compañero —No nos han dejado otra alternativa más que esta. Intentamos hablar con el director y el subdirector, pero ninguno quiso escucharnos. Tampoco disponemos de un tribunal interno al cual poder exponer el caso. Y no sabemos con exactitud quienes son los accionistas de Teiko ni mucho menos tenemos las facilidades para comunicarnos con alguno de ellos. Además de que seguro tendríamos que sacarles cita con un mes de anticipación. Así que la única carta que nos queda por usar es esta —hizo una pausa y continuó —Usar a la prensa para exponer el caso frente a todos y ganarnos el apoyo de los padres de familia. Entonces veremos cual será la respuesta de los accionistas de Teiko y si tenemos suerte despedirán al director y todo regresara a la normalidad. Aunque a cambio deberemos de soportar a la prensa por un tiempo, hasta que logren olvidar el tema. Claro que quienes sentirán más esa presión de los medios sobre ellos serán los dueños de Teiko y la familia de Takao. Es por eso que antes de llevarlo a cabo tenemos que convencer a Kazunari Takao y a sus padres.

—¡Déjame eso a mí, por favor! Yo me encargaré de convencer a Takaocchi y a sus papás —afirmó inmediatamente —Pueden contar conmigo y con mis papis que están dispuestos a ayudar. Ellos tienen amigos periodistas que pueden presentarnos y todo. Además ya les había contado sobre lo ocurrido ayer y me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo en la noche. Estoy seguro de que papá y mamá también han pensado en algo. Por favor, confíen en nosotros.

Kasamatsu sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo y ver la determinación en el rostro de su amigo.

—Gracias. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos todo el apoyo posible —contestó colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio —Y tengo la certeza de que en verdad ustedes serán de mucha ayuda para nosotros. Me alegra poder contar contigo, Kise —lo palmeó antes de soltarlo —Trabajemos juntos por el bien de Takao y esta escuela.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello, senpai.

El pelinegro sonrió por última vez al mirarlo y se giró para continuar con el camino. Estaban por llegar al portón. Kise lo siguió.

—Sabes, Hyuuga estaba muy preocupado por la beca de Kiyoshi. Si él pierde su beca, no le será tan fácil conseguir otra en esta época del año. Y es obvio que los abuelos del presidente no tienen el dinero necesario como para poder pagar Teiko. Sin embargo, Kiyoshi no es ningún cobarde. Él no va a esconderse ni a dejarnos solos incluso si se lo pedimos. Al contrario será quien estará a la cabeza de todo esto. Porque Teppei Kiyoshi es nuestro presidente después de todo. Y yo no obedeceré a nadie que no sea él —sentenció.

Kise caminó a su lado observando en silencio la expresión de su compañero y escuchando con atención las palabras de este. Ciertamente, las personas que conformaban el consejo estudiantil eran geniales, valientes y muy confiables. Tanto Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, y por supuesto Kasamatsu-senpai.

—Además no importa a donde vaya el presidente, Hyuuga lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo. Y mientras estén juntos todo estará bien para ellos. Lo cual me hace feliz por mis amigos, ya que merecen lo mejor del mundo —comentó suavemente como si estuviera pensando en voz alta —Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mí siente envidia por ellos. Ojalá yo también tuviera un compañero tan leal como para seguirme de ese modo...

Kise se sorprendió al notar lo sincero que estaba siendo el mayor en ese momento. Al punto incluso de contarle un anhelo tan pequeño e íntimo como ese. ¿Cuándo fue que esa persona tan reservada y vergonzosa se volvió tan abierta con él? ¿O es que realmente no se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo eso en voz alta?

Una vez afuera, Kasamatsu se dispuso a despedirse.

—Nos vemos, Kise. Te escribo al llegar a casa para seguir con el plan.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza y permaneció en su sitio —Estamos hablando, senpai.

Kasamatsu, pensativo, empezó a caminar por la acera. Un lado de él se sintió mal por el comentario hecho hace un momento, pues sabía que posiblemente estaba menospreciando el gran aprecio de Moriyama al decir eso. Y con lo mucho que su mejor amigo estaba apoyándolo siempre.

«Si yo me fuera de aquí... ¿Alguien me seguiría realmente? Supongo que Moriyama...»

Aún así, ¿por qué? Por qué en el fondo lo que él quería escuchar era... Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de esa persona.

—¡Si senpai se fuera, yo me sentiría muy solo!

El secretario estudiantil se sorprendió tanto al escucharlo que se quedó parado en su sitio para luego girar despacio a verlo. ¿Por qué esta persona...?

—Es por eso que yo creo que... Te seguiría, Yukiocchi —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelinegro no supo que decir y solo balbuceó un "gracias". Kise se sintió más tranquilo al oírlo. Solo él podía entender los murmullos de ese tímido chico.

—Entonces, hasta mañana~ —sonrió por última vez y se fue.

El superior lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista. Suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

«Tú no entiendes nada, Kise. Tú solo dices eso porque yo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Pero en realidad para ti esa tal Daiki Aomine sigue siendo tu número uno... ¿Aún así dices que lo dejarías todo para seguirme? Realmente lo dudo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?»

A pesar de que Kasamatsu era consciente de todo esto y hasta estaba tratando de ser razonable para no hacerse ilusiones en la nada. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo ello su caprichoso corazón se sintió feliz y al mismo tiempo le dolió todo por dentro?

¿Por qué estos inútiles sentimientos no eran capaces de desaparecer? ¿Por qué incluso sabiendo que no tenía la menor la esperanza con ese niño todavía lo amaba? ¿Por qué?

«Soy tan idiota...»

Fue la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar de nuevo. Porque él debía de ser tan idiota y masoquista como también lo era Kise. Sonrió de forma extraña al entender esto y continuó su camino a casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaban las siete de la noche y el único alumno que se encontraba todavía en Teiko era Aomine. Quien, después de desquitarse pateando el balón sin parar, terminó sentándose un rato en el piso. Observó el balón que yacia lejos de él y maldijo para sus adentros.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Ni si quiera el moreno lo entendía. Solo le fastidiaba de sobremanera el tener que ver a Kise junto a ese superior todos los días. ¿Es que acaso estaban saliendo o qué? ¿O por qué tenían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Supuestamente porque eran mejores amigos?

«A otro idiota con ese cuento. Es tan obvio que a ese tipo le gustas, que tendrías que ser demasiado imbécil como para no darte cuenta».

Aunque si se trataba del ingenuo de Kise, todo era posible.

—Tsk...

Pero la pregunta aquí era, ¿por qué a él le molestaba tanto el no saber que tipo de relación tenían esos dos? No era como si le gustara Kise o algo como eso... Porque Daiki Aomine no era gay, solo impulsivo. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan celoso justo ahora? Acaso...

—Maldición. Todo es tu culpa, Kise. Tú fuiste quien estuvo detrás de mí todo este tiempo. Y ahora solo vas y persigues a ese idiota. Como si fuera mejor que yo, tsk.

Porque debía de ser solo costumbre, ¿verdad? Era solo su orgullo herido el que lo hacia sentir de esta ridícula forma y no ningún otro sentimiento inútil. Él solo quiso a Tetsu en el pasado, fue el único chico por el que tuvo esa clase de sentimiento. Lo de Kise fue solo atracción, porque el rubio era demasiado bonito incluso para ser hombre. Pero eso era todo, eso debía de ser todo.

Se negaba a aceptar algo diferente a ello, por más que muy en el fondo su corazón supiera la verdad que con tanta desesperación intentaba ocultar. Porque si se dejaba arrastrar por esto, ya no tendría vuelta atrás. No podría volver a ser "normal" y entonces, su padre lo odiaría, ¿verdad?

 _"Recibió lo que merecía por degenerado. Los maricones son la peor escoria de este mundo. Ojala todos se murieran igual que este"._

Incluso siete años después, aún recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su padre y la imagen de ese muchacho tirado en el suelo y lleno de sangre. Y Aomine no podía permitirse ser considerado "basura" como ese chico. Es por eso que siempre hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ser "normal". No podía ser débil ahora solo por Kise, o nada habría valido la pena. Ni si quiera el haber perdido a Tetsu.

Pero todo parecía estar a punto de venirse abajo. Porque esa imagen de "macho" que había creado no era más que una careta para protegerse. Y Kise estaba muy cerca de destruirla. ¿Cuánto más podría soportar el llevar esta farsa? Hasta el final, era lo que deseaba. Para no ser escoria...

Golpeó el piso con uno de sus puños y después de inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, se levantó y se fue al fin a casa. De todos modos a nadie le importaba la hora a la que llegara mientras siguiera siendo heterosexual. Eso era todo lo que sus padres querían de él. Sonrió de forma extraña y siguió su camino.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En cuanto ingresaron a la casa escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de una de las habitaciones. Lo que sorprendió a ambas, pero en especial a la mujer mayor, quien se ruborizó al entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué es eso, mamá? —preguntó la menor.

—No es nada, amor. Solo son los vecinos que están viendo alguna película —trató de disimular lo mejor posible —Ahora vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te llame, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó.

—Pero, mamá. Eso ni si quiera suena a una película de verdad —comentó sin creerle.

—¿No me escuchaste, Ariana? Dije que fueras a tu cuarto ahora —sentenció.

La niña hizo un puchero y se dispuso a irse, pero murmuró algo en el camino a su recámara.

—Esa parece la voz de Kazu...

Una vez que vio la puerta de la habitación de la menor cerrarse, se armó de valor y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo. Pero al hacerlo todo el ruido se identificó, por lo que se sonrojó a más poder y se sintió demasiado incómoda.

Es decir, sabía muy bien que Kazunari no era virgen desde hace mucho. Pero de allí a escuchar como tenía relaciones íntimas con alguien en su propia casa. Eso no se lo hubiera esperado nunca. Aunque tendría que haberlo hecho. Ya que se trataba de su querido hijo después de todo. De ese impulsivo, despreocupado y apasionado muchacho.

Sin embargo, su esposo no sería tan comprensivo como ella. Si Henry los encontraba los mataría, o al menos al otro chico. Preocupada, tomó el celular y envió un mensaje. Al no obtener respuesta, tuvo que respirar profundamente y tocar la puerta. "Toc, toc".

Hubo un pequeño alboroto dentro de la habitación luego de eso.

—¡¿Quién...?!

—Soy tu madre, Kazu.

—¡Espera un momento, mamá! ¡Ahora salgo!

Menos mal que era solo ella y no papá, o estarían en problemas. Aún así se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y hasta ayudó al más alto a terminar de cambiarse. Ya que este no terminaba de salir del shock por haber sido descubiertos.

¿Qué iban a pensar ahora sus suegros de él? Y todo por no haber sido razonable.

—Soy de lo peor...

—Calla y pon una mejor cara, por favor. Que no creo haber estado tan mal~

Midorima lo miró sin decir nada y en cuanto lo vio ir hacia la puerta para abrirla se escondió debajo de la cama. Takao suspiró al darse cuenta de lo cobarde que estaba siendo su novio en ese momento y sin mas abrió la puerta.

—Mamá no te esperaba tan temprano...

—¿Sabes si quiera qué hora es, Kazu? Son las siete y media. Tu padre podría llegar en cualquier momento. Pero menos mal que llegué yo primero o Henry los sacaba a patadas, en especial a tu "anigo".

—¿Amigo? No estoy con ningún amigo, ma. Solo estaba viendo una porno...—dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Ni me creas tan tonta como para creerte eso, niño. Cuando incluso yo utilicé esa mentira con tu hermana. Pobre mi Ariana, tuve que mandarla a su cuarto para que no te escuche. ¿No sientes algo de remordimiento si quiera? ¿Qué va a pensar ahora la nena?

—Sí, sí. La compensaré después, y a ti también, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo único que quiero es que saques a tu amigo de aquí lo antes posible, Kazu. Si tu padre se entera los matará a los dos.

El pelinegro suspiró, pues sabía que lo que decía su madre era verdad. Por lo que debía de sacar a su novio de allí rápido, pero no sabía cómo. Con lo vergonzoso que era seguro estaba queriéndose morir ahora mismo.

—Bien —fue hacia la cama y se agachó para buscar al muchacho de cabellos verdes —Shin-chan, sal. Es solo mamá.

—¿Shin-chan?

¿No era Miyaji? ¿Entonces quién? ¿A quién más podría traer a casa ese niño? Además acababa de terminar con su novio hace un par de días. Y no podía estarse refiriendo a ese "Shin-chan", ¿verdad?

—Es justamente porque es tu madre que estoy tan avergonzado, Takao... —explicó mientras negaba con la cabeza como si de un niño se tratara.

—Créeme que es preferible que sea ella a que sea mi padre. Él ya te hubiera golpeado.

—Lo merezco...

—Corta el rollo y sal, amor.

—No...

—Tú no me dejas alternativa, Shin-chan.

Takao tuvo que arrastrarlo hacia afuera como si de un muñeco se tratara. Recién al verlo la señora lo reconoció. Era el hijo de los Midorima, el chico con el que Kazunari estaba saliendo hasta el lunes. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Shintarou Midorima? ¿Tu ex?

La sorpresa y la confusión estaban por toda su cara. ¿Volvieron?

—Sí el mismo. Pero ya no es ni ex. Pasaron muchas cosas y volvimos hace un par de horas~ —explicó feliz.

El sexo de reconciliación era el mejor de todos. Más aun porque lo habían hecho varias veces. Lo que senotaba por el rostro risueño del pelinegro y el ligero dolor que llevaba en la cadera y que intentaba disimular. A diferencia de Midorima, quien además de estar cansado tenía una lamentable expresión. Como si realmente quisiera ser tragado por la tierra en ese mismo instante.

Por su parte la señora ya no sabía si estaba feliz o enojada. Feliz porque su hijo había recuperado su actitud despreocupada de siempre y había vuelto a sonreír. Todo gracias a ese novio, a quien juraba amar tanto. Y enojada por el descuido de los chicos, si estaban tan desesperados por hacerlo, ¿por qué no se fueron a un hotel? Bien, siendo menores de edad no les hubiera sido nada fácil ingresar a uno. Suspiró. Que más podía hacer después de todo. Al menos su querido niño era feliz de nuevo.

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo, el muchacho de cabellos verdes se tiró al piso e inclinó todo el cuerpo hacia ella haciendo el tan conocido "dogeza japonés".

—Me disculpo ante usted por mi irrazonable e inapropiada actitud demostrada el día de hoy. Incluso si no merezco su perdón, haré todo lo que sea necesario para reinvidicarme y ser aceptado por usted, madre. Así que yo tomaré la responsabilidad y...

La sonora risa de Takao se escuchó en toda la habitación e interrumpió el discurso de su amado. Recién entonces Midorima alzó el rostro para mirarlo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No me digas, ¿y te casarás conmigo? Ja, ja, ja, ja. Por favor, que yo también soy un chico y no ninguna doncella virgen de la que te hayas aprovechado ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, ¿no fui yo quien te convenció de venir a mi casa en primer lugar? Además esta ni si quiera fue mi primera vez, ni la segunda o la tercera. Siendo sinceros ni llevo la cuenta.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo y ceja derecha del más alto. Como si su rostro quisiera distorcionarse después de escuchar lo dicho por su novio. Aunque ya sabía que no era el primero en la vida de Takao, ¿por qué restregárselo de ese modo en la cara? ¿A caso este chico no conocía lo que era la delicadeza? Pero ya se encargaría después de que el pelinegro no recordara a nadie más que a él.

—¡Kazunari! ¡No seas tan desvergonzado frente a nosotros!

—Pero estoy diciendo la verdad. Y déjenme agregar que ni si quiera tenemos edad para casarnos, así que no podríamos hacerlo ni aunque quisiéramos. Pero agradezco la intención, Shin-chan~ —terminó sonriendo con despreocupación.

—Y eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, niño —suspiró la señora.

Y justo cuando la platica se detuvo, el sonido de unas llaves afuera de casa los puso sobre aviso. El padre del menor acababa de llegar.

Sin pensarlo, Takao cogió de donde pudo a su novio y lo arrastró con él hacia la sala mientras la mujer adulta cerraba el cuarto de su hijo con llave y les daba el alcance. No habían pasado más que un par de segundos y los tres ya se encontraban en la sala en el preciso momento en el que el hombre entró y cerró tras él.

Silencio. Henry guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos y los miró sin entender. En especial porque no conocía al muchacho al que su hijo parecía intentar sostener para que aquel no se cayera. ¿Quién era ese chico de lentes y por qué todos se veían tan sospechosos?

—¿Buenas noches?

—Hola, papá.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño.

—B-Buenas noches, señor Takao...

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó suspicazmente.

El mas alto tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Y-Yo soy Shintarou Midorima... El novio de Kazunari... Mucho gusto, señor...

La expresión del rostro del hombre mayor se volvió peor de lo que ya estaba. Y Midorima comenzó a sudar frío al ser objeto de la feroz y desconfiada mirada de esa persona. ¿Saldría vivo de esto? Al menos no moriría virgen, aunque eso no era lo importante ahora. Si no el hecho de que acababa de conocer a sus suegros en las peores condiciones posibles.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres decir el estúpido mocoso que le rompió el corazón, verdad? —cuestionó enojado —¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?

Y eso que todo lo que llegó a saber fue que ese niño mimado no fue capaz de confiar en Kazunari y lo dejó sin más. Pero eso y el haber escuchado a su querido hijo llorar por ese chico era más que suficiente como para querer botarlo a patadas de la casa. Ni podían imaginar como se pondría si supiera todo lo demás. Entonces Midorima realmente no saldría vivo de allí. Porque incluso ahora el que saliera ileso era incierto.

—Yo no... Yo solo... Lo siento... —el muchacho de lentes no supo que más decir además de disculparse —Lo siento por todo... Yo no quería lastimarlo ni aprovecharme de él...

—¿A qué te refieres con aprovecharte de Kazunari? —cuestionó fulminandolo con la mirada.

—Yo...

—Shin-chan, cállate, yo me haré cargo —le dijo en voz baja y luego le habló a su padre —Me acompañó a casa después del colegio, porque no me sentía bien.

—¿Fuiste a clases hoy?

—Fui tarde y justo hoy nos amistamos, así que me acompaño a casa porque se lo pedí y porque el estaba preocupado por mí.

—¿Que tenías?

—Nada, nada. Solo me lastimé en educación física, fue algo muy pequeño —mintió lo mejor que pudo intentando disimular lo torpe que tenía las piernas.

Porque si dejaba seguir hablando a su novio esto terminaría muy mal. Y justo para empeorar las cosas la menor de los Takao salió de su cuarto y fue hacia donde estaban todos.

—¿Mamá? Ya puedo salir, ¿no? Al parecer ya no hay bulla.

Rayos. Esto era lo único que les faltaba. El pelinegro corrió hasta la niña y le habló en voz muy baja. El soborno era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

—Te daré cinco dólares si no dices nada.

—Que sean diez y es un trato.

—Es un trato entonces.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos y a que bulla se refiere Ariana? —cuestionó el señor.

—Solo que estaban viendo una película con volumen alto, pa.

—Si solo te acompaño a casa, ¿qué hacían viendo una película? Y en todo caso, ¿estaba tu madre presente?

—Sí, llegamos temprano y ellos tarde. Así que nos encontramos con ellos...

—¿Si te sentías mal por qué demoraron en venir a casa?

Esta persona era muy difícil de engañar. Cuestionaba todo. Parecía que el único que podría detenerlo seria Kazunari, o quizá ni él.

—Porque hoy había club, papá. ¿Puedes parar el interrogatorio ya?

—Solo te estoy defendiendo, niño malagradecido.

Sí, él solo estaba preocupado por su querido hijo. Uno de sus mayores tesoros en vida.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, la culpa y los buenos principios pudieron más con Midorima. El muchacho de lentes se tiró de nuevo al piso en un segundo intento por pedir perdón, solo que esta vez al padre.

—Todo es mi culpa por venir a su casa sin haber sido invitado. ¡Lo siento! Aunque nunca tuve malas intenciones yo solo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos por Kazunari. Pero yo en verdad lo amo tanto...

Silencio. Takao se llevo una mano a la cabeza ante esto. Su novio podía arruinarlo todo, el esfuerzo de su mamá por no decir la verdad, la historia inventada por el pelinegro y los diez dólares ofrecidos a la hermana menor. Todo. Solo por sus buenos modales.

—Tu nuevo novio es tan gracioso, hermano.

—Cállate, enana. Que a ti te faltan muchos años aún para salir con alguien. Eso y crecer unos veinte centímetros más.

—Te acusaré con papá ahora, hermano tonto —lo amenazó haciendo un puchero.

Mierda. Había olvidado que estaba en las manos de la mocosa. Suspiró y le sonrió en complicidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El hombre mayor miró al chico de lentes sin entender y luego volvió a cuestionarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con haberte dejado llevar?

—Yo...

—¡Por supuesto se refiere al hecho de que hayamos regresado!

—Kazunari Takao, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que todos ustedes intentan ocultarme algo? Y si es lo que creo que es, voy a matar a este chico... —sentenció acercándose amenazantemente a Midorima.

Quien ni si quiera se movió. Si no que se quedó en su sitio esperando que el mayor llegara. Por lo que la señora y el pelinegro tuvieron que interponerse. La mujer deteniendo a su esposo y Takao poniéndose delante de su novio.

—Lo merezco...

—¡Solo cállate, Shin-chan! No quiero quedarme viudo sin haberme casado antes, maldición. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que nos casaríamos en primer lugar? Así que ahora te aguantas y te callas, ¿ok?

—Cariño, no golpearías a un niño de dieciséis años, ¿verdad?

—Pero este mocoso, a mi Kazu...

—Ellos se quieren, amor. Así como tú y yo cuando eramos jóvenes, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, papá, ya bájale. ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando te escapabas con mamá en su época de adolescentes?

—¡Kazunari!

Y el timbre sonó justo en ese momento. ¿Quién podría ser si no esperaban a nadie? Aunque ciertamente acababan de ser salvados por la campana.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, eh —afirmó el señor antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la familia Kise. Excepto las hermanas quienes se habían quedado en la mansión familiar esperando por noticias de los chicos.

—Buenas noches~ —saludaron sonrientes.

—Buenas noches —contestaron los dueños de casa sorprendidos —Pasen, por favor...

—Gracias.

Los mayores se quedaron con los padres de Kazunari mientras que el menor ingresó al lugar con toda la confianza del mundo, como si de su propia casa se tratara y fue directo donde su querido amigo.

—¡Takaocchi! —pero quedó demasiado sorprendido al ver al más alto con él —¿Midorimacchi? ¿Qué haces en el piso?

—Haciendo drama como se esperaba de un cáncer —se burló el pelinegro.

—Takao — se quejó el chico de lentes avergonzado —Ohasa no predijo esto... Pero eso me pasa por ceder ante los deseos de un escorpio nanodayo.

—Por favor, ¿a caso no lo querías también? —le susurró para molestarlo —¿O quién fue el que dijo que quería "practicar" las veces que fueran necesarias, eh?

Midorima no pudo decir nada ante eso. Por lo que se limitó levantarse en silencio y acomodarse los lentes en un inútil intento por disimular lo avergonzado que estaba. Mientras que Kise aún no salía de su asombro y los seguía con la mirada tratando de entender lo que sucedía. Pero había una sola respuesta para esto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se amistaron, verdad?

Takao sonrió, y en respuesta tomó la mano de su amado con la suya y las alzó juntas.

—Así es~

—¡Yay, que alivio! ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes en verdad!

—Gracias por preocuparte, Ki-chan~

El rubio y el pelinegro no perdieron un segundo más y se abrazaron cariñosamente como los buenos amigos que eran. En ese momento Kise notó lo arrugado que traía el polo el muchacho de lentes. ¿Acaso ellos?

—¿Takaocchi y Midorimacchi...?

—Shhh... —le susurró —Guardanos el secreto, ¿si?

Kise se sonrojó ligeramente al entender y asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba de su amigo. Y Midorima simplemente parecía ser capaz de morirse en cualquier momento. El día de hoy había sido una total locura. Demasiadas emociones y acontecimientos para un solo día, y peor aun para alguien usualmente tan calmado y vergonzoso como él.

Pero el día todavía no acababa y los señores Kise sabían esto a la perfección.

—En verdad lamentamos mucho todo lo ocurrido con Kazunari. Ryou nos contó todo y no podíamos solo quedarnos sin hacer nada, así que decidimos ayudar —habló la señora.

—Estamos aquí para pedirles que confíen en nosotros. Haremos lo que sea necesario para que esto no se quede así —afirmó el señor Kise.

—Muchas gracias —agradecieron conmovidos.

—No tienen por qué. Ustedes son nuestros amigos y Kazunari es uno de los mejores amigos de Ryouta. Además de que no podíamos solo mirar cuando se estaba cometiendo una injusticia tan grande como esta. Así que pensamos en lo que podíamos hacer y llegamos a una conclusión.

—Tenemos el apoyo del Consejo estudiantil también. Quienes han estado enfrentándose solos al Director. Así que es hora de que los adultos se hagan cargo de esto. Vamos a proteger a los niños como debió de ser desde un principio.

—Por favor, tomen asiento y cuéntenos todo... —habló la señora Takao.

—Gracias.

Los mayores se sentaron en el sofá y siguieron platicando con la seriedad del caso mientras los jóvenes los observaban. Aunque el único que sabía de lo que hablaban era el rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que han pensado tus padres y el consejo estudiantil, Ki-chan?

—Lo sabrías si hubieras revisado tu celular durante la tarde, pero como estuviste tan ocupado con Midorimacchi me ignoraste por completo~

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó y sacó el celular del bolsillo —Wow, veinte mensajes tuyos —comentó al revisar el whatsapp —¿Así que por eso decidieron venir para hablarlo en persona?

—Así es~ Ya que ni en visto me dejaste are.

—Ki-chan no seas tan resentido.

Midorima se acercó para leer los mensajes junto a Takao y al terminar ambos quedaron más que sorprendidos por todo lo que estaba escrito allí.

—El consejo estudiantil realmente...

—¿Son geniales, verdad?

—Al igual que tus padres, Ki-chan.

Kise sonrió orgulloso al escuchar esto.

—Ellos son los mejores~

—Entonces el plan es...

La esperanza acababa de volver a ellos. El director no tendría alternativa luego de esto. Todo parecía estar a favor de los chicos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el departamento de Kagami, este y Kuroko habían pasado la tarde resolviendo problemas de matemáticas. Ya que ese día no hubo club y tenían que presentar esos ejercicios el viernes. Por lo que quisieron dejarlos listos para ese día.

Entre ejercicios de aritmética, muchas bromas, una rica merienda y por supuesto una platica amena; el dia se había pasado rápido. Bien decían que con una buena compañía todo era mejor, ¿no? Y ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, no podían huir de la realidad. Kagami miró la hora en el celular.

—Es tarde. ¿No deberías de ir a casa?

—Uh —asintió el más bajito desviando la mirada.

La verdad era que no quería regresar a casa. Él solo quería quedarse con Kagami para siempre, pero eso era mucho pedir después de todo. En especial cuando ellos ni si quiera estaban saliendo. Kuroko apretó los puños sobre las rodillas y su amigo lo miró sin entender.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —contestó sin más.

No era como si pudiera explicar lo que le pasaba realmente. O incluso si lo intentara, seguro que el despistado de Kagami-kun no lo entendería. ¿Por qué esta persona no era capaz de ver entre líneas?

—¿Seguro? —insistió.

—Sí.

—Kuroko, si algo te preocupa o molesta puedes decirme. No importa de qué se trate te escucharé.

Por supuesto que no podía decirle. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Para conservar la relación especial que tenían estaba dispuesto a callar hasta el final.

—Que no es nada, Kagami-kun.

Suspiró al notar la suspicaz mirada de la que era objeto. ¿Cómo podía esta persona realmente no darse cuenta de nada? Cansado, comenzó a recoger sus útiles y a guardarlos en la mochila.

—Si piensas que te estaba botando o algo así, no es eso. Solo no quisiera que se te haga tan tarde para ir a casa. Podría ser peligroso.

—Lo sé, gracias por preocuparte.

Pero Kagami no parecía satisfecho con esta respuesta. Por lo que intentó pensar por su propia cuenta en lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo a su mejor amigo y aún así no fue capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Nunca fue bueno interpretando a los demás después de todo. Tatsuya siempre se quejó de eso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al recordar su pasado y sentirse frustrado por ello.

Kuroko fue quien lo miró ahora. ¿En qué estaría pensando tanto el pelirrojo? ¿Qué era lo que tanto le ocultaba?

—¿Kagami-kun? —lo llamó.

—¿Uh? —salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pensaste justo ahora?

—No era nada.

—...Mentiroso —sentenció y susurró fastidiado —Tú estabas recordando algo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

No estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero ¿acaso Kuroko estaba preguntando por su pasado?

—Olvídalo. Me iré a casa.

—Oh, te acompañaré hasta allá.

—No es necesario.

—Pero...

—Kagami-kun, yo no soy chica. Así que no me trates como si fuera una, por favor —se quejó.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Solo me preocupo por ti, Kuroko.

—¿Y por qué razón te preocupas tanto? —cuestionó serio.

¿Qué por qué lo hacía? ¿No era eso obvio?

—Porque eres alguien importante para mí y te tengo mucho aprecio. ¿Acaso no es normal preocuparse por tu mejor amigo?

"Mejor amigo". Kuroko apretó los puños sin decir nada y se levantó cargando su mochila.

—Ya veo. Gracias por preocuparte, pero como dije no hace falta que me acompañes a casa.

Resignado, Kagami se levantó también y lo acompañó a la salida. Supuso que si podría hacer eso, y Kuroko al menos no se quejó. Aunque el silencio fue incómodo para ambos. En especial para el pelirrojo que no entendía lo que pasaba y solo se preguntaba si había dicho o hecho algo malo.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, el dueño del departamento la abrió y Kuroko se dispuso a irse.

—Muchas gracias por todo hoy, Kagami-kun. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

—Oh, no hay por qué. Es más divertido cuando vienes que estar siempre solo en este enorme lugar. Así que gracias a ti por venir y ayudarme con aritmética —comentó con una sonrisa.

Tan pura y brillante que Kuroko no pudo resistirse a ella, y acabó por sonreír también.

«Cada vez que tú sonríes yo... Creo que enamoro más de ti».

Kagami se sintió más tranquilo al verlo sonreír. Porque eso quería decir que todo estaba bien entre ellos, ¿verdad? Sin pensarlo, acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza del más bajito y le despeinó suavemente el cabello en un gesto de cariño.

—Entonces, nos vemos, Kuroko.

Por más autocontrol que el muchacho de ojos celestes usó para aparentar normalidad, un ligero rubor en las mejillas lo delató. Sin embargo, el despistado de Kagami no fue capaz de entender el verdadero significado detrás de ello.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de huir de allí.

El más alto lo vio salir y se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta hasta perderlo de vista. Recién entonces cerró y recogió todo lo que estaba sobre la mesita que habían usado ese día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se detuvo en cuanto dobló la esquina, solo porque quiso estar seguro de que Kagami ya no pudiera verlo. Suspiró nervioso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la otra al pecho. Pudiendo sentir con esto los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Le reclamas por tratarte como una chica, ah, pero aquí estás actuando como una —comenzó un monólogo mientras recuperaba la compostura —¿Por qué los lugares que él toca por más ligero que sea su toque, se sienten tan cálidos...? —susurró acariciándose el cabello.

Si se sentía de este modo solo por algo tan pequeño. ¿Qué pasaría el día en que ellos dos se besaran por primera vez? ¿Su corazón podría resistir tal emoción? ¿O moriría de felicidad y vergüenza? Aunque tampoco era como si eso realmente fuera pasar. Solo estaba soñando despierto después de todo. Pero si tan solo sucediera. El solo imaginárselo hizo a su corazón emocionarse de nuevo. Porque estaba seguro de que sus labios serían muy cálidos... y su tacto también. Bajó la mano de la cabeza hasta sus propios labios y los tocó con suavidad.

Cuando de la nada el repentino timbre de su celular lo sacó por completo de su ensoñación. Dio un brinco en su propio sitio al pensarse descubierto y se calmó al entender que solo se trataba del teléfono móvil. Suspiró de nuevo y sacó el celular para mirarlo. Tenía un mensaje de su amado, por lo que se apresuró en leerlo.

 _"Ve con cuidado, por favor. Y avísame cuando llegues a casa. Espero no estar siendo molesto, pero de verdad me preocupo por ti, Kuroko._

 _PD: Prepararé el almuerzo de mañana para compensarte por hoy."_

El muchacho de cabellos celestes se sintió tan feliz y conmovido al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo podía esta persona ser tan linda y tonta al mismo tiempo? ¿Y cómo un simple mensaje como ese lograba emocionarlo tanto? ¿Tan enamorado estaba? La respuesta era bastante obvia. Y el único que no lo sabía era el propio Taiga Kagami.

—Kagami-kun, te quiero —susurró aun sabiendo que sus dulces palabras no serían capaces de llegar hasta él.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y continuó el camino a casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midorima tuvo que inventarse una excusa para poder llegar tarde a casa. Sin embargo, las mentiras no iban con él. Así que estaba decidido a enfrentar a sus padres con la verdad en cuanto los viera. Takao lo valía.

Tomó valor e ingresó con la llave a la gran mansión.

—Buenas noches, joven amo. Bienvenido a casa. Espero que haya tenido un buen día —lo recibió el mayordomo —Los señores ya han cenado y se encuentran en la sala ahora. Y la señorita Shina ya se encuentra durmiendo. Lo anunciaré en un momento. ¿Desea cenar?

—Buenas noches, señor Sergio. Creo que tuve un buen día... Espero que usted también lo haya tenido. Y no tengo apetito, gracias. Iré donde mis padres.

—Adelante entonces, joven amo.

—Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio por el enorme lugar y se detuvieron al llegar al sofá en el que los dueños de casa se encontraban sentados mientras veían televisión.

—Señores, el joven amo ya se encuentra en casa —lo anunció el mayordomo.

—Buenas noches, padre, madre —los saludó tan formal como siempre hacía.

—Buenas noches, Shintarou —contestaron ellos.

—Tu cena esta servida, dile a Rosa que la caliente.

—Gracias, pero no tengo apetito. Además deseo hablar con ustedes —sentenció.

—¿Ahora? —cuestionó el señor Midorima con la mirada en el menor.

—Ahora —demandó con seriedad.

Los esposos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose de que se trataría, ya que parecía un asunto importante. Sin perder más tiempo accedieron a la petición de su hijo.

—De acuerdo —aceptaron al unísono.

—Puedes retirarte, Sergio —habló la señora.

—Con su permiso, señores, joven —y sin más se fue dejando a la pequeña familia sola.

Silencio. Midorima trataba de acomodar con desesperación los pensamientos en palabras. Nunca antes una idea le fue tan difícil de transmitir. Menos sabiendo de antemano la reacción de que tendrían sus progenitores. Pero por Takao...

—¿Y bien, de qué se trata Shintarou? —cuestionó el hombre mayor.

El muchacho de lentes tomó aire y todo el coraje que pudo para comenzar a hablar. Era ahora o nunca.

—Padre, madre, yo... En toda mi vida, nunca los desobedecí. Porque los amo y los respeto como mis padres y modelos a seguir. Así que siempre traté de ser el mejor hijo para ustedes. Sin embargo, y por primera vez yo no puedo cumplir sus deseos. Porque yo no puedo dejar a Takao después de todo.

La expresión de seriedad que tenían los mayores al observarlo cambió por completo al escuchar lo último. Ahora se encontraban mirándolo con desagrado. Enojo y desaprobación estaban escritos en el rostro de ambos. Porque no podían o no querían creer lo que acababan de escuchar de su propio vástago.

—Creía que ese desagradable tema ya estaba zanjado. Así que intentaré creer que es solo una pequeña pataleta que tienes esta noche y que para mañana habrás recuperado la cordura —habló el señor.

—No es ninguna pataleta ocasional, padre. Estoy hablando en serio y estoy completamente consciente de lo que estoy diciendo. No voy a dejar a Takao nunca más —aseguró.

—¿Nos estás retando, Shintarou? ¿Crees que no somos capaces de cumplir nuestras amenazas con respecto a ese chiquillo?

—Esa no era mi intención, pero si es la única opción que tengo la tomaré. Y porque los conozco mejor que nadie es que sé de lo capaces que son de hacerlo. Pero aún así no cederé. Cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Takao y permaneceré a su lado para siempre.

—¿Y no habías quedado con nosotros primero en algo?

—Lo sé y lo lamento, pero debo de faltar a ese acuerdo para poder ser fiel a mis propios deseos. Y no importa que tan egoísta sea, estoy dispuesto a aceptar todas las consecuencias que esto atraiga.

—Tu palabra no vale nada. No eres más que un mocoso mezquino. No quiero saber más de esta ridiculez.

—Padre... —lo llamó acongojado, pero este ni lo miró.

Al notar lo furioso que estaba y como último recurso, intentó acercarse a la mujer mayor. Pero ella parecía estar igual de enojada que el señor Midorima, pues se apartó en el acto, rechazando a su propio hijo.

—Mamá...

—Estás loco, ¿o qué rayos te pasa, Shintarou? ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho ese marginal como para engatusarte de esta manera? Te desconozco. Tú no puedes ser el niño que nosotros criamos —sentenció severamente.

El menor trató de seguir hablando a pesar de lo herido que ya se encontraba.

—Soy yo, mamá... El mismo Shintarou de siempre, solo que ahora estoy enamorado por primera vez. ¿Es eso tan malo?

—Si al menos fuera alguien digno de nuestro sucesor podríamos considerarlo. Pero no ese chico de mal vivir.

—Kazunari Takao no es ningún marginal ni un chico de mal vivir como intentan tanto llamarlo. Él es un buen chico, solo algo impulsivo y alocado. Pero jamás ha hecho nada con lo que me haya faltado al respeto. La fotografía de esa vez es de hace tres años cuando nosotros ni si quiera...

—Basta de defenderlo —lo interrumpió —Como dijo tu padre, esto es ridículo. Porque tú, niño, no puedes desobedecernos. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo siento, pero no dejaré a Takao por nada del mundo. Y si eso implica desobedecerlos, entonces lo haré... —insistió afligido, pero firme en ello.

—Shintarou Midorima, si te atreves a retarnos de ese modo. Vamos a desheredarte —lo amenazó.

—Ya que es su dinero, pueden hacerlo. Pero aun así no cambiaré de opinión.

—Y quién crees que pagará tu escuela.

—Encontraré el modo de hacerlo por mí mismo, no se preocupen...

—Recapacita...

—¡Suficiente! —intervino el adulto harto de la situación —Dije que no quería saber más de esto, ¿verdad? Y no creo tener un léxico distinto al de ustedes como para que no sean capaces de entenderlo. Asi que, haz el favor de retirarte de una vez de nuestra presencia, Shintarou —sentenció enojado.

El muchacho de lentes los miró por última vez buscando en ellos aunque solo fuera una pizca de compasión. Pero no halló más que enojo y frialdad en los espejos de esas personas. Y el verse reflejado en esos témpanos de hielo lo destrozaba. Por lo que solo pudo agachar la cabeza en un cobarde intento por escapar.

—Permiso... —dijo a duras penas y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Porque su corazón no resistiría más esto y debía de huir. Sus padres no pronunciaron palabra alguna y solo lo observaron alejarse. Esto debía de ser una mala broma. Era lo que pensaban los mayores.

Cerró tras él y se desplomó sobre la cama. Midorima tampoco quería saber más de esto. El día había sido demasiado duro y desbordante de emociones. Y gracias a la actitud de sus propios padres ni si quiera podía permitirse estar feliz por su reconciliación con Takao. Aunque claro que una parte de su ser lo estaba, pero también se encontraba afligido por la discusión con los dueños de casa. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así?

Suspiró y se abrazó a la almohada. Mañana sería un nuevo día y también estaría lleno de emociones. Por lo que lo mejor era dormirse de una vez. Se levantó solo a apagar la luz y volvió a acostarse. Mañana sería la última oportunidad que tendrían los chicos para solucionar esto. Sería todo o nada, pero estaban más que dispuestos a jugársela hasta el final por Takao y sus compañeros.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana. El sonido de unos tacos chocando con la acera anunció el paso de alguien importante. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer adulta vistiendo un traje formal de color negro. Quien traía un maletín del mismo color y dirigía a un grupo de adolescentes uniformados (Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Kasamatsu, Kise, Takao, Midorima, y los chicos de multimedia). El peculiar y llamativo grupo solo se detuvo al llegar a la puerta principal de Teiko.

El portero los miró sin entender al verlos llegar. ¿Quién era esta persona y por qué se veía tan imponente? La mujer centró la mirada en el hombre mayor antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Buenos días. Soy Masako Araki, la abogada de Kazunari Takao y representante de Carlos Tanjur, Erick López y Alexander Kotani. Y he venido a una audiencia con el director de esta escuela —explicó con seriedad.

¿Cuál sería el desenlace de este lamentable suceso?

 **Continuará.**

 **Nota de autora** **:**

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta 7w7 -le miran mal- Si ya saben que siempre demoro en actualizar, ¿para qué se impacientan? Ok, no xD -le tiran cosas- Perdón, perdón. Pero como dije por mi otro fic, me tomé un descanso para poder escribir un supuesto oneshot que acabó siendo un twoshot (o eso creo al menos). Así que comprendan(?). Cofcof y es un AkaKi por cierto, por lo que si no tienen problema con ello los invito a pasarse por él~ Se llama "Ángel guardián" y trata sobre un ángel de alto rango (Akashi) que vive enamorado de su protegido (Kise), pero solo puedo verlo sufrir y morir en cada vida. ¿Qué es lo que los hace diferentes al resto y de dónde viene realmente su amor? Así como el resultado de su romance prohibido, podrán saberlo cuando lo lean xD/ (y termine de escribir la segunda parte cofcof).

Dejando de lado mi publicidad barata, vamos ahora sí con esta historia. Y como siempre no sé por donde empezar. Pero vamos que al fin Midorima y Takao se reconciliaron y hasta obtuvieron su primera vez. ¿A qué no se esperaban eso? Pues yo tampoco, pero quería recompensarlos por la paciencia que me tienen siempre al esperar mis lentas actualizaciones. Así que a pesar de no ser buena con este tipo de escenas (creánme que sufrí mucho escribiéndolo y quienes me tienen en face lo saben x'D) lo hice lo mejor que pude. Ojalá y haya quedado decente o pasable al menos uwu Igual se los dedico con mucho amor uwur

Por cierto, que me sentí demasiado tentado de hacer TakaMido en lugar de MidoTaka bcs Midorima es demasiado inocente y uke pls xD Pero bueno al final dije ya que es su primera vez dejemóslo en MidoTaka y no sé si más adelante me animo de nuevo ya hago el TakaMido. Aunque en realidad no es tan seguro, porque como ya dije realmente no se me dan mucho estas escenas. Como deben de haber notado, ya que recién en el capítulo doce incluí una escena así xD Pero quien sabe(?).

Si yo encontrara a mi hijo teniendo relaciones con su novio serio que no sabría que hacer, sería tan incómodo realmente. Pero Takao tiene suerte de tener una madre tan comprensiva como la que tiene. Aunque el protector sea el padre xD Quien por poco mata a Midorima. Pero venga que no podía dejar viudo a nuestro halcón y menos después de su gran reconciliación xD Ah, y me reí mucho imaginando a Mido arodillándose frente a los papás de Takao xD Sí, menuda forma de conocer a tus suegros. Es algo que jamás olvidaran lol

Por otro lado el consejo estudiantil, Kise y los papis de este, son los mejores. Y gracias a todos ellos es que los chicos tienen todas las de ganar ahora. Ya fuiste director de Teiko :v Estás acorralado ahora muajajaja~ Oh, y me encanta la relación de amiguis de Takao y Kise. Son tan adorables xD ¡Kuroko y Kagami también! Aunque sigan en su faceta de "mejores amigos" -cry- Kagami baka date cuenta plsss que Kuroko ya hasta comenzó a alucinar contigo xD

En contraste a los señores Kise, tenemos a los padres de Midorima, quienes se están pasando de antipáticos e intransigentes. Pobre tsunderima la tine bien difícil ahora u.u Pero al menos está con Takao uwu Al menos ahora pueden apoyarse mutuamente sin importar qué y luchar contra el mundo entero~

Y no sé qué piensen ahora que saben un poco más acerca de por qué Aomine es tan imbécil. No intento justificarlo, pues sigue siendo un idiota igual, pero al menos ahora saben más o menos por qué y cómo fue que se volvió de esa forma. Digo su padre también es un desgraciado para andarle diciendo esas cosas desde niño y hasta enseñarle una escena tan fea como esa =( El negro jamás pudo olvidarlo uwu

Sin más, me despido como siempre agradeciéndoles por haber leído hasta aquí e invitándolos a votar, comentar, seguir y demás cositas para saber de ustedes. Yo les responderé con todo mi amor posible~ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
